


The New Emily

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is from The Devil Wears Prada. Kurt Hummel is the biggest Broadway star and needs a new assistant, one that can keep up. What happens when a nerdy, but cute, Blaine Anderson comes in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was one of the biggest Broadway stars. He had climbed the ladder to success faster than any other performer. And to top it all off, he had done it himself. From a small town in Ohio to the big stage in New York. But with all the stress with being at the top, Kurt needed an assistant. Someone who could plan everything and get his coffee. Not that he was too good to do it himself. But just going outside was a hassle with all of the fans and cameras. He talked to one of the teachers at NYADA and told her to tell her students about the job and Kurt could interview them if he saw fit. Kurt knew she would only give him the best of the best, which was why he was confused when Blaine Anderson showed up at his doorstep. The young actor had black hair which was slicked down in a helmet of gel. He wore thick rimmed glasses and was kind of short for what Kurt assumed was his age. And Kurt could barely stand to look at his outfit. He wore a pink bow tie with a black gingham shirt and green suspenders. All topped off with a pair of brown capris. Kurt was thinking about slamming the door in his face simply for this. But the poor thing had stars in his eyes as he stared up at Kurt and extended a shaky hand.   
"M-Mr. Hummel..It's an honor to meet you..I-I'm Blaine Anderson.."

 

Kurt shook his hand and told him to sit. "What makes you think you can be my assistant?"

 

"Well..I usually stay after class and help my teachers organize..I've had experience taking phone calls for companies, setting up meetings and-.." Blaine went on and on about his qualifications. And Kurt noticed the more this boy talked, the faster he talked.

 

"Slow down," Kurt instructed. "And you know you'd be getting my coffee and running errands and whatnot for me."

 

Blaine blushed as he realized he was rambling, as he often tended to do and cleared his throat. "O-Of course." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

"And if you mess up, you're gone. No questions asked. I need someone who understands that they don't have a life away from work. If I call you at two in the morning, you will answer and do whatever it is I need."

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "I-I actually just finished my classes at NYADA..So I'll be free..Always." He said, a bit embarrassed about that.

 

"Well then. I think I have all that I need. I will be in touch." Kurt said, dismissing him.

 

Blaine nodded. "Th-thank you.."

 

Kurt watched Blaine leave, knowing this was the one he wanted. He decided to wait a couple of days before calling the shy young man back he didn't want to seem desperate..And he was in desperate need of a coffee.. He looked up his number and dialed.

 

Blaine picked up quickly. "Mr. Hummel. Hello!" Blaine said happily.

 

"Hello, Blaine. I need coffee." Kurt said, getting straight to the point.

 

"You need..Oh! So I got the job?!" He said excitedly.

 

"Obviously. And since you know me so well, you should know my coffee order. Be here in ten minutes." Kurt said before hanging up.

 

Kurt decided to go take a quick shower, when he emerged in a new outfit, Blaine was there, holding a cup. "Grande nonfat mocha?.."

 

Kurt studied Blaine. What was with his wardrobe? He took the cup and sipped it. "Exactly right."

 

Blaine smiled a bit smugly, nodding.

 

"We have tons to do today. Hope you can keep up." Kurt said, strutting to the kitchen.

 

Blaine followed Kurt, his short legs struggling to keep up. "Like what?"

 

Kurt sighed before listing his meetings and plans for the day. "And you'll need to forward my calls to your phone."

 

"I can do that." Blaine said, smiling.

 

Kurt nodded. "We need to go."

 

Blaine nodded, pulling his coat back on and following Kurt out of the door and into the busy street.

 

"First we're going to an interview for Out Magazine. I need you to take notes on all my meetings. Have any questions?"

 

"No, sir." Blaine said, pushing his glasses up his nose, straggling behind Kurt as he went through the PDA Kurt had given him.

 

Kurt bit his lip. He kinda liked being called Sir."

 

They got to the interview and Blaine took the liberty of checking them in and leading Kurt to the correct room. "You have a photo shoot after this in room seven twenty-four." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded as he took his seat. He was surprised at how well Blaine was doing so far. Blaine sat on the other side of the room as the interviewer talked to Kurt, typing furiously on the PDA. When the interview was over, Kurt and Blaine headed to the photo shoot. "How do I look?"

 

"Perfect.." Blaine said softly, before clearing his throat. "Great, amazing."

 

Kurt chuckled as they found the room. They took Kurt to wardrobe and dressed him in black skinny jeans and painted a few flowing streaks across his chest, arms, and back in grey body paint. "So we'll have you stand over here. Remember we're capturing your strong essence. How powerful you are." the photographer said. Kurt nodded, smiling as he walked over to the white background. Blaine watched on, his cheeks and neck red as his eyes roamed Kurt's elegant yet masculine form. Kurt couldn't help but grin at the feeling of all his dreams coming true. He transformed, pose after pose, eliciting claps and cheers around the room. After a good amount of frames Kurt was done and went back to clean of and change, Blaine scuttling behind him.   
"What's next?" Kurt asked.

 

"You're free until noon, then you have a costume fitting with Desmond Stevens.." Blaine said.

 

"Okay. Take a break. Meet me at my office at eleven thirty."

 

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said, blushing more as Kurt started to undress.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you watching?"

 

"N-No of course not..I-I'll just..Go. I'll go." Blaine stammered, hurrying out of the room.

 

Kurt laughed to himself as he finished. So his assistant had a little crush on him. How cute. This would be fun.

 

When Kurt got to his office at eleven, Blaine was sitting at Kurt's secretary's desk. "Um..Stacy told me to deliver a message to you.." Blaine said, referring to Kurt's secretary.

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

 

"She quit.."

 

Kurt stopped and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"I-I walked in and she told me to tell you she quit..I just thought I should finish her work..Well..Not her work anymore.." Blaine said, straightening papers.

 

"She just left. No explanation?"

 

"She said something about..How she was u-underpaid and under appreciated..?" Blaine said timidly.

 

Kurt huffed. "Well. Her loss. I shouldn't have hired her in the first place. Wait.. You did her work?"

 

"Well..Yeah..I-I'm sorry..I didn't know if you wanted me to or not, b-but it looked like she had a lot to do.." Blaine said, standing up.

 

"No. I just can't believe you did someone else's job.." Kurt said, still in a bit of shock.

 

Blaine just wrung his fingers together and tilted his head to the side. "I-I just didn't want to leave it.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I like you."

 

Blaine blushed. "Thank you, sir.."

 

"You can say no. But how would you feel about adding some of her responsibilities to you?"

 

"I wouldn't mind at all.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Of course you'll get a bit of a raise too." Kurt said, seemingly satisfied.

 

Blaine's smile grew. "Thank you Mr. Hummel." he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

"Come on. We'll discuss your new responsibilities before the fitting."

 

Blaine nodded, picking up his bag and PDA. They went over the duties and Kurt told Blaine to let him know if it was too much and he'd get another receptionist. "No, it won't be too much. I can handle it." Blaine said as he typed in the PDA.

 

"Sounds good. How is my day after the fitting? Can we squeeze in a little lunch?"

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt for a minute before back down at the planner. "Um..Of course..After that I have to go pick up your suit for dinner with..Oh wow..Rachel Berry." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows. Rachel was a big deal on Broadway as well and an actress Blaine admired almost as Kurt.

 

"Yes, the Rachel Berry is one of my very best friends," Kurt smiled. "We'll have lunch and if your first day continues going well, I'll introduce you."

 

"R-Really? Ohmygod, that would be so amazing! I loved the both of you in Spring Awakening! I couldn't believe how you-" Blaine started before rambling on. Kurt leaned back, loving the attention. You know.. The younger was pretty cute.. In a dorky way.. But definitely cute. Blaine finished his minute long speech on how Kurt sang perfectly through the notes when they arrived. "O-Oh I'm sorry..Sometimes I just..Ramble.." Blaine blushed.

 

"It's okay," Kurt chuckled. "Rachel will love it."

 

Blaine grinned, unable to hide his giddiness at the thought of meeting the Rachel Berry! He already was working for Kurt Hummel, his idol as a teen. Oh just wait until his mom heard about this! They went to the fitting and everything went well. Kurt was proud of his new assistant and took him out for lunch. "Wow.." Blaine smiled, gazing around the beautiful restaurant. He had obviously never been to one like this before, and Kurt went here nearly every day.

 

"Get anything you'd like," Kurt said.

 

"Umm..What do you recommend?" Blaine smiled as they were seated.

 

"I always get the house salad," Kurt said.

 

"Really? You come to an amazing restaurant like this and only order the salad?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

"I gotta stay in shape," Kurt said simply.

 

"I-I think you look great.." Blaine said.

 

"Thanks.."

 

Blaine blushed, looking down.

 

"What do you like?" Kurt asked.

 

"Anything really.." Blaine said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

"You should get those tightened."

 

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up.

 

"Your glasses." Kurt explained. "You keep pushing them up."

 

"O-Oh..I've never really had the money to get it done.." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

 

"Well, we'll stop after lunch." Kurt said.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

 

Kurt nodded. "Not a problem."

 

"Oh wow..Um..I can't make you do that..I-I could just do it when my paycheck comes in o-or when my mom sends some money.." Blaine stammered.

 

"You didn't even asked, Anderson. And I'm going to do this for you."

 

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said, blushing lightly. They had lunch, Kurt learning about Blaine's childhood and how he got here. He was surprised to find out Blaine grew up not too far from his hometown. After lunch, they headed to a shop nearby to get Blaine's frames tightened. Of course, Kurt was distracted as soon as he walked in. He browsed through the cases of glasses as the guy behind the counter fixed Blaine's. "Oh! Blaine!" Kurt called.

 

"Yes Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, scurrying to his side.

 

"These are so you," Kurt said, sliding the Giorgio Armani frames onto Blaine's face and gasping. "You have to get them. They're perfect!"

 

Blaine looked in a mirror and examined the glasses. They were sleek with wide sides and very stylish. "How much are these?" Blaine asked, looking at the man behind the counter.

 

"Three sixty-eight," The man replied.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide for a moment before he took the glasses off, blinking to adjust to the change. He looked over at Kurt, who smiled encouragingly. He didn't have that kind of money..He barely had any at all..But Kurt thought he should get them so badly. He supposed he could use his emergency credit card. This was an emergency after all.. "I'll get them." He said, putting on a smile.

 

"Good! Look around.. I need to make a call." Kurt said before walking away and pretending to make a call. He walked to the counter and slid his card across to the man. "Don't tell him."

 

The man winked and smiled, taking the glasses back to put Blaine's prescription in. A few minutes later, the man came out with both pairs, slipping the new ones to Kurt before calling blaine over. "I put the order in. They'll be ready next week. But here's yours for now."

 

Blaine smiled putting his glasses on and grinning widely. "They're perfect..Thank you Mr. Hummel."

 

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on. Tons to do."

 

"Yes sir." Blaine said, still smiling as he tagged along behind Kurt down the frosted Manhattan streets.

 

"Oh shit!" Kurt groaned. "I forgot I have to do something. Will you pick up my suit and meet me at the office?"

 

"Of course." Blaine said, nodding quickly before checking the planner for an Address. "I'll be there soon." He said before turning on his loafer clad heel and scurrying down the sidewalk. He headed to the cleaners and asked for his boss's suit. They handed it to him in a white box and he peeked inside. It was a beautiful grey velvet, plaid patterned suit, and Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked at the tag. Alexander McQueen..He had to guard this with his life. He closed the box and headed out. Blaine was almost to the office when a slender woman holding a tray of coffee ran into him, spilling the brown liquid all over the inside of the box as it fell open. Blaine tried to reach for it and stumbled, knocking the box over and sending the suit into a puddle of grime-filled slush. "No..Nononono!" Blaine got out, hurrying to pick up the ruined suit. "Ohmygod..I'm dead..I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.."

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck! I'm so sorry.." the girl said, picking up the cups. "My boss will kill me.."

 

"Mine too..This is a four thousand dollar suit.." Blaine sighed, trying to put it back in the box.

 

The girl's eyes went wide as she grabbed her things and quickly walked away.

 

Blaine sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring this ruined designer suit to his boss. He looked across the street and Saw Bergdorf Goodman..Maybe he could buy a new one.. He walked in and found an employee. "Can you help me? Please?"

 

"Of course." A man said smiling before eyeing Blaine and pulling a barely noticeable face. "What can I help you with today sir?.."

 

"I need a suit. For my boss. I have his measurements." Blaine said quickly. The man nodded, leading Blaine to the designer suits. Blaine described his boss in perfect detail. "I need something spectacular.."

 

"I have just the thing." the salesman said, leading Blaine to the Alexander McQueen and grabbing a blue patterned ombre suit that gradually faded to black with a plaid patter similar to the ruined suit.

 

"Oh my.." Blaine sighed as he pictured Kurt in it.

 

"It's perfect for what you're looking for, and is only three thousand five hundred and twenty nine dollars." The salesman smiled. Blaine felt like he was going to faint. He didn't have that.. But he did have an emergency credit card. This was an emergency. His job was at stake. "I'll take it." Blaine said before he could talk himself out of it.

 

After he bought the suit he practically ran to Kurt's office building, clutching the box to his chest for dear life. Kurt looked up from his desk as the out of breath boy ran in. Blaine looked like a nervous wreck as He carefully placed the box on the table. Kurt opened the box and examined the suit. "This isn't mine."

 

"I-I know..A girl ran into me, spilled coffee on it and made me drop it in a puddle..B-But I went to Bergdorf and got you a new one..It'll make your eyes pop.."

 

Kurt pursed his lips. "It better. I had that one made for me."

 

Blaine swallowed hard. "I am so, so, so, sososo sorry Mr. Hummel.."

 

Kurt held his hand up, signaling for Blaine to stop. "Go do some filing or something. I have to try this on."

 

Blaine nodded, hurrying out of the room. Kurt groaned to himself. Why had he let this happen? He got up and started to change into the suit. It actually fit very well..And it did make his eyes pop. Kurt studied himself in his full length mirror. For his first day, Blaine did know a lot about Kurt.. He decided to let this mistake slide. He was about to ask Blaine what he thought of the suit but stopped when he saw Blaine on the phone, looking like a kicked puppy. He turned on the small intercom that connected Blaine's phone to his and listened in.   
"Mom I'm sorry..I had to..I just..What else was I supposed to do?.."

 

"Well what am I supposed to do? I'm struggling as it is but I still do everything I can for you. I don't have this.. Blaine.. You have to return it.." the worried woman said, on the verge of tears.

 

"Mom, I cant..I-I'll pay it off, somehow..I'll get a job as a waiter or something part time, I'll put off my next year at NYADA.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. He had to help. After all, it was his suit.

 

"You will not pull out of school. I-I'll figure something out.."

 

"Mom, no. I won't put this on you. It was my fault the first suit got ruined. It's my responsibility.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I don't care what I have to do. You're not dropping out, Blaine. This is your dream."

 

"And it can wait mom..Dreams don't always come true..This might..Put me back a couple of weeks..Maybe even a month or two, but I moved out here on my own to get some responsibility and be an adult. Let me."

 

"I'm proud of you for doing that. But I never went back, Blaine. I'm not letting that happen to you."

 

Blaine sighed deeply, running a hand over his gelled down hair. "I'll figure it out mom..Okay?.." Blaine said softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." His mother said before they hung up. Blaine sighed, reflecting on this for a second or two before busying himself with filing again. Kurt pulled up Blaine's file and took notes of a few things before standing and walking out. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Looks great.." He said, as if he hadn't just lost a months worth of food and rent.

 

"You have a good eye." Kurt grinned. "You ready? I called Rachel and told her you were coming."

 

"O-Oh yes, sir." Blaine said, grabbing his bags and following Kurt out the door. Around that time the sun was starting to go down and the city was lighting up. Blaine smiled up at the lights as they walked. Everything was so beautiful.

 

"So what is it that you want to do?" Kurt asked. "What dreams do you have?"

 

"Well..I came here for Broadway..Just like you did.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Why do you keep your hair slicked back?"

 

Blaine blushed. "I have..Really, really curly hair.." He said, giving a nervous laugh.

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"It's really bad." Blaine admitted.

 

"It can't be that bad," Kurt chuckled as they arrived at the restaurant.

 

"It's..Pretty much like an Afro.." Blaine said.

 

"That's something I'd love to see."

 

"You never will.." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled as they walked in and were led to their table where Rachel was waiting. Blaine gasped softly, trying to hide his excitement.

 

"Rachel, so glad you could take time for an old friend," Kurt chuckled.

 

"You've been just as busy as I have.." Rachel grinned.

 

"Well I have a new assistant to help with that," Kurt said before introducing Blaine.

 

"H-Hi.." Blaine smiled.

 

"It's nice to meet you. You better take care of my best friend," Rachel laughed as she shook his hand.

 

"Oh yes ma'am..It's an honor to meet you Ms. Berry.." Blaine said, smiling wide.

 

"Ooohhh Ms. Berry. I like him," Rachel grinned.

 

"So do I. Get your own." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I just might," She giggled. "How do you like it so far?"

 

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

 

"Not you. Blaine. Your first day."

 

"Well." Kurt chuckled.

 

"O-Oh..It's been busy. Hectic..But nothing I can't handle." Blaine smiled.

 

"He did ruin my suit," Kurt said, smiling to let Blaine know he's not upset.

 

"But I see you have a new one." Rachel smiled. "It's amazing."

 

"Blaine got it for me," Kurt smiled, reminding himself to get a minute alone with Rachel.

 

"Really? You'd better hold on to him Kurt, I might steal him from you." Rachel giggled.

 

"I-I had to.. I mean.. I-I didn't have to. B-But I-I did.."

 

"Blaine, sweetie..Calm down." Rachel said softly. "It's okay."

 

Blaine nodded as he blushed deeply. Blaine's phone vibrated with a call for Kurt and he excused himself for a moment to answer it, hurrying to the restroom. Kurt looked over at Rachel. "So.. I'm thinking about sending his mother some money to take care of the suit.. He used his emergency card for it.."

 

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Kurt, that's so nice."

 

"Well we went to look at glasses and I could tell he couldn't afford those. I can't let him put that on his mom and worry about school. But I don't know if I should tell him.."

 

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "He doesn't know that I listened in on his call.."

 

"Kurt.." Rachel hissed.

 

"He looked worried. I didn't know it was his mom!"

 

"Well still, just put a lot in his paycheck.." Rachel said.

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay.."

 

"But he's really cute isn't he?.." Rachel smiled.

 

"He is," Kurt said quietly. "And has the biggest crush on me."

 

"That's adorable.." Rachel smiled. "So..What are you gonna do about it?"

 

"Nothing. Its just cute to watch."

 

"Oh come on, you can have fun with it! When was the last time you got laid Kurt Hummel?" Rachel asked, grinning.

 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "It has been a while.."

 

"Exactly." Rachel said. "Take off those glasses, and those clothes..I'm sure he's hot."

 

"I'll let you know," Kurt grinned.

 

"Oh god, you're so bad.." Rachel laughed. "So what're you gonna do?" She asked, sipping her wine.

 

Kurt thought for a moment. "Not sure yet."

 

"Well it shouldn't be too hard." Rachel said.

 

"I know," Kurt smiled as Blaine came back.

 

"Sorry..Out just called. They're sending you a case of the magazines. You made the cover." Blaine grinned.

 

"Ohmygod!" Kurt said excitedly.

 

Rachel squealed, bouncing a bit. "That's amazing!"

 

"Wait until you see the picture!" Kurt grinned. "What did you think, Blaine?"

 

Blaine blushed. "I think it's..It's great.."

 

"I bet it's hot." Rachel smiled as she looked at Blaine.

 

Blaine's cheeks got redder as he looked down.

 

"I think this calls for a celebration. You free tonight, Rach?"

 

"Well I did have a date with some cheesecake, but I can skip." Rachel smiled.

 

"Good. Stay the night. We'll drink and stuff."

 

"Will do." Rachel said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week flew by. Blaine was really impressing Kurt with his work. As Rachel suggested, Kurt had put extra money on Blaine's check to pay for the suit and not taking no for an answer. The more Kurt had his assistant around, the more Blaine grew on him. But the innocence was starting to work Kurt's nerves. Everything made this kid blush. Especially when Kurt had to change at the office and Blaine would happen to peek through the small window. Had he never seen a guy change before? Either way, he needed to work on that. And as he helped Blaine with this, he might as well have some fun with it. Kurt pressed the button that let him speak to Blaine over the reception desk phone. "Blaine, could you come in here? I need you to do something."

 

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said quickly. A few seconds later Blaine walked inside, looking at Kurt expectantly as he closed the door behind him.

 

Kurt looked up, keeping a serious face. "I want you to suck my dick."

 

Blaine's entire face and neck turned an ungodly shade of red. "E-E-Excuse me?..."

 

"I want you to suck me." Kurt repeated.

 

Blaine's mouth was open a bit as he licked his lips. "Y-You want me to..Wait w-what?"

 

Kurt couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You're so innocent."

 

Blaine looked extremely confused, cheeks flushed. "S-So..You don't want me to..?"

 

"Don't kid yourself Blaine. I see how you look at me."

 

Blaine swallowed hard, looking at his boss. "H-How I look at you?.."

 

Kurt nodded as he stood and leaned against his desk. "Rachel saw it as soon as she saw us. How much you want me.."

 

Blaine took a step forward,"I-I well..I-I just.."

 

"You what?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine halfway and reaching out for his hips.

 

Blaine whimpered as Kurt grabbed his hips. "I-I want you.."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning in so their lips where an inch apart. "What do you want?"

 

Blaine couldn't take this. Kurt's breath was ghosting over his lips and it made him shiver as he carefully placed his hands on The taller's shoulders. He was already falling apart. "I-I want to..To suck you.."

 

Kurt licked across Blaine's bottom lip. He grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it on his pants, wrapping the olive skinned fingers around his member. "Is this what you want?"

 

"Ohmygod.." Blaine whispered shakily. "Y-Yes..I-I..Oh yes.." he gasped squeezing lightly.

 

Kurt gave a small moan. "You like that?"

 

"I-I do.." Blaine gasped, his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt unzipped his pants and looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine whimpered, kissing down Kurt's neck before dropping to his knees.

 

"You look hot like this.."

 

Blaine's cheeks were still pink as he reached into Kurt's pants with shaky hands, pulling out Kurt's long, thick member. Kurt sighed with relief as he watched Blaine. Blaine started to stroke Kurt slowly, licking at the base. Kurt gasped, tilting his head back.   
"You taste better than I imagined.." Blaine whispered.

 

The taller moaned at the words. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine kissed up the shaft, whining softly as he reached the head. Kurt bit his lip as he locked eyes with Blaine. Blaine took off his glasses as he sucked Kurt into his mouth, moaning softly.  
"Ohh.. Blaine.."

 

Blaine hummed, closing his eyes as he took Kurt deeper. Kurt reached down, running a hand over the geled hair. Blaine took Kurt to the base, swallowing around him before pulling off. "Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Mr. Hummel.." Blaine moaned, leaning in to plant kisses around the base.

 

"You're good at this.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine simply blushed. "I-I had a boyfriend in college.."

 

Kurt nodded. "come on.. Show me what you can do."

 

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and immediately deep throating him.

 

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly. "So hot.."

 

Blaine moaned at that, reaching back to squeeze Kurt's ass.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine loved when Kurt said his name. He looked up at his boss, bobbing his head faster. Kurt repeated his assistant's name as he thrust forward. "I'm close.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, simply sucking harder as he awaited the undoubtedly delicious taste. Kurt reached up, pulling his own hair as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine groaned, swallowing every ounce Kurt gave to him, moaning deeply. Kurt's panting died down as he relaxed. Blaine bobbed his head slowly before pulling off, licking lightly at the head. Kurt smiled lazily and cleaned himself off before tucking his member back in. He pulled Blaine close and gave him a deep kiss. "You have work to do." He said softly before swatting Blaine's ass. Blaine jumped, cheeks flushed as he stared at Kurt before turning on his heel and scurrying out of the office. Kurt chuckled to himself. He wasn't being serious when this had started. But he sure as hell didn't regret it. And Blaine was better than he thought he'd be. And pretty damn sexy without those glasses.. Now he just needed to see under those clothes.. But not before coffee. He buzzed Blaine. "Anderson."

 

Blaine came in quickly. "Yes sir?"

 

Kurt smiled at his flustered expression. "Coffee."

 

"On my way!" Blaine said before hurrying out. Kurt chuckled to himself. Well, it looked like he got more than he asked for in his assistant. "Something happened and you can't tell anyone. Especially Sebastian." Blaine said to his best friend Wes over the phone.

 

"What?" Wes asked.

 

"Well..God...You know how I told you I got a job as an assistant right?.."

 

"Yeah. To some Broadway guy." Wes said. "Oh Blaine. You didn't.."

 

"What do you think I did?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know. What happened..?"

 

Blaine sighed, blushing as he explained it under his breath.

 

"Blaine.." Wes groaned. "What about Sebsastian?"

 

"We're..Taking a break.." Blaine sighed. "Kind of.."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"I don't know..Well..He told me he wasn't sure about us..I hung up on him...Haven't called him since..I guess that's taking a break." Blaine shrugged.

 

"I don't know, Blaine. You know how he was before you.." Wes sighed.

 

"Yeah..But..Kurt.." Blaine sighed.

 

"But what if that was like a one time thing?"

 

"I don't know actually.." Blaine sighed.

 

"You need to be careful."

 

"With what?..I-I mean. It's not like Sebastian would do any different."

 

"You had your boss's poster on your wall at Dalton. Don't let him hurt you.." Wes said seriously.

 

"He won't hurt me.." Blaine groaned. "It was a one time thing..I think..But it doesn't matter because Sebastian doesn't know..And he won't find out."

 

"Okay Blaine."

 

"I can hear you judging me." Blaine groaned as he walked into the coffee shop.

 

"I know how easy you fall."

 

"Really? Please don't bring this up.." Blaine sighed as he got in line.

 

"Fine. I just worry, Blaine." Wes said softly.

 

"I know.." Blaine sighed as he looked around the shop. It was nearly empty except for..

 

"Oh shit!" Blaine whispered, hiding behind someone.

 

"What is it?" Wes asked.

 

"Fuck..Sebastian's here.."

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"WhatdoIdo?!"

 

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend!"

 

"Ohmygod.." Blaine groaned. The line moved and Blaine wasn't fast enough. Sebastian had spotted him.

 

"Oh.. H-Hi.." Blaine said awkwardly.

 

"Hey babe..Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sebastian asked, walking up.

 

"What calls?" Blaine asked.

 

"I've been calling you..Ever since you hung up on me like..Two weeks ago.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I didn't get your calls." Blaine lied.

 

"What was that about babe?.." Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as the shorter shoved his phone back in his pocket.

 

"Nothing.." Blaine sighed. "You're the one that didn't know if you wanted me."

 

"Well..These two weeks have been excruciating without hearing your voice.." Sebastian said smoothly.

 

Blaine couldn't stop his blush. "So you didn't go and be with someone else..?"

 

"Of course not.." Sebastian said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Sebastian had cheated on Blaine before..With two guys..At the same time. But that was over and they had gotten over that. Or at least Blaine thought he had.

 

"I'm in a hurry.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"So I can't kiss my boyfriend I haven't heard from in two weeks?.." Sebastian asked as the line moved forward.

 

"I didn't say that. I-I'm just telling you I can't stay."

 

"Why not?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"I'm working." Blaine said as he stepped up to order.

 

"Getting coffee is working?" Sebastian asked skeptically.

 

"Part of it." Blaine said before telling Sebastian about his job.

 

"Kurt Hummel..Wow.." Sebastian said, impressed. "But if he thinks he's making you work tonight, he is sadly mistaken.."

 

"Why?" Blaine asked.

 

"I am going to treat you to a dinner of takeout.." Sebastian smiled. "And then go to your apartment and make up for lost time by making you scream so loud you won't be able to talk for two weeks.." He said , pressing His lips to Blaine's ear.

 

Blaine shivered, cursing himself for the small whine that escaped him. "I don't know how late I'm working."

 

"Well tell him you'll be busy tonight.." Sebastian said, nipping at the lobe.

 

"I-I'll try.."

 

Sebastian smiled as Blaine got his coffee. "I missed you, babe..You look hot today.."

 

"Thanks.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Sebastian kissed Blaine softly. "I'll see you tonight.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

 

Blaine hurried out of the coffee shop, cursing under his breath. He headed back to the office. Why did this have to happen? And why right now? He walked into Kurt's office, sighing as he held out the coffee to him.

 

"What took so long?" Kurt asked.

 

"Long line." Blaine said, setting the cup on Kurt's desk when he didn't grab it.

 

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. "What's wrong?"

 

Blaine straightened up. "N-Nothing sir..Though..I-I did have a question.."

 

"What is it..?"

 

"You wouldn't happen to need me tonight..Would you?"

 

"Do you have plans?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..Kind of..It's not that important b-but yeah.." Blaine said.

 

"What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking.."

 

"A friend of mine from college wants to go get some takeout and just hang out.." Blaine said softly

 

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

 

"Sure?" Blaine asked, looking up at his boss.

 

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah."

 

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you.." He said, stopping for a moment to admire the way Kurt was bent over is desk. Kurt raised an eyebrow before winking at the younger boy. Blaine blushed furiously as he realized where he was and hurried out. Kurt chuckled before wondering who Blaine was going to see. And wondering how he could mess with him a bit more before he left. This was fun, and Blaine actually seemed to know what he was doing.

 

A little while later, Kurt called Blaine back into his office. "What do you think?" he asked. He was wearing tight red skinny jeans and a very form fitting top. "I'm going out tonight."

 

"Oh wow.."Blaine said quietly. "You look..Amazing.." he got out, staring at Kurt's bulge, that was very apparent in the pants.

 

"But does my ass look too big?" Kurt asked as he turned around, knowing how flawless he looked.

 

"Oh..U-Um no..It looks..Oh god..P-Perfect.." Blaine stammered, already feeling a stir in his pants.

 

"Thank you," Kurt said before laying on the couch in the corner of his office. "I haven't been dancing in a while.." he said, smiling as he extended his long legs.

 

"I-I've never been.." Blaine said, his eyes traveling down the beautiful limbs.

 

"How old are you again?"

 

"About to turn twenty.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt sighed. "Well that's limiting. But I'm sure we could find a place if you're interested."

 

"I-I don't dance unless it's choreographed.." Blaine admitted, holding back a small moan as Kurt ran his fingers up and down his chest.

 

Kurt looked over at his assistant. "I could teach you."

 

"R-Really?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt's slender digits circled his thighs. "Of course. You'll need practice if you're going to perform."

 

Blaine swallowed hard, crossing his legs to hide his semi hard member.

 

"You know.. I bet I could get you in anywhere. Show you how to really do it."

 

"Wh-when?.." Blaine asked, wanting nothing more than to have Kurt climb on top of him and ravish him right this second.

 

Kurt batted his thick lashes as he stood. He walked over to Blaine and pressed his back to his assistant's chest, swaying his hips. "Come tonight.."

 

Blaine inhaled shakily, his hands slowly moving to lightly rest on Kurt's hips. Oh god.  
"U-Um...B-But my friend.." Blaine said quietly, his eyes closing as Kurt pushed back.

 

Kurt leaned his head back to Blaine's ear and bit on the lobe. "Another time then." he whispered before strutting back to his desk.

 

Blaine grabbed his bag, slipping it over his shoulder and using it to shield his crotch from view. "O-Or I could reschedule.."

 

Kurt grinned. "It's up to you, sexy."

 

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle, blushing deeply. "Oh..Um..Wow.."

 

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, arching his back as he leaned against the desk.

 

"I'll go." Blaine said quickly.

 

"Good," Kurt smiled. "We should get you an outfit."

 

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay.."

 

"Let me change and we'll go shopping. Cancel my next appointment and schedule it for tomorrow," Kurt said, pulling his shirt off. Blaine nodded, trying not to stare at Kurt as he typed into the planner. Kurt turned his back to Blaine as he changed into his work clothes, making sure to show off his ass as he did so. Blaine gave a shaky sigh, "I-I'm gonna go wait out there.."

 

"Okay," Kurt said before finishing. Blaine sat in the waiting room, trying to get rid of his erection before Kurt came out.

 

"You ready, babe?" Kurt asked.

 

"B-Babe?" Blaine asked, standing. Kurt shrugged, looping his arm with Blaine's. Blaine blushed more, "Uh..Okay..Where to?"

 

"Only the best for my assistant," Kurt smiled as they left. They went down to some stores that Blaine walked by everyday, only dreaming about going inside. "Your wardrobe is.. Cute. But definitely not for going out," Kurt said, picking up all sorts of clothing along the way. "Let's see what we can do."

 

Blaine clutched to the clothes as Kurt shoved them into Blaine's arms. "What's wrong with my clothes?.."

 

"Nothing is wrong with them. I just think we could spice it up tonight."

 

Blaine looked down at the expensive clothes in his arms before Kurt pulled him to the changing room.

 

"Unless you dont want to." Kurt said, putting a hand on his hip.

 

"N-No, I do." Blaine said quickly. Kurt smiled, handing Blaine the first outfit. Blaine looked down at the stylish outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up, no collar shirt and a form fitting vest. He went to go change and came out.

 

Kurt smiled at his assistant. "I like it."

 

"Really?"

 

"I do. Let's see the next."

 

Blaine nodded, returning to the room to change. They tried on a few more things before picking their favorites and headed to the counter for Kurt to pay. "Thank you..Mr. Hummel.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You deserve it," Kurt said as they walked out. He grabbed his phone and called Rachel.

 

"Hello?" Rachel answered happily.

 

"Hey babe! When you want to meet up?"

 

"How about..nine or ten?" Rachel asked as Blaine walked behind Kurt, holding the bags.

 

"Let's say ten. I'll pick you up."

 

"Sounds great." Rachel smiled as they turned the corner. Kurt stopped in place as he saw a few paparazzi down the street. Fuck, he was not in the mood for this.

 

He turned to Blaine. "Don't stop. Keep going, keep your head down. Just focus on getting us inside. Got it?"

 

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard as they continued walking. The cameras started flashing immediately as the photographers and paparazzi started yelling towards them. "Kurt! Mr. Hummel! Can you tell us what your next project is?!"

 

"I'm working on a fashion line with Vivienne Westwood and starring in a Broadway show I can't say anything about yet." Kurt said evenly as Blaine struggled not to be swallowed by the crowd.

 

"Do you have any comments to the rumors of you and Chandler? Are you dating?" another yelled.

 

Kurt's eyebrow twitched. "No comment."

 

The crowed erupted into a loud fit of questions as the two neared the building. When they got inside, Blaine turned to Kurt. "W-Who are they talking about?"

 

"No one. Come on." Kurt said simply.

 

"O-Oh okay.." Blaine said as they made their way upstairs.

 

"Did you call your friend yet?" Kurt asked.

 

"Oh..Not yet." Blaine said as Kurt started walking faster and Blaine had to take the steps two at a time.

 

"You should do that." Kurt said. When they got to the top, Kurt went straight to his office and closed the door behind him.

 

Blaine paused. Whatever guy they were talking about, it sure seemed to have struck a nerve in his boss. Had Kurt been seeing someone? He decided not to dwell on it, grabbing his phone and calling Sebastian.

 

Sebastian answered on the second ring. "Hey gorgeous. You ready?"

 

"I'm really sorry Bas..I have to work.." Blaine sighed.

 

"He can't keep you there all night."

 

"I don't know when I'll be done..I have a lot of paper work.."

 

"I haven't seen you in two weeks.."

 

"I know..Tomorrow. I swear. Go stay at my apartment. I'll come home and get in bed with you." Blaine said softly.

 

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Sebastian said before hanging up.

 

Blaine sighed. At least he wasn't mad. Blaine peaked into Kurt's office and saw him yelling into his phone. What was that about?..He walked over to his desk and picked up his receiver, hitting the line and listening in.

 

"I don't know, Rach! How do they know? It was one night! I bet it was that last assistant I had. Fucking bitch!" Kurt ranted into the phone.

 

"What are you gonna do?" Rachel asked quickly.

 

"I dont know what to do. I just have to ignore it. Like it never happened, I guess."

 

"You know if he catches wind of this he's gonna scamper right back to you like the love sick puppy he is." Rachel said.

 

"I know," Kurt groaned. "He can't find out.."

 

"Well..How are things going with Blaine?.."

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Well. I'll tell you more later. He's coming with us by the way."

 

"Sounds fun." Rachel grinned. "I'm gonna go get my hair done. See you tonight." She said, giggling.

 

"Bye," Kurt said before hanging up. Blaine quickly hung the phone up. Had he really just eavesdropped on his boss?

 

"Blaine!" Kurt called.

 

Blaine jumped before hurrying into the office. "Sir?.."

 

"I have a migraine."

 

"Do you..Want me to go get you some medicine?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Well yeah.." kurt said bitterly.

 

Blaine just nodded, pulling his coat on and walking out of the office. He knew his boss was under stress so he didn't let his tone get to him. When he returned, Kurt sighed heavily. "Oh god..Thank you.."

 

Blaine gave a light smile. "Extra strength.."

 

"You're an angel.."

 

Blaine blushed as Kurt dry swallowed the pills. "It's my job.." He said softly.

 

Later on that night, Kurt appeared at Blaine's desk in his outfit for the night. "I want to see your hair without the gel."

 

Blaine looked up, swallowing. "S-Sir?.."

 

"I wanna see the curls."

 

Blaine sighed deeply. "Really?"

 

"If you don't look good, we'll change it." Kurt said, trailing his index finger down Blaine's cheek to his chin.

 

Blaine took a shaky breath in. "O-okay.."

 

"Let's go to your place and we'll get started." Kurt said.

 

Blaine nodded, hoping Sebastian hadn't shown up yet. They took a cab down to Blaine's neighborhood and to his apartment. I wasn't the nicest area, and Blaine's apartment building used to be a factory, but it was affordable. They walked up the stairs and to the metal door. "Just..Wait here for a sec?" Blaine asked.

 

"Umm.. Sure.."

 

Blaine nodded, slipping inside the large studio apartment with sparse furniture and closing the door.

 

"Hey babe." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Hey.." Blaine said quickly, rushing over to his bed and changing into the outfit Kurt bought him.

 

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I told you I had to work late..I have to go with Mr. Hummel..To an event. I'll be back soon, I promise."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'll be waiting.."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Sebastian before going to wet his hair.

 

"Damn you look good.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Blaine blushed deeply as he toweled his hair a bit. "Thank you.."

 

Sebastian was going to say something else but Blaine's phone rang.

 

Blaine quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

 

"Can i come in?" Kurt asked. "There's a creepy guy staring at me."

 

"I'm coming out right now.." Blaine said, hanging up and pecking Sebastian's lips. "I'll be back, save me some food." He said before rushing out the door.

 

"Thank God. He's freaking me out." Kurt groaned. He stopped when he saw Blaine's hair. "Oh.. Wow.."

 

Blaine looked back. "I-I know..It's bad..And shit, I left my glasses.."

 

"No.. You look hot.."

 

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt as the taller stepped closer. Kurt brought his hands up and ran them through the damp curls. Blaine shivered at the contact, arching his back a bit. Kurt smiled, leaning in and barely placing a kiss to his assistant's lips. Blaine whimpered lightly, trying to lean in for more. "Later," Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

 

Blaine held back a whine, straightening up. Kurt made him fall apart so easily.. Kurt turned, swinging his hips as he walked down the hall. Blaine quickly followed, scurrying after his boss. They got in Kurt's limo and headed to Rachel's. They went up to Rachel's amazing apartment, making Blaine feel a bit insecure about his own, but it was gorgeous. "You guys ready?" She grinned.

 

"Of course," Kurt smiled, looping their arms together. Rachel smiled as they all went downstairs and her driver took them to the club.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine gasped as they got out.

 

"Not used to the club scene?" Kurt grinned, linking arms with Blaine. Blaine shook his head as he stared at the line. Kurt and Rachel walked up to the bouncer who raised the velvet rope and let the three of them inside. "Oh just wait newbie. That's just the beginning," Rachel grinned. Blaine smiled wide. He could get used to this. Kurt lead them to a VIP booth and ordered himself a screwdriver. "And what does the minor want?" he teased.

 

"Um..Whatever is fine.." Blaine said timidly.

 

"Same for him," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and waiting to see if the waitress would object. She simply nodded, walking off to retrieve their drinks. "What if I get caught..?" Blaine asked.

 

"Oh honey, you won't." Rachel giggled. "Trust us."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Hey, loosen up." Kurt smiled.

 

"I-I'm just not used to this.." Blaine admitted.

 

"You will be soon." Kurt said as he leaned in. "Trust me.."

 

Blaine's breath hitched. "Can we go dance?..You..Teach me?.."

 

Kurt grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

They all got up, Rachel walking off to find a guy of her own when they walked to the floor. Kurt stood in front of Blaine, his back to his assistant. "Hands on my hips. Feel and watch what I do." He said as he slowly worked his hips to the beat.

 

Blaine breathed out slowly, moving his hips with Kurt's. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt smiled, grinding his hips back. "You like this?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Blaine got out.

 

Kurt leaned his head back, resting it on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter, thrusting forward a bit. Kurt gasped, turning around and moving his body with Blaine's. "You're good at this."

 

"You bring it out in me.." Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt turned his assistant around and held him by his hips. "You know.. I've been thinking about earlier.."

 

Blaine pushed his ass back against Kurt. "What about it?.."

 

"How eager you were.. How sexy it was.."

 

"I-I'd always fantasize about you..Since high school.." Blaine admitted.

 

"Tell me about it.."

 

"M-Most of the time..It was you fucking me..Oh god..I'd come so hard when I thought about you while I fucked myself.." Blaine panted, growing oddly confident.

 

"Did you ever think of fucking me?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah..I-I thought about how tight you would be..If you would scream.."

 

Kurt licked up the shell of Blaine's ear. "I do.."

 

Blaine melted back against Kurt. "O-Oh shit." He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt smiled to himself. He loved how easy it was to mess with Blaine. Blaine moved his body with Kurt's. The unfamiliar movement seeming so natural against this beautiful man. "Let's get a drink," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded, ready to do anything Kurt wanted. They walked back to their private booth, Kurt practically downing his screwdriver. Blaine grabbed his own, taking a sip. God, that was strong.   
"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to Blaine.

 

"I am.." Blaine smiled, setting his cup down. He didn't want to drink too much. He still had to go home to Sebastian. God Sebastian. What was Blaine doing? He just felt like he had no control of himself around Kurt..

 

Kurt batted his long, thick lashes at Blaine. "I'm so glad you came out tonight.."

 

"Me too..How late are you planning on staying?.."

 

"Not sure. Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"Just wondering."

 

Kurt lightly trailed his fingers up Blaine's thighs. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

 

"No.." Blaine got out, swallowing hard.

 

Kurt pulled away for a moment. "If this wasn't okay, you'd tell me right?"

 

"O-Of course.." Blaine said, leaning closer, a bit disappointed at the loss of Kurt's touch.

 

"Good," Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheek and slowly leaned in. Blaine gasped softly, leaning in as well and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt brought his other hand and tangled his fingers into the soft curls. Blaine moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and scooting closer to him. Kurt licked across Blaine's bottom lip, asking permission. Blaine whimpered, opening his mouth to Kurt. Kurt deepened the kiss as he swung a leg over and straddled his assistant. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, moaning softly. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Y-Yeah?.." Blaine panted. Kurt looked into Blaine's honey eyes as he guided his assistant's hands to his ass. Blaine growled deep in his throat, gripping the soft flesh tightly and thrusting up. Kurt's head fell back as he arched his body beautifully. Blaine pulled Kurt close roughly so their bodies were pressed together, biting down on his neck. "Unh!" Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, licking over the spot he bit.

 

"Fuck Blaine.."

 

"C-Can we go back to the office?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Why the office?" Kurt asked as he rolled his body. "Let's go to my place."

 

"That works too.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'll go tell Rachel.." Kurt said before heading to find her.

 

Rachel was dancing with a guy and smiled as she saw Kurt. "Hey!"

 

"Hey! We're going to my place!" Kurt shouted over the music.

 

"Me too? Or just.." She grinned knowingly.

 

"Just us," Kurt said, a smile playing at his lips. Rachel nodded in understanding as Kurt went back and hurried out of the club with Blaine. When they got to the apartment, Kurt pressed Blaine against the door to his room. "Fuck, I want you.."

 

Blaine would've taken the time to notice how nice the apartment was. He would've if Kurt wasn't kissing and nipping at his neck.  
"I-I want you too.." Blaine whispered.

 

"How?" Kurt whispered as he nibbled at his assistants ear lobe.

 

"O-Oh shit..I-I..Ungh..Kurt..Please fuck me.." Blaine got out.

 

Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's ass. "I bet you're really tight.."

 

"Oh god.." Blaine moaned, rolling his body. Kurt pulled back, quickly ridding Blaine of his clothes. Blaine blushed deeply as Kurt stripped him completely. The balance of power was quite obvious as he stood naked before his boss.

 

"Damn.." Kurt sighed. Blaine blushed, looking down as Kurt's eyes roamed every inch of him. "I don't know why you don't show this off," Kurt said, roaming his hands down Blaine's chest.

 

"I-I didn't know I had a reason to.." Blaine said timidly.

 

"Oh babe.. You do.."

 

Blaine shivered, letting his head fall back. "Mr. Hummel..So good.."

 

"I'm gonna make you scream.." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

Blaine gasped harshly. "Please..Please please please..."

 

The taller grabbed Blaine's ass. "I love when you beg."

 

"I've wanted this so long..I-I never thought..It w-would actually happen.." Blaine got out.

 

"It is," Kurt said lowly, starting to undress. Blaine swallowed as Kurt removed his clothes. This felt like a dream, but different from the others. He could smell Kurt's cologne, and taste the alcohol on his tongue. Feel the beautiful porcelain skin he had once only been able to imagine. Kurt strutted over and grabbed a condom before preparing himself. He stepped towards Blaine and picked him up. Blaine gasped as he was lifted, clutching to Kurt's shoulders. "You ready, Blaine?" Kurt whispered against the shorter's lips.

 

"Ohgodplease.." Blaine whined.

 

Kurt grinned as he slowly pushed in. "Holy shit.."

 

Blaine cried out immediately, throwing his head back. Kurt pressed in to the hilt, watching the beautiful, whimpering boy.

 

"W-Wait..T-Too big..Ohhh fuck!" Blaine groaned and panted, even as Kurt held him still.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Tell me when."

 

Blaine nodded, resting his forehead against Kurt's temple. "God..S-So big.."

 

"You feel so good, Blaine.."

 

Blaine held himself still before nodding to Kurt. "Fuck me.."

 

Kurt pressed Blaine against the wall as he started to thrust. Blaine arched his back moaning loudly before wrapping his arms around his boss's neck.   
"Ohmygod! Yes! Yes..Ah! Right there!"

 

"That's right.. Ungh.. Talk to me.."

 

"S-So good..Mr. Hummel!" Blaine cried, rocking his body with Kurt's and letting out a loud scream.

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat. He had never heard anyone so loud. "Fuck! Blaine!"

 

Blaine whined with every thrust, arching his back as he suddenly came, shooting up to his chest with Kurt still hard inside of him. "K-Keep going..Please.." Blaine whimpered through his orgasm. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as he rammed into his assistant. Blaine continued to moan, dragging his nails down Kurt's back roughly. "Fuck! I'm close.." Kurt groaned.

 

"Come..Oh god come.." Blaine growled, tightening his legs around Kurt. "Come inside of me.."

 

That did it. Kurt bit down on Blaine's shoulder as he came long and hard. Blaine felt Kurt swelling inside of him and fill the condom as he let Kurt ride out his long orgasm. When Kurt came down, he slowly pulled out and lowered Blaine. Blaine's legs felt like they were made of jello. He could barely stand and hand to clutch to Kurt for support. Kurt lead him to the bed and laid down. Blaine sighed deeply as they laid down in the bed, still panting harshly. "Wow.."

 

"I know.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine just smiled. "You're..Really good at that.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine sighed softly, getting comfortable. "Oh my god..This bed.."

 

"I hate sleeping anywhere else.."

 

Blaine moaned softly, burying his face in the pillow before looking over at Kurt when something caught his eye. There was a large glass box protruding from the wall. Blaine looked inside and it looked like a shower. Kurt had a completely glass shower, including the bedroom wall. Blaine looked on in awe before looking at Kurt. "Can I use your shower?.."

 

Kurt bit back a smile. "Of course."

 

Blaine smiled, getting up and walking into the bathroom. The shower was in the corner. It's opening was small but when he stepped in it was actually very spacious. He looked over and saw Kurt watching him through the glass.

 

"See the remote on the top shelf?" Kurt called. Blaine looked over, reaching up on his toes and grabbing it. "It controls the music, lights, pressure, and a few other things."

 

"What other things?.." Blaine asked shyly as he hit a button, turning on some soft music. He hit another, dimming the light in the bedroom and making the shower light turn on.

 

"Want me to show you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, bringing the remote to Kurt before returning to the glass box. Kurt pressed a button and part of the wall moved sideways, like a window. It revealed a flat screen television. He hit another that moved the glass wall furthest from Blaine. "That's my hot tub. Led lights that change colors. It gives amazing massages."

 

Blaine looked on in awe. "M-Maybe after I shower we could..Get in?.."

 

"Then I could show you why the tv is there," Kurt smiled. Blaine blushed as Kurt hit another button and the water began pouring from a square grate in the ceiling, already warm as it gently slid over Blaine's skin. Kurt laid back, spread out on the couch as he watched his assistant. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he ran his hands over his chest and abs. "Are you trying to tease me?" Kurt asked.

 

"Maybe.." Blaine smiled, running his hands down lower.

 

Kurt licked his lips. "I like it. Just hope you're up for more."

 

"Oh trust me..I am.." Blaine said, beginning to stroke himself slowly. By the time Blaine was finished, Kurt was hard again. He got the hot tub ready and slipped in after Blaine. "Sometimes I like to relax and watch my favorite musicals. But other times.." he said in a low voice. Kurt turned the tv on and pressed play. Blaine looked up and saw one of the most ridiculously hot videos he had ever seen of two guys fucking. One was slightly muscular with dark hair. He was tying the other boy up and kissing down his slender body. Blaine moaned softly, biting his lip as a blush overtook him. "It's hot, isn't it?" Kurt said lowly as he straddled Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt's hips. "Y-Yes.."

 

Kurt turned the volume up and setting the surround sound. "Listen to the moans.. They drive me crazy.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes, running his hands up and down Kurt's slim waist. "So hot..."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly, thrusting up a bit.

 

"Do you want to fuck me, Blaine..?" Kurt whispered against the olive skin.

 

Blaine shuddered, moaning softly. "Oh god..Y-Yes.."

 

Kurt rocked his hips down. "I want to ride you.."

 

"Please..Please.." Blaine whined, grasping Kurt's ass.

 

Kurt's head fell back before groaning. "I didn't bring a condom over.."

 

"D-Do you want me to go get it?." Blaine asked. Kurt bit his lip. He really didn't want to stop.

 

"I'm clean.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Me too.."

 

Blaine nodded, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck again. Kurt tilted his head back, moaning softly.

 

"I want you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Me too, Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine lifted Kurt a bit, positioning his member at Kurt's hole as the moans from the tv rang through the room. Kurt took a deep breath as he waited. It had been a while. Blaine slowly pushed in, panting harshly as the incredibly tight heat surrounded him. "O-Ohmygod.." Kurt moaned at the amazing stretch.

 

"You feel so perfect.." Blaine moaned.

 

Kurt rested his forehead on his assistant's shoulder. "So do you.."

 

Blaine thrust up more, sliding further into Kurt. Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, muffling his moan. "Kurt..."

 

"More.. Please.."

 

Blaine nodded, lifting Kurt and dropping him down again.

 

"Oh fuck! Blaine!"

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, quickly starting to slam into him. Kurt's head fell back as he started to scream. Blaine moaned loudly at the amazing sounds, staring up at Kurt as he bucked.

 

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed out before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Blaine kissed his boss back deeply, thrusting faster as their moans mixed with the video's. Kurt gasped and whimpered against Blaine's lips as he edged closer. Blaine wasn't sure how long he could last as his wildest fantasies were being fulfilled. He was already holding back now.   
"Blaine! Fuck, I'm close.." Kurt panted. "Oh god! Fuck me!"

 

Blaine growled holding onto Kurt and thrusting fiercely as the water splashed around them. The older's back arched further than Blaine had ever seen. Kurt screamed his assistant's name as he came hard. As soon as Kurt tightened around him, Blaine found his release, coming with a blinding orgasm inside of the older man. Kurt sagged against Blaine, panting softly. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's flushed chest. "Wow.." he smiled.

 

"I haven't felt like that in a long time.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Really?.." Blaine asked quietly, looking up at Kurt. Kurt nodded, leaning his head against Blaine's neck.

 

"Like how?.."

 

"Relaxed.. Satisfied.."

 

Blaine smiled, holding Kurt close and sighing softly. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with /the/ Kurt Hummel. Blaine was ecstatic until he remembered Sebastian. He had to get back. It had to be late and Sebastian was probably worried. After they got out, Blaine started to gather his clothes.

 

"You going?" Kurt asked.

 

"I..I got this new dog..I have to make sure he didn't..You know..Mess up everything..I'll see you in the morning?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

Kurt got up and kissed Blaine deeply. "See you."

 

Blaine blushed deeply, watching Kurt's lithe, naked form walk back to the bed before saying goodnight and leaving the apartment. Sebastian was sprawled out on Blaine's bed when he got home. Blaine quietly walked in, taking off his shoes and walking to the bathroom to change. He got rid of his clothes, took a shower to rid himself of any remaining smells of sex and pulled on some boxers, walking back out to the small kitchenette for a glass of water.

 

Sebastian stirred. "Baby..?"

 

"I'm right here." Blaine smiled, looking over at his boyfriend.

 

"C'mere.."

 

Blaine smiled, walking over to the bed and climbing in.

 

"I've missed you," Sebastian said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Blaine sighed softly, kissing Sebastian softly. "I missed you too.."

 

"How was work?"

 

"Tiring.." Blaine sighed, cuddling up to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian ran his fingertips up Blaine's thighs. "I can take your mind off it."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Is that all you think about?.."

 

"You're all I think about," Sebastian grinned. Blaine felt a pang of guilt and looked down, giving a smile as he hitched a leg over Sebastian's hip. The older ran his hand up higher to Blaine's ass. Blaine gasped softly, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Blaine woke up, curled around Sebastian and smiled, kissing his neck softly. Sebastian stirred lightly as his eyes fluttered open. "Morning gorgeous."

 

"Morning baby.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I missed sleeping with you," The taller said, wrapping himself around Blaine.

 

"I did too.." Blaine said softly. "It's always so cold here when I sleep alone.."

 

"Well I'm here to warm you now." Sebastian smiled. "Do you always work late?"

 

"Most of the time.." Blaine said, running his hands up and down Sebastian's back.

 

Sebastian sighed. "That sucks."

 

"Yeah..But I'll talk to him. I think I have another event to go to tonight.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What kind?"

 

"Some kind of cocktail party. Kurt's debuting his fashion line and it's just a bunch of rich snobs.."

 

"And you can't bring a date?" Sebastian asked.

 

"It's work..I would if I could Bas.." Blaine sighed.

 

"So another late late night tonight?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Alright.." Sebastian said. If Blaine wasn't going to be home, he'd find someone else to satisfy his needs.

 

"But as soon as I get back, I promise..I'll take good care of you..." Blaine said slyly.

 

Sebastian grinned. "I know you will."

 

Blaine smiled, climbing on top of Sebastian. "So it's expected now?.." He chuckled.

 

"Well, how could you resist all of this?" Sebastian laughed.

 

"So you think I can't?.."

 

"Nope."

 

"Prove it.."

 

Sebastian flipped them over and nipped at Blaine's ear. "You sure you want me to?"

 

"Mhmm.." Blaine grinned. Sebastian leaned down, sucking at Blaine's nipple. Blaine gasped, arching his back. "Seb.."

 

"Giving in already?"

 

"N-No.."

 

Sebastian grinned. He knew Blaine was close to giving up. He slid down his boyfriend's body, leaving a trail of kissed up Blaine's hardening member. "Seb.." Blaine gasped. "I-I..Ungh.."

 

"Yeah babe?" Sebastian asked, licking at the head.

 

"Oh shit..I-I need you.."

 

"I thought you could say no."

 

"Fuck..You know I can't.."

 

"I know," Sebastian chuckled. "What do you want?"

 

"Fuck me?.."

 

Sebastian climbed back up Blaine's body and ground his hips down. Blaine moaned deeply, pulling the taller's hair.   
"Fuck babe.." Sebastian groaned as he spread Blaine's legs. Blaine opened them more, biting his lip as Sebastian slicked himself up. He positioned himself and slid into the perfectly tight heat. Blaine cried out, rolling his hips up when his work phone started to ring. "F-Fuck..Is that Kurt?"

 

Sebastian reached over, not pulling out of Blaine and declined the call. "Sebastian!" Blaine scolded before moaning as the taller thrust quickly. "I-I need to c-call him..ah!"

 

"Well I'm not stopping." Sebastian said. "Still want to call?"

 

"Fuck!..Y-Yes, just give me the phone and..Ah! Slow down!" Blaine moaned. Sebastian handed his boyfriend the phone with every intention on letting kurt know what Blaine was doing.

 

Blaine dialed his number and waited for Kurt to pick up. "Y-You called?"

 

"I need you to come in." Kurt said.

 

"W-When?" Blaine gasped, arching his back.

 

"Like ASAP. And I need coffee."

 

"I-I might be a little late.." Blaine got out.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked as sebastian hit his prostate.

 

Blaine cried out, arching his back. "I-I-I'm exercising!" He said quickly.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well get here as fast as you can."

 

"Okay..Fuck..I'll be there soon.."

 

"And don't forget the coffee."

 

"I won't!" Blaine groaned before hanging up.

 

Sebastian nipped at Blaine's neck. "Enjoying your workout?"

 

"Fuck, baby.." Blaine moaned. "More.. I-I have to hurry.."

 

Sebastian gripped the sheets on either side of his boyfriend's head as he thrust harder. Blaine cried out, rocking his hips to meet Sebastian's. "Ungh, Blaine.." The taller moaned, ramming into that sensitive nub. Blaine clawed down Sebastian's back, screaming his name as he edged closer. Sebastian bit Blaine's neck roughly. "Come babe.. I'm close.."

 

Blaine nodded, whining as his body tensed and he came between them with a loud cry. Blaine's scream sent Sebastian over the edge, coming deep inside him. Blaine shivered as he felt Sebastian fill him, panting harshly. Sebastian kissed Blaine deeply as he slowly pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend. Blaine took a minute to collect himself before jumping up and wiping himself down to get dressed. "I wish you didn't have to go.."

 

"I know, me too, but I have work.."

 

"Let me know when you're coming home?"

 

"Of course.." Blaine said quickly.

 

Sebastian curled back up underneath the covers. "Bye babe."

 

Blaine leaned over, kissing Sebastian before running out. He picked up Kurt's coffee and hurried to the office.   
"Sorry I'm late sir.." Blaine sighed.

 

"You sounded very into your workout.." Kurt said, reaching for his coffee.

 

"Well...I-I try to stay in shape.."

 

Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "You do a pretty good job," he said, winking at his assistant.

 

Blaine blushed, looking down. " Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Come sit. I want to see your opinion on these designs."

 

Blaine nodded, sitting down in front of the desk. Kurt turned the big black book around, revealing his new sketches.  
"Oh wow..Those are gorgeous..." Blaine whispered as Kurt handed him the book.

 

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

 

"I do.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'm so not ready for this meeting.."

 

"Why? You're great at talking to people..It's gonna be a hit."

 

"Thanks," Kurt said softly. "I've always wanted this.."

 

"Fashion?" Blaine asked, flipping through the designs. Dresses, suits. They were all beautiful.

 

Kurt nodded. "I used to draw them in high school."

 

"Well you're gonna be amazing..I wouldn't be surprised if you were running your own fashion company one day.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You have to say that. You're my assistant.."

 

"I would say it if I was one of those people at that cocktail party tonight. You and Vivienne are going to be unveiling the designs tonight right?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah. Hey.. I know you haven't been here since the beginning. But why don't you be a model for us?"

 

"R-Really?.."

 

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly.

 

"I-I'm not a model..There's no way I could get in front of those people..." Blaine stammered, blushing.

 

"Why? You're hot!"

 

Blaine's face turned red and he adjusted his glasses, giving a nervous laugh.

 

"Please? For me?" Kurt asked.

 

"I-I don't know.." Blaine said, looking down.

 

"Why not?"

 

"There's gonna be a lot of people.." Blaine said timidly.

 

"You don't have to.."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was giving him a choice? That made him smile a bit. "As long as you show me how to walk."

 

Kurt grinned. "Get up!"

 

Blaine smiled, standing and straightening his bow tie.

 

"Its all about the hips.." Kurt said as he placed his hands on Blaine's waist. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt moved his hands, shifting Blaine's hips. Kurt moved Blaine, showing him how to walk. Blaine moved a bit awkwardly at first, blushing in embarrassment before he began to get it. "See. You can do it. Keep practicing."

 

Blaine nodded. "I can't wait to wear your designs." He smiled

 

"You'll be the sexiest one up there," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine made a small noise in the back of his throat, cheeks pink.

 

Back at the apartment, Sebastian was searching anything and everything about Kurt Hummel. He found basic things before he found a gossip blog, raising an eyebrow as he read the post. 

"Broadway Star gone wild? Kurt Hummel was seen living it up at The Diamond Club last night, With a mystery man. The two seemed quite cozy as they danced on the floor before Hummel took him back to the VIP room. The mystery man is still unknown, but from these photos sent in from an anonymous source, he seems pretty hot! What will Hummel's rumored love interest Chandler Khiel have to say about this?"

 

Sebastian scrolled down and saw a picture of Blaine in front of Kurt, dancing too close for his liking. So this was working?..Sebastian felt heat bubble up in his chest as he looked through the pictures. This was why Blaine hadn't been calling him back. Well two could play this game. Sebastian grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey babe?..Remember me?.." he said as the other answered.

 

"Sebastian?"

 

"Yeah..Can't stop thinking about you.." Sebastian said, his voice low and sultry.

 

"Want to come over..?"

 

"How about you come over here about nine?.." Sebastian smiled. "I'm at my boyfriend's apartment and I think it would be so hot to fuck you on his bed, James.."

 

James moaned into the receiver. "Text me the address."

 

Sebastian smiled wickedly before hanging up and texting the address.

 

Back at the office, Kurt and Blaine were working hard on getting everything ready for that night. They called the caterer, the publicists, the guests' people, the press..Everything would go off without a hitch. Kurt ordered dinner for Blaine. He was too nervous to eat. Although he took a few bites to satisfy his assistant. They worked until eight before practicing Blaine's walk. Kurt wanted to go over the evening's events one more time before getting ready. "I'm just going to shower here and head over. Why don't you go home and relax a bit before meeting me here?"

 

"Sounds good.." Blaine smiled. Maybe he and Sebastian could watch a movie while he waited for Kurt's call. Blaine headed home. He walked in and called for Sebastian. When he didn't hear an answer, Blaine went to his room but stopped outside of the door when he heard moans. He took a deep breath before opening the door and seeing his boyfriend fucking some guy. Sebastian had the other man's legs over his shoulders, slamming into him and growling deep in his throat. "What the fuck?!" Blaine yelled.

 

Sebastian jumped, turning to Blaine. "Blaine! Um..You're home early.."

 

"I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. Fuck you, Sebastian. Get your shit and leave." Blaine said, turning on his heel and storming out. He stormed down the hall, tears threatening to spill all the way down the stairs. He needed to get away from Sebastian. And he felt like such a hypocrite, but he couldn't believe Sebastian would do this to him. Blaine had no where to go so he headed back to the office. He walked in slowly and sat behind his desk so Kurt wouldn't noticed. He quickly busied himself with filing, making calls, anything to distract him and keep him busy.

 

Kurt looked up when he saw the phone blinking that told him Blaine was on the phone. He got up and went to the desk. "You're early.."

 

"Yeah..Just..Didn't feel like sitting at home.." Blaine said quietly, adjusting his glasses a bit.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing..Just..A little nervous about tonight.." Blaine said, putting on a light smile.

 

"Do you want to practice?"

 

"Sure.." He said, standing up.

 

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Stand straight. Chest out. Like that. Good." he said, running his hands down to his assistant's hips. Blaine closed his eyes, giving a small gasp as Kurt grabbed his hips. "Don't forget to flaunt that perfect ass," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned as all the frustration and nerves escaped him in that moment and he grabbed Kurt, forcefully bending him over the desk. Kurt gasped and looked back at Blaine. He was so hot like this.   
"Get in your office..Now." Blaine said, releasing Kurt, but not before planting a harsh smack on his ass.

 

"Ah!" Kurt got out before hurrying to his office and clearing his sketches off his desk. Blaine picked Kurt up, laying him across the hardwood before turning him over and squeezing his prefect ass again. "Blaine.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"Just take it." Blaine growled, not quite sure what came over him, but he liked it. Kurt's body arched at Blaine's tone. Blaine quickly pulled down the back of Kurt's jeans, exposing his creamy white ass. Blaine smacked it again, turning it a shade of pink as he pulled his own member out. Kurt gripped the edges of the desk as he wondered what had come over Blaine. "You have lube?.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"Bottom drawer.. On the left.. The key is in my pocket.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt's key out and opened the drawer. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up before lining up with Kurt's entrance and slamming into him with a grunt. Kurt cried out louder than Blaine could've imagined. He screamed his assistant's name as the painful pleasure ran through him. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he thrust roughly, channeling all of his anger and pain into his motions, trying to forget it all. Kurt had never had it this rough.. this forceful. But there was something about it that, though he'd never admit it, filled his secret role playing rape fantasy. Blaine moaned, bending over Kurt and wrapping a strong rm around his neck before pulling him up, Kurt's back to his chest.  
"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered, reaching up and tangling his hands in Blaine's hair.

 

"Fuck, Kurt..Talk to me."

 

"Y-You.. Fuck! So fucking hot!"

 

"You like this?..Blaine growled. "Taking me hard like this?..Fucking say it..Say how much you love having me fuck you like this.." Blaine got out, pushing Kurt down to bend over the table again and knocking more things off.

 

Without knowing, Kurt hit the intercom button as he let out a loud cry. "Yes! I-I love.. love it.."

 

"Love what?.." Blaine growled.

 

"You..fucking me.." Kurt breathed out. "Fuck me, Blaine.."

 

Blaine complied, thrusting even harder as he grabbed Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a string of obscenities, filling the entire office with his screams as Sebastian walked in. Blaine looked over in surprise, gasping loudly, but not pulling out. "You're home early.." he said bitterly.

 

"You're going to judge me when you've been lying and fucking him?!" Sebastian asked angrily.

 

"Oh I'm not judging anything.." Blaine said as he pulled out of Kurt and zipped up his jeans. "Yes, I've been having sex with my boss..But you just gave me the perfect way to tell you and get rid of you..I just don't see why you'd do this.."

 

"I saw the pictures of you two from last night!" Sebastian yelled, eyeing Kurt up and down. "You think he won't get rid of you when he's bored? Good luck with that."

 

Blaine cursed himself for the lump in his throat. "And you didn't get bored with me? You cheated on me with three guys!"

 

"Whatever Blaine. Don't come crying to me when your boss has enough of you."

 

"Exactly because you know I'm right, Sebastian. Get your shit out of my apartment." Blaine hissed.

 

Sebastian growled under his breath as he turned and left.

 

Kurt stood up straight, hands on his hips as he looked at Blaine. "You have a boyfriend?"

 

Blaine bit his lip. "W-well..I did.."

 

Kurt sighed heavily. "I need to get ready."

 

Blaine nodded quickly, looking down. Kurt turned and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his office. Blaine sat down, sighing deeply and resting his head in his hands. Once Kurt was showered and dressed, he composed himself and went to Blaine's desk. "You better make damn sure that bastard doesn't let this get out. Be ready in half an hour."

 

"Y-Yes, Mr. Hummel."

 

Kurt went back to his office and got his things together. Blaine just slipped on a coat and walked behind Kurt, his head down as he tried to figure out what the taller was thinking. Kurt didn't say a word as they walked out to his limo. Blaine couldn't describe what he was feeling as he got in next to Kurt. Shame, anger, pain and longing. It all felt like too much. They rode in silence, Kurt not knowing what to feel. "Mr. Hummel?.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm sorry..About..All of that.."

 

"Do you know how easily this can ruin me?" Kurt asked, still looking forward. Blaine looked down, shaking his head. "I can see it now. 'Kurt Hummel seduces new assistant into cheating on his boyfriend.'"

 

"That won't happen." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "How do you know? One word from him and my life is ruined."

 

"He wouldn't do that.." Blaine said, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

 

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "You'd be surprised."

 

Blaine sighed. "I don't know how to fix this.."

 

"You can't." Kurt said simply.

 

"I really am sorry Mr. Hummel..I-I just walked in on him with someone..And..I-I don't know..." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

 

"Well maybe I shouldn't have started this." Kurt said, turning to the window.

 

"Well then why did you?" Blaine spat bitterly.

 

"It was a fucking joke. Trying to get you out of that damn shell. But you wanted to."

 

Blaine went quiet, staring at Kurt. "A-A joke?.."

 

"I told you to suck me. I laughed. It was a joke. But you wanted to so you know the rest." Kurt said simply.

 

"So..You..don't want me?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Don't put words into my mouth."

 

"Well that's what it sounds like."

 

"It started that way."

 

Blaine just shook his head. "I can't believe you.."

 

"Me? You can't believe me. That's funny."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt.

 

Kurt turned back to his assistant. "Yes, it started as a joke. It changed.. But you are the one that was playing me."

 

"I was playing you..So what you've developed feelings all of a sudden? Don't act like you cared about me for a second, Kurt. You didn't even ask if I had a boyfriend." Blaine spat.

 

"You don't know shit about how I do or don't feel! And a decent person wouldn't cheat!"

 

"So first I'm too innocent and now I'm indecent?..You know what? They were right about you.." Blaine said crossing his arms.

 

"Who?"

 

"Everyone. They said you were a selfish asshole that only cared about himself. I stood up for you...When you paid for that suit and my glasses..But now I see it was only for your gain. You have to play with people because you're so damn bitter.." Blaine said, fire in his eyes.

 

Kurt composed himself so Blaine couldn't see his pain. "So what? You going to quit now? You won't find anything better than this."

 

"You know what? I might not. But it'd be better then working for you. I lost my boyfriend and got used as a fuck toy every day. I'd be better off as a waiter than having to run after your every whim. I can't believe I based my goals and dreams on someone like you.." Blaine got out of the limo as it stopped at a stoplight. "You're gonna end up alone, Kurt Hummel..And when you do, I hope you're happy." He took his work phone and placed it on the seat. "Good luck buying your own fucking coffee.." he mumbled before slamming the door and hurrying down the road.

 

Kurt swallowed audibly. He leaned back in his seat, cursing himself as the tears came. He couldn't believe he was actually crying..He looked out the window as Blaine disappeared in the distance and the tears grew stronger. "Oh god..." He whimpered, hugging himself. Kurt curled in on himself. How could he go in like this? He had to. He was Kurt Hummel. He wouldn't let this get to him. He took a deep breath and wiped his face before trying to control his nerves. He poured himself a drink and chugged it down, wiping another stray tear that fell. Kurt took a few minutes, making sure he was fine before heading inside and having a very successful night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks were a drag. Kurt tried calling Blaine but had no luck. His schedule was chaotic. He needed his old assistant back. For work reasons and personal. Although he hated to admit it but he missed the geeky boy that stumbled over his words and blushed at everything. He was sitting in his office one day and decided to call Rachel and ask if she wanted to meet for lunch, after taking twenty minutes to fumble through his planner to see whether or not he was free.

 

Rachel had gained an assistant recently and he smiled as he saw the number on the caller ID. "Rachel Berry's phone. This is Blaine. Can I take a message?"

 

"Blaine?...What are you doing with Rachel's-?...Oh god.." Kurt groaned.

 

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear the grin on Blaine's face.

 

Kurt chuckled darkly as anger raised in him at Blaine's overly pleasant tone. "You're a real piece of work, you know that, Anderson?.."

 

"I've had some help getting here." Blaine said smugly.

 

"Put Rachel on the phone. Now."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Hey Rach. It's Kurt."

 

"Since when is that little-...Ugh! When did you hire him?!"

 

"A couple of days ago. He said you didn't need him anymore so I snatched him up." Rachel said happily.

 

"Oh my god..Ugh..Fine..Just..Do you wanna have a movie night tonight?.." Kurt sighed, defeated.

 

"I can't tonight. Blaine is helping me plan my party for next weekend."

 

"Party?..Why wasn't I told?.."

 

"You should've been. I'm announcing my next show on Saturday."

 

"Well I wasn't.." Kurt huffed, opening his laptop and scrolling through all of his unopened emails. "Oh..Wait, I was.."

 

"You need to hire someone," Rachel sighed.

 

"Yeah, let me write that down and put it on top of the five-foot tall stack of paper on my desk.." Kurt mumbled.

 

"Kurt, seriously. Didn't you like any of the other kids?" Rachel asked.

 

"Blaine was the first one I talked to. I didn't interview anyone else." Kurt said.

 

"Well call and set up interviews. You need it."

 

Kurt sighed deeply. He didn't want another assistant.. "Alright.."

 

"If we get done early, I'll come help."

 

"Please do..And bring cheese cake.."

 

"Oh honey.." Rachel sighed. "I'll be there at ten."

 

"See you then.." Kurt said quietly. He groaned when they hung up. How dare Blaine go to Rachel? Of course there was no way he could've stopped him. This sucked. More than sucked. It was just terrible. He went home and curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watched a movie. He felt disgusted at himself for this, but decided he would work it off later..He also couldn't help but notice how amazingly alone he felt.. All he had was Rachel. Who was with Blaine.. Blaine, who used to bring a small amount of light into his life with his nerdiness, and bashfulness..His ability to make sure Kurt's coffee was just right..The little way he would adjust his glasses or have too much in his arms and struggle to keep it all together. His smile..His laugh. Kurt sighed heavily as he took the last big spoonful of ice-cream. He hated to admit to himself that maybe he actually had feelings for Blaine.. Kurt knew there was no maybe. He had feelings for him. He groaned, laying back on the couch. Maybe he would just get a cat or something... Kurt Hummel. Amazing Broadway Star to Man with all the cats. He pulled a throw pillow over his head and sighed, letting sleep take him. He woke up to a loud banging on his door. Kurt groaned as he went to answer it. "What?!"

 

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Whoa there. I brought cheesecake as a piece offering. May I enter the cave?.." She asked, holding up the food and giving a light giggle.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped aside so she could get in. She walked inside, Blaine trailing after her. Kurt froze. "What is he doing here?"

 

"He's my assistant Kurt.." Rachel said as Blaine gave a smug smile.

 

"No shit." Kurt said bitterly. "But I didn't invite him here."

 

"Oh calm down.." She said, handing the cheesecake.

 

"Well I wouldn't want to be a problem Ms. Berry.." Blaine said sweetly.

 

"Oh Jesus Christ." Kurt sighed, putting the cheesecake away. "I'm not hungry." He said as he tried to throw away the box of ice cream without Blaine seeing. But he did and raised his eyebrow, shooting Kurt a barely noticeable look. Kurt took a deep breath. "What do you want to do Rachel?"

 

"Well I brought some numbers from Madame Tibideaux..She got some new students and she thinks they'd be good for the job."

 

"I thought we were hanging out.."

 

"Well that too..I just figured we could do that..We'll save it for later. Just let me walk back to the house. I'll get some movies.." She smiled. "Blaine'll keep you company."

 

"Rachel.. We can use mine.."

 

"Nonsense. I have Phantom of the Opera. I'll be back.." She said, slipping out of the door.

 

Kurt chewed on his lip as he sat on the couch. Blaine looked down, leaning against the wall. Kurt glanced over at his ex-assistant. He blushed lightly and looked away as Blaine raised his head. "Blushing now?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I'm sure." Blaine scoffed.

 

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked bitterly.

 

"Rachel asked me to come." Blaine said simply.

 

"You didn't have to. You've made it clear you don't want anything to do with me."

 

"Well I can't say no to my boss it seems.." Blaine hissed.

 

"Well you didn't have to go to her." Kurt spat back.

 

"I needed a job that payed the same.." Blaine said. "You said I couldn't. "

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure."

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"I just don't care anymore," Kurt lied.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

"Why'd you lie to her?"

 

"About?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Why you don't work for me.."

 

"I didn't think it was necessary." Blaine said simply.

 

Kurt just nodded.

 

"What am I supposed to tell her?..Kurt fucked me. My boyfriend left because he walked in on us and Kurt said I played him?"

 

"I never asked for us to be together. It was simple. You never mentioned a boyfriend. Fuck Blaine! I let you fuck me without a condom! How am I supposed to feel?!" Kurt asked as the anger filled him.

 

"It was your choice not to use the condom! You can't tell me you were expecting a relationship out of this!" Blaine spat.

 

"No. But I didn't know you were fucking someone else too!"

 

"Like it would've mattered to you?!" Blaine yelled, walking over to the couch.

 

"Don't act like you know me! You don't know shit about how I felt when your boyfriend came in! You don't know how I felt laying in my bed! So don't pretend that you do!" Kurt started, his voice getting higher as he said these things out loud for the first time.

 

"Oh yeah? How did you feel Kurt? Because all I see is a heartless asshole!" Blaine said.

 

"Then why do you care how I feel?!"

 

Blaine growled, before climbing into Kurt's lap and kissing him deeply. Kurt whined as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. Blaine made a desperate noise, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I missed you so much.." he moaned against his lips.

 

"Fuck.. Me too.." Kurt groaned. "Stay with me.. Please.."

 

Blaine nodded quickly, pressing his lips to Kurt's again. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, never wanting to let go.  
"I-I want to..I want to be with you Kurt.." Blaine said quietly after he pulled back a bit.

 

Kurt swallowed loudly. He looked up into Blaine's eyes and felt so vulnerable. "Me too.."

 

"R-Really?..." Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes.." Kurt said just as quietly.

 

"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, kissing him again before once more, pulling back. I-I never meant anything I said..In the limo or earlier..I-I just..I didn't mean it..I was hurt.."

 

"I know.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"I am too.. I shouldn't have been like that.."

 

"It's okay..Just.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt again. Kurt turned them and laid down on the couch, his lips never leaving Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, moaning softly. "Ohh Blaine.." Kurt sighed happily.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "You're so perfect.."

 

"Far from it.."

 

"You're perfect for me.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt teared up. "T-Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome.." Blaine smiled. Kurt groaned as he heard Rachel knocking on the door. Blaine couldn't help but give a small giggle. "Go let her in.."

 

Kurt sat them up and went to the door. "Welcome back." He said with a smile.

 

"You seem in a better mood.." She smiled.

 

"Well you assistant just asked me out." Kurt said, trying not to squeal.

 

"Really? Blaine!" She grinned, bouncing.

 

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said, blushing lightly.

 

"Ohmygod!" She squealed.

 

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle as he looked at his best friend.

 

"Well..Maybe I should just dismiss you for the night Blaine. And maybe I'll just leave you two alone.." She smiled.

 

"I'll call you tomorrow.." Kurt said as he hugged her.

 

"Night you two.." She said before walking out.

 

"So.. Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

 

"Come here.." Blaine giggled, laying back on the couch.

 

Kurt walked over, carefully sitting next to him.

 

"What's wrong?.." Blaine asked, sitting up.

 

"Nothing." Kurt said softly as he tried to hide his mid section.

 

"Kurt..I know when you're lying.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt looked down, biting his lip. "Don't pretend you didn't see."

 

"What?..Oh..Kurt..The ice cream? Yeah, I saw you had some..Why does it matter?.."

 

"I'm going to get fat.." Kurt whispered.

 

"No..Kurt.." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. You're beautiful..You always will be.."

 

"You think that..?"

 

"I know that.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You're sweet.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Im honest, Kurt.." Blaine said, cupping his cheek.

 

Kurt gave a shy smile before leaning in and kissing Blaine. Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt. The taller couldn't help but smile against Blaine's lips. Blaine felt the smile and pulled back. "It still feels like I'm dreaming when I kiss you.."

 

"I feel it too.."

 

"Really?.." Blaine asked, smiling lightly.

 

"Yeah," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine blushed, adjusting his glasses.

 

"I've missed that.."

 

"What?.."

 

"You're blush," Kurt said as he admired the boy in front of him.

 

Blaine blushed more. "O-Oh..

 

"Does it bother you..? My age?" Kurt asked.

 

"Why would it?..You're the sexiest person alive.." Blaine smiled.

 

"That's a lie," Kurt chuckled. "And I don't know. I'm twenty-six.."

 

"I think it's hot.." Blaine admitted, smiling.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Really?"

 

"Really.." Blaine smiled, climbing onto Kurt's lap.

 

Kurt gasped lightly as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips.

 

Blaine smiled at the contact. "Plus..You're probably more experienced than I am.." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt chuckled. "I know a thing or two."

 

"Care to teach me?.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Where did all of this confidence come from? I like it."

 

"I don't know..I guess you got rid of my innocence after all.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded. He still felt sort of bad for that.

 

"I'm actually glad you did.." Blaine said.

 

"Why..?"

 

"I'm more confident now..That'll help at school..I've started dressing to make my body look good. I'm happier with myself..I..I feel sexy.." Blaine admitted.

 

"Well you are," Kurt said slyly.

 

Blaine blushed, giggling softly as he took off his glasses.

 

"I've never seen eyes so beautiful.."

 

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror.." Blaine said.

 

"Oh whatever," Kurt chuckled.

 

"Whatever yourself.." Blaine giggled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt hummed, smiling up at Blaine. "I can't believe you asked me out.."

 

"Neither can I..But now I have the hottest boyfriend ever.." Blaine purred.

 

"I wouldn't say the hottest.." Kurt said, licking his lips at Blaine's voice.

 

Blaine watched as Kurt's tongue disappeared behind his lips again. "Hmm?..."

 

"I wouldn't say you have the hottest boyfriend." Kurt repeated.

 

"But I do.." Blaine said, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

 

"Nu uh.."

 

"Prove it.."

 

"How?"

 

"Use your imagination.." Blaine said, licking across Kurt's bottom lip.

 

"I'm not sure you're ready for that," Kurt whispered. "I'm very creative."

 

"Try me.." Blaine said darkly. Kurt gripped Blaine's ass and stood, carrying him to his room. Blaine gasped as Kurt lifted him, giggling happily. Kurt laid Blaine out on his bed. "Hmm. I don't know how much you can handle."

 

"Let's find out.." Blaine grinned, his heart racing.

 

Kurt headed to his dresser and slipped something into his pocket before straddling Blaine. He ripped the younger's shirt open. "Tell me if it's too much."

 

Blaine gave an odd noise as buttons flew across the room. "O-Okay.."

 

Kurt pulled out two bobby pins and carefully placed them on Blaine's nipples as makeshift clamps. Blaine gasped, arching his back and groaning a bit. "Fuck.."

 

"How do they feel?"

 

"Hurts..But..K-Kinda good.."

 

Kurt sucked one of the pink nubs into his mouth, moaning around it.

 

Blaine groaned, rolling his hips up. "Kuuurttt.."

 

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt grinned.

 

"So hot.."

 

"If you're good, I'll show you another feature in my shower.."

 

"Oh god..Please.." Blaine moaned, a smile playing on his lips.

 

"Tell me what you have done." Kurt said as he rocked down.

 

"W-What do you mean?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Have you ever used toys? Or been tied up?"

 

"N-No..I think the most..Adventurous I've gotten..Was bending you over the desk.." Blaine got out.

 

Kurt moaned at the memory. "That is something I'd like to finish one day.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine growled.

 

"How bad do you want me?"

 

"So bad, Kurt..Fuck..I want anything you want to do to me, I just want you.." Blaine panted.

 

"Anything?" Kurt asked.

 

"Anything.."

 

"I want you to strip while I get the shower ready."

 

Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to leave these?.." Blaine asked, looking down at his nipples.

 

"Surprise me," Kurt smiled before strutting off.

 

Blaine whined softly, but decided to leave them on before getting off of the bed and taking off his clothes.

 

When appeared again, he was naked and leaning against the shower door. "Come here.."

 

Blaine smiled, walking over to Kurt. Kurt turned Blaine around and tied a blindfold over his eyes. Blaine gasped, placing his hands on the door. "Let me guide you," Kurt said, placing his hands on Blaine's hips and leading him inside. Blaine nodded, sighing softly. Once inside, Kurt took Blaine's hands and ankles and cuffed him. Blaine took a shaky breath, biting his lip.  
"Fuck you look good.."

 

"What are you gonna do to me?.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck. "You'll see.. Don't worry. Nothing too much."

 

Blaine shivered, moaning softly. "Oh god.."

 

Kurt ran his fingertips down Blaine's sides and back up before removing the bobby pins. Blaine gasped, whining at the light sting. Kurt leaned in, kissing and nipping at the sensitive nubs. "Oh God.." Blaine panted again. He was already so hard, precum was starting to leak out of his member.

 

"You're so sexy," Kurt whispered, kissing and nipping down Blaine's abs.

 

"Kurt..Fuck..This is so hot.." Blaine panted.

 

"Talk to me," Kurt said as he dropped to his knees behind Blaine.

 

"I want you..I-I want you so bad..I..I can't wait for you to show me everything..." Blaine whispered.

 

"I will, Blaine," Kurt said as he spread him. Blaine gasped harshly as the cool air hit him and the vulnerability of being exposed washed over him. "Can I?" Kurt whispered.

 

""Please.."

 

Kurt spread Blaine further, leaning in and licking around his waiting hole.

 

Blaine whined loudly. "Kurt!.."

 

Kurt pressed past the tight muscles, moaning at Blaine's voice.

 

"God! Fuck!" Blaine growled.

 

Kurt pressed in as deep as he could, curling his tongue up.

 

"Holy shit.." Blaine moaned. "Kurt..Oh fuck.."

 

Kurt smiled, continuing to tease Blaine.

 

"I need you.."

 

Kurt pulled back and stood. "Fuck, you taste good Blaine.."

 

Blaine whined at the words, arching his back. Kurt stroked himself quickly, getting himself ready before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine arched his back, pushing back towards Kurt. Kurt moaned as he pressed in. "Oh fuck, Blaine.."

 

"Aah!" Blaine cried out, tightening himself a bit.

 

Kurt groaned loudly, pressing in all the way.

 

"W-Wait..Wait.." Blaine whimpered.

 

Kurt stopped. "Are you okay..?"

 

"You're just so big.." Blaine moaned. Kurt gasped loudly as he squeezed Blaine's hips.

 

"It's almost too much..But..So good.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Just tell me when.."

 

Blaine nodded, pressing his face against the wall before panting out an "Okay.."

 

Kurt slowly started to pull out, ignoring every instinct to thrust back into that amazingly tight heat. Blaine moaned softly, rolling his body and attempting to push back for more. "So eager.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"You feel so good.." Blaine whined.

 

Kurt breathed out a shaky breath. "It's so hard not to fuck you.."

 

"I want you to.."

 

"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered.

 

"I-I think.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded as he started slowly. Blaine gave a deep moan, rolling his body. "Oohh..Kurt.."

 

"Shit.." Kurt panted. Blaine looked so damn good like this.

 

"Kurt..More please..Make me take you..Please.." Blaine whispered. The taller grinned, gripping Blaine's hips and thrusting faster. Blaine cried out, gripping his hands into fists as he took Kurt. "Ohmygod! Kurt-Ah!"

 

"So tight.." Kurt growled deep in his throat.

 

"Fuck me! Yes! Oh god, Kurrrrt.." Blaine groaned, letting his head fall back.

 

Kurt thrust harder, slamming against the shorter's prostate. Blaine let out the loudest scream Kurt had heard yet as he came, panting obscenities before his mouth opened in a silent scream, only fragments of noise escaping. Kurt gasped as he felt blaines muscles fluttering around him. His thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm hit. Blaine gasped, working his sated body with Kurt's as the taller filled him. Kurt stilled inside Blaine, just holding him close. Blaine hummed happily, resting his head against the wall. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck before slowly pulling out and releasing him. Blaine pulled his blindfold off before turning around and kissing Kurt softly. "What did you think..?" Kurt asked as he pulled back.

 

"So amazing..." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling into his neck.

 

"Come on.. Let's relax in the hot tub.."

 

Blaine nodded, Kurt helping him to the hot tub. His legs were still a bit shaky as they climbed in. Kurt straddled Blaine, laying his head against his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, sighing happily as he let the warm water and Kurt's body relax him.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"For?.."

 

"Coming over.. Being my boyfriend.."

 

Blaine smiled, his cheeks pinking a bit. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's blush. Blaine giggled lightly, pressing his cheek against Kurt's. "I missed you so much.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I missed you too..I'm so sorry, Kurt.."

 

"You were right.."

 

"I was wrong.."

 

"How..?"

 

"By not telling you about Sebastian..By acting like you were in the wrong.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Well I was your boss.." Kurt said.

 

"That doesn't mean anything..I could've said no.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I'm glad you didn't.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine smiled. Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine walked up to Kurt's office, placing a coffee on the newly hired secretary's desk and smiling at her. Now that he'd been promoted to Kurt's PA and his publicist, he didn't have time to sit behind a desk.

He walked past her to look in Kurt's office door and saw that he looked extremely irritated. He pulled a packet of Tylenol out of his pocket and set it on top of the lid of his coffee as he walked in.

 

 

"No! I told you that doesn't work for me. Well, rearrange it and call me back!" Kurt snapped before hanging up the phone. Blaine ripped open the packet of medicine and set it next to the coffee on Kurt's desk.

"You're a life saver." Kurt sighed, taking the pills and coffee.

 

 

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt's temple. "Was that GQ?.."

 

 

"Their fucking assistant mixed up the dates for my interview. Then picked out all the wrong colors for the photo shoot. I don't know what the hell they're doing over there."

 

 

"I will take care of it." Blaine smiled, adjusting his glasses. "All you have to worry about is getting to the photoshoot..And looking beautiful."

 

 

"What would I do without you?" Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I've seen what you do without me. Get buried in paperwork and slouch around the house. " Blaine chuckled, grabbing a stack of papers and tucking them under his arm.

 

 

"Thank you, baby."

 

 

Blaine blushed lightly, adjusting his glasses. "You're welcome."

 

 

Kurt stood and kissed his boyfriend. "I have a few calls to make. Then we'll go have dinner."

 

 

Blaine smiled, his breath leaving him as Kurt gave him another kiss.

 

 

"Come back in fifteen minutes."

 

 

"Yes, sir.." Blaine nodded, scurrying out.

 

 

Kurt made a few more calls before the assistant from GQ could call back.

 

 

After a while Blaine walked in with Kurt's coat. "It's snowing.."

 

 

Kurt held up a finger as he listened to the woman on the phone.

"No! Are you blind?! Burnt orange is NOT my color! Well, you tell who ever's job it is! Do I need to come over there and do your fucking job for you?" He yelled into the phone before hanging up and throwing it across the room. Blaine stood there, his arms crossed as Kurt continued to yell. The sight of Blaine just standing there didn't help. "Why aren't you helping?! Ugh, that idiot new girl needs to be replaced!"

 

 

"She didn't do anything wrong." Blaine shrugged, picking up the phone.

 

 

"Nothing? My article is going to be ruined!"

 

 

"The color scheme does not affect the content of the article Kurt."

 

 

"It will help either attract people or turn them away."

 

 

"Either way you're acting like a child."

 

 

Kurt gasped. "I can't believe you right now!"

 

 

Blaine sighed. "We're going to miss our reservation."

 

 

Kurt growled, muttering under his breath.

 

 

"Are you done?"

 

 

Kurt's head snapped toward his boyfriend with every intention of yelling some more. But something stopped him. He looked at Blaine. He really was acting like a child. Blaine looked so mature and..sexy. Kurt quickly closed the space between them, crashing their lips together heatedly.

 

 

Blaine made an odd "Mmph!" noise in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt.

 

 

"I want you."

 

 

Blaine nodded, fixing his glasses that were knocked out of place by Kurt's kiss. "H-How?.."

 

 

"Take me on my desk."

 

 

Blaine growled, picking Kurt up and laying him back across the desk, knocking down papers and cups of pens.

 

 

"Shit.. Blaine.."

 

 

"Want me to fuck you?.." Blaine whispered, pulling his coat off.

 

 

"Yes!" Kurt gasped.

 

 

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's pants down and pulling his member out. Kurt arched his back, whimpering lightly. Blaine spit in his hand and slicked his member up before thrusting into him.

 

 

"Ah!"

 

 

"Fuck..Kurt.." Blaine whispered, slowly working his hips.

 

 

"Feels so good." Kurt moaned. Blaine smiled before gripping Kurt's firm thighs and pounding into him. "Fuck me!"

 

 

Blaine thrust harder, grunting lowly. Kurt threw his head back as he felt the rough drag of Blaine's thick cock. Blaine reached down, pumping Kurt quickly. He could feel this wouldn't last long.

"Baby.. Oh god!"

 

 

Blaine bit his lip, holding back with everything he had. "K-Kurt.."

 

 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he let go.

 

 

Blaine groaned in relief as he came hard inside of Kurt. Kurt panted as Blaine pulled out. "Holy shit."

 

 

"Fuck.." Blaine smiled. "What triggered that?.."

 

 

"I don't know." Kurt giggled. "But now I'm hungry."

 

 

"Well hopefully we won't be late.." Blaine said, pulling his clothes on.

 

 

"We'll make it if I drive."

 

 

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Don't kill us."

 

 

"I won't."

 

 

Blaine slipped Kurt's coat on him from behind. "Okay let's go."

 

 

They made it to the restaurant just in time and had a nice dinner. Kurt drove Blaine home and Blaine looked around before kissing Kurt softly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"Thank you." Kurt grinned. "Ill see you tomorrow?"

 

 

"If I don't have anything better to do.." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"In the case, I just might have to fire you." Kurt teased.

 

 

"You'd never fire me."

 

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

 

"Mhmm." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"If I did, I couldn't stare at you all day." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Blaine chuckled, kissing him again. "Goodnight Mr. Hummel.

 

 

"Goodnight, Blaine."

 

 

Blaine climbed out of the car and walked upstairs to his apartment. He was about to climb in bed when he got a call on his business phone.

He sighed, picking it up. "Hello?"

 

 

"Blaine Anderson?"

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"This is Daria McCain. Publisist for Chandler Kheil."

 

 

"Oh, yes. Hello. How are you?"

 

 

"Listen. I'm setting up lunch with you. Tomorrow. Noon. Twenty third street. We'll talk. Set things up. Sound good?"

 

 

"What is this about?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Great hon. See you then." She said before hanging up. Blaine scratched his head and sighed. He pulled out his planner and wrote in "Lunch w/ CK Pub." Before climbing into bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

 

 

The next morning, Blaine woke up late. He had ten minutes to be at Kurt's GQ photoshoot. "Shit!" He yelled jumping up and getting dressed before running out the door, shirt unbuttoned and tie in hand along with his bag. Kurt was pacing back and forth at GQ as he waited for Blaine. 

Blaine burst through the doors, struggling to fix the knot in his tie.

"I'm here!" He said before breathlessly checking them in.

 

 

"Where were you?" Kurt scolded.

 

 

"I'm sorry, I missed my alarm." Blaine sighed, tucking his shirt in as they walked down the hall.

 

 

"Is everything in order for today? Can't take any more surprises."

 

 

"It should be.." Blaine sighed as he walked into the studio. Blaine groaned before closing the door behind him and blocking Kurt's way.

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

"Nothing. Maybe you should wait in the lobby." Blaine said quickly.

 

 

"Why?" Kurt asked, already getting angry. Blaine sighed as Kurt pushed past him to see the forest green set.

 

 

"Jesus Christ." Kurt groaned. "Whatever. It's better than orange."

 

 

Blaine sighed strutting over to the photographer. "Green?!"

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

"I told you ash blue..Does that look like ash blue to you?" Blaine snapped, his nerves already fried. It was only eight am and he had enough of this day.

 

 

"Ash blue doesn't go with this set. You're lucky we're even doing this shoot."

 

 

"I'm lucky? You're lucky I don't take him and we walk out those doors!"

 

 

The photographer laughed. "And what would your boss do if I walked out?"

 

 

"Find a new photographer. Its not hard to point and click. Plenty of people in this city know how." Blaine said seriously. He felt like a giant ass right now and he knew how rude he sounded, but he wasn't in the mood for this.

 

 

"Honey, I can make sure no photographer works with him again. I suggest you tell your boss to sit his sweet ass down and let me do my job."

 

 

Blaine growled, turning on his heel and going to makeup.

 

 

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with.."

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

Kurt got his makeup and hair done before heading to wardrobe. He got dressed in a black and green suit with black sunglasses and sat at the set.

The set looked like an office but everything was painted dark green. The celebrity sighed crossing his legs. "How do you want me?"

 

 

"Sit behind the desk."

 

 

Kurt did as he was told as the music started and he went into his modeling mode, every move and pose a perfect frame. Blaine watched in the background. How was he so lucky to be with such a beautiful man?

When he was finished Kurt smiled. "That went well, huh?"

 

 

"You were perfect." Blaine grinned.

 

 

Kurt did his interview quickly and sighed as they walked out. "What's next?"

 

 

Blaine went through the day's schedule. "But I have to have lunch with Chandler Kheil's publicist."

 

 

Kurt stopped walking and turned to him. "Why?.."

 

 

"Not sure. She called last night and said we needed to do lunch."

 

 

"Before you make any decisions or anything with her you call me." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Nothing, just promise me."

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

"Okay, good." Kurt said, continuing to walk, snowflakes starting to fall.

 

 

"Do you need me to do anything else for you today?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"No..Just come to my house after you have lunch.."

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before walking down the street.

 

 

Blaine sighed. What the hell was going on? He took a cab to the restaurant and walked in, smiling at the warmth the building held inside. He found the publicist and sat down.

 

 

"You must be Blaine." She smiled.

 

 

"I am. Nice to meet you."

 

 

"So. We both agree that Chandler is on the up and up, correct?.."

 

 

"Yes. But I don't see what that has to do with Kurt."

 

 

"Kurt Hummel is falling out of the loop after the fashion line. Sure, he's doing interviews here and there, but what is he really doing?" Daria asked.

 

 

"We're working on something big." Blaine lied. "What's your point?"

 

 

"I think Chandler and Kurt should..Date a bit for the cameras. They have history. The press and the public will eat this up. They'll be Broadway's biggest power couple."

 

 

"Oh, I don't know about that.."

 

 

"Is that really up to you?" Daria asked sipping her tea.

 

 

"I know Kurt. I'll talk to him. But I don't think he'll go for it."

 

 

"You have my number." She said, setting the money for her tea on the table and leaving.

 

 

Blaine sighed. Today really did suck. He ordered a glass of wine, glad they didn't ask for his ID, and called Kurt.

 

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered on the third ring.

 

 

"Hey..So I just talked to McCain.."

 

 

"And?"

 

 

"And..She wants you and Chandler to date for the cameras..It's ridiculous.."

 

 

Kurt thought for a moment. "It's not that ridiculous.."

 

 

"It's not?"

 

 

"Only for publicity." Kurt said quickly.

 

 

"What would that mean..Exactly?"

 

 

"In public, we'd pretend to date."

 

 

"Like..Kissing and..Holding hands?.."

 

 

"Lite kissing."

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

"Like closed mouth kissed."

 

 

"Got it." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"Are you mad?"

 

 

"No. I'm fine. Either way, You're going to the Wicked premiere party tonight for Rachel and Chandler is in the cast. So it looks like he'll be your date. I'll set it up. See you tonight." Blaine said before doing something he never dared to do. He hung up on his boss.

 

 

Kurt sighed, deciding to shrug it off.

 

 

Blaine set everything up before going to pick up Kurt's suit for the party. Today had to have been one of the worst days in his life. Now he had to watch Kurt and Chandler flirt and touch all night.. Kurt was relaxing on the couch when Blaine came in with his suit.

Blaine hung the suit up quietly, "The suit's McQueen.." he said, typing on his PDA before turning to leave.

 

 

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"To arrange your car, sir." Blaine deadpanned.

 

 

"Blaine.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Come here. Don't be like that."

 

 

Blaine sighed, putting his PDA in his pocket and turning to Kurt.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's only to help my career. You're who I want."

 

 

"I know.." Blaine sighed, looking down. "I just..Have to stand there and..Watch him touch you.."

 

 

"It won't mean anything. I promise. I'll be wishing it was you all night."

 

 

Blaine gave a light smile, leaning against Kurt.

 

 

"Come home with me tonight. I'll hold you and tell you how amazing you are." Kurt grinned. Blaine blushed, his smile growing shy.

 

 

"God, you're beautiful." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Blaine gasped quietly. "I-I.." He laughed nervously. "Well..I-I just.."

 

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine sweetly.

 

 

Blaine giggled. "Sorry.."

 

 

"Go get ready. Then come get me." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again.

 

 

Kurt watched as Blaine left before grabbing his suit. He wasn't looking forward to a night with Chandler, especially with their given history. He knew Chandler would try to make it real. He changed and smoothed the suit. Blaine had really outdone himself this time. It was the perfect shade and fit. He smiled before his stylist came to do his hair and he was picked up by his driver, Chandler already waiting inside of the limo.

"Hello Chandler." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Kurt." Chandler grinned. "You look amazing."

 

 

"Thank you." Kurt said, pushing a hair behind his ear. "You look good too. "

 

 

Chandler moved a little closer. "I missed you."

 

 

"Chandler. Both of us know this is strictly professional." Kurt said holding up a finger.

 

 

"You don't miss me? Not even a little?" Chandler asked, leaning in.

 

 

Kurt sighed. "Yes. Sometimes. But I'm with someone now."

 

 

"So, why did you agree to this?"

 

 

"For my career."

 

 

"You working on anything?"

 

 

"Not..Right now..But I should be soon." Kurt said, crossing his legs and pouring himself a drink.

 

 

Chandler nodded. "Maybe we'll work together."

 

 

"Maybe.." Kurt sighed, unable to keep the lump in his throat away as he looked at Chandler.

 

 

Chandler smiled. "We work so well together."

 

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I remember. Fresh out of NYADA and doing our first off-Broadway show.."

 

 

"Ah, yes. Those were good times."

 

 

Kurt giggled, sipping his drink. "I miss those days.."

 

 

"Me too. And look at you now. Even more handsome and talented."

 

 

Kurt shook his head, smiling into his drink. "You're always the charmer."

 

 

"It's true." Chandler said, placing his hand over Kurt's. Kurt swallowed roughly, looking over at Chandler before pulling his hand away to check his watch.

 

 

"So, who's this new guy? And why are you pretending to be with me if you're with him?"

 

 

"I'd rather not talk about him if you don't mind. But I told you. Your publicist came to mine and said that I would benefit."

 

 

"I have no doubts that you will. But we're going to have to act like a real couple."

 

 

"In front of the cameras." Kurt said, his eyebrow twitching.

 

 

"You know the cameras are everywhere."

 

 

Kurt sighed, nodding.

 

 

"Here we go." Chandler grinned as the limo stopped. The door was opened and Kurt put on a smile as the sound of clicking cameras and flashing lights were in the air. The questions flew at them as Chandler stepped out next.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arm around Chandler's and the cameras flashed faster. Blaine was the one that opened the door for him and sighed deeply as he closed it. Kurt winked at him before he and chandler made their way down the aisle. They stopped and talked to a few interviewers.

"Can we get a kiss for the cameras?" She smiled.

 

 

"Of course." Chandler said, leaning in to Kurt. Kurt hesitated for less than a second before pressing his lips to Chandler's and cupping his cheek. The crowd cheered and awed as they pulled back. Blaine's heart sank at the sight.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "We couldn't be happier."

 

 

"What brought you two back together?" A woman asked.

 

 

"Well..I came to see Rachel during rehearsals one day, and Chan and I just started talking again. We just..clicked." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Alright no more questions, we have to move on." Blaine said.

 

 

Chandler sighed as they were pushed away from the cameras. Blaine sighed, crossing his arms as they walked into the party. Great. Press was everywhere.

A few came over, spitting out question after question. Kurt hurried after Rachel. "Hey!" Kurt smiled.

 

 

"What're you doing?" Rachel asked quietly.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, ordering a drink.

 

 

"With Chandler."

 

 

"It's helping my carreer." Kurt said dismissively.

 

 

"Hopefully not ruining your relationship."

 

 

"Blaine knows what's happening."

 

 

"Still." Rachel sighed.

 

 

"Listen. This is good for me. Blaine knows what's happening. That's it."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Blaine walked up to the bar and ordered a shot, sighing deeply. He tossed it back and asked for another. Kurt looked over. "You gonna slow down?.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Well you're coming home with me and I don't want to have to clean up your puke.." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"I can take care of myself." Blaine said, turning back to the bar.

 

 

"Excuse me?.." Kurt asked.

 

 

"If you don't want to, I will."

 

 

Kurt stared at Blaine with anger in his eyes. Blaine kept his back to Kurt.

 

 

"Find your own way home, Anderson.." Kurt spat, grabbing his drink and walking off.

 

 

Blaine tried to ignore the hurt he felt as he received another shot. Rachel looked at her friend with hurt in her heart. She rubbed over his shoulder. "I'll give you a ride.."

 

 

"Thanks." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"Talk to me.." She said as Kurt wrapped his arms around Chandler.

 

 

"I can't do this."

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

"He's fucking insane!" Blaine sighed. "His temper is out of control. Even for the smallest things. And now he expects me to watch him be all over Chandler then go home with him? No!"

 

 

"That's Kurt.." Rachel sighed.

 

 

"I-I don't deserve this."

 

 

"Tell him.."

 

 

Blaine shook his head. "His career is more important."

 

 

"No its not."

 

 

"He thinks so."

 

 

Rachel sighed. "Kurt needs a reality check. He's used to getting his way and he doesn't like it when that doesn't happen."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "I just don't know how to show him I want him."

 

 

"What do you mean?.." Rachel asked softly.

 

 

"If I try to talk to him, he won't see where I'm coming from. He'll just see this as a way to help him."

 

 

Rachel stirred her drink thoughtfully. "Then assert yourself."

 

 

"How?"

 

 

Rachel sighed, "Well..He's twenty-six and you're nineteen..But. You just have to stand up to him. You have before. Tell him you won't deal with it.

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"You want me to drive you to his house?"

 

 

"Please." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"C'mon. Let's sneak out of here, hit a couple of bars and then I'll drop you off." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"Thank you." Blaine said, looking to Kurt one last time. Kurt pressed his lips to Chandler's cheek, smiling wide.

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

Rachel nodded, grabbing her clutch as they sneaked out the back. Blaine was giggling and having a good time by the second bar.

 

 

"You are just adorable." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"Am not." Blaine laughed.

 

 

"Yes you are! Especially with those little bowties and your glasses.." She giggled. "Kurt doesn't know what he has. But don't worry. I'm not hitting on you."

 

 

"I hope not." Blaine chuckled. "I hope he sees what he has waiting for him.."

 

 

"What'll be waiting for him? You naked with rose petals?" She laughed.

 

 

"Oh my god."

 

 

Rachel smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

 

 

"I don't know how I'm going to do it." Blaine sighed.

 

 

"Just speak from your heart." Rachel said.

 

 

Blaine nodded. "You think he'll be there soon?"

 

 

"Most likely. The party ended half an hour ago.."

 

 

"Okay." Blaine said nervously.

 

 

"C'mon." Rachel sighed, paying the bar tender. Blaine was shaking with nerves as she dropped him off.

 

 

"Night Blaine..Call me if you need anything okay?"

 

 

"I will. Thanks again."

 

 

"You're welcome.." she smiled before driving away.

 

 

Blaine rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

 

Kurt opened the door, his eyes red and puffy. He immediately straightened up. "What do you want?"

 

 

Blaine walked past Kurt. "I want to talk to you. I've let a lot of people use me and take advantage of how nice and understand I can be. But I'm done! I want you, Kurt. But I will not be someone you have to hide. Either you want me or this stunt with Chandler. I know your career is important. And I won't get in the way of that. But I won't compromise my feelings." he said with much more confidence that he thought he had. Kurt crossed his arms, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His bottom lip quivered and tears filled his eyes. Blaine's shoulders dropped. "You're choosing him."

 

 

"No..I'm not.." Kurt said, attempting to sound bitter but only sounding broken.

 

 

"What?.."

 

 

"I've been sitting here crying all night..Over you.."

 

 

"Why? Because I didn't come to your house for one night?"

 

 

Kurt sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes. "I..I had dinner..And.." Kurt stiffened. "It doesn't even matter. " He said seriously, walking past Blaine.

 

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "What happened?"

 

 

"Nothing.." Kurt said, pulling away. His voice broke as he walked to his room.

 

 

"Kurt, talk to me." Blaine said as he followed.

 

 

"I never act like this with anyone!" Kurt got out. "I-I want you to be happy! I don't just care about myself anymore..I hurt tonight..It scares me..I'm terrified.."

 

 

"Why? Why is it so hard to give in and feel love?" Blaine asked. Kurt froze at the word, staring at Blaine.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"L-Love?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly. "I mean, I can't say I'm in love with you. But I know I want to be with you. Not while you're pretending with him though."

 

 

"I told him I wanted out on the way home..Then I came in..Threw everything away..A-And just cried.."

 

 

"Threw what away?"

 

 

"Wine..Roses.." Kurt whispered looking down. "But like i said it doesn't matter." Kurt said quickly, his walls flying up.

 

 

"Y-You brought me those..?"

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt said, walking to his room to change.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I-I couldn't watch you and him together. It hurt. So, Rachel offered to take me home.."

 

 

"It's fine." Kurt nodded, taking his suit off.

 

 

"Do you want me to leave..?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and his eyebrows knit together. He turned to Blaine and rested his forehead on the younger's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Let me stay. I'll hold you all night. We can watch whatever you want. Even one of those style marathons. I don't care. Then I'll make you breakfast. We'll take the day off.."

 

 

Kurt nodded, his shoulders shaking lightly. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "It's okay, baby."

 

 

"O-oh.." Kurt exhaled, melting against Blaine and pulling him closer. "N-No one's ever called me that.." He whispered.

 

 

"You like it?"

 

 

"Yes..Oh, yes.."

 

 

"Come on, baby. Lets get into bed." Blaine said before slipping out of his suit. "Can I get you anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

 

 

Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine into the bed and holding him close. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "You want me to sing for you?"

 

 

"Please.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Blaine held Kurt tighter as he closed his eyes and started to sing softly.

"Tonight when the darkness comes

Why don't we treat it like a friend

Then we'll both be glad to see the night

And we'll be hoping

It's never going to end

So don't be afraid of what the night-time may bring

You must understand that you can dream of anything

So fall into sleep

Peaceful and deep

And may this journey help you fly

When you can't hold out much longer

Don't you cry

When the darkness is getting stronger

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep.."

 

 

Kurt held himself close to Blaine as his eyelids grew heavy.

 

 

"You won't be alone

For I will not be denied

Under the darkest of skies

I'm gonna be by your side

So fall into sleep

Peaceful and deep

And may this journey help you fly

When you can't hold out much longer

Don't you cry

When the darkness is getting stronger

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Well I know

I can see it in your eyes

You're tired of fighting everyday

Trying to struggle through the night

Yes I know that it's hard to carry on

So just lay down your head

And in your dreams you will be strong

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Oh like a child

Peaceful and deep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep.." Blaine finished the song and smiled lightly at the peaceful sound of Kurt's light snoring. This was all Kurt needed..He'd been alone for far too long. Blaine was happy he could do this for Kurt. The Broadway star was so used to being strong and building up the thick walls around himself. He'd forgotten how to let anyone in. But now he could. Maybe this would help him relax and get his next job. Blaine held him close until eventually he fell asleep as well.

 

 

The next morning, Kurt woke up in a panic when he felt that Blaine wasn't in the bed. His breathing slowed when he smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. He got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. "Blaine?.."

 

 

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt blushed. "Morning.."

 

 

"I'm making waffles and bacon. I made a trip to the store before you could wake up."

 

 

Kurt gave a light smile. "Thank you.." He said before straightening up. "Do we..I..have anything important to do today?.."

 

 

Blaine shook his head. "I cleared your schedule."

 

 

"I have a whole day without anything to do?..Dear god I'm gonna go crazy.." Kurt said, sitting at the table. "Did you get-?" He started as Blaine set a cup of coffee in front of him. "You did."

 

 

"I know my boss." Blaine chuckled. "You won't go crazy. We aren't going to stay here all day."

 

 

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

 

 

"I was thinking retail therapy with Rachel?"

 

 

Kurt gave a smile over the rim of his cup. "Actualy..I think it might be nice to..Umm.Spend a day in with you..It's cold..And..Y-Yeah.."

 

 

"Really?" Blaine asked shyly.

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt said before downing the rest of his coffee.

 

 

"Okay." Blaine smiled, refilling Kurt's cup. Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and gently pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm so glad I came here last night."

 

 

"So am I.." Kurt said softly. Blaine kissed him again before making their plates.

 

 

After breakfast Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, melting against him. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "You're so beautiful."

 

 

Blaine blushed. "Not compared to you.."

 

 

"Listen to your boss.." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Blaine bit his lip. "It's kind of hot that you're my boss.."

 

 

"It's hot that you're my assistant.."

 

 

Blaine couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him. Kurt pulled Blaine closer by his hips. "You're so innocent.."

 

 

"Does it make you want to..ruin me?" He asked lowly.

 

 

Kurt growled, pushing Blaine against the counter. "More than you know.."

 

 

"Tell me.." Blaine gasped.

 

 

"I want to fuck you so hard..God..I want you to where it hurts to walk..And then I'm just gonna watch you work..And ill know I'm the reason you're limping.."

 

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt. "Oh god, yes.."

 

 

Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck.

 

 

"Kurt.."

 

 

"So sexy.."

 

 

Blaine tilted his head, giving Kurt more room. Kurt sucked a harsh bruise onto Blaine's neck, moaning deeply.

 

 

"Shit!"

 

 

"You like that?.." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"I-I do.."

 

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's ass, releasing a dark moan.

 

 

"Do that again."

 

 

Kurt did as Blaine asked, nibbling on his ear. Blaine let out a long whine, pulling Kurt closer.

 

 

"How do you want me?.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"On my back.. My legs over your shoulders.."

 

 

Kurt nodded, picking Blaine up and carrying him to the great room. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw as he was carried. Kurt gently laid him down on the floor as the music from his record player filled the room. Blaine closed his eyes and hummed.

 

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine and it became much sweeter than he anticipated. Blaine melted against Kurt. Kurt slowly undressed Blaine, gasping quietly.

 

 

"Kurt.."

 

 

"Yes?.."

 

 

"I want you.."

 

 

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, wrapping his legs around Kurt. Kurt pulled his boxers down and let his hands roam over Blaine's body. Blaine gave a soft moan at the touch.

 

 

"Perfect.."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

Kurt smiled, positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine gasped as Kurt pushed in. "Ohhh.."

 

 

Kurt grunted quietly, rolling his hips. Blaine reached up and tangled his hands in his messy curls. Kurt moaned deeply, speeding up his thrusts. "Blaine.."

 

 

"Kurt.. Please talk to me."

 

 

Kurt kissed up Blaine's neck. "Fuck..You're so tight baby..Feel so good."

 

 

Blaine moaned, tilting his head back. Kurt bit down on the skin, moaning loudly.

 

 

"Kurt!"

 

 

"Scream for me baby.."

 

 

Blaine pulled his hair lightly. "Oh god!"

 

 

Kurt sped up even more. "Fuck..So sexy..Taking me.."

 

 

"Kurt.. Yes.."

 

 

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a searing kiss as he fucked into him. Blaine whimpered, tightening his legs around him.

 

 

"I-I want you to come with me.."

 

 

Blaine nodded, moving in time with his boyfriend. Kurt kissed down his neck. "Fuck..Baby..Yes.."

 

 

"Oh my god.."

 

 

"I'm so close.."

 

 

"Me too!"

 

 

Kurt sped up, moaning against Blaine's lips. Blaine's body tensed before arching beautifully. Kurt filled him as they came togethe, panting harshly.

 

 

"So..amazing.."

 

 

Kurt kissed to Blaine's lips and smiled lightly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"For what..?"

 

 

"Applying to be my assistant.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Thank you for choosing me." Blaine giggled.

 

 

"You were the only one I interviewed.." Kurt laughed.

 

 

"Really? Wow.. I must've made some impression." Blaine said, trailing his fingers over Kurt's chest.

 

 

Kurt smiled, laying next to Blaine. "I knew I wanted you.."

 

 

"I'm glad."

 

 

Kurt's smile grew. "So..What do you want to do?"

 

 

"Anything." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Let's take a bath.."


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later Kurt was sitting in his studio, flustered, angry, and his hair a mess. He couldn't find the right fit for this sweater. He was designing a men's line and this was his first independent line..He had no doubts that it would take off, but it had to be perfect. Blaine walked into the studio, stack of paper in his arms.

"You called?.."

 

 

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Set those down and step back."

 

 

Blaine looked confused, but did as he was told. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Take your shirt off."

 

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

 

"Please, do it. I think I have an idea."

 

 

Blaine nodded, pulling his shirt off. Kurt studied Blaine. He was just about perfect for this job. Why hadn't he thought of it before? "Have you ever thought of being a model?"

 

 

"Umm..No..Not really.."

 

 

"Would you be interested?"

 

 

"For your line?.."

 

 

"Yes." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I-I..I'd love to..But..I've never..I don't know how.."

 

 

"We'll show you! So, you'll do it?"

 

 

Blaine thought for a moment. "I think so..Y-Yeah." He smiled.

 

 

Kurt gave a happy squeal and threw his arms around Blaine. "You're the best!"

 

 

Blaine grinned. "Thanks.." he chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

 

 

"I'll let them know and we'll do the shoot tomorrow."

 

 

"O-Okay.." Blaine said nervously. Kurt kissed Blaine before going back to his desk.

 

 

"So..Did you need anything else?"

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "No. Thank you."

 

 

"Okay." Blaine said, walking up behind him and holding him close.

 

 

Kurt hummed quietly. "I love when you hold me."

 

 

"Usually you push me away when you're working.." Blaine giggled.

 

 

"I know." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

 

"So I assume you're not that busy.." Blaine smiled, rubbing up his thighs.

 

 

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Not that busy.."

 

 

Blaine brought his hips forward, pressing his crotch against Kurt's ass. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "Lock the door."

 

 

Blaine smiled, locking the door before returning. "You know, I like when you're like this.."

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

"So in charge..Even when you bottom."

 

 

Kurt pulled Blaine down by his tie. "Like this?"

 

 

Blaine swallowed, his eyes wide as he licked his lips. "Y-Yeah...."

 

 

Kurt grinned as he leaned in and licked Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine shivered. Kurt's authority over him was obvious. No matter what. "What do you want, Blaine?"

 

 

"I wanna...Be inside you.." Blaine whispered, rubbing up and down his thighs.

 

 

Kurt hopped onto his desk and wrapped his legs around Blaine. "Oh yeah?"

 

 

Blaine nodded, looking at him with his wide honey hazel eyes.

 

 

"Leave the tie on." Kurt smiled as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt.

 

 

Blaine bit his lip, grinning. "You're so hot.."

 

 

"So, are you, Blaine."

 

 

Blaine couldn't help but blush.

 

 

"Blaine.. Touch me.."

 

 

Blaine ran his hands all over Kurt's body, moaning softly. Kurt reached down to unzip Blaine's pants. Blaine looked down, watching Kurt's hands. Kurt did so slowly, biting his lip as he pulled Blaine's member out. Blaine gasped, already half hard.

Kurt smiled as he pumped Blaine. "So thick."

 

 

Blaine moaned softly, rubbing over Kurt's chest and neck. Kurt's head fell back. "I've always been sensitive around my neck."

 

 

Blaine let out a shaky moan as he rubbed up and down the pale column, leaning in to kiss it softly.

 

 

"Oh, Blaine.."

 

 

"So fucking perfect.."

 

 

"Keep talking." Kurt whispered as he tightened his hand.

 

 

Blaine moaned against the soft skin, "You're just so hot...I come so hard just thinking about you.."

 

 

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I want you now."

 

 

Blaine nodded, reaching down to Kurt's pants. Kurt leaned back and helped Blaine. Blaine spread Kurt's legs and let out a soft noise. He lifted one of them and began kissing down Kurt's calf towards his thigh. Kurt laid back against the desk as he gasped. Blaine nipped along the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. "Your fucking legs.."

 

 

"Blaaaiinnee.." Kurt whined. Blaine pulled back before pushing into Kurt.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt breathed out, pulling his own hair. Blaine took a deep breath as he began to thrust.

"Yes.. Oh fuck.."

 

 

"Kurt..Ah.."

 

 

Kurt leaned up, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt close as he worked his hips. Kurt whined in Blaine's ear. "You're so good.."

 

 

"S-So are you..

 

 

"Faster!"

 

 

Blaine gasped before fucking into Kurt faster. Kurt arched his back beautifully. "Yes!"

 

 

Blaine kissed across Kurt's chest, panting harshly. Kurt rolled his body with Blaine as his body started to tense.

 

 

"You close?.." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded as he kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine sped up, moaning deeply. Bursts of pleasure flew through Kurt's body like an electric current. "Ahhunnghh! Blaine!"

 

 

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck as he started to come, pounding into Kurt before freezing, rolling his hips slowly. Kurt's entire body shook with Ecstasy as he came between them. Blaine grunted and moaned softly as they came down together. 

"K-Kurt.."

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

Blaine kissed along Kurt's bruised neck, panting softly. Kurt breathed out heavily.

"You're beautiful.."

 

 

"Let's go home early.."

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

Kurt smiled warmly as they cleaned up.

 

 

"I'll make you dinner.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"That sounds so good."

 

 

Blaine giggled. "Come on.."

 

 

Kurt linked arms with Blaine as they left. They drove to Blaine's tiny apartment and Blaine began looking through the fridge.

"What're you going to make?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"What are you in the mood for?"

 

 

"Hmm. I don't know."

 

 

"How about spaghetti?" Blaine asked, smiling.

 

 

"And salad." Kurt nodded. "Can I help?"

 

 

"No. Just relax.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

"Positive." Blaine nodded as he started cooking. Kurt sat back, enjoying watching Blaine. Blaine let the noodles boil before he looked at the clock. "Shit..I'll be right back.."

 

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Blaine walked out of the apartment before returning. Kurt let out a short scream as he saw a horse of a dog following him in by a leash.

 

 

"What the hell is that?!" Kurt asked. The dog was let off of his leash and headed towards Kurt excitedly. Kurt jumped down from his stool and ran to Blaine's bedroom, locking himself inside.

 

 

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed as the dog whined. "He's an Irish Wolfhound..His name is Seamus. Come out and say hi."

 

 

"No. Nononono.."

 

 

Blaine sighed. "Seamus..Go lay down boy."

 

 

The dog walked to the living room and laid by the couch.

 

 

"Kurt, you can come out now." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"He's going to jump on me!"

 

 

"No he won't. He was just excited."

 

 

"You never told me you had a dog!" Kurt scolded through the door.

 

 

"I just got him. He's really good, I promise." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt unlocked the door and slowly peaked out. "Where is he..?"

 

 

"Laying by the couch. My neighbor watches him while I'm at work."

 

 

Kurt carefully came out and stood behind Blaine. "You go first."

 

 

"Are you afraid of him?" Blaine asked as Seamus wagged his tail slowly upon seeing Kurt.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "He's huge."

 

 

"He's just a big baby." Blaine smiled, walking over to the couch. Kurt stopped at the end of the hallway and watched. Blaine kneeled in front of Seamus and scratched behind his ear. He made a low happy noise, laying down the rest of the way.

"He's pretty old so all he does is lay around anyway." Blaine said, patting the dogs stomach.

 

 

Kurt slowly stepped forward. "He's just so big."

 

 

"Come pet him." Blaine encouraged. Kurt bit his lip as he slowly walked forward. Seamus started wagging his tail slowly. Kurt stood behind Blaine and carefully bent down. Seamus' ears perked up before he scooted a bit closer. Kurt reached down and started to pet the dog. The dog made a happy noise, nuzzling up into Kurt's hand.

"He's kinda..cute.."

 

 

"He's very cute." Blaine said, smiling.

 

 

"I just don't like when he gets really excited."

 

 

"He likes you."

 

 

"Good." Kurt smiled lightly. Seamus turned his head, licking Kurt's hand. Kurt jumped back a little.

 

 

"He's kissing you!" Blaine smiled.

 

 

"I'd rather have your kisses."

 

 

Blaine chuckled, patting Seamus's belly.

 

 

"Oh! The food!"

 

 

"Shit!" Blaine gasped, running to the kitchen. Kurt screamed when the dog jumped up and followed Blaine.

"It's okay, Kurt.." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"Is it burnt..?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Ummmm...How about pizza?" Blaine chuckled, tossing the burned food.

 

 

"Baby, I can't eat that. I have to keep my body." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Blaine sighed before smirking. "I'll help you burn those calories later.."

 

 

"Do you realize how many calories that is? Are you sure you're up for this?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"Oh, I'm more than up for it Mr. Hummel."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Get a veggie delight for me."

 

 

"No problem." Blaine smiled, grabbing the phone and ordering. Kurt sat on the couch and crossed his legs. Blaine cleaned up while Seamus walked over to Kurt. Kurt eyed him suspiciously. He slowed down but came closer and sat, resting his head on Kurt's thigh. Kurt sighed. "You just want to be loved, don't you?"

 

 

The dog whined, scooting closer. Kurt leaned down and petted him. The old dog's tail wagged slowly as Blaine walked in. "Getting along?"

 

 

Kurt nodded. "Come here.."

 

 

Blaine walked over, smiling. Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap. "I could really use a kiss right now."

 

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt shook his head as he pressed their lips together. Blaine pulled away, giving a teasing smile.

 

 

"You don't want me?" Kurt pouted.

 

 

"Of course I want you..You're Kurt Hummel.." Blaine smiled, rubbing over his shoulders and up his neck slowly. Kurt hummed as his eyes slipped close. Blaine massaged Kurt's neck and shoulders, devouring each inch of exposed skin with his eyes.

"That feels so good, Blaine."

 

 

"You're tense.."

 

 

"I've been under stress at work." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"I know.." Blaine said softly. Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's sides lovingly.

 

 

"Tomorrow I'll be doing all the work."

 

 

"I can't wait to see you in my clothes."

 

 

Blaine blushed, smiling.

 

 

"You'll look so fucking good."

 

 

A tiny gasp escaped the younger. "Really?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded as he squeezed Blaine's hips.

 

 

Blaine whined, closing his eyes. Kurt kissed his neck and moaned.

 

 

"K-Kurt .."

 

 

Kurt bit down as there was a knock at the front door.

 

 

Blaine groaned. "Fuck.."

 

 

"Ugh." Kurt sighed as Blaine climbed off. Blaine opened the door and paid for the pizza. Kurt bit his lip when he smelt it. He hadn't had pizza since college. Blaine brought it in and smiled. "Let's eat."

 

 

"God, that smells good!"

 

 

Blaine made a plate for Kurt and brought it to him.

 

 

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"You're welcome." He smiled. Kurt moaned as he took a bite. "Good?"

 

 

"Mmm. Yes. But it's going to go straight to my thighs. Why is it so good?"

 

 

"A few pieces won't be bad." Blaine said. Kurt flipped through the television channels until he found a Tabitha's Takeover marathon. By the end of the second episode, he had eaten half the pizza.

Blaine rubbed his own stomach slowly. "Okay I'm full."

 

 

"God me too."

 

 

Blaine got up to clean, tossing Seamus a pizza crust which he accepted happily. Kurt laid down on the couch and relaxed as he waited for Blaine. Blaine came back, smiling.

"Lay with me."

 

 

Blaine did as he was told, sighing happily. Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

 

 

"I thought you wanted to fuck me.." Blaine hummed playfully.

 

 

"Im too full."

 

 

"I know baby.." Blaine said, smiling.

 

 

"But don't worry." Kurt said lowly. "I have plans for you."

 

 

"Hmm..What would those be?.."

 

 

"You'll see."

 

 

"But I want to know.."

 

 

"Hmm.. I don't know." Kurt teased. Blaine pouted, fluttering his lashes. Kurt rubbed over Blaine's ass. "I want to bend you over so bad."

 

 

Blaine gasped quietly. "Y-Yeah?.."

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Blaine arched his back, taking a short breath. "Mr. Hummel..."

 

 

"I love when you call me that." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"M-Me too.." Blaine blushed, looking at Kurt through his glasses.

 

 

Kurt carefully took Blaine's glasses and set them on the table. "It's so hard not to touch you at work."

 

 

"I get so hot when you get that tone to your voice..A-And you just..Tell me what to do.."

 

 

"Mmm, that's good to know."

 

 

"I-I just love how..You know I'll do it..Without question.."

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

"Whatever you tell me to do.."

 

 

Kurt trailed his hand up Blaine's back and pulled on his hair. "Because you're mine."

 

 

Blaine gasped, letting out a sharp whine.

 

 

"You like that, Blaine?"

 

 

"Y-Yes, sir.." He stammered. Kurt rested his thigh between Blaine's and slowly rocked his hips.

Blaine's breaths were shaky as he trembled from the simple act, pink high in his cheeks.

 

 

"Shit.."

 

 

"Kurt..A-Ah.."

 

 

Kurt rolled his hips down harder, grinding their clothed erections together. Blaine whined, his lips parting as desperate breaths escaped him. He couldn't take this. Kurt had this amazing effect on him. "M-Mr. Hummel..I-I'm gonna..A-Ah.."

 

 

Kurt sped up. He couldn't stop. Hearing Blaine so close from just this turned him on to no end.

Blaine let out a cry as he clutched to Kurt. "F-Fuck!" He dug his nails into Kurt's back as he fell over the edge, thrusting against Kurt's thigh before freezing with a deep grunt. "O-Ohmygod..Shit.."

 

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat. "You have no idea how sexy that was."

 

 

Blaine's face was red. "I-I'm so sorry.." He panted.

 

 

"Did you hear me?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's neck. "That was kinda hot.."

 

 

"I know you think that..It's just..Embarrassing.."

 

 

"Don't be embarrassed." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"You're just...So sexy.."

 

 

"So are you. I bet you could do that to me too."

 

 

"You do?.." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded. "I-I don't know.." Blaine blushed.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I just..I don't think I could make anyone feel the way you make me feel.."

 

 

"Try."

 

 

Blaine took a slow breath, kissing up Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned his head back, letting Blaine take control. Blaine moaned against the skin as he thrust down against Kurt. Kurt gasped sharply as he wrapped his legs around Blaine. Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Kurt arched his back. "Yes.."

 

 

Blaine pulled back, looking down at Kurt as they worked their bodies together.

 

 

"Harder.."

 

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's throat as he ground his hips down harder.

 

 

Kurt whimpered under Blaine. "Oh god.."

 

 

Blaine gasped quietly, watching Kurt in awe. He still felt like he was in a dream and he would wake up any second.

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned, resting his hand on Kurt's neck.

 

 

"Blaine, baby.." Kurt whined, rocking his hips up. Blaine licked his lips. He was already getting hard again. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's hair as he sped up.

 

 

Kurt's breathing sped up. "Fuck.. Yes.. Ohmygod!"

 

 

The younger moaned softly, bringing both hands up to pull on the gorgeous chestnut tresses as he buried his face in Kurt's neck, listening to the gorgeous moans and whimpers. Kurt began to shake beneath his assistant. "A-Almost there.."

 

 

Blaine doubled his efforts. He wanted this. To make Kurt fall apart beneath him and come undone from just being close to him, and having that barely-there friction between them.

"Come..Come for me, Kurt..Just for me.." Blaine growled in his ear.

 

 

The tone of Blaine's voice was just what Kurt needed to send him over the edge. He clutched to Blaine as he let go. Blaine looked down at his lover as he helped him ride out his orgasm. "Fuck.." he whispered.

 

 

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt let the kiss linger as he rubbed up and down Blaine's back. Blaine smiled as he pulled away.

 

 

"You make me feel so young.."

 

 

"You are young.."

 

 

"Not as young as you."

 

 

"I'm not gonna be a teenager much longer..But you're only seven years older.." Blaine said, kissing Kurt again before sitting up and undressing.

 

 

Kurt did the same. "I know. You think you'll ever get bored of that?"

 

 

"Bored of what?" Blaine asked, padding over to the kitchen and stepping over a snoring Seamus.

 

 

"Being with an older man."

 

 

"You're saying that like you're forty." Blaine said, running a rag under warm water.

 

 

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just worry about that.."

 

 

"I'll never get tired of you..I worry you'll get tired of me..With all of the famous guys you've dated. I know you could find someone better." Blaine said softly, walking over to the couch and gently wiping Kurt clean.

 

 

"You think the fame makes them better? It's not like that. I love where I live and what I have. But I also love being here with you. It's not all about the money and fame, baby."

 

 

"I know..It's just easy to say when you have it.." Blaine sighed, looking up at Kurt. "I just think that you could have some actor that could take such good care of you..And I can't even..do anything for you really..All of my money goes to school so I don't really have that much to keep for myself after rent..I just want to be special for you.."

 

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close and cupped his cheek. "You are special. You want me. Not my money."

 

 

Blaine sighed softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

 

 

"Come on. Lets go lay down."

 

 

"Okay.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

They climbed into bed and held each other. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

 

 

"Nervous." Blaine admitted.

 

 

"You'll be perfect." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Blaine's nerves were over the top. His hands were shaking as he brought Kurt his coffee.

Kurt grabbed it and took a sip. "You ready?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah.." Blaine stammered.

"You okay?.."

"Just nervous.."

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Baby..You're sexy.."

"What if they don't like me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"They'll love you.."

"Okay.."

"Especially since there's gonna be a few shots of you shirtless." Kurt smiled.

"There is..?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course." Kurt said dismissively. "Be happy. I was going to make you wax."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Wax?"

"Your chest."

"Do I need to..?"

"No..Well..Maybe. Yeah. Lets go."

"O-Okay."

Kurt strutted out of the office building with Blaine trailing behind him. "Call my salon and make an appointment."

"Do you need anything while we're there?" Blaine asked as he pulled his phone out.

"Set a wax up for both of us."

Blaine nodded, doing as he was told. They walked to the salon and Kurt smiled as the employees immediately recognized him.

"Mr. Hummel." A lady smiled. "Right this way. I assume you want your usual?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled. "But my assistant needs to get his chest waxed."

"Alright. Right this way."

"You want to come with me?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure."

Kurt walked to a room with the woman and Blaine.

"I'll leave you alone to undress." the woman said softly.

When she walked out, Kurt started to undress head to toe. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I wax pretty much everything." Kurt said casually.

Blaine blushed. "Oh.."

"You want to try? Or just your chest?"

"Just my chest." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine pulled his shirt on. Blaine watched Kurt first. He barely flinched. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Blaine laid on the table next and took a deep breath as the warm wax was spread down his chest.  
Blaine let out a breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

The woman counted, held the skin taut and pulled the wax off.

Blaine cried out. "Fuck!"

Kurt bit his lip. "It gets easier."

"It hurts!"

"Hold my hand, baby." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, taking a breath.  
When they finished, Blaine's chest was red and bleeding slightly.  
"Don't worry. It'll be gone soon. That lotion helps a lot." Kurt said as he paid for both of their waxes and left a fifty dollar tip. "Come on. We'll eat and relax before the shoot."

Blaine rubbed over his chest. "Never again.."

"We'll see if you'll be changing your mind." Kurt chuckled.

"It's all red and. Oh god.." Blaine whined, rubbing over his chest.

"Come on. You'll be okay."

Blaine nodded. "How did you put up with that?"

Kurt shrugged. "It stings but I'm used to it."

Blaine sighed, "Let's get to the shoot.."

"I pushed it back a little to give your chest time."

Blaine nodded. "Umm..Rachel wants to do lunch.."

"We can do that."

Blaine nodded, calling in and reserving a table for them. When they got there, Rachel was grinning ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt chuckled, sitting down.

"The play I just auditioned for.. They need a male lead. And I may have mentioned your name."

Kurt gasped. "Really?..What play?"

"It's new. Edgy. Extremely groundbreaking. Think..RENT..But darker." Rachel smiled, biting her lip.

Kurt's eyes grew wide with excitement. "When should I be there?"

"They're holding another open audition tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Blaine, put it in our schedule."

Blaine nodded, doing just that. They finished lunch and headed to the photo shoot. Blaine was even more nervous now.  
Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Relax."

"What if they really don't like me, Kurt?.."

"They will. Trust me."

"O-Okay.."

One of the photographers came over. "Mr. Hummel? I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"What is it?"

"What if we tried a couple of shots with you in the picture? It would push the limits but we could do it in the right way."

"How so?.." Kurt asked.

"Work off of each other. I want you to be the one pulling his shirt off."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed."

"Okay.."

Kurt led Blaine to the dressing room. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt got his clothes. He was wearing dark grays and blacks. A thin shirt that hung down, exposing his chest. Form fitting grey pants, and a red and black loose cardigan. Kurt smiled, rubbing over his chest. Blaine hummed quietly. "That does feel good."

Kurt smiled. "Go to makeup. I'll meet you out there."

Blaine nodded, doing as he was told. Kurt dressed in a slick black suit before walking out to Blaine.

"Oh my god.." Blaine said quietly. "You look..perfect.."

Kurt smiled as the makeup artist came out to dust his cheeks a bit. "Thank you.."

"Wait.. Are you doing it too?" Blaine asked.

"I am..I'll be standing behind you.." Kurt said softly.

"Okay." Blaine smiled.

"You two ready?" The photographer asked.

"Sure are." Kurt said. Blaine exhaled nervously as they walked out to the set. There was a black backdrop so he stood out against it in his red and gray.

"W-What do I do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned on the music and walked over. "Just..Feel sexy..Innocent..Like you always look.."

Blaine took a deep breath and blinked up at Kurt. Kurt stood behind Blaine gently gripping his hips and giving the camera a smoldering glare.  
Blaine gasped, giving an extra innocent look. The photographed snapped picture after picture. Kurt reached around, lifting the front of Blaine's shirt and brushing his lips over his neck. Blaine tilted his head so the camera could see. Kurt smiled as he felt that Blaine's pulse was racing. He rubbed over his abs.  
"Blaine, give me sex. I need bedroom eyes." The photographer said. "Mr. Hummel just stare at him like you want him. Like you need him."

Blaine's breathing sped up and he moved with Kurt. They shot a few more frames and the photographer grinned. "That's it. I got so many great frames. You two have amazing chemistry."

"Thank you." Kurt said happily. "Come on. I want to show you something, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, following his boss. Kurt led him to a room in the back and closed the door. He stood behind Blaine and pulled him close. "You were so fucking good out there."

Blaine pushed his hips back. "Oh god..I just wanted you to fuck me in front of everyone.."

Kurt growled in Blaine's ear as he palmed over the front of his pants.

"M-Mr. Hummel.." Blaine whined.

"I want you so fucking bad."

"Please..Please fuck me, sir.."

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down quickly. "Suck me. Get me ready."

Blaine nodded, dropping down and pulling Kurt's cock out, sucking quickly.

"Mmm, Blaine.." Kurt moaned, grabbing the dark curls. Blaine hummed, looking up at Kurt. Kurt slowly began to thrust into Blaine's mouth. Blaine took him, trying to relax his throat. He swallowed around him before gagging and sputtering. Kurt gasped as he pulled out.  
"Fuck. Stand and bend over."

Blaine took a deep breath, standing and bending over a table. Kurt spread Blaine's legs before pushing into him.

"A-Ah!" Blaine cried before biting his knuckles. Kurt waited a minute before thrusting rough and quick.

Blaine whined, "Kurt..Y-You're gonna make me scream.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he kept it up. "Fucking scream for me."

"B-But th-they'll hear!" Blaine whined.

"They already know." Kurt got out before giving a low moan. "Fuck, your ass feels so good."

Blaine pressed his face to the table. "They kn-know?..."

"Haven't you seen the people whispering in the office?" Kurt panted. "I'm surprised you're not in magazines yet."

Blaine moaned softly. "Oh my god..Th-They know?" He repeated.

"Shut up and let me fuck you." Kurt groaned, smacking Blaine's ass.

Blaine moaned loudly, arching his back. "Kurt!"

Kurt closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of being buried inside Blaine.

Blaine cried out. "Kurt! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me a-ah!"

Kurt sped up. "Fucking take me!"

Blaine pushed his hips back as he screamed Kurt's name.

"That's it baby."

Blaine looked back at his lover before reaching back and spreading his cheeks. Kurt growled as he slid in deeper.  
"O-Ohmygod!"

Kurt pulled Blaine against his chest and bit his neck.

"Yes!" Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear as he brought them closer to their release.  
"K-Kurt.."

"Fuck.. Blaine.."

"I-I'm gonna come!"

"Come with me."

Blaine nodded, rolling his body. Kurt groaned as he gave a shaky thrust and came. Blaine came on the table, whining quietly when there was a knock on the door.  
"Umm..Mr. Hummel?.."

"Just a minute!" Kurt yelled as he pulled out.

"W-We need to get a few more shots of Blaine in other outfits.."

"Fuck." Kurt whispered. "Get dressed... Sorry! He's on the phone. Give him two minutes?"

Blaine was completely embarrassed as he quickly pulled his clothes on.

"I'll clean up. Go out there." Kurt said quickly. Blaine nodded, hurrying out of the room. Kurt sighed as he cleaned up.  
Afterwards he came out to see Blaine posing in one of his suits. Kurt sat back and watched. He couldn't believe how amazing Blaine looked. He was a natural. They did about two more outfits before Blaine changed back into his normal clothes.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"Amazing.."

"Told you that you could do it."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. Come on." Kurt grinned.

"Where to now?.."

"What's on the schedule?"

Blaine looked at his phone. "Nothing until tonight..But..There's some paparazzi waiting outside." He said as they walked into the elevator. "Rachel just text me.."

"You ready for this?"

Blaine nodded, sighing deeply. Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked out. Blaine gasped at the contact before they were hit by a wall of flashing lights and questions. The questions grew louder and closer together when they saw their hands. Kurt held onto Blaine tightly as they tried to walk through.  
Blaine felt extremely overwhelmed. He'd followed Kurt through a sea of paparazzi multiple times, but never had he been the center of their focus.  
"Are you two dating?" One of them called out.

"Is it pressure to be dating one of the biggest Broadway stars today?"

"I-I uh..W-Well.." Blaine stammered.

Kurt sighed as they stopped. He gave them his winning smile. "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

The questions shot at him faster and Blaine clutched to Kurt's hand, wide eyes darting around.

"What happened to Chandler?"

"Why are you dating a nobody?"

Kurt chuckled. "Are you kidding? He's one of my models. You should be ashamed that you didn't know."

"I thought he was just your assistant?"

Blaine swallowed. "Well..I-I am..But..Um.."

"He was. But he's just too handsome not to model." Kurt added. Blaine blushed as Kurt smiled for a few more pictures and began to hail a cab.  
They quickly climbed in. "They won't stop now."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt as they drove off.

"They're going to be following you too."

"I-I don't know how to handle that..I'll clam up. You know how I get.."

"You'll get used to it. You don't have to talk to them either. Just keep walking." Kurt said softly.

"But that's rude.." Blaine said timidly. It made Kurt smile.

"You're too cute, Blaine."

Blaine blushed, looking down. "I'm just nervous..No one's ever really paid attention to me..Not until you.."

"I know how special you are. You can do this."

Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt grinned into the kiss. "I'm so excited for this audition tomorrow."

"You're gonna get it." Blaine smiled. "You're Kurt Hummel.."

"I hope so."

"You have doubts?"

"Not really. I just don't like to be too confident." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded."Well either way, I'll be there, cheering you on."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They rode to Kurt's apartment and Kurt decided to cancel everything for the rest of the day and have a night with Blaine. Kurt was cleaning the dishes while Blaine laid in Kurt's amazing bed, humming happily.  
When Kurt finished he joined Blaine.

Blaine smiled up at him. "I am gonna steal your bed.."

"I don't know about that." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled, rolling across the bed and wrapping the sheets around himself. Kurt changed into his pajama pants and watched Blaine lovingly.  
Blaine nuzzled into the soft fabric as he looked up at Kurt with a big, goofy grin.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are."

Blaine blushed deeply. "I-I'm not gorgeous.."

"Yes you are."

"You are.."

"And so are you."

Blaine just smiled. "You make me feel so special.."

Kurt climbed into bed. "You are."

Blaine took a shaky breath. He wanted to tell Kurt he loved him so badly..But did he feel the same way?

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "I love holding you while you sleep."

"Really?" Blaine smiled. "Why?"

"It just feels good the way your body fits with mine."

Blaine adjusted a bit and smiled. "It's perfect.."

"I agree." Kurt hummed.

Blaine sighed softly. "K-Kurt?.."

"Yeah?"

"I just...I really care about you.."

"I care about you too."

Blaine nodded, looking down. "A lot.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's curls. "Me too. Goodnight, baby."

Blaine sighed, "Night.."

The next morning, Kurt made breakfast for Blaine. Blaine got up and walked into the kitchen as he smelled the food. "Mmph.." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Kurt chuckled.

"Morning.." Blaine said softly.

"Hungry?"

"Mhmm." Blaine hummed, walking over to Kurt and kissing his neck.

Kurt smiled, leaning into the touch.

"Thank you.." Blaine said against his neck.

"You're welcome."

Blaine grinned, kissing his neck again.

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed happily.

"Yes?.."

"I'm just..happy."

"Me too.." Blaine whispered, looking up at him with loving eyes.

Kurt kissed him softly. "Let's eat."

Blaine nodded. They had breakfast before Kurt started to get ready for his audition. He came out of his closet and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous.." Blaine grinned.

"Thank you."

"You ready?..Rachel is gonna meet us there."

Kurt nodded as he grabbed his bag. They were driven to the audition. When they got there, Rachel was outside, signing an autograph for two teenagers.

"Hey!" Rachel grinned.

Kurt smiled, walking over to her.

"Oh my god..It's Kurt Hummel.." The teenage boy whispered to the girl, his eyes wide.

"Hello." Kurt nodded to them. "How are you?"

"Mr. Hummel it's such an honor to meet you a-and Ms. Berry..I just..Wow.." The girl said seriously, tears in her eyes.

"You want a picture?" Kurt smiled. They both nodded quickly and Blaine smiled. "Would you mind?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine took their phones and took a picture of them with the stars.

"W-We're here with our show choir.." The girl said softly.

"Where are you from?" Kurt asked.

"Nebraska.." The boy said softly.

"Never give up." Rachel grinned. "We've got to get inside."

"Thank you both..it was so amazing to meet you." They said, grinning ear to ear.

"You too. Enjoy your time here!"

They both walked off, arm in arm before Kurt and Rachel did the same. "They looked like a mini us." Kurt smiled.

"So cute." Rachel agreed. Blaine smiled as he followed them in. There were only a few people inside the theatre.

"What's the role?" Kurt asked.

"The male lead. They haven't been able to find anyone to fill it. It screams you Kurt. Comes to New York from a small town, but falls into the wrong crowd, at his darkest hour he tries to break free and discover who he once was." Rachel said dramatically.

"Where's the script for me to read?" Kurt asked. Rachel pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Kurt. Kurt sat down and read it twice. "I'm so ready."

Blaine took the script as Kurt finished. He looked over it and nodded.

"Kurt Hummel? You're on the stage next." A voice called from the front.

Kurt nodded, standing and confidently walking to the stage. "Hello, I'm. Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of Asher Smith."

"When you're ready."

Kurt nodded, "I'll be singing Being Alive from the modern musical, Company."  
He breezed through the song, not missing a note with perfect diction. After his song he read a few lines from the script. His performance was moving and chilled Blaine to the bone, this is why he was who he was.

Rachel sat next to the casting crew. "Told you he was amazing."

They nodded, writing a few things down as Blaine walked over to Rachel. "So, was he amazing or what?" He grinned.

"He was!" Rachel smiled.

One of the men looked over at Blaine and gasped. "Young man..What is your name?"

"Blaine.. Blaine Anderson."

He looked over at his colleagues, gauging their reaction. A couple of them nodded in a silent agreement. He looked back to Blaine. "How would you feel about reading for us?"

"F-For what part?"

"Asher."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "O-Oh.. I don't know. Kurt.. He deserves it."

"Young man..You are perfect..You fit my vision perfectly.."

Rachel looked at Blaine with wide eyes as Kurt walked over. "Blaine, what's wrong?.."

"N-N-Nothing.. You.. You were amazing." Blaine stammered.

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine and I were actually planning a..Surprise for you.." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded. "I'll meet you two back at the apartment."

When Kurt walked away, Blaine glared at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Blaine..I think you should do it!" Rachel said. "Its not guaranteed either of you will get the part. They haven't even had callbacks yet..Well..For Asher at least. And I would be happy to have you or Kurt playing my romantic interest."

"Well.. I guess it can't hurt. I'm no where near as good as Kurt."

"There's only one way to find out.." Rachel said.

"I'll do it." Blaine nodded.

The casting crew grinned and nodded. "Show us what you can do.."

Blaine took the script and walked to the stage.

"Can you sing for us?" A woman asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I-I'll be singing I'm Alive from the musical Next to Normal.."

"Go ahead."

Blaine set the script down and took a deep breath.  
"I am what you want me to be  
And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me  
Come closer,  
Come closer...  
I am more than memory, I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me  
When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood.."

Rachel gasped as he listened. She knew Blaine was good. But not that good.

"But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes  
And I need you to need me, it's no surpise  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive.  
I am flame and I am fire  
I am destruction, decay, and desire  
I'll hurt you  
I'll heal you  
I'm your wish, your dream come true  
And I am your darkest nightmare too  
I've shown you  
I own you!"  
Blaine sang. His voice filled the theatre as he lost himself in the powerful song. It captured his soul and burst from his mouth with emotion and depth.

The casting crew was clearly impressed. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. We'll be in touch."

Blaine was panting lightly. He didn't even have to finish the song? Either that was very good or very bad.  
"Thank you.." Blaine nodded, stepping offstage with Rachel.

"Blaine!" Rachel grinned as they left. "That was ridiculous! I didn't know you were that good!"

"I-I don't know what came over me.." Blaine said, fixing his glasses.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome."

"Come on. I was thinking we should get Kurt some flowers and take him out." Rachel said.

"I think he'd like that."

They went and bought Kurt a beautiful bouquet of lillies before catching a cab to the apartment.

Blaine opened the door. "Kurt?"

"In here!" Kurt called from the bedroom.

Blaine and Rachel walked in with the flowers. "We got these for you."

Kurt looked up from his vanity where he was doing his skin care routine. "They're beautiful!"

"We want to take you to dinner." Rachel smiled.

Kurt grinned. "So I assume the casting director had good things to say?"

"Very. We won't find out until tomorrow though."

Blaine nodded, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm great." Blaine smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Kurt said.

They changed and drove to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They each ordered, Blaine was the only one to not get just a salad. "So, you already have the lead female, right?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"I did! They called me this morning." Rachel smiled.

"Oh my god. Are we going to have to kiss again?" Kurt laughed.

"Like you have problems kissing me." Rachel teased while Blaine pushed his food around.

"At least we've practiced enough to be convincing. Remember that really steamy scene we did together?"

Rachel winked and bit her lip playfully. "How could I forget?"

"Oh, Ms. Berry, you're going to make me blush." Kurt laughed as his phone rang. Blaine watched as Kurt answered the phone, his heart racing. Kurt looked excited before his face fell.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry to say we are not going to need you."

"W-What?..I-I..." Kurt looked to Rachel.

"We're going with someone else."

"Who? Who was better than me that auditioned for that role, because Rachel Berry told me you didn't find anyone good enough before I came and I know I was good enough!"

Blaine shrank in his seat. Kurt was going to hate him. (l

"Well.. I was actually wondering if you could get us in contact with Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's firery glare swept to Blaine. "Actually..He's to me.." He said in a quiet voice that scared Blaine more than if he were yelling.

Blaine shook his head. "N-No..".

He held the phone out to Blaine, not breaking eye contact. Blaine took it slowly. "H-Hello..?"

"Blaine!" The casting director said happily."We want you for Asher."

"O-Oh.. Umm.. Can I have..a few days..to umm think..."

"Of course." He said as Kurt calmly wiped his mouth.

"I-I call you." Blaine said before hanging up. "Kurt.. Please.. I swear, it wasn't my idea!"

Kurt took his phone and looked to Rachel. "Did you know about this?.."

Rachel put her hands up. "They wanted him. I thought it would be fun for him to try."

"Fun?" Kurt laughed. "You're right. Its such a good fucking time to run my career into the ground." Kurt smiled before setting the money for his meal on the table and standing.

"Kurt, no! Don't leave. I-I'll turn it down. It's yours!"

"I don't want it." Kurt said simply, walking away.

Tears stung Blaine's eyes as he looked at Rachel. "I told you I didn't want to do this. Now he hates me!" He said before following Kurt.

"Blaine.." Rachel sighed, but he was already gone.

When he got outside, he called for Kurt. "Kurt, please! I thought it was a joke. You deserve it? I...I-I love you!" He said before he could stop himself.

Kurt stopped walking, his breath caught in his throat.

"Please, listen to me. I would never try to hurt you. I almost told you last night. B-But I was scared. I love you, Kurt.. Please, don't leave me." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt turned around, tears in his eyes. "You love me?.." he whispered.

"I do. So much." Blaine said, stepping forward. "I love you."

"I..." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes."I love you too.."

Blaine gasped. "W-Why..?"

"Why?..You're perfect..And loving..You still have that innocence and wonder that I wish i'd never lost..You're a happy person. you're everything I wish I was..And..I just..You make me so happy, Blaine..I'm bitter..And..I shouldn't be..I'm so sorry.."

Blaine shook his head as he looked down. "I-I hurt you. That was your role. I-I'm just your assistant."

"Blaine..I want you to have the role..My head is too far up my own ass to see a talented, dedicated boy who deserves it more than I do..Please..Take the role."

"B-But then.. I-I won't work for you.."

"Paid vacation.." Kurt smiled.

"Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded lightly.

"You really love me?"

"I love you so much.."

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt as tears streamed down his face. Kurt turned his head, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned into the kiss.  
Kurt pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry.."

"Me too." Blaine whispered as a picture was snapped of the two of them.

Kurt sighed, shooting the photographer a look. "It's no longer an exclusive, asshole!"

"Let's go home, Kurt.."

Kurt nodded. "Text Rachel and tell her I'm sorry.."

Blaine pulled out his phone and did as he was told.

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

"What for?"

"Texting her." Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome."

Kurt smiled and Blaine was a bit surprised. Kurt never said thank you.  
Maybe things were changing for the better. They went back to Kurt's apartment and decided to gather some blankets and cuddle on the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was starting to get frustrated. Of course he was happy for Blaine for getting the role of Asher, sort of.. But the fact that he barely got to see his own assistant anymore was starting to rub him the wrong way. Blaine had been canceling their plans and barely stopped by Kurt's place. Kurt just about had enough. Kurt grabbed his office phone and quickly called Blaine's cell.

 

Blaine answered on the last ring. "Hello?" He said, mid-laugh.

 

"You're thirty minutes late." Kurt said, his voice eerily calm.

 

"For what?" Blaine asked.

 

"Our lunch date.."

 

"Shit!" Blaine exclaimed. "It totally slipped my mind.. I'm so sorry, babe."

 

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. "This is the third time this fuck-..this week.."

 

"I know. But rehearsals.." Blaine tried to explain but Kurt cut him off.

 

"Blaine Anderson, I have had it up to here!" He blurted.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. You know it isn't personal." Blaine sighed. "Let me make you dinner tonight."

 

"Where are you right now?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"At the theater rehearsing."

 

Kurt sighed deeply. "I have filing that needs to be done and there's so many fucking calls.."

 

"Well, just forget coming over. I'll go into the office and do your fucking filing." Blaine said bitterly before hanging up.

 

Kurt sat with his mouth agape. Did he really just hang up on him?! Kurt quickly punched in Blaine's number again. Blaine ignored the call and put his phone on silent. When it went to voicemail Kurt just let out a loud growl and hung up. How dare Blaine treat him this way? He stood gathering his things and locking the office before walking to Blaine's apartment to wait from him.

 

When Blaine finished rehearsal, he headed to Kurt's office. As mad as he was, Blaine finished all of Kurt's work and prepared everything for the next day. He couldn’t wait to get home and have a drink. When Blaine walked down the hallway to his apartment, he saw Kurt. "What're you doing here?"

 

Kurt eyed him, keeping his arms crossed.

 

"I'm really not in the mood for this." Blaine said as he unlocked the door.

 

"You're not in the mood for me?" Kurt said coldly.

 

"Not if you're just going to stare at me, no."

 

"You're the one that doesn't have time for me anymore."

 

Blaine turned to Kurt after shutting the door behind them. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I asked you to let me make it up to you tonight. What did you say? You bitched about how you needed your filing done! Clearly, you want me at work more than outside of work. Please tell me why I should try when you act like I'm still just your little assistant."

 

Kurt sighed, looking down. He'd been practicing anger management lately and it was actually working..Sometimes...  
"I want to see you outside of work. But like it or not, you're still my assistant Blaine. There's stuff that needs to be done that I can't do on my own!"

 

"Maybe you need a new one." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Are you quitting?.."

 

"You're not really giving me a choice."

 

"No..nonono.." Kurt said, panic in his voice. He grabbed Blaine's hands. "I-I'm...Sorry.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes. "I can't do this."

 

"Baby..Please..Look..I'll do my own filing. Okay? Just take all the time you need at rehearsal.."

 

"This isn't about rehearsals!" Blaine snapped. "Either you want to be my boyfriend or you want to keep me at the office. You choose."

 

Kurt released Blaine's hands, staring at him. "Fine."

 

"Wow." Blaine said quietly. "See you at the office, I guess." He said before disappearing to his room.

 

"You didn't even let me finish!" Kurt growled, causing Seamus to run out of Blaine's room to jump on Kurt. "Ohmygod!"

 

Blaine leaned against his door. Why had he gotten himself into this?

 

Kurt gently pushed the giant dog off of him and walked to Blaine's room. "Blaine..Please."

 

"What?" Blaine asked through the door, silently cursing the tear that slipped down his cheek.

 

"I want you as my boyfriend..I love you..You're the only person that makes me feel this way..The only person that doesn't..secretly hate me..At least I hope not.."

 

Blaine pressed his palms and forehead against the door. "I could never hate you."

 

Kurt leaned against the door. "If you want to quit..You can quit..I just..Wanna see you more.."

 

Blaine was quiet for a long moment. "I won't quit.."

 

Kurt chewed on his lip. "Will you open the door?.."

 

Blaine unlocked the door and stepped back.

 

Kurt walked up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'm going to give you some time off for the musical..I know it's kicking your ass because I've been through it. I'll hire a temporary replacement..Just to give you a break."

 

"Thanks.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Please don't be mad at me.."

 

"I'm not. I've just been trying so hard to juggle all of it."

 

"And now you don't have to.." Kurt said, kissing him softly.

 

"Stay with me.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Let me make you dinner."

 

"You don't have to do that." Blaine said softly.

 

"I want to..Go relax..Take a bath..Get all sexy for me.."

 

Blaine gave a half smile. "Okay."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine again as Seamus let out a low whine. Blaine went to pet his dog before heading to the bathroom.

 

"Alright Seamus..Let’s make Daddy some dinner." Kurt said, clapping. Seamus barked and followed Kurt with his tail wagging. Kurt smiled wide as he walked to the kitchen.

 

Blaine ran a hot bath and gently slid in. He was actually really stressed..Maybe a break from work would be good. This way, he could focus on work and still see Kurt. He sank down more, sighing lightly. Maybe things would start to look up.

 

Kurt pulled dinner out of the oven as he heard Blaine come out.

 

Blaine changed into his tight navy boxer briefs only. "Sexy enough?"

 

Kurt nearly dropped the pan. "Oh wow..”

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt swallowed roughly. "Oh yeah.."

 

"Good." Blaine said as he sat down. Kurt plated the baked chicken and salad, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. Blaine tried to pretend he didn't notice. "Mmm, that smells so good."

 

"I don't cook that much..So I hope you like it.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I'm sure it's great." Blaine said before taking a bite. He tried to keep a straight face as he chewed the over cooked chicken.

 

Kurt took a bite before freezing. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he spit his out. "That's terrible!"

 

Kurt laughed loudly, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"Want me to order in?" Blaine giggled.

 

"Please.."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Maybe I can cheat on my diet and we can get Chinese?"

 

"Don't worry, you can work it off later." Blaine winked.

 

Kurt blushed, hiding his face again.

 

"Who's the innocent one now?" Blaine teased before calling the Chinese restaurant down the road. Kurt smiled, watching Blaine with lustful eyes. Blaine turned around and bent over, showing off his ass as he ordered their food. Kurt arched his back slightly as he bit his lip. When Blaine hung up, he looked back at Kurt. "Why, Mr. Hummel.. Are you staring at my ass?"

 

"Maybe.." Kurt said softly.

 

"That's too bad." Blaine sighed dramatically.

 

"And why is that?"

 

"If you're not looking, then I was about to waste my time."

 

"Well what if I was?.." Kurt hummed, his eyes trailing up Blaine's legs to his ass.

 

"I was going to give you a better view." Blaine said lowly as he walked close to Kurt.

 

"Well..Mr. Anderson..I was staring at that gorgeous, perfectly round ass of yours.."

 

Blaine hummed as he turned around and arched his back. Kurt smiled, running his hands down to Blaine's lower back.

 

"You like that?" Blaine whispered.

 

"I love that.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine lowered himself slightly and started to pop his ass back towards Kurt. Kurt growled, moving his hands to Blaine's ass.

 

"Mmmm, Kurt.."

 

Kurt ran his hands back up a bit, pulling down the waistband of Blaine's boxers.

 

"Our food will be here soon..."

 

"I know." Kurt chuckled, smacking the tan flesh roughly.

 

"Ah!" Blaine moaned deeply.

 

Kurt smiled as he watched the way Blaine's ass moved. He pulled Blaine closer by his hips and leaned down to kiss across his lower back.

 

Blaine's breathing deepened. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt smiled against the skin as he gripped the perfect globes in his hands. Blaine leaned forward and rested his hands on the table as his cock pressed against the fabric of his briefs. Kurt leaned down more as he scooted back, teasing his tongue between the halves of Blaine's ass.

 

"Fuck.. More.."

 

"Hmm..You're making a lot of demands for someone bent over a table."

 

"I thought you liked taking orders." Blaine challenged.

 

Kurt couldn't help the small moan that escaped him. He loved when Blaine got dominant. But he would never admit it out loud.

 

"You're cute.." he teased.

 

"By the way you're mouth dropped when I got out of the bath, I think I'm more than cute."

 

"Well..That may be true, Mr. Anderson..But..You're still mine.."

 

"I never said I wasn't." Blaine smiled as the doorbell rang.

 

Kurt sighed, spanking Blaine and pulling up his boxers.

 

Blaine groaned. "You have to get the door."

 

"I know.." Kurt chuckled, walking to the door and paying for their food.

 

Blaine sat crossed legged on the couch. "Let's eat here."

 

Kurt nodded, sitting the same way Blaine was. He grabbed some chopsticks and open a box of lo mein. He got a bit with his chopsticks and held it out to Blaine. Blaine gave his goofy grin as he leaned in and took the bite. Kurt giggled as Blaine struggled to get all of the long noodles in his mouth. Blaine licked his lips after swallowing. "So good."

 

"You're so adorable.." Kurt said, taking a bite for himself.

 

"Whatever." Blaine giggled.

 

"I mean it.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thanks.." Blaine said, bashfully looking up at Kurt from under his long lashes.

 

Kurt blushed lightly and blinked a bit. "Um..W-want a dumpling?" He smiled.

 

"Yes please." Blaine said softly. Kurt pulled one out of the container and held it to Blaine's lips. Blaine slowly wrapped his lips around it and bit down. Kurt watched Blaine with hooded eyes. Blaine swallowed before taking the rest. His eyes never left Kurt's. He never knew this could be so intimate.

 

Kurt smiled softly as he fed his lover. This was so..domestic. He'd never felt like this before. When they finished, Blaine slowly climbed into Kurt's lap. He looked into his lover's gorgeous blue eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "You're perfect.."

 

"So are you..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Kurt."

 

"Really?"

 

"So much." Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled lightly, stroking Blaine's curls. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I missed you."

 

Kurt let his hands run down to Blaine's waist. "I missed you too..I hate sleeping alone in my bed.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I've barely slept without being with you."

 

Kurt rubbed up Blaine's back. He looked into the younger man's eyes. "Why, baby?.."

 

"I like sleeping next to you. It gets cold without you."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "You have Seamus.." he teased.

 

"Not the same." Blaine sighed. "I only snuggle him on the couch. Didn't think you'd like it if he got used to my bed."

 

Kurt gave a short laugh. "Well I'm here now, baby.."

 

"I know." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

 

Kurt hummed softly as he pulled Blaine closer.

 

"I want you." Blaine whispered.

 

"How?.."

 

"Like this.. I want to see you.."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine down for a deep kiss. Blaine moaned as he rolled his hips down. "You're so beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kurt pulled his own shirt off before kissing across Blaine's chest. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he watched. Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers off before stroking him slowly.

 

"Ohh.."

 

"Talk to me, beautiful.."

 

"Feels so good, Kurt.."

 

"Go get your lube, baby.”

 

Blaine climbed off of Kurt and hurried to his room. Kurt undressed the rest of the way and sat back, waiting for Blaine. Blaine bit his lip as he returned. "Damn.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Come here baby.."

 

Blaine climbed into Kurt's lap and handed him the bottle. Kurt squirted a generous amount into his hand and slicked up his cock. "Gonna take me like this."

 

"Mmm.. Yes." Blaine moaned as he lifted himself up. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled as he slowly brought him back down, pushing into him.

 

"Ungh.. So fucking big.."

 

Kurt moaned, kissing up Blaine's neck. "Ride me.."

 

Blaine held onto the couch as he started grinding his hips. Kurt gasped harshly, watching Blaine's body.

 

"So good.."

 

"Fuck..Blaine.."

 

Blaine moved his hips faster. Kurt pulled Blaine closer so their chests were pressed together.

 

"Oh fuck!"

 

Kurt moaned deeply, kissing Blaine's neck. "You feel so good around me..Unh.."

 

“Fuck me.." Blaine groaned. The actor growled, thrusting up into Blaine roughly.

 

"Ungh!"

 

"Take me..Fuck..You're mine.."

 

Blaine cried out as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt reached down stroking Blaine quickly. "Oh god!"

 

"You look so hot.."

 

"Talk to me.."

 

“I love watching you..You used to be so shy..So insecure..But now..fuck you're so sexy.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply. "Kurt.. I'm gonna come."

 

"Me too..Ungh..Baby.." Kurt groaned. Blaine threw his head back as he came. Kurt rocked up into Blaine as he came as well. Blaine's body trembled as he clung to Kurt. Kurt held Blaine close, panting softly.

 

"Kurt."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Yes?.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt smiled. He picked Blaine up and carried him to the bedroom before cleaning Blaine up slowly and carefully. Blaine hummed happily.

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine and pulled the blankets over them.

 

"Good night." Blaine whispered.

 

The next morning Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He sighed deeply as he cuddled up to Blaine's pillow. It was still warm..He couldn't have been gone long. Kurt slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. No note? Nothing? He felt his blood pressure begin to rise. Of course. He should've known Blaine would run off to rehearsals without even a kiss goodbye. Kurt stormed back to the bedroom and started getting dressed. He heard Seamus barking and poked his head out of the door to see Blaine walking in, holding coffee. Kurt sighed heavily. He felt like such an asshole.

 

"Hey baby..Why are you dressed?" Blaine asked, pushing his glasses up to rest in his curls.

 

Kurt chewed on his lip. "I thought you were already working.”

 

"Oh no, baby..I just went to get-" Blaine started before his phone rang.

 

Kurt sighed as he looked down. "It's fine."

 

Blaine sighed, handing Kurt his coffee and kissing his cheek quickly before answering his phone. Kurt sat on the couch and drank his coffee as he waited.

 

"Do I have to come in now?..Well..I-I wanted to-..Yes sir..I understand." Blaine sighed before running a hand through his curls and sighing deeply.

 

When Blaine got off the phone, Kurt put his professional face on. "I have tons to do at the office anyway. Don't worry about me."

 

"W-Well when I get done, I could stop by and help if you want.." Blaine said, walking over to his boyfriend.

 

"That's up to you. You don't have to." Kurt said as he grabbed his jacket.

 

Blaine followed Kurt. "Okay..Well I'll call you if I can..I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

 

"See you later."

 

Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt left.

 

Kurt sighed when he got into his car. Maybe things wouldn't change. But he loved Blaine.. Maybe he'd just have to get used to this..He looked down as his phone vibrated with a call from Rachel.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello my shining star. Wanna grab some breakfast with me?"

 

"I'd love to."

 

"Meet me at my place." She said happily.

 

“I'll be there soon."

 

They hung up and Kurt drove to Rachel's apartment. When he walked in, he smiled at the smell of coffee.  
"Hey handsome."

 

"Hello gorgeous. How are you?"

 

"I'm great. Decided to skip out on rehearsal today." She said, pulling him into a hug.

 

"How are you skipping? Blaine can't seem to get away.." Kurt said.

 

"He needs a lot of work." She giggled. "Why do you say it like that? Is it affecting his work?"

 

"He's not really working for me.. He's just going to help out once in a while." Kurt shrugged as he sank down on the couch.

 

"You fired him?" Rachel gasped as she poured their coffee.

 

"No. He doesn't have the time.. I told him he could take a break. I know this isn't what he wants.." Kurt sighed. "He should do what he loves."

 

"He loves working for you.." Rachel said softly.

 

“He's been there twice since he got this job."

 

Rachel's brows knit together. "Well..I can help you find a temporary assistant."

 

"Would you? That would be amazing."

 

"I can. Just let me make a few phone calls."

 

Later that afternoon Kurt and Rachel walked to a cafe to meet with a potential assistant.

 

"His name is Theo..He's fresh out of college. No job." Rachel said softly.

 

"He's not one of those who say they're my biggest fan, right? That was too much last time." Kurt said.

 

"He went to NYU to major in French History. I doubt he knows too much about you."

 

"Thanks." Kurt said sarcastically.

 

"I'm kidding." She chuckled, nudging him.

 

"French History, huh? What's he doing looking for a job like this?"

 

"I don't know. But he's probably just some young nerdy kid. Not ready for anything big.” She said as they walked in.

 

"Do you see him?" Kurt asked.

 

Rachel looked around, searching for him.  
"Um..Excuse me..Are you Miss Berry?" Asked a smooth voice from behind them.

 

They turned around and Kurt's mouth dropped slightly. This was not who he was picturing. He was tall. Wavy dark brown hair with a defined jaw and a broad chest. He had shining green eyes and a smile that looked like it belonged in a toothpaste commercial.

 

"Theo, thank you for coming. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Kurt Hummel." Rachel said.

 

"Mr. Hummel." Theo smiled, shaking his hand.

 

Kurt nodded. "Nice to meet you. Let's grab a table and talk."

 

Theo nodded, leading them to his table.

 

"What makes you interested in being my assistant? What makes you stand out from the rest?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well. I need some extra money, and from what Ms. Berry told me you're a little behind on your filing. But I worked as a secretary in a hospital for a while."

 

Kurt nodded. He liked this kid. "When can you start?"

 

"Whenever you want, sir.."

 

"How's today?" Kurt smiled. "If it's too soon, tomorrow will work as well."

 

"Today's perfect." Theo grinned.

 

"Drink up. We'll stop by the store and sync your phone with my planner and everything you'll need. Then I'll give you the tour and what needs to be done."

 

Theo nodded, drinking his coffee.

 

After they finished, Kurt showed Theo around his work and what the job entitled.

 

"Sounds challenging..But I'm sure I can handle it.." The handsome man smiled.

 

"Good. Let me know if you have any questions. Or you can call Blaine. He's the one that was doing this job."

 

"Why'd he stop?" Theo asked. "I heard about his role with Ms. Berry. Too busy to keep both schedules?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "I thought he should focus on the show. He's never done anything like it. Now's his chance."

 

Theo nodded. "It's amazing he got his first show so young."

 

"He's good." Kurt nodded.

 

"So, Mr. Hummel. Is there anything you need me to do before I start cleaning up your..extremely cluttered inbox?" He chuckled, sitting down in front of the computer.

 

Kurt laughed. "Not for now. Thank you."

 

Theo nodded and got to work. Kurt went to his office and started on his own projects. About an hour later, Theo knocked on the door to his office. "Mr. Hummel?..I'm all finished up."

 

Kurt had his hands in his hair. "Alright. Have a nice night.."

 

"Is something wrong?.." Theo asked softly.

 

"I want to cook for Blaine. But.. Nothing I make ever turns out decent." Kurt groaned.

 

"Well..If you'd like, I could help you." His assistant offered.

 

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah. I had to learn a thing or two growing up in a house with just my dad and my little sister."

 

"If you don't mind, I would love that." Kurt said softly.

 

Theo grinned, nodding.

 

"Just let me grab my jacket."

 

They walked back to the apartment. "So you can't cook?"

 

"I'm terrible."

 

"Did you just never learn?" Theo asked softly.

 

Kurt shook his head.

 

"Well, I can be your tutor if you want." Theo grinned.

 

"I'd like that."

 

Kurt opened the door and Theo's eyes went wide. "Wow.."

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"Your decorating." Theo smiled. "It's amazing."

 

Kurt grinned. "Thank you. Kitchen is this way."

 

They walked to the kitchen and Theo took his coat off. "So what would you like?"

 

"What's romantic?"

 

"Well..Pasta is, but it's very predictable." Theo said, his hands on his hips.

 

Kurt sighed. "What do you think?"

 

"Well..How about steak? Lean. I'll trim the fat."

 

"He loves steak!"

 

"That works!"

 

"You're amazing! So.. I guess we have to go to the store."

 

"I'll run over."

 

"Thank you! I'll get everything ready here."

 

Theo nodded as Kurt handed him his credit card.

 

As soon as he walked out, Kurt's phone rang with a call from Blaine.

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered happily.

 

"Hey baby..I got your text about dinner and I wanted to let you know that we'll be done in about an hour."

 

"Okay. Just come in."

 

"I will. I love you." Blaine said.

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Kurt began lighting candles and rushing around to clean. When Theo returned, they got started on dinner. Theo was amazing in the kitchen. He wasn't even messy. He breezed through the task easily before he started on the sides.

 

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..When my mom left, my dad didn't want to learn to cook, and my sister was too young. So I was the one that had to learn so we didn't have fast food every night." Theo chuckled.

 

Kurt nodded. "Sorry about your mom."

 

"It wasn't much of a loss." Theo shrugged as he stirred the pot slowly.

 

"I lost my mom when I was young." Kurt said.

 

Theo turned to Kurt. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's okay.."

 

"Do you mind if I ask how?.."

 

"She was sick." Kurt said sadly.

 

"That must've been hard..But I admire that you pushed through it and became who you are.."

 

"Thank you." Kurt said.

 

He smiled lightly. "So tell me about Blaine."

 

Kurt couldn't help but grin as he went on and on about his boyfriend.

 

"He sounds amazing." Theo said.

 

"He is. I love him."

 

Blaine walked to Kurt's apartment door, clutching a bouquet of flowers to his chest. He hoped Kurt wasn't mad anymore. When he opened the door, he saw Kurt giggling in the kitchen with another guy.

 

"Um..Kurt?.." He asked, looking around at the candles. What was this?

 

"Baby!" Kurt grinned. He had opened a bottle of wine. "You're early!"

 

"Yeah..We finished up.." Blaine said slowly.

 

"I was going to surprise you. But I guess I'm caught.."

 

Blaine looked to Theo. "Yeah..Who's this?" He asked as Kurt hugged him.

 

"Theo, my assistant! I was trying to figure out how to cook and he offered to help!"

 

Blaine looked to Theo. God..He was handsome and tall and older..

 

"Um..Hi, Theo.." Blaine said, holding out his hand.

 

Theo shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you. I was supposed to be gone before you got here. I hope you enjoy your dinner."

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said softly before turning to give Kurt the roses.

 

"They're beautiful!" Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled. "I just wanted to apologize..For not being able to see you as much..I'm not used to this and this show is kind of running me into the ground.."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I know baby."

 

Blaine nodded, taking off his glasses and slipping them into his pocket. "How much wine have you had?" He chuckled."You're all giggly and lovey.."

 

"Ummm.. Almost a bottle.." Kurt admitted.

 

"It didn't take him long to break into it.." Theo chuckled as he plated their food.

 

"He loves his wine." Blaine smiled.

 

Theo laughed lightly as he finished. He wiped his hands and carried the plates to the table. "Dinner is served, gentlemen. It was a pleasure." He said, shaking Blaine's hand again.

 

"See you Monday." Kurt smiled before thanking him.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt hugged Theo before leading him out, but he just blamed it on the wine. Kurt did get handsy when he drank.

 

Kurt hummed as he sat down. "How was work?"

 

"Long..I don't know what it is with these Broadway guys..Everything I do is wrong..And then when I do what they say, it lacks something." Blaine sighed.

 

"Keep trying." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand. "You'll get it."

 

Blaine's heart fluttered lightly as he smiled at Kurt.  
"So..How's this Theo guy?"

 

"Amazing! I'm so lucky Rachel found him. He's so fast and organized." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine's jaw tightened as he cut into his steak. "So he's good?"

 

“He is. I think this will work out. And you won't have that stress."

 

"I-I wouldn't say working for you was stress.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I could see how much you tried to manage everything. It's not fair to you."

 

Blaine sighed lightly and nodded. "You're right.."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Blaine shook his head and put on a smile.

 

"Don't be.." He said softly. "I'm just glad you found someone to help out."

 

"Me too." Kurt smiled.

 

They ate dinner and Kurt drank more wine, making him unable to take his hands off of Blaine as the shorter man did the dishes.

 

Kurt held Blaine from behind. "You're so sexy."

 

Blaine giggled lightly as he scrubbed the pot. "Oh yeah?" He humored.

 

"So sexy.." Kurt whispered, pressing his lips against Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't help the shiver that travelled through him.

 

"I want you."

 

"I have to finish the dishes.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Leave them." Kurt said lowly.

 

Blaine moaned as Kurt's hands roamed his body. "Fuck.."

 

"Come with me."

 

Blaine dried his hands and let Kurt lead him. Kurt brought Blaine to his room and slowly undressed. Blaine watched his lover with wide eyes as each piece of clothing fell to the floor.

 

"Touch me.."

 

Blaine walked over, running his hands down Kurt's chest.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and moaned. "Blaine.."

 

"You're perfect.." Blaine whispered, kissing his collarbone.

 

"That feels so good."

 

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest before dropping to his knees. Kurt bit his lip as he watched. Blaine gave little licks along Kurt's hardening length, looking up at him.

 

"Oh god.."

 

Blaine sucked on the tip lightly, teasing the slit with his tongue. Kurt let out a long moan as he thrust forward.

 

"Impatient.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You're just so good."

 

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt into his mouth and sucking teasingly slow.

 

"Oh my fucking god.."

 

He looked up at Kurt, moaning softly.

 

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled of slowly. "Fuck my mouth.."  
Kurt grabbed the dark hair and thrust into him. Blaine gagged around Kurt before relaxing.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Blaine's mouth fit around Kurt so perfectly as he was used. Kurt thrust in completely. "Fuckin take me."

 

Blaine's eyes watered as he choked around the thick length.

 

Kurt groaned deeply. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine slowly relaxed again, sucking just how Kurt loved it.

 

"Fuck, Blaine.. I need you.."

 

Blaine pulled off, licking his lips. "How?.."

 

"I want to feel you inside of me." Kurt moaned. Blaine smiled wide, standing and pulling his clothes off. Kurt climbed onto the bed and arched his back. Blaine climbed on the bed, smiling.

 

"Please touch me.."

 

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's sides, moaning softly.

 

"Oh Blaine.."

 

"You're so hot.."

 

"Tell me.. Please.."

 

"You're just so fucking perfect..Stunning.."

 

Kurt moaned loudly. "I love you, Blaine."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt pressed back. "Baby.."

 

Blaine teased the tip of his member against Kurt's hole. "Lube?.."

 

"Top drawer of my dresser." Kurt breathed out. Blaine got up and quickly grabbed the bottle. Kurt squirmed on the bed. "I need you so bad."

 

Blaine climbed on the bed and kneeled in front of his lover. Kurt bit his lip. "How do you want me?"

 

"On your stomach.." Blaine said. Kurt shivered at Blaine's tone and did as he was told. Blaine rubbed up Kurt's back and pressed his cock down against his ass, rolling his hips down.

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply as he kissed between Kurt's shoulder blades.  
"God..Your ass."

 

Kurt gasped. "What about it?"

 

"So perfect..Feels amazing against me.."

 

"Fuck me, Blaine.."

 

"Needy?" Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt whined into the blankets. "I'm so horny, baby.. I need you.."

 

"How badly?.."

 

Kurt ground his hips down, searching for any friction he could get. "So bad, Blaine. I don't think I've e-ever been this horny..."

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, stilling them. "Nuh uh.."

 

Kurt whimpered loudly. "Blllaaaiinnneee.."

 

"I love seeing you like this..Desperate for me.."

 

Kurt groaned as he panted against the bed. Blaine thrust down again, moaning loudly.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

"Can't wait to fuck you.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Please fuck me."

 

Blaine sat up on his knees and slowly slicked up his member. Kurt closed his eyes as he tried to be patient. Blaine spread his cheeks slowly. "Fuck babe.."

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine pressed the tip against the ring of muscle, rubbing up Kurt's back. Kurt pulled a pillow close and bit into it hard as he whimpered with need. Blaine loved seeing Kurt like this. Not the composed star. Not the fashion mogul. But a desperate mess that just needed him. He pushed in a bit more, watching Kurt intently. Kurt arched beautifully as he moaned. "Oh yes.."

 

Blaine shuddered as he slowly thrust in the rest of the way.

 

"Blaine! Oh baby.."

 

"So tight.."

 

Kurt squeezed his muscles involuntarily. Blaine let out a long moan and began to thrust quickly. "Ah! Yes!"

 

Blaine rolled his body, grunting as he fucked Kurt into the mattress. Kurt screamed into the pillow.

 

"God..Yes..Scream for me baby.."

 

Kurt did as Blaine said, yelling into the pillow as he was pounded into. Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder, thrusting harder.

 

"Fuck!!"

 

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass, grunting loudly. "Yes..Ah!"

 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "Yes.."

 

"Talk to me, baby.."

 

"Feels.. Ungh! S-So good.."

 

"You're mine.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt lifted his ass for Blaine. "All yours."

 

Blaine gripped the flesh in his hands, spreading him open.

 

Kurt's mouth fell open as he gripped the sheets. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to hold off. He was already so close.. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit! Right there, baby.."

 

Blaine kept his hips angled and sped up. Kurt writhed beneath Blaine. "I-I.. Oh god, I'm gonna.."

 

"Oh fuck, me too.."

 

Kurt moved back with Blaine, screaming as he let go. Blaine gave one more harsh thrust, holding himself still as he came long and hard. Kurt shivered as they came down together. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, kissing across his back.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.." Blaine panted.

 

Kurt smiled against his pillow. "Wow."

 

Blaine slowly pulled out. "Wow what?.."

 

"You're just amazing."

 

Blaine chuckled, gently cleaning Kurt up before holding him close from behind. "Really now?.."

 

Kurt nodded as he pressed back against Blaine.

 

"Well so are you, Mr. Hummel.."

 

Kurt hummed. "Thank you."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing the back of Kurt's head.  
"So..This Theo guy..He's good?.."

 

"He is."

 

"Did he make sure to schedule your weekly appointments?"

 

"Yes." Kurt said softly.

 

"And he knows where to get your coffee? And your order?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Rachel told him."

 

"Does he know-" Blaine started to ramble off a list of things, like if Theo knew when Kurt liked his lunch, or Kurt's business passwords and personal passwords.

 

Kurt turned around. "Blaine.. Calm down. He'll learn what he doesn't know. Today was his first day."

 

"I know..I just..He..Gave me a weird vibe..I don't know if he's cut out for it.." Blaine sighed. "Maybe I should come back." He added quickly.

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "You need to focus on the play. It's going to be okay. I promise."

 

Blaine sighed. He really didn't know about this guy. Not only because he was really tall and handsome and sophisticated..He just..Well, maybe that was the reason.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine. "Stop worrying."

 

Blaine's eyebrows knit together. "Okay.." he mumbled.

 

"Get some rest." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt closer.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kurt watched Blaine make breakfast. "Teach me something."

 

"Like what?" Blaine smiled.

 

"How to make something."

 

"Okay." He smiled as he pulled out a pan.

 

Kurt got up and walked behind Blaine. "What first?"

 

Blaine handed Kurt an egg and stood behind him, grabbing his hands.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Now what..?"

 

"Crack it..gently." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt slowly cracked the egg and poured it into the bowl. "I did it!"

 

Blaine chuckled, kissing his neck as they did another. He grabbed a whisk and showed Kurt how to move his wrist to mix the eggs.

 

"I like this." Kurt grinned.

 

"Me too.." Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled as they continued. "Okay..Now we have to pour it in the pan."

 

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told.

 

Blaine grinned. "See? You're a natural."

 

"We haven't tried it yet." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Still." Blaine said softly. Kurt giggled with Blaine as they cooked. Blaine slid the eggs onto the plate. "See?"

 

"That wasn't so bad."

 

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I knew you could do it."

 

"You'll have to show me more." Kurt said.

 

"I will." Blaine smiled.

 

"Try it.."

 

Blaine took a bite and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow.."

 

"Terrible..?" Kurt asked shyly before pushing his plate away and groaning. "I knew I'd be no good at this."

 

"Baby, it's great." Blaine smiled.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked as he perked up.

 

"It's amazing." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt grabbed his plate and took a bite. "Wow.."

 

"See?" Blaine grinned.

 

"That's good.."

 

"You're amazing."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine leaned over kissing Kurt softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

They ate breakfast and headed out for a walk. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's and smiled. "So..I got a modeling offer.."

 

"Really? With who?" Kurt asked excitedly.

 

"No one big. But they saw me in your ad and they called me."

 

"You're taking it, right?"

 

"Do you think I should?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I do." Kurt smiled.

 

"Okay.." Blaine smiled. "But what if they make me get naked?.." he teased.

 

"Oh.. I-I don't know.."

 

"I'm kidding.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Oh, good." Kurt sighed.

 

"You're the only one that gets to see that.." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

 

"And I love seeing that."

 

Blaine couldn't help but blush. "I love you.." he said softly before he saw the flash of a camera from across the street.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's fine." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

 

They continued walking as pictures were taken.

 

"This just means I'll have pictures of us." Blaine smiled as his phone rang.

 

"Director?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry..Rachel and I have to practice our love song.."

 

"It's okay. Want me to come over later?"

 

"If you're not too busy.."

 

"I won't be." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand before walking off. Kurt sighed to himself as he walked home. When he got there he saw a small paper bag with a note on it in front of his door. He reached down and picked it up. "Stopped by, but you weren't home. Brought you some muffins! Whole wheat. -Theo."

 

Kurt smiled as he took the bag and texted his assistant. "Thank you. Just got the muffins."

 

"Do you like them?" Theo texted.

 

Kurt bit into one of the muffins before replying. "I do! Where are these from?"

 

"Just a little bakery by my house"

 

"You didn't have to do that on your day off. Thank you!"

 

"You're welcome. Maybe we could go get some lunch?"

 

"Sure. Blaine's working. I have nothing going on."

 

"Meet you at noon?"

 

"Perfect."

 

Kurt smiled, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He got ready and headed out to meet Theo. Theo sat at a table and grinned as he saw Kurt walk in.

 

"Hey." Kurt smiled. "How are you?"

 

"I'm great. Also, so are you because you have the best assistant in the world." Theo grinned.

 

"Okay.. What did you do?" Kurt chuckled nervously.

 

"I got you a spread in Elle Magazine."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "W-What? How?!”

 

"I made a few calls." Theo smiled, shrugging.

 

"What's the article about?"

 

"Your fashion line." Theo said.

 

"You are amazing!" Kurt grinned.

 

Theo grinned wide. "And..They want you on the cover.."

 

Kurt's mouth dropped. "Okay, now you have to tell me how you arranged this."

 

"Your name has more pull than you think it does." Theo chuckled.

 

"Well, thank you."

 

"You're very welcome." Theo smiled.

 

Kurt couldn’t stop smiling as they ordered.

 

“I'm really glad you chose me to work for you.." Theo said softly.

 

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

 

They sat, chatting long after they finished their meal.

 

The next few weeks entailed Kurt spending a lot more time with Theo, even outside of work. Blaine was beginning to get jealous. He barely had time to stop by for lunch these days and this guy got to see him at the drop of a hat. Kurt finally got a random Thursday night to himself. Blaine dropped his plans to spend time with his boyfriend. They had just settled down to watch a movie when Kurt's phone rang.

 

Blaine sighed softly. "You can answer it."

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

 

"Hey Mr. Hummel. I saw today was your day off and I was wondering if you were busy."

 

"I'm with Blaine. What's going on?"

 

"Oh. Nothing much." Theo said as Blaine rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh.. Okay.."

 

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out to get a drink or something."

 

"I'll ask Blaine." Kurt said before turning to his boyfriend. "You want to go for drinks?"

 

Blaine looked up at him. "Yeah, sure."

 

"Where?" Kurt asked Theo.

 

"Anywhere is fine with me."

 

"Let us get ready. I'll text you."

 

Theo smiled. "Okay."

 

Kurt got off the phone and stretched. "We should get ready."

 

Blaine simply nodded, standing and walking to the bathroom. Kurt headed to his room to change. Blaine couldn't believe this. Their first day together in weeks and he would be there.. When Kurt changed, he knocked on the bathroom door. "You ready, babe?"

 

"Yup." Blaine sighed, coming out.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Blaine said softly.

 

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded. "I just can't drink much..I have a shoot tomorrow.."

 

"So then I'll drink and dance with you." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine gave a weak smile. "Sounds good.."

 

"What aren't you telling me?"

 

"Nothing. There's just a lot on my mind with work.."

 

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah." Blaine said, kissing him.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they left.

 

Blaine sighed as they met up with Theo at a local bar. The assistant smiled, waving at them.

 

"Hey!" Kurt smiled as they walked to the bar.

 

"Hey guys." Theo said. "Great to see you again, Blaine."

 

"Yeah. You too." Blaine replied.

 

"What'll it be boys?"

 

"Surprise me." Kurt grinned.

 

"Blaine?"

 

"I'm not drinking."

 

"Awe, come on. One beer."

 

"I.. I don't know.." Blaine sighed.

 

"You don't have to baby, It's fine. Theo and I can just drink." Kurt said softly.

 

That made Blaine very uncomfortable. "Fine."

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. Theo leaned over and flirted with the bartender as he ordered. Kurt laughed lightly as Theo brought their drinks back. "Make a friend?"

 

"That depends." Theo said with a wicked smile. "Am I your assistant or friend tonight?"

 

"You're off the clock." Kurt giggled. "I'd say..Friend."

 

"Then we'll see in half an hour when his shift ends." Theo chuckled.

 

Blaine shook his head to himself as Kurt laughed.

 

"You dance?" Theo asked Kurt.

 

"Of course I dance, who do you think you're talking to?" Kurt grinned.

 

"Some people are reserved in clubs." Theo shrugged.

 

"Well I am not." Kurt grinned, sipping his drink.

 

"Let's go."

 

Kurt grinned, walking out on the dance floor. Blaine scowled, sitting at the bar. Maybe he'd have that beer now.

 

"What's up with your boyfriend?" Theo asked as they danced.

 

"Long week." Kurt sighed, giving a little frown.

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"He's been a little off today, but he told me he's fine."

 

Theo nodded. "Okay then."

 

Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine who gave a weak smile and waved. Kurt waved back and gestured for him to come over. Blaine shook his head, but kept smiling. Kurt made a pouty face at his boyfriend. Blaine sighed, standing and walking over. Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Dance with us."

 

Blaine chuckled lightly as he started to rock his hips slowly. Kurt turned and pressed back against Blaine. Blaine tried to enjoy dancing with his boyfriend, but it was hard to when Theo was intent on dancing so close to Kurt.

 

"Where's your bartender boyfriend?" Kurt chuckled as Theo stepped closer.

 

"Dunno." Theo said, looking towards the bar.

 

"I don't see him up there. Maybe you should go find him." Blaine said, trying to get Theo away.

 

Theo shrugged. "It's okay..I just got here with you guys." He smiled.

 

Blaine sighed. "I think I will have a drink now.."

 

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine softly. "Okay baby.."

 

Blaine turned and headed to the bar. He didn't know how he felt about this guy.. Something felt off. He ordered a beer and sipped it slowly as he watched them. Kurt faced his assistant. He didn't seem to be leading Theo on. But he wasn't pushing him away either. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..Blaine should've just gone to work. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a message to Rachel. "You still rehearsing?"

 

"Just left." She replied.

 

"What're you doing?"

 

"On my way home."

 

"Okay. Have a good night."

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah.. I just don't want to be out."

 

"I thought you guys were staying in?"

 

"Until Theo called and wanted to go out with Kurt."

 

“Do you want me to come get you?”

 

"Please."

 

Blaine told her where he was and sighed as she told him she'd be there soon. Blaine sat at the bar and turned his back to Kurt. Kurt came back and wrapped his arms around Blaine, giggling lightly.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing. I miss dancing with you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Rachel's on her way." Blaine said.

 

"What?..Why?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I was going to go with her.."

 

"But..Why?" Kurt asked again.

 

"You're spending our only night alone with your assistant. Oh wait. No, he's a friend tonight." Blaine said before rolling his eyes.

 

"Blaine..Are you serious? I asked you to come dance with me.."

 

"And he's in front of you trying to grind on you!"

 

"No he wasn't, we were just dancing! Since when are you jealous?!"

 

"Since we barely see each other. And when we do, you can't even be alone with me!"

 

"You could've said no.."

 

"I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't go because I wanted to see you."

 

Rachel walked up behind Blaine. "Hey, you ready?"

 

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment. "Yeah."

 

Kurt eyed Blaine before sighing deeply. "Bye, then."

 

"Bye." Blaine said in an almost growl before storming off with Rachel.

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

 

"He's acting like I'm being ridiculous! We've barely fucking seen each other since he got an assistant. And the one night we have together, he wants to go for drinks with him! Ugh!" Blaine got out in a breathless rant.

 

Rachel nodded as they climbed in the car. "Well..You know Kurt..He's always right. Or at least he thinks he is."

 

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled. Did he really want to deal with this drama?

 

"But just take some time for you. He'll come to his senses."

 

"I hope so."

 

"So do you want me to just take you home?"

 

Blaine nodded as he looked out the window.

 

"Hey..Theo is harmless if that's what you're worried about." Rachel said softly.

 

Blaine closed his eyes and pictured how close Theo was getting to Kurt. "You didn't see them. I wanted to just grab Kurt and show Theo that he's mine. But I know Kurt would think I'm over reacting so I just fucking walked away. I don't trust him."

 

"Well why didn't you show him?" Rachel asked.

 

"I thought he'd think I was being ridiculous." Blaine shrugged.

 

"I'm taking you back."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"So you can go show Kurt he's yours." She grinned.

 

Blaine bit his lip and sat back as Rachel turned around. Rachel drove back to the bar and stopped. "I don't think Theo is trying to steal Kurt. But I still think you should go in there and remind Kurt why he's with you."

 

Blaine gave a quick nod. "You're right! I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks, Rach."

 

"It's what I do." She smiled as he got out and headed inside.

 

Kurt had just set his drink down when Theo looked up. "Umm.. Kurt..?"

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

Theo nodded in Blaine's direction as the curly haired man headed their way.

 

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I thought you were leaving.."

 

"Changed my mind." Blaine said as he stepped closer to Kurt.

 

Kurt eyed Blaine up and down. "Why?"

 

"Because." Blaine said, lowering his voice and taking Kurt by his hips. "You belong to me and me only. I want everyone in here to see that." He whispered before kissing Kurt heatedly.

 

Kurt made a muffled noise of surprise before melting into the kiss and gripping Blaine's curls. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's ass and pressed him against the closest wall. Kurt moaned loudly, pushing back into Blaine's hands. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips. He'd have to thank Rachel tomorrow.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt panted as he pulled back.

 

Blaine chuckled darkly as he kissed Kurt's neck. "You have no idea how much I want to take you home right now. But I won't."

 

"W-Why?.." Kurt whined.

 

"Because I want to dance with you. Tease you until your hard and need me." Blaine whispered. "Make you wait. You're so cute when you squirm."

 

Kurt shuddered with need as Blaine's hands roamed his body. "Blaine.."

 

A fast pace song came on and Blaine ground his hips on Kurt. Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine, panting desperately. Blaine licked across Kurt's bottom lip. "Damn baby."

 

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes darkly. "I'm yours." He whispered.

 

"That's right. And tonight, I'll make you my dirty slut."

 

Kurt moaned in the most obscene way as he arched his back. Blaine turned Kurt around and moved his hips against Kurt's ass.

 

"A-Ah..Blaine..Fuck me.." Kurt whined.

 

"Right here?" Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Yes.."

 

Blaine ran his hand over the front of Kurt's tight jeans. "You think your fans in here would like that?"

 

Kurt could barely speak as Blaine touched him. "Fuck..I don't care."

 

Blaine squeezed lightly. "Fuck.. Such a thick cock in there. I don't know how you hide it."

 

Kurt growled, thrusting into Blaine's hand. "So hard for you.." he gasped.

 

"Let's grab a taxi." Blaine said quickly. "Unless you want Theo to drop us off. But I won't keep my hands off of you either way."

 

Kurt laughed lightly, looking up at Blaine with hooded eyes. "Which would you prefer?.."

 

"Theo." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt laughed lightly. "Let’s go.."

 

Blaine grinned as he followed.

 

Kurt smiled at Theo. "You ready to go?"

 

"Umm.." Theo said, looking to the guy he was dancing with. The other man nodded. "Yeah. We'll drop you off."

 

Kurt grinned. "Sounds good.."

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked to the car. Kurt laughed loudly as Blaine pulled him into the back seat. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth, smiling wide. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass. "You like that?"

 

"Yes, baby.."

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's pants. Kurt bit his lip as he looked over to see Theo's date kissing his neck softly. He would be okay. Blaine squeezed Kurt's length. "I can't wait to get you home."

 

"What are you gonna do?"

 

"Bend you over. Fuck you so hard, you feel it tomorrow."

 

Kurt moaned deeply. "Yes.."

 

Blaine thrust up. "Fuck."

 

Theo chuckled. "Having fun back there, guys?"

 

Kurt tried to hold in a moan but failed. "Fuck.. I'm sorry, Theo.. it's just.. Oh god, Blaine.."

 

Theo just laughed, assuring him he was fine.

 

When they arrived at Kurt's place, Kurt yelled a thank you before hurrying inside. They kissed and fumbled as they made their way up the stairs. Kurt ripped Blaine's shirt open outside of his door and sucked on his collarbone. Blaine tilted his head back. "That's so good."

 

Kurt growled, biting down hard. Blaine moaned as he thrust his hips forward.

 

"We're not in my apartment.." Kurt laughed, smiling up at Blaine.

 

"I know." Blaine panted as they kept moving. Kurt pulled his key out and pushed it into the lock quickly. Blaine closed the door behind them and picked Kurt up, pressing him against the wall. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine. "God, you're so fucking hot..."

 

Blaine bit Kurt's neck roughly as he carried him to the bedroom. "Fucking love your legs around me."

 

Kurt smiled, tightening his legs around Blaine. Blaine moaned deeply as he took Kurt's shirt off. Kurt helped Blaine before leaning back in to kiss him passionately. Blaine scratched Kurt's back as he laid them down.

 

"God, I love you.."

 

"Fuck, I love you too." Blaine got out as he thrust down.

 

"Blaine..Oh fuck..."

 

Blaine kept his hips moving. "Beg for my cock."

 

Kurt arched his back. "Please, baby..I need your cock..I need it in me.."

 

Blaine moaned as he worked on undressing them.

 

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Blaine.."

 

"Get on your hands and knees."

 

Kurt did as he was told, biting his lip. Blaine admired Kurt's ass for a long minute. "God damn."

 

Kurt arched his back. "What are you gonna do to me?.."

 

"Fuck you so hard. Feel my balls slapping you as in thrust in."

 

Kurt gasped harshly. "Oh fuck yes.." Kurt whimpered. "Please, sir.."

 

Blaine grinned as he pressed against Kurt's ass.

 

"Blaine..please.."

 

The need in Kurt's voice made Blaine's cock twitch. He kept Kurt's ass spread as he pushed in. Kurt moaned softly, biting the pillow.

 

"Oh fuck yeah.."

 

"Deeper.." Kurt moaned. Blaine let out a growl as he thrust in completely.

 

"Oh fuck..Blaine..Mmm..Your cock feels so good in me.."

 

"Keep talking."

 

"No one..Ever made me feel this good.."

 

Blaine moved his hips fast. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt let out a long moan, arching his back. Blaine held onto Kurt's helps as he fucked into him. Kurt threw his head back. "B-Blaine..I-I'm your bitch, baby..Ah!"

 

"Such a good little bitch." Blaine moaned as he spanked Kurt.

 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "Ohhhh..More, baby..Choke me.."

 

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's neck and squeezed. "Take me like a fucking whore baby. So sexy."

 

Kurt let out a low growl of ecstasy. "Fuck! Yes.."

 

Blaine tightened his grip as he sped up his hips. Kurt was a moaning mess as Blaine thrust into him. He'd never felt this amazing during sex. Blaine knew just what to do. With his free hand, Blaine scratched down Kurt's back, making sure to leave marks.

 

Kurt rolled his body with Blaine's hand. "O-Oh Blaine! I-I'm gonna come..I-I ah!"

 

"Come baby. Then turn over." Blaine breathed out. Kurt let go, crying out his lover's name as his body shook with his release. Blaine slowed his thrusts as Kurt came down. Kurt trembled as he whimpered into the pillow. Blaine pulled out and Kurt whined softly before turning over, his chest heaving. Blaine pumped himself quickly. "Talk to me baby, please."

 

"Shit.." Kurt panted. "Scoot up baby..I-I want it on my face..Please, Blaine."

 

Blaine straddled Kurt's chest. "Oh my god.."

 

Kurt moaned as he thought about what was to come. "You gonna come on my face, sir?..All over me?.." he whispered.

 

Blaine gave a small whine. "Fuck.. Gonna come all over your face."

 

Kurt smiled. "I want it..I want you to see me covered in it..Covered in your come.." Kurt's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip as a quiet word escaped his perfect lips. Blaine could've almost missed it if he wasn't listening so closely. "Daddy.."

 

Blaine arched his back and moaned loudly as he came, pumping his seed onto Kurt's face and neck.

 

Kurt whined, opening his mouth and catching what he could on his tongue.

 

"Shit.."

 

Kurt licked his lips and smiled as he rubbed up and down Blaine's thighs. "Wow.."

 

"You look so fucking hot.."

 

"Help me clean up?.." Kurt giggled. Blaine nodded as he climbed off of Kurt. Kurt stood, grabbing Blaine's hands and leading him to the bathroom. Blaine started the shower and climbed in. The hot water ran down their bodies as Blaine slowly cleaned them off. He loved these moments. He stared into Kurt's eyes lovingly as they showered. Kurt smiled and Blaine saw something new in his eyes. He'd seen him vulnerable, but never so intimately vulnerable. He looked so sincere as he held Blaine close, his hands traveling over smooth expanses of skin. It made Blaine wonder if he'd been hurt before.

 

Blaine slowly brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. "I'm so in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

 

Kurt gave a barely noticeable gasp as he looked down before back into Blaine's eyes. "I'm..I'm in love with you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

 

Kurt inhaled deeply, leaning into the kiss before pulling back slightly and resting their foreheads together. "I've never felt..so close to someone.."

 

"I'm glad it's me.." Blaine whispered. "I never thought I'd have this.."

 

Kurt gave a bashful smile. "Neither did I.." He said quietly.

 

Blaine turned the water off and they got ready for bed. "So.. Thanksgiving is coming up.."

 

Kurt sat in front of his vanity, flicking on the light. "It is.."

 

"Why don't we..go to see your family?"

 

"No. That's out of the question." Kurt said quickly as he started his skin care routine.

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm..We're..You and I are far too busy to fly all the way to Ohio just for a dinner."

 

"We could make time." Blaine said softly.

 

"Well, you have your rehearsals and your shoot and I know they're going to want you for a show after that and I have my Elle interview it just won't work out." Kurt blurted quickly.

 

Blaine looked down. He didn't know why Kurt didn't want to go home. But part of him felt like Kurt didn't want to go with him. "Okay."

 

Kurt met Blaine's eyes in the mirror and sighed softly. "Look..It has nothing to do with you, Blaine. I'm not ashamed of you..I brag about you all over television and magazines..I just..We're busy."

 

"Okay." Blaine said again as he climbed into bed.

 

"Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, turning in his chair. "You can't use that cute pouty thing against me."

 

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt just groaned. "Nothing..Listen..I want to see them." He lied."But, my schedule won't allow it."

 

"I understand." Blaine said as an idea started to form in his head. "Hurry up and get in bed."

 

Kurt nodded wiping his face before climbing into bed. Blaine scooted back against Kurt. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, baby." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine closer.

 

The next day, Blaine went through his phone. He had to have Kurt's father's number somewhere. He raised his eyebrows as he couldn't find it. He decided to wait until he knew Kurt was at lunch to go into his office and find his address book. Blaine walked into Kurt's building and quickly turned a corner as he saw Theo and Kurt leaving. He let out a sigh of relief as the two left. He walked to Kurt's office and grabbed the spare key from a potted plant before opening the door. He closed it behind him and went straight to Kurt's desk. He rooted through the drawers and finally found Kurt's address book. He sat down and looked through the pages. He didn't have him under 'Dad'..He flipped to the H's and found the only Hummel in the book. This had to be him. Burt Hummel. Blaine jotted down the number and made sure to put everything back in its place.  
He left the office and walked down to a café before dialing the number. It took a few rings before a man answered.  
"Is this Burt Hummel?"

 

"It is." The gruff voice replied. "Who is this?"

 

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm umm.. I'm dating Kurt."

 

"I've heard." Burt said.

 

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "As you know, Thanksgiving is just a few weeks away. I thought it could be nice to fly your family out here and surprise Kurt."

 

"Kurt wants to see us?" Burt asked seriously.

 

"He does. He said so last night. But he was worried about taking time off of work so he couldn't come there."

 

Burt hummed in thought. "Well..I guess we should fly up then.."

 

"Great! How many tickets do you need? I'll take care of everything."

 

"Just three." Burt said.

 

"Okay. I'll get it all settled and send you the tickets."

 

Burt was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Blaine.."

 

"You're welcome. This is my cell. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

 

Burt thanked Blaine again before hanging up. Blaine smiled to himself. He knew this would be a great surprise for Kurt. Blaine headed back home to search for hotels. To his dismay, he found that all of the hotels in the area were booked for the holidays. Blaine didn't think Kurt would mind his family staying in his big apartment. After all, there was plenty of room.

 

The day before thanksgiving, Blaine drove to the airport to pick up Kurt's family. When he saw them walked out, Blaine quickly headed over. "Mr. Hummel, it's so nice to meet you."

 

Burt nodded, shaking his hand. "Same here."

 

"Mrs. Hummel," Blaine smiled. "Thank you all for coming. Kurt will be so surprised."

 

"Please, call me Carole.." She smiled. "This is Kurt's brother, Finn."

 

Blaine shook his hand. "Come on, I'll get your bags."

 

Blaine felt good about this. Kurt would be so surprised.

 

They headed to Kurt's place. "When was the last time you were here?" Blaine asked.

 

"Never been here." Burt said.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Has Kurt been back at all?"

 

"No." Finn said, looking around as Blaine used his spare key to let them in. Kurt was at his Elle interview and was scheduled to be home any minute. Blaine showed them where they'd be sleeping. They had just sat in the living room when they heard the door opening. Blaine ran over and greeted his boyfriend. He turned Kurt so his back was to the living room. "How was your interview?"

 

"Good.." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "But I'm ready for a night with you.." he said softly, leaning in to kiss him.

 

Blaine kissed him before pulling away. "Actually.. I have a surprise for you.."

 

"What's that?" Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

 

"Umm.. Turn around.."

 

Kurt turned around and his face dropped. "Oh my god.."

 

"Hey Kurt.." His father said quietly.

 

"What are you doing here?.."

 

Burt looked to Blaine. "Blaine said you wanted to see us."

 

Kurt looked back to Blaine. "I-I.."

 

“Aren't you happy?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt looked back to his family and quickly ran to his room.

 

"I knew it. Still too good for us." Finn scoffed.

 

"Finn. Don't be like that." Carole said.

 

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

 

"After Kurt got famous he pretty much threw us to the side.." Finn said seriously.

 

"Now that’s not true.." Burt sighed.

 

"What did happen..?" Blaine asked carefully.

 

"He just..Got busy..And, well, tension grew between us. It led to fights.." Burt said.

 

"I didn't know.."

 

"We haven't heard from him in years.." Carole said softly.

 

"I-I'll go talk to him.." Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. "Kurt..?"

 

"What?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Yeah, just give me a minute.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine waited for Kurt to open the door. "Baby.. What's wrong?"

 

"I-I haven't..Talked to them in years..I..I don't want to see them Blaine..I can't."

 

"You told me you did want to see them.."

 

"I lied!" Kurt breathed out before sitting on the bed and resting his face in his hands.

 

Blaine sighed. "Why'd you stop talking to them?"

 

“Every time I tried talking to them it was another argument. They didn't understand that I couldn't come out to see them.. Every time I explained it became 'You think you're better than us'.."

 

"Go out there and work it out. They're your family."

 

"Don't you think I've tried?" Kurt asked.

 

"Try again. I'm here. I'll help keep it civil."

 

"I'm pretty sure Finn hates me.."

 

"Just talk to him."

 

Kurt sighed, composing himself.

 

"Let's go out there." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, straightening his suit. Blaine walked out hand in hand with Kurt.

 

Kurt looked at his family. "Hi.."

 

"Hey.." Burt said.

 

Kurt sat down with Blaine. "Well..I..Um.."

 

"How have you been?" Carole asked.

 

"Really great actually..You?"

 

"Good. Keeping these two alive." Carole smiled.

 

Finn just crossed his arms, sitting back as Kurt nodded slowly.

 

"What do you do, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked.

 

"I own a tire shop in Lima."

 

"Nice. What about you, Finn?"

 

"I help out over there." Finn said.

 

Blaine nodded as everyone went quiet. "Is anyone hungry?"

 

"I'll cook." Kurt said quickly.

 

"Umm babe.. Are you sure?" Blaine asked carefully.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Let me help you." Carole said.

 

"Okay.."

 

Blaine tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. Kurt got up and walked to the kitchen with Carole.

 

"So.. Anything you want to do while you're here?" Blaine asked.

 

"I've never been to New York.." Finn said.

 

"I can arrange a tour if you'd like." Blaine suggested.

 

"That sounds great." Burt smiled.

 

Kurt nervously walked around the kitchen, gathering pans and utensils. "So..What should we make?"

 

"What do you have?" Carole asked.

 

"Well..I have a lot of ingredients, I just never use them.." Kurt said.

 

Carole opened the cabinets and rummaged through the fridge. "Well, I'm thinking cheesy potatoes, salad and chicken. Is that okay?"

 

"That works." Kurt said, giving a weak smile.

 

Carole's gaze lingered on Kurt for a moment. She sighed quietly before wrapping her arms around her stepson. "I missed you so much, Kurt."

 

Kurt stiffened before returning the hug. "I missed you too..." He whispered. "I missed you so much ."

 

Carole had tears in her eyes as she pulled back. "Your father misses you.."

 

"I-I know..But..He thinks I don't..He thinks I..It just hurts.."

 

"He just wants to see you, Kurt. For years, it was just the two of you. He didn't know how to handle not seeing you, sweetie."

 

"There are so many times after that last fight..I wanted to just come home and forget about all of this..But I felt like I couldn't.." Kurt got out.

 

"You can always come home. Even without warning. We're always going to be there."

 

"It's just not the same..He told me not to come home..A-And I know he didn't mean it..He was just mad..But it just hurt.."

 

Carole hugged Kurt again. "I know. He blames himself for you two not talking."

 

"But it's my fault.." Kurt said quietly, holding back tears.

 

"It's okay. We're here now. What if Finn, Blaine and I go out tonight. Blaine can show us a few things and you and your dad can talk?"

 

Kurt looked into her eyes. The thought of being alone with his dad scared him, but he needed to smooth things out.

 

"He loves you more than anything. Just talk to him."

 

"Okay.."

 

"Come on. Help me peel these potatoes."

 

As the two in the kitchen started cooking, they heard the boys cheering in the living room. Carole popped her head around the corner and saw them watching a game on the tv. She smiled softly. "Looks like Blaine won your father over already."

 

"He has a way of doing that." Kurt giggled lightly.

 

"He's very handsome." Carole grinned.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "He is..I know that he's a bit young, but..I love him.."

 

"Love, huh?" Carole asked. "Good for you, sweetie."

 

"Yup..He's the one that hooked me.." Kurt chuckled. "He was my assistant, but there was something about him.."

 

"He seems genuine. Don't worry about the age. As long as he's legal," Carole laughed.

 

Kurt laughed along with her. "Not that young."

 

"If I tell you something, you can't mention it to Burt."

 

"I won't." Kurt smiled.

 

"When he got off the phone with Blaine, he broke down into tears. He couldn't believe he was about to get you back into his life.."

 

Kurt looked around the corner at his father. "Really?"

 

Carole nodded as she smiled sadly. "You don't know what this means to him."

 

“I have to thank Blaine.."

 

Carole bit her lip. "It was so sweet of him to pay our way out here."

 

"He paid?" Kurt asked. Blaine really cared..

 

"For everything." Carole said.

 

Kurt looked to his boyfriend. He was so perfect. As the chicken and potatoes baked, Kurt and Carole joined the boys. Kurt sat next to Blaine and grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly.

 

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "How's dinner coming along?"

 

"Great. Carole taught me a few things..And she wants you to take her and Finn out. Show them the sights." Kurt said.

 

"I can do that."

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand again. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked around before locking eyes with Finn. Guilt filled him. Finn took his leaving the hardest. Kurt quickly looked away. He didn't know how to handle this.

 

After dinner Blaine pulled on his coat. "Well, that was delicious. But now I think it's time to take our guests on a tour." He smiled.

 

"Have fun.." Kurt said, trying to not sound so nervous.

 

Finn and Carole pulled on their coats and followed Blaine out.

 

"So, Dad?..How about I make some hot chocolate..Hummel family tradition.." Kurt offered.

 

"I'd like that, kid."

 

Kurt smiled at the name before heading to the kitchen. He came out with two mugs topped with whipped cream. He handed one to his dad and smiled lightly as he sat down.

 

"How's the shop?" Kurt asked.

 

"Good. I'm slowing down a bit, but Finn's helping out." Burt said.

 

Kurt nodded. "He was always good at that."

 

"Yeah." Burt nodded, looking at his son.

 

Kurt was quiet as his mind raced. "I'm really sorry, dad.."

 

Burt looked up and swallowed. "So am I..I..I didn't mean it when I said you can't come home, Kurt..You can always come home.."

 

"I know. It just.. It hurt. I-I was too scared to try.." Kurt said, staring at the floor and fidgeting with his hands.

 

"I just..I got mad. It was always you and me. We couldn't be more different. But we..We always had each other. I couldn't stand not being able to call your name and hear you run up those stairs. To have rant about who went home on those fashion competition shows..I missed you, Kurt.."

 

Kurt's bottom lip quivered as he locked eyes with his father. "I missed you so much, dad.."

 

Tears filled Burt's eyes as Kurt stood and leaned down to hug him. Burt held his son close. "I'm so proud of you..."

 

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

 

"Are you kiddin'?" Burt grinned. "Look at you..Look at this place..You showed everyone that doubted you, kid."

 

"And hurt my family while doing so.."

 

"Hey..The important thing is that we're here now..That I can finally tell you how proud I am to be your dad.."

 

Kurt felt like a little boy again. He curled up against his father. "I don't want to lose you again.."

 

Burt sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "You won't, kid.."

 

"Thank you for coming.."

 

"Thank you for talking to me.." Burt smiled.

 

Blaine led Carole and Finn down the streets of the city, showing them all of his favorite places.

 

Carole and Blaine had decided to go out for drinks before heading back.

 

"Hey Blaine..?" Finn asked.

 

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled, looking up at him.

 

"Do you think you could stop by Rachel Berry's place? I-I'd love to see her.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, of course. Are you a fan?"

 

"More of an old friend.." Finn said as Carole suppressed a smile. "I'd like to go alone, if that's okay.."

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine said. "I'll call to see if she's busy."

 

Finn nodded as Blaine dialed the number.

 

She picked up and Blaine smiled. "Hey Rachel. You busy?"

 

"Just got home. What's up?"

 

"Just wondering if I could stop by."

 

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

 

"Of course. Just wanna hang out."

 

"Come on over."

 

"Will do. Bye." Blaine said before hanging up.

 

"Thank you, Blaine. Is there a umm.. Flower shop around here..?"

 

"Yeah. Right around the corner."

 

Blaine showed Finn where the shop was before dropping him off at Rachel's. Finn knocked on the door and took a shaky breath. Rachel opened the door smiling wide until she saw Finn. "Oh..Finn wow..What are you doing here?..Oh wow..Those are beautiful.."

 

"H-Hey.. These are for you.." Finn said, holding out a bouquet of pink and yellow dahlia flowers.

 

Rachel took them and smiled. "Wow..Thank you..Come in." She said, turning and letting Finn in. Finn nodded as he followed. Rachel grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it. "They're gorgeous.."

 

"I saw them and knew you'd love them."

 

Rachel turned around to face him and smiled before hugging him.

 

Finn was caught off guard before he hugged her back. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too.." She said softly.

 

"How are you..?"

 

"I'm great..Are..Are you here with Kurt? I thought you two didn't talk anymore.."

 

"We don't. Blaine thought it would be nice to surprise Kurt with bringing us here. Apparently, that's not what Kurt wanted. But we're trying.."

 

"You're still not talking?.." Rachel asked, walking to the kitchen.

 

"We got here today. Kurt can't even look at me." Finn shrugged. "I can't really say I'm happy or comfortable staying at his place."

 

"Well..Do you wanna..stay with me?.." Rachel asked slowly.

 

Finn was quiet as he looked into Rachel's eyes. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah..I mean..Only if you want.."

 

"I want to.."

 

She smiled, nodding lightly. "Okay.."

 

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful."

 

Rachel blushed deeply as she blinked. "You're so sweet.."

 

Finn reached out and ran his fingers over her blush. Rachel gave a small gasp, closing her eyes as she leaned into the touch. Finn's heart was racing as he stepped forward. The brunette looked up at him before leaning in slowly. Finn gasped softly as he closed the space between them. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, pulling him closer. Finn moaned deep in his throat as he grabbed her slender waist. Rachel gasped against Finn's mouth as she was lifted. She wrapped her legs around him, moaning softly.

 

"Rachel.." Finn breathed out against her kiss swollen lips. Rachel pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes.

 

"I've never stopped loving you.." Finn whispered.

 

"I love you so much.." Rachel said just as quietly. Finn moved his hands to Rachel's ass as he kissed her passionately. Rachel moaned deeply, opening her mouth to him. Finn lost himself in the kiss. He set her down on the kitchen counter, his lips not leaving Rachel's as he reached for the hem of his shirt. Rachel began to unbutton her shirt quickly, hands fumbling over the tiny buttons. Finn pulled his shirt off and ripped Rachel's shirt off, sending the rest of the buttons flying across the room. Rachel gasped harshly, her breathing heavy as she pulled Finn down for a fierce kiss.

Two hours later, Finn and Rachel were lying on the kitchen floor. Their naked, sweating bodies were tangled around each other as they breathed heavily. Rachel smiled wide before kissing Finn slowly.

 

Finn ran his hands up and down Rachel's sides. "Wow.."

 

Rachel just giggled, hiding her face playfully.

 

"Nu uh." Finn grinned. "Let me see your perfect face."

 

Rachel looked up at him, a blissful smile spread across her features. "That was amazing.."

 

"I don't think it could get better than that."

 

She rubbed across his chest slowly. "Will you stay?.." She asked after a while.

 

"I don't want to be anywhere else." Finn said softly. "Will you take me to get my stuff?"

 

Rachel nodded. "But..I mean..Will you stay..With me.." She said slowly.

 

"I thought I was.."

 

"Tonight you are..But..What happens after you go back to Ohio?.."

 

"You want to date me? While I'm in Ohio?"

 

"I want you to stay here..In New York.."

 

Finn went quiet. "I want to. There's just one thing stopping me.."

 

Rachel's eyebrows knit together. "I-Is there someone else?.."

 

"What? God, no! It's umm.." Finn sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I-I’m not supposed to say anything.. Kurt doesn't know yet.."

 

Rachel sat up as well. "What is it?.."

 

Rachel drove Finn to Kurt's place. When they walked in, Blaine and Carole were already there.

 

Blaine smiled as he saw Rachel. "Hey! I didn't expect you back so soon."

 

"I'm gonna stay with Rachel.." Finn said as Kurt eyed them.

 

Burt smiled. "Rachel. Look at you, all grown up, kiddo."

 

"Burt.." Rachel smiled sadly as she hugged him tight. "I missed you!"

 

"I missed you too. How have you been?"

 

"I'm good. How are you?" Rachel asked before glancing at Kurt.

 

"I'm great. Are you comin' to dinner tomorrow night? It's thanksgiving."

 

"I'd love to. What should I bring?"

 

"Don't worry about it. Kurt's a cook now." Burt chuckled, looking to his son.

 

"I try." Kurt laughed. "So.. Finn is staying with you..?"

 

"Yeah..We're..um..Trying again.." She said softly.

 

"Oh." Kurt said before turning away.

 

"Kurt..I..I need to talk to you." Finn said.

 

"About what? The fact that you've been here all day and have talked to my best friend more than me?"

 

"Do you really want to do this in front of everyone?"

 

"Do what? I think we can all see who you really care about."

 

Finn gave a humorless laugh. "Do you want to know why we were trying to get you to come back to Ohio so badly? We had to tell you something. Something Burt didn't want to say over the phone. We wanted you there so we could get through this together..As a family."

 

"What are you talking about, Finn?" Kurt groaned.

 

"Burt has cancer!" Finn yelled. "It started a few years ago. They got rid of it for a while and now it's back. Last month it showed up again.."

 

Kurt froze. He felt like all the air had left the room he reached out for something to hold onto as he started to hyperventilate. "You..What? N-No.."

 

"Kurt..Kurt calm down.." Burt said, grabbing his shoulders.

 

Kurt shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I wanted to tell you myself..At the right time..Please..Kurt.."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around his father. "You can't.. You can't be sick.."

 

"Hey..I beat it before..This won't slow me down.."

 

Kurt clutched to his father as everyone slowly left the room.

 

"I'm gonna be okay.."

 

Kurt pulled back and wiped his face. "You need rest. Move here. I'll take care of you."

 

"Kurt..I can't. I have the tire shop.."

 

"You can sell it. You can't handle the stress, dad."

 

Burt sighed. "Kurt. No.."

 

"Why?" Kurt pleaded.

 

"Because I want to work. I want to provide for Carole. I'm fine."

 

"Maybe I can take a break. I can help you."

 

"Only if you can Kurt..But I don't want you making a big deal out of this.."

 

"Dad.. You're sick. It is a big deal.."

 

Burt sighed deeply. "I've dealt with this before .."

 

"You should've told me."

 

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone.."

 

"But what if.. If you had.."

 

"I didn't.." Burt said seriously.

 

"I know.. But if Blaine hadn't called you.. Dad.. I can't lose you.."

 

"You're not gonna lose me, Kurt.." Burt said softly. "I would love if you came home for a while..But you don't have to.."

 

"I'm coming." Kurt insisted.

 

Burt couldn't help but smile. "Alright.."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No..Don't be sorry, Kurt..It's okay."

 

"I love you so much, dad."

 

"I love you too.." Burt said softly.

 

Kurt sighed as everyone came back in.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said.

 

"Don't be. I'm okay." Burt said, patting him on the back.

 

"We're going to get going.." Finn said as he casually snaked his arm around Rachel's hips.

 

Kurt nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Okay..Finn..I'm really sorry.."

 

"It's okay.."

 

Rachel nudged Finn forward a bit, giving him a look. Finn sighed but couldn't help but smile. Rachel always felt at home with them. Finn stepped forward and hugged Kurt. Kurt clutched to his brother, holding back tears. "I'm so so sorry.."

 

"Shh, it's okay."

 

Kurt nodded. "I missed you so much.."

 

"I missed you too." Finn said. They pulled away and Kurt wiped his eyes.

 

"We'll see you tomorrow." Rachel smiled.

 

Blaine looked at his boyfriend. He was so used to seeing him in control of his emotions. He'd seen so much vulnerability in him today. It was a whole new side of him.

 

Kurt sighed deeply as he sat down. "I need a drink."

 

"I'll pour you some wine." Blaine said softly.

 

"Thank you, baby."

 

Blaine nodded, walking to the kitchen.

 

"Carole? Mr. Hummel, do you want a glass?"

 

"Please." Carole smiled.

 

"I'll take a beer if you got it." Burt said.

 

"Coming right up."

 

“So..Maybe I can come down for Christmas?..I'll bring Rachel. Blaine too of he isn't too busy.."

 

"We'd love that, Kurt."

 

"Don't put up the tree without me.." Kurt said, giving a sad smile.

 

Burt chuckled. "I won't."

 

Blaine brought out their drinks and sat next to Kurt, smiling.

 

"How long have you two been together?" Burt asked.

 

"Well..A few months." Blaine said.

 

"Still new? Or pretty serious?"

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand, smiling lightly.

 

"He's a keeper." Kurt said.

 

Blaine blushed lightly. "Good." He giggled.

"What do you do, Blaine?" Carole asked.

 

"I'm in a musical..Well, we're still in the rehearsal stages, but it's coming together."

 

"Oh wow."

 

"It's actually my first show..I'm kinda scared." Blaine said.

 

"He's perfect for the role. He'll blow everyone away." Kurt said proudly.

 

"You're so young." Carole smiled. "That's amazing."

 

"Thank you." Blaine said, blushing lightly.

 

"I'm proud of him.." Kurt smiled. "Hopefully there's a Tony in his future."

 

"Oh, I don't know about that." Blaine said.

 

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hand.

 

Carole looked over at her husband and squeezed his hand. She was so happy to see her family together again.

 

Burt grinned. "Well, I think we should turn in for the night."

 

Kurt nodded. "Goodnight."

 

Burt hugged his son before they went to the guest room.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "So..You're not mad at me?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "I'm just ready for bed.. It's been..an emotional day.."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I understand..Do you want me to start a bath for you?.."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly.

 

"Thank you, Blaine. For everything.."

 

"You don't have to thank me.." Blaine said sweetly. He kissed Kurt's forehead before he could respond and walked to the bathroom. Kurt sighed before drinking the rest of his wine. Blaine filled up the giant tub with Kurt's favorite bubble bath and smiled. "It's ready!" He called.

 

Kurt followed Blaine's voice. "Care to join me?"

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Kurt smiled as he closed the door. They undressed and Kurt slid into the tub to rest against Blaine's chest. Kurt ran his fingertips along Blaine's legs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my family.."

 

"I'm sorry..I just thought it'd be a nice surprise.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"It sure was a surprise." Kurt said. "But if it weren't for you.. I could've lost my dad permanently without saying bye.."

 

Blaine rested his lips against Kurt's temple. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"Why? Because of you, I have them again."

 

"Yeah..But..I'm just sorry he's sick.."

 

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I'll be here for you..If you need to talk..Yell..Anything.."

 

Tears stung Kurt's eyes as he nodded.

 

Blaine held Kurt close. "You know..I don't know your dad..But he seems strong."

 

"He is.." Kurt said weakly. Blaine's face fell. Kurt already sounded so defeated. Kurt wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "I should get to bed."

 

Blaine sighed softly. "Hey..I think you need to talk about it.."

 

"I don't know what to say.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt a bit closer. "I just want to help you.."

 

"My dad is dying, Blaine." Kurt whimpered as he let his tears out. Blaine turned Kurt around, holding him to his chest. Kurt's body trembled as he let his emotions go.

 

"It's okay.." Blaine said softly. Kurt's breathing started to slow down as he let Blaine hold him. Blaine rubbed up and down his back. Kurt let out a long yawn.

 

"Come on baby.." Blaine said softly. He stood, climbing out of the tub before drying Kurt off and carrying him to bed. Kurt curled up to his pillow. He felt numb.

 

Blaine held Kurt close from behind. "I love you, Kurt.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine gave a soft sigh. He wished he could do something..anything..

 

Kurt tossed and turned all night. He couldn't believe the news about his father. Questions filled his head. How long did he have? What if he wasn't there when it happened? At almost three in the morning he climbed out of bed. He'd never felt so weak..So not in control..He walked out on the balcony and sat down, staring over the city..This city destroyed him..Ripped him from his family.. And now he was losing the one thing he could never live without. He stood up and leaned against the railing before letting out a loud angry scream at the glittering city. Tears filled his eyes as his chest heaved and he yelled again. "I hate you!" He growled before beginning to sob and slowly sinking to his knees.

 

Burt was awoken by the loud noise. He grunted as he got out of bed. "Kurt?" He mumbled as he walked out.

 

Kurt looked up at his father and quickly wiped his eyes, standing. "I-I'm sorry..I just..I was.."

 

"Come here." Burt sighed and held his arms out. Kurt stood and nearly ran into his father's arms. "It's okay, kid." Burt soothed, trying to hide his own tears. He hated seeing his son so upset.

 

"Please don't go.."

 

"I have to go home at some point."

 

"No.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"I'm so sorry.."

 

"We're together now." Burt said softly. "It's okay."

 

"For how long?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"A few days."

 

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes.

 

"Then give it a few weeks and you'll come for christmas." Burt said as he rubbed Kurt's back. "You have a lot of presents.."

 

"I do?"

 

Burt nodded. "I bought you stuff every year.."

 

Kurt teared up more. "I-I got you presents too.."

 

"I guess we're more alike than we thought." Burt chuckled. He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Come on inside. We can either go back to bed. Or you can make me watch one of your music movie things."

 

“Musical?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Yeah." Burt laughed.

 

"Let's do that.."

 

"Okay."

 

Kurt smiled lightly, leading his dad to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Carole walked out in the morning and smiled. Kurt was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping against Burt. She was happy that everyone was together again. Carole snuck into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

 

Blaine woke up to the sound of rustling in the kitchen and got dressed before walking out of the room and seeing Carole. "Moring.." he said softly. "Want any help?"

 

"Sure." Carole smiled. "What do you and Kurt usually eat?"

 

"I'll usually just make him some eggs." Blaine said.

 

"I was thinking of making breakfast pizzas. How does that sound?"

 

"That sounds delicious. Then if you'd like, we can start on Thanksgiving dinner." Blaine said, smiling at Carole.

 

Carole nodded. "Would you mind taking me to a grocery store?"

 

"Not at all." Blaine smiled. They made breakfast and woke up Burt and Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Hmmm..Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Kurt kissed him softly before sitting down at the table.

 

Carole sat next to Burt. "Anything special you want for dinner?"

 

"Whatever you want to make." Burt smiled. 

 

"Can we try to make it healthier?" Kurt asked.

 

Burt rolled his eyes. "Kurt, you're supposed to cheat on the holidays."

 

"But, dad.."

 

"Well, at least make your cheesy potatoes again. I could eat that whole thing myself."

 

"I will.." Carole smiled.

 

"Do you want to go shopping with Carole? Then your dad and I can have some time to talk." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

 

They ate breakfast before taking turns in the shower. Kurt and Carole left for the supermarket, leaving Burt and Blaine at home.

 

"Thank you for coming." Blaine said as they watched a game in the living room.

 

"I'm happy to, kid." Burt nodded, smiling.

 

"Do you think.." Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of how to finish. "Can they get rid of it again?"

 

"I don't know. But I didn't know last time either."

 

Blaine nodded. "When do you start treatments?"

 

"Next month. Not lookin' forward to it.." Burt sighed.

 

"What's it like?"

 

"It feels like it's not working..Like it's making me sicker. But hopefully it'll work."

 

"I hope it does.."

 

"Me too.." Burt said. "But thank you, Blaine..For making him happy."

 

"It's not always easy." Blaine chuckled. "But I try."

 

"How did you two end up together?"

 

"I was his assistant. I had the biggest crush on him. He called me out on it."

 

Burt chuckled. "That's good."

 

"He was so bold. He knows what he wants." Blaine smiled.

 

"That's a good change." Burt said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He used to be pretty timid."

 

"Really? I can't imagine that."

 

"He was. Shy and everything." Burt laughed.

 

"I wish I could see that." Blaine giggled. "What else was he like?"

 

"Into high school he started to find himself. He joined the football team, cheerios and glee club."

 

"Football team?" Blaine asked. He made a mental note to ask Kurt about his cheerleading days later.

 

"He was the kicker. Won them their first game in years." Burt smiled proudly, standing. "He has to have a yearbook around here somewhere."

 

Blaine got up to help. "I never thought to look."

 

Blaine walked to the bookshelf and saw four McKinley High yearbooks near the end.

 

"Here they are." He said as he pulled them down.

 

Burt smiled, opening one. "This was his freshman year."

 

They found his picture and Blaine grinned. "He was so cute!"

 

"He looked so different." Burt chuckled.

 

"He's so skinny."

 

"He was short too."

 

Blaine laughed. "I want to see a football picture."

 

Burt flipped to a picture of the football team and pointed Kurt out.

 

Blaine studied the picture. Kurt looked so good in that uniform. "Wow.."

 

Burt opened the next book and opened to the Cherrios page.

 

Blaine's mouth dropped. He quickly composed himself when he realized he was with Kurt's dad. Kurt had grown a bit that summer. His arms had toned muscles. His legs were long. Blaine swallowed dryly as he thought of all the moved Kurt could do. He let Blaine go through the rest of the books and Blaine admired how well Kurt had grown in such a short time.

 

"It's inspiring, really." Blaine said.

 

"And after that he went to NYADA..And you probably know what happened after that."

 

"Partially." Blaine nodded.

 

Kurt walked in with arms full of groceries. "Oh god..You're not.."

 

Blaine chuckled as he helped take a few bags. "We did."

 

"Oh god.." Kurt groaned.

 

"You never told me you played football."

 

"Just for a couple of weeks." Kurt said.

 

"Still." Blaine smiled. "I like the uniform."

 

"I bet you did." Kurt chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. 

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Maybe you can do a little cheer for me later?"

 

Kurt blushed, biting his lip. "Maybe.."

 

Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck before backing away to help with the groceries. Kurt shivered, giving him a look. Blaine winked. "So, what're we having?"

 

"Traditional thanksgiving." Kurt smiled.

 

"Can't wait to have one where the family actually talks." Blaine said as he walked back to the living room. 

 

Kurt sighed softly. He felt so different now that his family was here. Kurt helped Carole prepare all of the food. A few hours later, Finn and Rachel showed up with a berry and an apple pie.

 

Blaine thanked them before Kurt smiled. "Blaine. I'm gonna go change. I got flour all over my shirt. Will you help me pick something out?.."

 

Blaine nodded before following Kurt. Kurt walked to the room and closed the door behind them.

 

"What are you thinking about wearing?" Blaine asked as he headed to the closet.

 

Kurt just chuckled as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "What do you think?"

 

"I like that dark blue shirt." Blaine said, rummaging through Kurt's clothes. "Ah. Here it is."

 

Kurt took the shirt and placed it to the side. "You're so cute.." he hummed.

 

"Thanks.."

 

Kurt just rolled his eyes, pulling Blaine close and kissing him fiercely. Blaine gasped with surprise. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and returned the kiss. Kurt moaned. "You're so fucking innocent.." Kurt growled between kisses.

 

Blaine let you a small whimper. "Kurt.."

 

"I want you..I want to fuck you right here..Make you stay quiet so all I hear are those perfect little fucking whimpers.."

 

Blaine shivered. He loved when Kurt took control like this. "Yes.."

 

Kurt smiled. "You want it?"

 

"I need it.." Blaine whispered. "T-Tell me about being a Cheerio."

 

Kurt laughed lightly. "I could do splits..backbends.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes and imagined the things Kurt said.

 

"I was..very flexible.." Kurt said against Blaine's ear.

 

Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's. "I need you.."

 

"But dinner is almost ready.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Kurt Hummel, I swear, if you don't fuck me right now.."

 

Blaine got out, his voice wavering.

 

"What are you gonna do, Anderson?" Kurt whispered.

 

"I will fucking torture you so bad. You won't be getting any until after the new year."

 

"You wouldn’t..Like you can resist me.." Kurt grinned, looking down at him.

 

"I could."

 

Kurt just nodded, giving Blaine a quick kiss before pulling on the dark blue shirt.

 

"No!" Blaine whimpered. "Baby.."

 

"We'll see how long you can last." Kurt said smoothly.

 

Blaine composed himself and grabbed Kurt by the hips. "You think I'll cave before you?"

 

"I do.."

 

"I don't think so."

 

Kurt leaned forward, pressing Blaine against the wall. "We'll see about that.."

 

Blaine's breathing deepened. "I guess we will."

 

Kurt bit his lip, feeling over the front of Blaine's pants.

 

"Giving in already, Hummel?"

 

"That depends..Are we starting now?"

 

"If I say no, then you'll say I gave in."

 

"How do you know?" Kurt giggled against his neck.

 

Blaine tried to hold back a shiver. "I know you."

 

"What if I promise I won’t?.." Kurt asked. "I know you want me..You're falling apart right now.."

 

"Am not." Blaine said, trying to straighten up. "I think you're the one that's dying to fuck me."

 

"Why don't we call it even?"

 

Blaine eyes his boyfriend. "I don't know."

 

Kurt couldn't help the little growl that escaped him.

 

"I bet you'd become a prissy diva without fucking me." Blaine chuckled. "Maybe we should just call it even."

 

Kurt straightened up. "I would not!" He said seriously.

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I can see it."

 

Kurt huffed, tucking his shirt in. "Well then. I guess we'll just see who gives in..No masturbating.."

 

"I barely do that anyways." Blaine shrugged.

 

Kurt straightened his shirt. "Alright.." he sighed. This was going to be a long month.

 

"Better get out there. They'll wonder what we're doing."

 

Kurt nodded, "I just have to go the bathroom."

 

“Okay."

 

Blaine walked out, straightening his bowtie.

 

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked.

 

"O-Oh yeah." Blaine smiled. "Dinner ready?"

 

"Almost."

 

Kurt came out, smiling. "Smells good!"

 

"Thanks, sweetie." Carole said as she pulled the turkey out of the oven.

 

Burt grinned. "Man, I'm starving."

 

"Finn, will you cut the turkey?"

 

"I will." Finn smiled. They all sat down and Finn stood at the end of the table.   
"So, I know Kurt doesn't like prayers, so I'll just say..I'm glad we're all here together, thanks to Blaine."

 

Burt and Carole raised their glasses. "To family."

 

"To family." The rest of them smiled, before drinking. They ate dinner and shared memories from high school. Blaine sat back and watched. He admired their family. It was everything his wasn't.

 

Kurt grabbed his hand and smiled. "After dinner..I want to talk to you.."

 

"Okay." Blaine said softly.

 

Rachel helped Kurt with the dishes and Kurt sighed. "So..I'm thinking about asking Blaine to move in with me.."

 

Rachel grinned. "Kurt Hummel is in looovvvveee!!"

 

Kurt blushed deeply. "Rachel! Hush.."

 

"I think that's great, Kurt." Rachel smiled. "How are you going to do it?"

 

"I don't know..I was just gonna ask..Should I do something special?"

 

Rachel nodded. "I think you should."

 

"What would you want?" Kurt asked.

 

Rachel bit her lip. "Not how I asked Finn.."

 

"You asked Finn?"

 

"Last night.."

 

"What happened?"

 

"He came over. I-I don't know. We.. Messed around. Kurt.. It was amazing." Rachel sighed. "I didn't want him to leave. I told him to stay here with me.."

 

"And he said no?"

 

"He said he would but he's taking over the shop for your dad." Rachel said quietly. "I understand."

 

"Maybe now isn't the best time..But I think you should ask again."

 

Rachel nodded. "Thanks. Take Blaine out for a walk and ice cream through Central Park. Or go see the skyline like you and I used to do."

 

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. I will."

 

"Let me know how it goes."

 

Kurt hugged her. "I know he loves you."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kurt kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." He walked out into the living room "Blaine, grab your coat."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"We're gonna go for a walk."

 

"Alright.." Blaine said as he got up. Kurt helped Blaine put his coat on before grabbing his hand. Blaine couldn't help but smile as they walked out.

 

"What do you say to ice cream?" Kurt asked softly. "I know it's already cold, but still."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Sure."

 

They walked down the street together, stopping at an ice cream shop with flavors Blaine had never heard of before. "I know these all sound pretty weird, but if you order something different you won't regret it. I like lavender and honey." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine made a face. "I don't know about lavender. Kind of gives me a headache. What else do you suggest?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking over the menu. How about peanut butter with black Hawaiian sea salt?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'll try that."

 

Kurt grinned, ordering for them and finding a place for them to sit. Kurt watched Blaine take his first bite with expectant eyes.

 

"Wow." Blaine said after swallowing. "Not bad."

 

"Not bad?" Kurt giggled. "It's amazing!"

 

"How'd you find this place?"

 

"Back when we first moved to New York, Rachel and I lived in an industrial factory turned loft out in Bushwick." Kurt explained. "It was like negative sixteen degrees out and like ten o'clock at night. Rachel was craving ice cream so we went on this two hour hunt for an open shop, and we found this one."

 

"In that weather?" Blaine laughed.

 

"I was ready to kill her until I tasted it." Kurt giggled. "I've been in love ever since."

 

Blaine smiled. "That's cute."

 

"I am not cute, Blaine Anderson." Kurt blushed.

 

"You are very cute." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt's cheeks grew even redder as he hid his face with his gloved hand. "Whatever." He smiled.

 

"So, you like ice cream on cold days. I'll remember that."

 

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw something in his eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. Yes, people adored him, but there was something deeper in those whiskey colored eyes. A deeper kind of love that made his heart flutter in his chest.

 

"Thank you for including me tonight.."

 

"How could I not? You brought us together and I love you..As far as I'm concerned you're part of the family.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled, taking his spoon and wiping a bit of his ice cream onto the tip of Blaine's nose. Blaine chuckled as he wiped it off and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt hummed softly, his body filled with radiating love for his boyfriend. He was breathless as Blaine pulled away, cheeks flushed and lashes fluttering. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he took in how beautiful Kurt was.

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too." Blaine said before finishing his ice cream. Kurt finished his before Kurt took him to walk around and look at the Christmas lights that were already strewn about the park.

 

"This is my favorite time of year." Blaine said. "It's magical. So beautiful."

 

"I never really liked the holidays..They were always too sad for me. But it's different now."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"I have you.." Kurt said softly. Blaine blushed as he looked away. "Blaine..I-I want to ask you something.."

 

"What is it?"

 

Kurt sighed softly before a small smile played on his lips. His face went serious again as he slowly sank down to one knee.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Please tell me you're tying your shoe.."

 

Kurt held back a smile as he grabbed Blaine's hand.   
"Blaine Anderson..I love you..I want to wake up every day with you next to me, and fall asleep in your arms..You..I feel like you're my one true love.."

 

Tears filled Blaine's eyes. This was so perfect.. So romantic. But he wasn't ready for marriage. "K-Kurt.."

 

"So..Blaine.." Kurt started, reaching into his pocket. "Will you..move in with me?" He pulled out a key, holding it up to his boyfriend.

 

Blaine's mouth dropped as he stepped back. "You asshole!" He yelled with a smile. Kurt laughed loudly before standing and pulling Blaine close. "I can't believe you just did that." Blaine said, shaking his head.

 

"So, will you or won't you?" Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded. "I will.."

 

Kurt's smile grew wider as he picked Blaine up and spun him around before kissing him deeply. Blaine giggled into the kiss as he was set down. "You know.. Living together will make this bet much more interesting."

 

"Very true.." Kurt laughed lowly. "But maybe..We can take back that no masturbation rule?"

 

"I don't think so." Blaine grinned.

 

"Seriously?" Kurt whimpered.

 

"Seriously."

 

Kurt pouted. "I'm letting you bring your dog in my home!" 

 

"And that's the equivalent to masturbating?"

 

Kurt just sighed deeply. "Fine. I'm gonna die." He chuckled.

 

"Unless you give in."

 

"I'm a very driven person." Kurt giggled.

 

"Until you get so sexually frustrated.. You'll see me changing or just out of the shower. See my ass. You won't be able to resist anymore." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help the tremor that ran through him as he gripped Blaine's shoulders. Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear. "I'll make you want to dominate my ass in the dirtiest ways. You won't last, baby."

 

Kurt stared at Blaine with dark eyes. He couldn't think straight enough to provide a response. But he wasn't going to give up.

 

"Let's get home." Blaine chuckled darkly. "We'll see if Finn can help us move my stuff tomorrow."

 

"Sounds good.." Kurt got out. Blaine grinned as he took Kurt's hand and lead them home.

 

The next day, Finn helped Blaine move his stuff in before Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine took Kurt's family to the airport. 

 

"I-I don't want you to go.." Rachel whispered against Finn's chest.

 

"I'll be back." Finn said just as quietly. "You can come see me too. Come for Christmas. Bring your dads."

 

Rachel nodded, leaning up to kiss him slowly.

 

"I love you, Rachel."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Finn wiped a tear from Rachel's cheek. 

 

"Finn.. We have to go."

 

Finn nodded , kissing her forehead before walking away with his family. Kurt took a deep breath as they boarded. He would be okay. He had Carole and Finn..

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You'll be in Ohio in three weeks. It's okay."

 

Kurt nodded. "I know..Let's go home.." he said sweetly. 

 

Over the next few days, Kurt seemed on edge. Not for anything serious of course, but because of Blaine's constant teasing. This bet was driving him crazy. He came home and Blaine had just got out of the shower. "Oh. Hey babe." Blaine grinned as he dried off.

 

"Hey.." Kurt said, trying to keep from staring at Blaine. Seamus barked happily, glad Kurt was home. Blaine grabbed a bottle of lotion and bent over to rub it onto his legs. Kurt began to dress down into something comfortable, and he couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend's ass. It was just there. Begging to be slapped and bitten and bruised by Kurt's hip bones as he fucked into him mercilessly. Kurt quickly cleared his throat as he looked away. He couldn't lose this. 

 

"Kurt? Will you help me with my back?"

 

Kurt swallowed. "Of course." He said softly. Blaine handed Kurt the bottle and stood in front of him. Kurt poured the lotion onto his hand unsteadily. They were shaking so badly lately, he just blamed it on stress from work. He warmed it in his hands before starting to spread it over Blaine's back. Blaine sighed and let his head fall back. "Your hands always feel so good on me."

 

Kurt inhaled slowly as he watched the way Blaine's muscles relaxed under his fingers. Blaine let a small moan escape his lips. Kurt gasped. The noise sent all of his blood rushing south. 

 

"Okay, it's all rubbed in." Kurt said quickly, drying his hands on a towel.

 

"Thank you." Blaine smiled as he took what was on his hands and rubbed over his ass.

 

Kurt swallowed. "I-I'm gonna go start on dinner."

 

“Okay."

 

Kurt hurried to the kitchen. Blaine was going to be the death of him. He poured himself a glass of wine before gathering a few random ingredients. Blaine pulled on a pair of sweat pants and headed to the kitchen. "Need some help?"

 

"No, I've got it.." Kurt said as he started to chop some carrots. Kurt's hand was unsteady as he tried to slice them into matchstick thin pieces. He felt himself getting more and more frustrated with each mistake.

 

"Babe.. Are you sure I can't help?" Blaine asked.

 

"I can do it, I did it when I was watching the fucking show, but Rachel Ray is a fucking bitch!" He growled.

 

"Hey." Blaine said seriously. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"Nothing. It’s just..long day. I'm a little high strung." He sighed, setting the knife down and taking a long drink of his wine.

 

“Go relax. I'll cook."

 

Kurt nodded, rubbing over the side of his face. "Okay.." he said before finishing his glass and pouring another.

 

Blaine bit his lip. Maybe he should cool it for a while. He kissed Kurt's cheek. "It's okay."

 

Kurt leaned against Blaine, rubbing over his chest slowly. "Thank you.."

 

"Just relax."

 

Kurt nodded and started walking to the couch, but not before devouring Blaine's body with his eyes. Blaine took a look at the food they had and decided to make chicken noodle soup. Kurt watched his boyfriend cook and he actually couldn't believe watching him do this was turning him on. Blaine moved around the kitchen expertly. As the soup sat on the stove, Blaine sat on the couch with his boyfriend. Kurt sat with his legs crossed. He wanted Blaine and he wanted him now, but he wanted to win the bet as well. 

 

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt. "How's work?"

 

"Long..They have me designing again..I feel completely uninspired." Kurt said softly.

 

"You'll get it. You always do."

 

Kurt nodded, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. He bit Kurt's bottom lip and pulled back. Kurt couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him at the simple action. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine chuckled softly. "Sorry.."

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's thigh tightly before releasing it. "You..You're gonna kill me.."

 

"You can end this right now." Blaine reminded Kurt.

 

"I know..But I won't." Kurt said.

 

"Okay."

 

Blaine said. "What if we just make out?"

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Okay.." He said softly.

 

Blaine climbed into Kurt's lap and looked down at him with hooded eyes. Kurt rubbed up Blaine's sides. He could already feel himself getting hard as he pulled Blaine down for a heated kiss. Blaine moaned deeply, bringing his hands up to pull Kurt's hair. Kurt gasped, shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth and pulling him closer. Blaine rolled his hips down. He wanted more but he couldn't give in. Kurt growled deep in his throat, his hands moving down to Blaine's ass.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Blaine..I can't take it anymore..I need to fuck you..I need it.."

 

"Are you giving in?"

 

"Yes.." Kurt moaned, kissing up Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine gasped. "Fuck. Let me turn the stove off. Go to the bedroom."

 

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine climb off of him and hurrying to the bedroom Blaine turned the stove off and scurried to the room. "How do you want me?"

 

"Hands and knees." Kurt said darkly.

 

Blaine gasped, removing his sweatpants and climbing onto the bed. Kurt stood behind Blaine and gripped his ass roughly before planting a harsh smack.

 

"Ah! Shit!"

 

"Fuck, that's so good, baby..So good.."

 

"What are you going to do to me?"

 

"I'm gonna fuck you..So hard..God, I've been going crazy without you..How you've been teasing me."

 

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

 

Kurt leaned down, licking across Blaine's hole.

 

"Oh fuck yes.."

 

Kurt pulled his pants down before slicking himself up.

 

"Baby.." Blaine whined.

 

"You want me?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Fuck. You're lucky I can't tease you right now.." Kurt moaned before pushing in.

 

Blaine threw his head back. "Ungh!"

 

"Oooohhh.." Kurt moaned. "Fuck, Blaine.."

 

"You feel so good inside me.."

 

Kurt growled deeply. "Press your face into the mattress.."

 

Blaine moaned and did as he was told. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine’s back before pounding into him. Blaine cried out into the pillow.

 

"Take me.."

 

"Kurt!"

 

Kurt growled, biting down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine whimpered as he backed up to Kurt.

 

"Fuck yourself on my cock.." Kurt panted. Blaine gripped the sheets as he worked his ass back. "That's right baby..Mmm..Talk to me.."

 

"Ungh.. You're so big.."

 

"I love you..Ah.."

 

"Love you too."

 

Kurt thrust faster, moaning deeply.

 

"Fuck me!"

 

Kurt rolled his hips, reaching down to grab Blaine's curls. 

 

Blaine moaned. "Yes."

 

"Such a hot slut for me.." Kurt growled.

 

"Mmm Kurt."

 

"Say it.."

 

"I'm your slut." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Louder!" Kurt commanded, pulling Blaine's hair. 

 

"I'm your slut!" Blaine cried out.

 

“Ungh..That's right baby..You deserve to be punished. Teasing me all week like the little whore you are.."

 

Blaine writhed in front of Kurt. "Punish me, baby.."

 

Kurt moaned. "I will..But not tonight..Tonight..I'm fucking you until you can't say anything but my name.."

 

Blaine reached down and cupped his balls. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it away quickly. "Did I say you could touch yourself?.." he asked, slowing his hips.

 

"Do you want me to last long?" Blaine asked as he whined. "Don't stop.."

 

Kurt moaned deeply, watching Blaine with dark eyes.

 

"Baby.."

 

Kurt chuckled as he sped back up. Blaine panted heavily as wave after wave of pleasure flew through his body.

 

"God..Blaine.." Kurt groaned.

 

A tear slipped down Blaine's cheek. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine up so his back was to Kurt's chest.

 

"You feel..so fucking..good.."

 

"I-I'm close.."

 

Blaine leaned back against Kurt. "Me too.."

 

Kurt reached down, stroking Blaine quickly. Blaine tangled his fingered in his dark curls as his orgasm built. Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear as he thrust into him a few more times and came. Blaine fell apart against Kurt. He had gone longer without sex. But not being with Kurt was torturous. His orgasm hit him hard, sending thick ropes of come across the bed. Kurt gasped slowly working in and out of Blaine as they came down. Blaine's entire body shook with pleasure as he breathed heavily against Kurt's neck.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm actually glad I lost.."

 

"Why is that?" Blaine giggled.

 

"Because..This made up for it.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine down with him onto the mattress.

 

"So true.."

 

Kurt giggled, hugging him close.

 

"You're perfect." Blaine whispered.

 

"No.." Kurt sighed. "You are..Thank you for agreeing to move in with me..It..It seems more like home now..Kinda.”

 

"Kinda?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"More than when you weren't here..Its just..Big. Doesn't really seem like a home."

 

"I love it here."

 

“Really?" Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"What for?"

 

"Just..Being you."

 

Blaine smiled sweetly. "Just hold me."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed the top of his head. "Did you really think I was going to propose that night?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I did.."

 

"What would you have said? Hypothetically." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'm not ready." Blaine said slowly. "But when I think about marriage.. I can only picture it with you."

 

Kurt felt something stir inside of him at that. "Me..Me too.."

 

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. "You'd really marry me..?"

 

"Yes.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I love you, Kurt."

 

“I love you too.."

 

Blaine smiled as he snuggled closer to Kurt.

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"So are you, babe."

 

"Even though I turn into a total bitch without sex?"

 

"We know how to avoid that." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "I'm sorry about that.."

 

"I was waiting for it."

 

"Really?"

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Going without that ass sucks."

 

Kurt laughed, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

 

"Get some sleep. We need to start planning the trip to Ohio tomorrow."

 

"Alright.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Around December, Kurt and Blaine flew to Ohio, putting Blaine's rehearsal schedule on hold.  
"I haven't been to Ohio since I graduated.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Why not?.." Kurt asked, looking out the window of the plane.

 

"My parents and I were never close. My brother was the favorite." Blaine shrugged. "Coming back wasn't a big deal:."

 

"You never mentioned having a brother.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I haven't? Hmm. I don't really talk to him much. His name is Cooper. Always too busy for family."

 

"Cooper Anderson?..Like..Cooper Anderson?" Kurt asked, his eyes going wide.

 

Blaine sighed. This was why he never mentioned it. "Yes."

 

"I've met him before." Kurt said.

 

"Really?"

 

Kurt nodded slowly, sipping his champagne.

 

"How?" Blaine asked.

 

"At a party.." Kurt said, looking back out the window.

 

"Oh. Well, yeah. That's my brother."

 

Kurt nodded, downing the rest of his drink.

 

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said quickly. "I just realized that I..kind of fooled around with your brother." His eyes didn't move from the window.

 

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he stared at Kurt. "You what?"

 

Kurt looked back to Blaine. "I didn't know he was your brother!"

 

"Kurt.. My brother is straight.." Blaine said slowly.

 

"I know..But all night he was going on and on about how he was wanting to explore his sexuality for some role..And..I just kind of..Took the hint."

 

"No." Blaine said quickly. "No. This is too weird."

 

"Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Okay, listen..It was nothing major.." he tried to soothe.

 

"Did you two..?"

 

"No." Kurt said. "We just kind of..Made out until his cab came.."

 

"Wow.." Blaine sighed, putting his hands over his face.

 

"Please don't freak out." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair. "This is weird for me too."

 

"I'm not freaking out. It's just.. The man that says he wants to marry me has made out with my brother."

 

"It was before I even knew you." Kurt said. "And..You're much better."

 

Blaine laughed lightly. "I would hope so. I actually like guys."

 

Kurt smiled at the sound. "Well I don't know. He seemed very into it." He chuckled.

 

"I can't believe he really did that."

 

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

 

"Have you seen him around girls? He's a complete whore for them."

 

"I haven't ." Kurt laughed lightly.

 

Blaine sighed deeply. "I don't even know what to think."

 

"Then don't." Kurt breathed out, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I doubt it will be a conversation topic over dinner." He giggled.

 

"True." Blaine said.

 

"I hope it's okay that I got a hotel. I thought it'd be nice to have a little alone time."

 

Blaine nodded. "I don't mind."

 

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "You know..You're way hotter than your brother too.."

 

"You're the first to say that."

 

"Really? I'm surprised." Kurt hummed.

 

"How so? People swoon over him." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Because, you have this innocence..But I've seen you get dominant and rough..You're so..Sexy.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, baby..But I should stop thinkin about it before I get too worked up.."

 

"Have you ever..fooled around on a plane?.."

 

"Not with other people on the plane.." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's thigh.

 

"Want to?" Blaine asked before biting his lip.

 

Kurt smiled, nipping at Blaine's ear. "Yes.."

 

Blaine gasped softly. "You go in first."

 

Kurt nodded , standing and slowly waking to the bathroom. Blaine watched Kurt's ass. He waited a few minutes before following. Kurt sat with his shirt open, smiling up at Blaine.

 

"Damn.." Blaine sighed. He grabbed Kurt's hips and kissed down his neck.

 

Kurt moaned softy, his head falling back. "I can't believe we're doing this.."

 

"Me neither.."

 

"I want to suck your cock.."

 

Blaine moaned quietly. "Fuck yes.."

 

Kurt smiled as he moved to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed if over the front of his pants. Kurt moaned softly, rubbing over Blaine's growing member. "I want to taste you.."

 

"Keep talking."

 

"I want you to fuck my mouth..mmm feel you in my throat.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he thrust his hips forward. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck before dropping to his knees. Blaine's breathing deepened. "You're so fucking hot."

 

Kurt licked his lips as he pulled Blaine's cock out. "Can I?" He smiled.

 

Blaine nodded slowly as he watched Kurt. Kurt licked over the tip slowly before wrapping his perfectly pink lips around the head.

 

"Shit.."

 

Kurt stared up at Blaine as he sank lower. Blaine breathed out heavily through his mouth. "Your mouth is so perfect.."

 

Kurt moaned around Blaine as he pulled his hips forward. Blaine sighed as Kurt worked his length. Kurt sucked slowly, bobbing his head. He loved doing this for Blaine. He pushed further, taking him to the base.

 

"Fuck.. Just like that, babe.."

 

Kurt held himself there, swallowing around his boyfriend.

 

"O-Oohh.."

 

Kurt pulled off, panting lightly as he stroked Blaine.

 

"Fuck.." Blaine gasped, arching his back.

 

"Fuck my mouth baby.." Kurt whispered. Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hair and thrust into him. Kurt moaned loudly before stopping himself and letting Blaine let go. Blaine moved back and forth. Kurt's mouth felt so good around him. Kurt whined, locking eyes with his lover.

 

"Baby.."

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine, moaning deeply as he reached between his own legs, palming his throbbing member.

 

Blaine sped up. "I'm close, Kurt.."

 

Kurt nodded lightly as he relaxed his throat. Blaine gave a few quick thrusts before pulling Kurt to the hilt and coming down his throat. Kurt let out a whimper as he swallowed all of Blaine's come. Blaine panted as he pulled out. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt moaned, working his jaw. "Damn.."

 

"That was so good.."

 

Kurt stood, kissing Blaine deeply. "It was..Now let's go."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm okay baby.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Okay." Blaine said before kissing Kurt again. Kurt hummed before they quickly walked from the restroom, back to their seats. Blaine giggled as they put their seat belts back on. The flight attendant got on the overhead to announce that they would be landing soon.

 

"Hey..Why don't we go spend part of Christmas day with your parents?" Kurt asked.

 

"I’ll have to call and see if they're home."

 

"They wouldn't be home on Christmas?"

 

"They travel a lot." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded in understanding as the plane landed. They got off the plane and gathered their bags. Blaine called a taxi to take them to their hotel. When they got there Kurt handed Blaine his bag. "I'm gonna go get a few things. Wait here." He smiled. 

 

"From where?"

 

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss.

 

Blaine sighed. "Alright. I'm going to shower."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing him again before leaving. Blaine unpacked their stuff and headed to the bathroom. He climbed in the shower and took his time. After not too long he heard Kurt return and the sound of a champagne bottle popping open. He smiled to himself as he dried off and pulled some clothes on. When he came out he gasped lightly as he saw Kurt lounging on the love seat, glass of champagne in hand. "I just thought I'd dig this up." He said, motioning to the cheerios uniform he was wearing.

 

"Holy shit.." Blaine said lowly. The uniform fit but showed off his body more now than in the pictures did.

 

It was tight across his chest and clung to his slender waist. "Want some champagne?" Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine nodded as he took in his boyfriend's beauty. "I can't believe you still have it."

 

"It was in an old storage unit I have." Kurt shrugged, standing and pouring Blaine a glass.

 

Blaine ran his hand along Kurt's side. "Still looks good.."

 

Kurt smiled, inhaling softly at the touch. "Better than it used to.."

 

"I would agree.."

 

"So, you have a thing for cheerleaders?" Kurt said, handing Blaine his glass.

 

"Never really did until I saw your yearbook." Blaine said.

 

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle softly as Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You've gotten so confident.."

 

"You've helped a lot," Blaine said as his kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt hummed softly, leaning back against Blaine. "I have an idea..You can say no if you're uncomfortable..But I've always wanted to try something.." He offered.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Have you ever role played, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

 

Blaine shivered as he shook his head. "No. What role do you want me to play?"

 

Kurt grinned. "My teacher.."

 

"Are you seducing me?" Blaine asked. His cock twitched at the idea. Kurt nodded, biting his lip to hold back a smile. "Set the scene, Hummel." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt smiled. "Sit at that desk, sir..I'll be right back.."

 

Blaine had to bit his lip to stop smiling as he did what Kurt said.

 

Kurt walked out and leaned against the door to calm down. He was so turned on. He had imagined this so many times. But never was with someone he wanted to act it out with. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

 

"Come in." Blaine called.

 

Kurt opened the door and slowly strut over to Blaine. "Mr. Anderson.."

 

"Yes, Kurt?"

 

"I was just wondering why I got such a low grade on my essay.." Kurt said, his hands on his hips.

 

Blaine couldn't help but look at the perfect hips. He quickly looked away. "I think you know why. We both know you didn't spend much time on it."

 

"I don't have time to spend time on it.." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I'm a cheer leader..I'm always busy."

 

"Being a cheerleader isn't everything, Mr. Hummel. You have to pass your classes to graduate."

 

"Well..Why don't you just..pass me? All of my other teachers do it.."

 

"Because you need to earn it." Blaine said simply.

 

Kurt gave a small smile as he walked closer to Blaine. "How can I earn it?.." he asked lowly, placing his hand over Blaine's.

 

Blaine blinked up at Kurt before pulling away. "By doing your work. A-And studying."

 

Kurt walked around to be next to him. "There isn't..anything else?" Kurt asked rubbing over Blaine's shoulder.

 

Blaine scooted away. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

 

"Please..Don't act like you don't want me. I've seen the glances..How you look at me.."

 

Blaine cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Immediately, he imagined bending Kurt over the desk. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he stood. "You should go. Y-You can try again at writing your paper again. I'll give you that."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and slowly brought them down to his hips. Blaine inhaled sharply. "I can't do this. I-I'm your teacher."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "But you want to.."

 

"Kurt.. We can't." Blaine whispered with his eyes closed.

 

"But we can.." Kurt said, his lips ghosting over Blaine's neck.

 

"We could get caught.." Blaine said weakly. He wanted Kurt so badly. He was already hard.

 

"Isn't that part of the fun?.." Kurt smiled before sucking on Blaine's collar bone.

 

A small moan escaped Blaine's lips. "Well.. Maybe just a little.. You won't tell?"

 

"I swear, Mr. Anderson.." Kurt giggled, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand, placing it over the front of his pants. "You can touch. That's it.."

 

"That's it?" Kurt pouted, squeezing the bulge lightly.

 

Blaine moaned. "I-I shouldn't let you do that.. But.. I-I've thought about it.. God, I've thought about so much of you.."

 

Kurt moaned softly, rubbing over him. "Tell me?"

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips. "You touching me.. Seeing your mouth around me.. Ohh.. Bending you over this desk.."

 

"Mr. Anderson..Will you?..Please?.."

 

"This is wrong.." Blaine whispered.

 

"But you love it.." Kurt said quietly .

 

Instinctively, Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and pressed him against the wall beside the desk. Kurt whined, looking at Blaine with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

 

"Fuck.. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to shove my dick inside you."

 

"Oh fuck, Mr. Anderson..Please fuck me..I won't tell anyone..I want you..Please..I-I've never.."

 

"I'll fuck you so good.."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Blaine ground his hips against Kurt. He pulled back and smiled. "Show me what you can do with those lips." He whispered as he unzipped his pants. Kurt nodded, kissing down Blaine's neck and slowly getting on his knees.

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

Kurt blushed lightly, pulling Blaine's member out. "Oh wow.." He gasped.

 

"You like that?"

 

"I-It's so..Big.."

 

Blaine grinned. "You want to taste it?"

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Go ahead. Earn your grade."

 

Kurt licked the tip slowly, pressing gentle kisses down the side of the shaft to the base. Blaine sighed softy as he leaned back. Kurt brushed his lips along the hot skin before sucking the head into his mouth. Blaine closed his eyes and let out a moan. Kurt hummed, sucking Blaine deeper into his throat before bobbing his head.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Kurt gagged before pulling off. "Ohmygod.."

 

You okay?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt moaned, stroking Blaine. "Just..So much bigger than anything I've ever had.."

 

"That's because you've been messing around with boys."

 

Kurt blushed, fluttering his eyelashes at Blaine. "And you're a man, Mr. Anderson.." he said softly, reaching down to rub between his legs.

 

Blaine moaned. "Get me ready for you baby."

 

Kurt sucked back into his mouth. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair. "Shit.. You're so good.."

 

Kurt moaned loudly, taking Blaine deeper.

 

Blaine pulled on his hair. "Fuck.. Get up.."

 

Kurt pulled off with a pop and stood, panting softly.

 

Blaine stroked over Kurt's pants. "I can't tell you how many times I imagined this."

 

Kurt threw his head back. "M-Mr. Anderson.."

 

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's ass. "Should I bend you over my desk? Or put your legs on my shoulders?"

 

"I-I don't know..I've never.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Never what?"

 

"Never been fucked..But I wanna you to.."

 

Blaine growled as he thought if how tight that would make Kurt. He sighed and pulled back. "Are you sure..?"

 

"Yes..Yes.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Tell me if I'm too rough."

 

Kurt nodded. "I have a feeling I'll like it.." he said softly.

 

Blaine reached for Kurt's shirt and slowly pulled it off. "So much more beautiful than I imagined.." He said as he kissed down the pale stomach.

 

Kurt leaned back against the wall. "Ohh.."

 

"Has anyone ever sucked you?"

 

"No..I've only done it.."

 

"Baby, I'll make you feel so fucking good, you'll have to think of me to get off when you're with someone else." Blaine said as he took ahold of Kurt's pants. 

 

"God I've wanted you for so long."

 

"Tell me about it." He said as he started to pull Kurt's pants down.

 

"I'd watch you in class..Thinking about you calling me up and laying me across the desk..Taking me in front of everyone."

 

"Damn, you are dirty." Blaine grinned as Kurt's cock sprung free. "Wow, baby."

 

Kurt smiled, blushing as he covered himself bashfully.

 

"No." Blaine said softly. "Let me see you."

 

Kurt moved his hands, blushing more. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and stroked him slowly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're definitely not small, Kurt."

 

Kurt moaned softly, running his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled as he licked at the slit. His body trembled at the small gesture. "H-Holy shit.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Try to hold on for me." Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's hips. He slowly sank down around his lover and moaned. Kurt let out a long moan, his hips jerking forward. Blaine smiled around Kurt's leaking member as he bobbed his head.

 

"Mr. A-Anderson.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply before pulling off. "Turn around."

 

Kurt exhaled nervously before doing as he was told.

 

"Damn.. Your ass is perfect." Blaine sighed. He spread Kurt's cheek and slowly licked at his hole. 

 

Kurt let out a loud whine, pressing his face against the wall. "Oh god! Yes!"

 

Blaine couldn't help but grin as he delved his tongue inside.

 

"Mr. Anderson!"

 

Blaine slowly inserted a finger as he pulled back. "You have to be quiet. No one can hear."

 

Kurt nodded, clenching around Blaine as he whimpered. Blaine ran his free hand up and down Kurt's back soothingly.

 

"So good.."

 

"Are you ready for more?"

 

"Yes.."

 

Blaine smiled as he pressed another in.

 

"Yes..Oh my god.."

 

Blaine crooked his fingers, searching for that sensitive spot. Kurt worked his hips slightly before reaching up to pull his own hair as Blaine brushed over his prostate.

 

"There it is." Blaine said lowly. "Tell me how it feels."

 

"S-So good, Mr. Anderson.." Kurt whined.

 

"Are you ready for my cock?" Blaine whispered before licking Kurt's hole while speeding up.

 

"Yes! Fuck, yes!"

 

Blaine slowly pulled out and stood. "Sit on the desk."

 

Kurt nodded, his breathing labored as he did as Blaine said. Blaine stood between Kurt's thighs and kissed him deeply. "I'll go slow. If you need to stop, tell me."

 

Kurt nodded again, his head tilted back as his lips brushed over Blaine's. Blaine took ahold of Kurt's hips. "You're so fucking sexy, Kurt.."

 

"Fuck me Mr. Anderson."

 

Blaine placed himself at Kurt's ass and pressed the tip in.

 

Kurt gave a shaky gasp. "A-Ah.."

 

"Holy shit, you're so tight." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear.

 

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine pressed in a little more. "Keep breathing. Relax."

 

"O-Okay.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw as he pressed in all the way. Kurt turned his head, whining as he kissed Blaine. Blaine tried to stay still as he moaned into Kurt's mouth.

 

"So full.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Tell me when you're ready." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's neck soothingly. Kurt let his head fall back, leaning into the touch. "So beautiful.."

 

"Please..move.."

 

Blaine slowly pulled back and pushed back in. Kurt moaned deeply, leaning back slightly. Blaine gave a low grunt as he sped up.

 

"Oh god..Nngh..B-Blaine.."

 

"Better than I imagined." Blaine rasped.

 

Kurt laid back over the desk. "Fuck!"

 

Blaine fucked into Kurt hard and fast.

 

Kurt screamed, his back arching off of the desk. "A-A-Ah!"

 

"Shit!"

 

Kurt's body trembled under Blaine, whining loudly.

 

"Talk to me."

 

"You feel so fucking good in me.."

 

Blaine put Kurt's legs on his shoulders. "Keep going."

 

Kurt cried out. "Ah! Blaine yes, baby..D-deeper..I want your cock deep in me."

 

Blaine moaned as he slammed into his lover.

 

Kurt rolled his hips, pulling his own hair. "B-Blaine..Touch me please..I need it.."

 

Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock and pumped him in time with his trusts. Kurt whined, looking up at Blaine as he edged closer.

 

"Shit.. I'm so fucking close."

 

"Me too..C-Come inside of me.."

 

Blaine moaned loudly. He gave a few more thrusts before letting go. Kurt arched off of the table as he came. Blaine slowed his hips as they rode out their orgasms. Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes and panting.

 

"I love you.." Blaine whispered. He ran his hands over Kurt's torso. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly. He sat up and wrapped himself around Blaine, burying his face in his neck. Blaine closed his eyes as he held Kurt tight.

 

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back. "I love you.." he whispered again.

 

"If you were to ever leave.. I-I don't know what I'd do.."

 

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine. "I won't ever leave you.."

 

Blaine gave a shaky breath. "I've never felt this.."

 

"Neither have I.." Kurt said, lifting his head to look at Blaine. Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt inhaled sharply as he pressed his hand to Blaine's cheek.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Can we stay in tonight?"

 

"I'd love to.." Kurt said quietly. The couple took a shower and spent the night holding each other in bed. "I still can't believe it.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Believe what?"

 

"That you love me.."

 

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know..Its just so amazing..So, so amazing..I'm used to people loving me..but..How you love me..It’s so different."

 

"Well, I hope so." Blaine giggled. "I know what you mean.. I feel so lucky.”

 

Kurt smiled wide. “I'm glad you came to my door.”

 

"So am I."

 

"Blaine Anderson..You are perfect.."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "You're crazy."

 

"Please..You're sexy..Cute..Funny, smart..Jesus..I'm head over heels for you." Kurt giggled, blushing and hiding his face.

 

Blaine couldn't help but grin. "Are you blushing, Kurt Hummel?"

 

"No I am not.." Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

 

Blaine pulled the pillow away. "I think you are."

 

"Nooo.." Kurt whined, covering his face with his hands.

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay..I'm blushing.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine smiled. "I love it."

 

"I never blush." Kurt smiled.

 

"It's because you loooovvvveee me!"

 

Kurt's cheeks grew redder before he buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine just laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"You love watching me squirm." Kurt mumbled playfully.

 

"I do. The powerful Kurt Hummel blushing because of me." Blaine grinned.

 

"Powerful?" Kurt laughed.

 

"That's how I saw you before I met you.."

 

"And now?"

 

"I see the man that I'm deeply in love with."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine talked to his family and they insisted that Kurt and Blaine would stay at their house on Christmas Eve. Blaine seemed nervous but Kurt was ecstatic about meeting Blaine's family.

 

"Why are you so excited?" Blaine asked as they pulled into the driveway of the huge house.

 

"I'm meeting your parents!" Kurt grinned, fixing his hair in the visor. "I've never met a guy I was dating's parents before. It’s a big step in our relationship. And it's Christmas." He said, kissing his cheek. "My favorite holiday. Next to Halloween."

 

Blaine grinned. "I can live with that."

 

Kurt smiled. "Do you think they'll like me?"

 

"I do." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt smiled, grabbing the gifts and climbing out of the car. Blaine opened the front door for Kurt. "Mom? Dad?"

 

"In here, Blaine!" A familiar voice called from the living room. That wasn't his mom or his dad's voice..

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, following the sound and balancing the boxes in his arms. When they turned the corner, Cooper was standing by the Christmas tree. "I didn't know you'd be here." Blaine said to his brother. 

 

Kurt gasped, nearly dropping all of the gifts.   
"C-Cooper! Hi!" He said with wide eyes.

 

Cooper froze when he saw Kurt. "Wow.. Umm.. Nice to see you, Kurt.."

 

"You know Cooper?" Blaine's mother smiled.

 

"Oh, yes ma'am..We've met.." Kurt said.

 

"I was in New York for a role. We had a few mutual friends. Met at a party," Cooper said as he helped pick up the fallen presents.

 

Kurt nodded in thanks as he placed them under the tree.

 

"It's so nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Anderson.." Kurt said, walking over to greet them and shake their hands.

 

"It's our pleasure." Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Have a seat. Tell us about yourself."

 

Kurt sat next to Blaine and chatted with his parents for a while. They were very nice people. Especially Blaine's mother. But they were very prim and proper. Kurt wondered how someone as fun as Blaine or eccentric as Cooper could have come from them. They had a wonderful dinner before the boys went upstairs to play some video games.

 

"God, Blaine, I never took you as the video game type." Kurt giggled as he carried the wine bottles and glasses with him into Blaine's room.

 

"I didn't think you were either." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Oh gosh, that's all I did through college." Kurt chuckled, pouring them each a glass as Blaine and Cooper sat on the floor.

 

"We'll see how good you really are. I used to beat Blaine all the time." Cooper said.

 

Kurt handed them their glasses before grabbing his own and sitting between them. "Please. I've got this in the bag.." Kurt chuckled as Blaine put in some generic shooter game.

 

"Alright, Hummel. Bring it." Cooper grinned.

 

Kurt laughed lightly as they began. Kurt was actually very good. He beat the brothers nearly every round, kissing Blaine's neck playfully each time he shot him. Blaine blushed the last time he received the kiss. The wine was getting to him.

 

"Your cheeks are a little red there, squirt." Cooper teased.

 

Blaine's blush deepened. "I-It's the wine.."

 

Kurt giggled, leaning against Blaine. "You're cute, baby." He said, finishing his glass before shooting Cooper's player on the screen.

 

Cooper groaned. "Damn it!"

 

"Deal with it." Kurt giggled. "You're gonna lose to a fashion designing Broadway performer..Again."

 

Blaine leaned over and nipped at Kurt's ear. "I like this.."

 

Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine. "What do you like about it?" He whispered. 

 

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "You beating my brother. Teasing me.. I want you to take me in my bed tonight.."

 

Kurt shivered lightly, leaning in to kiss Blaine before turning back to the game.

 

Blaine sat back and watched as Kurt beat Cooper again.

 

"Oh my god!" Cooper growled before laughing and throwing himself on top of Kurt, tacking him playfully. Kurt squealed as they started to wrestle.

 

"Hey, Hey! Okay.." Blaine chuckled, moving his wine out of the way.

 

Kurt flipped Cooper over and laughed. "You lose. Again!"

 

Copper held his hands up in defeat, grinning. "Okay, whatever..I blame the wine."

 

Kurt climbed off of cooper and shook his head. "Or you suck." He said playfully.

 

"I do not suck. That's your department." Cooper winked.

 

"Your brother would know all about that." Kurt said before grinning at Blaine.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "W-Whatever."

 

Cooper laughed. "Have fun you two."

 

Kurt smiled, waving as Cooper left the room.

 

"So, it's not weird?" Blaine asked.

 

"Not to me." Kurt chuckled. "He's a good guy.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Good."

 

Kurt pulled off his shirt and grabbed his bag. "Now..Before I ravish you..I have to take care of my face.."

 

Blaine gave a small moan. "Can't wait.."

 

Kurt sat in front of Blaine's vanity, watching Blaine in the mirror as he applied the various creams to his face. Blaine licked his lips. He had imagined this before. But he never really thought of coming home. The thought of Kurt being the first guy to have sex with him in his bed was beginning to become too much for him. He rubbed over the front of his jeans slowly.

 

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked lowly.

 

"I-I just..I can't help it.." Blaine whimpered, leaning back against the headboard and rolling his hips up.

 

"Fuck Blaine.."

 

Blaine pulled his shirt off and rubbed his chest slowly.

 

"Tell me what you're thinking."

 

"Just..About you fucking me..In my bed..There's just..Something about it.."

 

Kurt couldn't help the mischievous smile that spread across his face.

 

Blaine blushed. "What's that smile for?.."

 

Kurt finished and strutted to the bed. "Just thinking about what I want to do in your childhood bed."

 

Blaine swallowed roughly. "What do you want to do?"

 

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine. "I want to fuck you so hard you need to scream. But you have to stay quiet. I love watching you squirm."

 

Blaine gasped, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

 

Blaine nodded timidly. "Yes.."

 

"On your knees or want me on top?"

 

"You on top.." Blaine nodded. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned as he rolled his body down.

 

"K-Kurt..Talk to me.."

 

"You're so fucking hot, Blaine. The way you get flustered when I tease you.. The way you fall apart at my touch."

 

Blaine smiled, whimpering. "Yes.."

 

Kurt thrust against him. "You want me?"

 

"I do..I do.."

 

Kurt grinned as he sat up to undress.

 

Blaine rubbed over his chest. "I love you.."

 

Kurt smiled softly. "I love you too, baby."

 

Blaine's cheeks were flushed as he touched him. Kurt undressed and reached for Blaine's pants. Blaine lifted his hips, panting lightly. Kurt pulled them off and spread Blaine. He kissed his boyfriend's thigh as he slowly fingered Blaine. Blaine let out a high moan, his legs trembling.

 

"Damn, baby.."

 

"Kurt..You feel so good inside of me.."

 

Kurt hummed as he added a second finger.

 

"Shit!"

 

“Babe.. Your brother will hear.."

 

"S-Sorry.."

 

"I fucking love it." Kurt growled. "But I'm sure you don't want that."

 

"Coop h-hearing?"

 

"Anyone hearing." Kurt smiled.

 

"Kurt..Are you an exhibitionist?.." Blaine giggled.

 

"Maybe a little." Kurt chuckled. "What do you think?"

 

"I think it's hot.." Blaine whispered. Kurt moaned as he crooked his fingers just right. Blaine moaned loudly, arching his back off of the bed. 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Yes.."

 

Kurt pulled out and positioned himself between Blaine's thighs.

 

"Fuck me hard, Kurt.."

 

"I will." Kurt said as he pushed in. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a loud cry. Kurt pressed in to the hilt and moaned. 

 

"K-Kurt..Oh fuck.."

 

"Blaine.." Kurt growled as he started to thrust. 

Blaine rolled his body. "Oh fuck!"

 

"You like that?"

 

"Y-Yes..Love your cock in me, Kurt.."

 

Kurt bit at Blaine's ear lobe as he sped up. Blaine's moans grew louder as Kurt fucked him. It felt so amazing.. Kurt lost himself in his lover's moans. He loved when Blaine let go. Blaine scratched down Kurt's back. "D-Deeper!"

 

Kurt gasped. Blaine definitely left marks. He gripped the sheets as he thrust harder. Blaine growled, rolling his body. "O-Oh fuck yes, Kurt..I'm your bitch!"

 

"Fuck! Keep talking, slut!"

 

Blaine painted harshly. "You like fucking my tight hole? Ungh..Its all yours.."

 

"Yes.. Blaine, baby.." Kurt moaned deeply.

 

Blaine whimpered. "Shit, I'm already close.."

 

"Bite me.." Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned up, biting down on Kurt's neck roughly. Kurt whined loudly as he kept his pace. "A-again.. Come with me.."

 

Blaine bit down on the other side, sucking harshly as he came. Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls as he filled Blaine. Blaine trembled around Kurt, dragging his nails down Kurt's back slowly.

 

"Holy shit.."

 

Blaine opened his eyes before moving his hands. "Ohmygod..I'm so sorry.."

 

"No.. I love it." Kurt panted.

 

Blaine rolled out from under Kurt and looked at his back. “Oh..Kurt..You're bleeding." He whispered. 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Help me clean up?"

 

Blaine nodded, quickly putting on his boxers and running to the bathroom. He returned with tissue and peroxide. There was barely any blood, but Blaine still felt awful. Kurt hissed lightly as Blaine pressed the wet tissue to his back.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"That was hot." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine blushed. "There's no way he didn't hear me.."

 

"He definitely heard." Kurt laughed.

 

Blaine groaned before kissing the marks on Kurt's back. "Come on. Lets get to bed or Santa won't come." He giggled.

 

Kurt smiled as he shook his head. "I'm little spoon tonight."

 

Blaine grinned. "Of course.." he said, pulling him close from behind. 

 

The next morning Blaine and Kurt went downstairs with Cooper to meet their parents and exchange gifts. Most of the gifts exchanged were clothes and gift cards until Blaine handed Kurt a box. "I saw you looking at this online and I thought I'd splurge.." He smiled. 

 

Kurt grinned and opened the box, revealing an expensive looking video camera.  
"Blaine! You didn't!" 

 

"I did." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt carefully set it down and threw his arms around Blaine. "I have a surprise for you. But you can't have it until we get home."

 

"Sounds dirty." Cooper commented. 

 

"Cooper Anderson!" Their mother scolded.

 

Copper laughed lightly. "Sorry!"

 

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he blushed. 

 

"I made some phone calls. I got you an interview and photo shoot to promote your role further." Kurt smiled softly.

 

Blaine blushed. "Kurt..Oh wow..Thank you.." He said, hugging him tightly.

 

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

 

That night they returned to the hotel and Kurt sat on the bed, fiddling with the camera as Blaine was moisturizing his legs.

 

"Baby..?"

 

"Hm?" Blaine hummed, looking over to see Kurt recording him. "What are you doing?.."

 

"Just testing it out." Kurt said. "It's amazing.."

 

Blaine chuckled, starting on his other leg. "I bet.."

 

"I have a serious question for you.."

 

"And you're going to record my answer?" Blaine giggled.

 

"I am.." Kurt said, moving closer. "But you need to keep an open mind."

 

Blaine looked into the camera before up at Kurt. "What is it?"

 

"I've always wanted to try this. But you're the only one I've been comfortable saying this to." Kurt began. He took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. "I'd like to record us sometime. It would just be for us. If you hated it, I'd delete it. It just.. The thought turns me on so much.."

 

"Us?..H-Having sex?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I've thought about it. Plugging the camera into my big tv in the living room or into the one in our room and watching ourselves. Fuck.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. It sounded hot.. But he was so self-conscious.. "I-I don't know.."

 

"Think about it, at least?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I..I want to.."

 

"Want to think about it?"

 

"I want to do it.."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide with excitement. "Really?"

 

Blaine brought his knees up under his chin and grinned. "Yeah.."

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. "I love you."

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "I love you too."

 

Kurt moved Blaine's legs and climbed into his lap. He turned the camera towards them and leaned in for a kiss. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. It felt a little weird knowing the camera was there, but he slowly began to relax under Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly before pulling back. He stopped recording and went to the videos to watch it. Blaine blushed deeply as he watched Kurt's reaction.

 

"Fuck, Blaine.. This is so hot.."

 

"I-It's just us kissing.."

 

"But I get to watch. See how we move. I love it." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine's face was red as he turned the playback screen to Blaine. "O-Oh..Wow.."

 

"You like it?"

 

Blaine gave a tiny nod, biting his lip. Kurt smiled as he turned it off. "Just wait until we can watch us fuck. I want to watch me riding you."

 

"Can..We do different positions?..And..Switch too?" Blaine asked timidly.

 

Kurt leaned in so their lips were an inch apart. "Fuck yes."

 

Blaine's eyes were wide as his breath sped up. "Do you wanna do this now?.."

 

"We can do one now." Kurt smiled.

 

"Okay.." Blaine smiled. "I-I have to shave.."

 

"Want some help?" Kurt asked softy. Blaine nodded, walking over to the bathroom. Kurt helped Blaine, shaving him slowly. Blaine watched Kurt, biting his lip.

 

Kurt gave a soft smile. "All done."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, babe. What should we do first?"

 

"I don't know..I want to suck you though.." Blaine whispered. 

 

"Let's start with that." Kurt grinned as they went back to the bedroom. Blaine nodded, following Kurt. Kurt grabbed the camera and got it ready. He took his shirt off and pressed record. "What do you want, Blaine?"

 

Blaine blushed even more. "I want..T-To suck you.."

 

Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's hand and placed it over the front of his pants. Blaine squeezed lightly as he slowly sank down to his knees.

 

"Mmm, that's right baby."

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt, looking up into the camera.

 

"So innocent." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine unzipped Kurt's jeans and pulled his length out before stroking him slowly. Kurt breathed out heavily. "Damn baby."

 

Blaine smiled, biting his lip and giggling softly.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing.." Blaine said, licking at the head. "I just love how you react.."

 

"It's not my fault you're fucking sexy."

 

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt moaned softly as he zoomed in a little. Blaine's lips looked so perfect wrapped around his throbbing cock. The way he took him was amazing.

 

"Fucking take my cock, Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned softly around Kurt, taking him deeper. Kurt ran his free hand through Blaine's curls. He took Kurt to the base, holding himself there. Kurt's breathing deepened. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine choked around him, gagging as he pulled off. "Shit.."

 

"God damn, Blaine.. That was so hot.."

 

"Really?..W-What next?.."

 

Kurt set the camera on the dresser and angled it just right. "Forget it's here." He said softly as he ran his hands down Blaine's sides. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt turned Blaine so his back was to the camera. He got on his knees and spread Blaine's cheeks. "I love your ass."

 

Blaine gasped softly. "K-Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled as he leaned in to lick at Blaine. Blaine let out a long moan, bending over the bed and arching his back.

 

"That's perfect," Kurt whispered. He smacked Blaine's ass before delving back in.

 

Blaine gave a sharp whine as Kurt pushed his tongue deeper. "K-Kurt!"

 

Kurt moaned, spreading him wider.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered,pulling on his curls. Kurt reached up to press on Blaine's perineum. Blaine moaned loudly, rolling his body. "K-Kurt I-I know you want to ride me..B-But..I really ah! Really want you to fuck me.."

 

"I can ride you next time." Kurt panted as he stood. "Turn to the side baby. I want to see you on camera."

 

Blaine nodded, moving over for Kurt. Kurt positioned himself behind Blaine and slipped in.

 

"Fuck.." Blaine moaned, looking back at Kurt.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Fuck me, Kurt.."

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he thrust faster.

 

"K-Kurt! Oh yes.." Blaine whispered, his head falling back as he worked his hips.

 

"Fuck yourself on me, slut."

 

Blaine did just that, pushing himself back. "Say I'm your slut again..Call me something..anything.."

 

Kurt smacked Blaine's ass. "My fucking slut."

 

"Ah! Yes!"

 

"Blaine.."

 

Blaine completely forgot about the camera as he rolled his body back on Kurt. "F-Flip me..Legs..On your shoulders.."

 

Kurt pulled out and flipped Blaine onto the bed. He pushed back in and slammed into his lover. Blaine arched off of the mattress, crying out.

 

"You like that, bitch?!"

 

"Fuck, yes!"

 

Kurt fucked into Blaine faster. "Shit!"

 

"Oh god! I'm gonna come!"

 

"Let go, Blaine.."

 

Blaine threw his head back, clawing down Kurt’s back as he came. Kurt growled as he filled Blaine.

 

"A-Ah..Oh..Kurt.." Blaine panted.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's thigh. "Fuck.."

 

"Shit..I love you..When you pull out..Grab the camera so I can watch your come leak out.." He smiled.

 

"Blaine Anderson, am I turning you into a little freak?" Kurt giggled as he did what Blaine asked. 

 

Blaine blushed as Kurt spread his legs more and pushed a finger inside of him.  
"Kurt.."

 

"Damn, baby.. So much come.."

 

Blaine whimpered lightly. "I wanna taste it.." he whispered. Kurt moaned. He let some drip onto his fingers before bringing it to Blaine's lips. Blaine looked at Kurt innocently as he sucked the digits into his mouth. Kurt let out a whine as he recorded Blaine. When Kurt pulled his fingers out Blaine gave a shy smile, turning onto his stomach to hide his face. Kurt giggled as he stopped recording. He climbed into the bed and pulled Blaine close.

 

"Oh god..I can't believe I did that.." Blaine giggled.

 

"That was hot."

 

"It wasn't too much?.."

 

"God no." Kurt grinned. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. "When we get home, I'll record me riding you so hard."

 

Blaine moaned softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Kurt grinned. 

 

They spent a few more days in Ohio with Kurt's family until he was ready to return to New York.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got home, Kurt sighed. "I missed it here."

 

"Me too.." Blaine said, grinning as he let Seamus off of his leash. "Did you have fun at Aunt Rachel's?" Blaine grinned, petting the large dog happily. The dog shook his tail as he jumped onto Blaine. Blaine smiled as Seamus jumped to Kurt next.

 

Kurt chuckled as he petted the large dog. "Want to cook or go out?" He asked as his phone rang. Blaine nodded as Kurt answered the phone. 

 

"Hey Mr. Hummel." Theo said happily.

 

“Hey, Theo. what's up?"

 

"I was just calling to let you know, everything is set up for you at the office. And I managed to get an interview for Blaine."

 

"No way! When?"

 

"Tomorrow morning."

 

"Great!" Kurt grinned. "Text me the details. We're about to go to dinner."

 

"Alright." Theo grinned. "Have fun."

 

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Tell me you're free tomorrow morning."

 

"I am until noon. Why?"

 

"You have another interview. You're the next star."

 

"W-What?"

 

"You heard me!" Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Oh god!"

 

"I'm so proud of you.."

 

"It's all because of you.."

 

"No. It's you, Blaine." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"Where do you want to go for dinner? We should celebrate."

 

"Anywhere you want to take me.." Blaine said sweetly.

 

"I know just the place." Kurt grinned.

 

"Where?"

 

"A little place Rachel and I go when we cheat on our diets. I feel like being bad." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled. "Being bad?.."

 

"Chinese buffet!"

 

"Really?" Blaine giggled. “That's not what I expected."

 

"What do you mean? That's like the worst kind of diet cheating." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I just thought you meant an upscale burger place or something." Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

 

"Oh.. Do you want to do that instead?"

 

"Oh, no, no.." Blaine said happily. "I'd love to go to a Chinese buffet with you."

 

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

 

"Let's go."

 

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand and leading him out. 

 

When they got home, Kurt collapsed on the bed. "Why did I eat so much?"

 

Blaine grinned, climbing on top of Kurt and kissing his stomach lightly. "You're cute.."

 

"I'm bloated!" Kurt groaned as he tried to squirm away but failed.

 

Blaine giggled lifting Kurt's shirt. "You have a food baby!"

 

"Stop it!" Kurt whined, unable to hold back a laugh. Blaine kissed across Kurt's stomach and his hips. Kurt inhaled deeply. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled. "Yes?"

 

"Y-You know how sensitive I am.."

 

"I know.." Blaine said, biting lightly at the bone.

 

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, arching his back. Blaine moaned softly, licking across the skin just above Kurt's waistband. "How can you..think I'm attractive right now? I-I look..oh god, Blaine.." Kurt whimpered at his touch. "I look pregnant."

 

Blaine giggled. "No you don't.." he said, biting down on his other hip bone. "You look sexy.."

 

Kurt squirmed under Blaine. "Fuck that feels good.."

 

"Wait.." Blaine said, pulling away and opening the drawer. He pulled out the camera and grinned.

 

"Oh god.."

 

Blaine turned it on and began recording. "Don't 'Oh god' me.."

 

"Blaine.. My stomach.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"You look beautiful..When you watch this you'll see." Blaine said, moving his arms.

 

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay.."

 

Blaine straddled his hips and pointed the camera down at Kurt. He opened his shirt and rubbed over his stomach to his chest, pinching his nipple lightly.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Yes?.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I want you.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine pointed the camera at his face. "Say that again.." He grinned.

 

"I want you, Blaine."

 

Blaine moaned softly, "You're so beautiful."

 

Kurt blushed lightly as he watched Blaine. Blaine touched Kurt slowly, drawing all of his favorite little noises from his lips. Kurt was shaking lightly from the teasing. "I-I need you.. Please.."

 

"I know baby." Blaine stood, placing the camera on the nightstand and aiming it just right to show Kurt's body lay across the bed. He climbed back on before unzipping Kurt's pants. Kurt's breathing deepened as he lifted his hips. Blaine smiled, pulling his underwear down with them. "You're so hot, baby.." He moaned softly.

 

Kurt licked his lips as he ran his fingertips down his own chest. Blaine smiled, kissing up Kurt's thighs. "What do you want?.."

 

"A-Anything.. I just need you.."

 

Blaine gasped quietly as he climbed up Kurt’s body to kiss him deeply. Kurt moaned loudly and wrapped his long legs around Blaine. Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's thigh to his ass, squeezing lightly before gently running his nails back down. Kurt shivered. No one had ever used their nails on him like Blaine did. It made him fall apart. Kurt broke the kiss with a broken whimper. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine sat up and pulled his own shirt off before working on his pants.

 

"You're so sexy, Blaine.."

 

Blaine grinned, pulling them off.

 

"What're you going to do with me?" Kurt whispered hotly.

 

"I want you to ride me.."

 

Kurt moaned as he got on his knees. "Come here."

 

Blaine smiled, climbing onto the bed. Kurt flipped Blaine onto his back and straddled him. "Tell me you want me."

 

"Shit..I want you.."

 

Kurt smiled as he stroked Blaine. Blaine moaned softly, looking up at Kurt. Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine. Blaine gasped. "Oh shit..Kurt.."

 

"Ungh.. So big.."

 

Blaine thrust up roughly, gripping Kurt's hips. Kurt cried out as he placed his hands on Blaine's chest.

 

"Fuck, yes..Ride me Kurt.."

 

Kurt arched his back as he worked his ass onto Blaine.

 

"You look so good, baby.."

 

"Keep talking.."

 

"Your body..So fucking perfect.." Blaine moaned, smiling as he grabbed the camera. "Can you turn around, babe? I want you to see how it looks..How I look going in and out of you.."

 

Kurt nodded as he turned around. He waited for the camera to be pointed just right before lowering himself onto Blaine. Blaine moaned, attempting to hold it steady. "Kurt.."

"Holy shit.. You feel so good!"

 

Blaine spread Kurt with his free hand. "Fuck..look at you.."

 

Kurt leaned forward. He arched his body, creating that perfect dip in the small of his back.

 

"Oh, Shit.." Blaine moaned. "Kurt..Ride me, baby..Just like that.."

 

Kurt sped up, each roll of his hips brought him closer to his release. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine gripped one cheek in his hand as he thrust up. "Fuck, Kurt..I'm so close.."

 

"Me too.. Fuck me!"

 

Blaine growled, fucking up into Kurt roughly. Kurt let out a long whine as his orgasm hit him hard. Blaine's back arched off of the bed as he came inside of Kurt, panting harshly. Kurt slowed his hips as they came down. Blaine gasped, lifting Kurt so he slipped out before gently pushing the head back in.

 

"O-Ohh.."

 

A bit of his come leaked out and he stopped the camera before setting it down. "Damn.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "I guess you're into the camera."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "A little.."

 

Kurt grinned. "Me too."

 

Blaine smiled as Kurt laid next to him. "Do you want to watch it?..On the tv?..We still haven't watched the one from the hotel.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Only if you can go again after."

 

Blaine bit back a smile. "I'm sure I can.."

 

"Hook it up." Kurt grinned. "I'll get the wine."

 

Blaine pulled on his boxers and grabbed the camera. "Okay.."

 

Kurt did the same before grabbing the drinks and glasses. Blaine plugged the camera in and exhaled nervously.

 

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kurt giggled.

 

"Me either." Blaine said as he pressed play. It started with Kurt talking to him while he was moisturizing and he climbed on the bed.

 

"I love your legs." Kurt said lowly.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked, cuddling up to Kurt. "Yours are nicer.."

 

"Whatever." Kurt giggled. Blaine chucked as the frame switched to them kissing slowly. "That's nice." Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's thigh.

 

Blaine blushed, leaning against Kurt as he watched. After a few seconds of that Blaine appeared, rubbing over Kurt's crotch, cheeks red and eyes wide.   
"I look so..I don't know.." Blaine said.

 

"Innocent and sexy?"

 

"It's just weird. Seeing myself like that.." Blaine said as the Blaine on the video began to tease the tip of Kurt's cock with his tongue.

 

"I fucking love it." Kurt said quietly. Blaine moaned quietly as Kurt squeezed his thigh. They watched how Kurt spread Blaine wide and rimmed him. Blaine whined softly, gently palming over himself. Kurt set his glass aside and sat in Blaine's lap.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes, Blaine?"

 

A loud moan rang out from the tv and Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "D-Do I really sound like that?.."

 

Kurt nodded as he leaned back. 

 

"You like that?" Blaine chuckled. "I sound like a dying cat.."

 

"Oh my god! You do not!"

 

Blaine giggled, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

 

"You sound sexy.."

 

"So do you.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, baby."

 

"I can't wait for you to watch the one we just made.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he pressed his ass back. Blaine moaned softly. "Baby.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"We just..Look so good together.."

 

"Mmm, we do.."

 

Blaine smiled shyly. Kurt watched how Blaine had scratched him. His cock twitched as he remembered what it felt like.

 

"You look so..Hot.." Blaine whispered, reaching down to touch Kurt's member.

 

Kurt sighed as he relaxed against Blaine. "Baby.."

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt slowly as he watched Kurt fuck him on the screen.

 

"Oh god.. Watch how I make you come, Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned quietly as he watched himself clutch to Kurt and come, crying out his lover's name. "Oh my god.."

 

"You look so damn good. The way you let go and give yourself to me."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's member softly. "H-Here's when you finger me.."

 

"Oh yes.." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine whispered lightly as he watched Kurt finger his come out of him. "Oh, fuck.."

 

"Then you taste it.."

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth as the video Blaine moaned around Kurt's. Kurt looked back at Blaine with lust filled eyes. Blaine swirled his tongue around the digits as he looked at him.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"And now..You get to watch yourself.." Blaine grinned as the most recent video started. Kurt blushed deeply as it started. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck as he watched how he undressed Kurt. "You see how beautiful you are?.."

 

Kurt shrugged lightly. "I was so bloated."

 

"No..Look..Your hips..Your chest..Even your stomach..I love your stomach..Always.."

 

Kurt melted at Blaine's words. "You're perfect.."

 

"So are you.."

 

Kurt turned to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned before pulling away. "I want you to watch this baby.." He said, stroking him slowly. Kurt gave a small gasp. He loved this. Watching themselves as Blaine touched him. They got to the close up of Blaine sliding in and out of Kurt and Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck.

 

"Oh wow.."

 

"See how amazing you are?.."

 

"I like it.."

 

Blaine stroked Kurt faster. "I love watching myself..Slide in and out of that perfect ass.."

 

Kurt whimpered. "Baby..."

 

"Yeah?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Don't stop.."

 

Blaine stroked Kurt faster, moaning softly. "I love touching you.."

 

"Yes.. Yes, Blaine.."

 

"Talk to me, beautiful.."

 

Kurt rolled his body. "So sexy.. Make me feel so good.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down so he had more room to work his hand. "Such a big cock."

 

"Ungh!!"

 

"Are you gonna come for me baby?..Watch me come in that tight ass.."

 

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes..."

 

Blaine bit Kurt's ear, thrusting up against him as he sped up his hand.

 

"Ah! Blaine!"

 

"Come, Kurt.."

 

Kurt reached back to tug on Blaine's curls as he came.

 

"Shit.." Blaine moaned. Kurt panted lightly as his body relaxed against Blaine. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's neck. 

 

"Damn.."

 

"I love you.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I love you too." Kurt said softly. Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw, moaning softly as he gently rolled his hips up. Kurt smiled as he ground his ass down.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned.

 

"What do you want, baby?"

 

"This..I love this.." Blaine whispered, gripping his hips. Kurt moaned as he pressed down harder. "Oh god.."

 

Kurt smiled to himself. "You like that?"

 

"Yes baby.."

 

Kurt worked his hips faster. Blaine gasped. He couldn't believe that even just this felt so amazing with Kurt.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Fuck, Kurt..I-I'm..Ah!"

 

"Let go, baby.."

 

Blaine threw his head back, thrusting up three more times before coming. Kurt turned to kiss Blaine's jaw. Blaine whimpered quietly. "You're so amazing.."

 

"So are you."

 

Blaine smiled, pulling off his ruined boxers and cuddling up to Kurt. "So..Do I have to be shirtless for this photo shoot?" He giggled.

 

"No." Kurt laughed. 

 

"Good." Blaine chuckled, planting soft kisses along Kurt's jaw.

 

Kurt leaned against Blaine. "Everyone is going to love you."

 

"I only need one person to love me.." Blaine whispered, grinning.

 

"I do." Kurt said softly.

 

"That's all I need.." Blaine smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes.

 

"You're perfect."

 

Blaine blushed, shaking his head. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel.." he giggled.

 

"Mmm, I love it." Kurt laughed.

 

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt deeply. "Goodnight.."

 

"Night."

 

The next morning Blaine was wrapped around Kurt tightly when the taller awoke. Kurt smiled. He wished he could wake up like this every morning. Blaine gave the most adorable little snore as he rubbed his face against Kurt's chest. Kurt chuckled as he kissed the dark curls. Blaine snorted awake, his head quickly lifting. "Huh?"

 

"Nothing." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine laid his head back down, his eyes heavy. "Mornin'.."

 

"Morning gorgeous."

 

Blaine hummed happily, pulling himself closer.

 

"I wish I didn't have to work today."

 

"Me too.." Blaine mumbled. "Are you gonna be able to come to my photo shoot and interview?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Theo arranged it all."

 

"Good. I'm too nervous to do it alone."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'd find a way to screw it up."

 

"I doubt that." Kurt said.

 

"Either way, you're still going with me." Blaine giggled.

 

"I am." Kurt smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Blaine moaned into the kiss. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Do we have to get up?.."

 

"We do."

 

Blaine groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

 

"I'll make us some breakfast." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Okay.." Blaine smiled. Kurt got up and stretched before heading to the kitchen. Blaine rolled himself up in a cocoon of blankets, humming happily as he waited for Kurt. When breakfast was finished, Kurt walked back to the room and jumped onto Blaine. Blaine grunted in surprise. "Kurt!"

 

Kurt giggled wildly as he reached down to tickle Blaine.

 

"Ohmygod! Kurt!"

 

"Yes?" Kurt laughed.

 

"That tickles!"

 

Kurt chuckled as he stopped. Blaine panted lightly. "You're mean.."

 

“You were laughing!"

 

Blaine smiled wide.

 

"Get up."

 

"Ugghh..Okay." Blaine pouted. Kurt kissed his cheek happily. Blaine gave a small smile as he pulled Kurt down for a kiss. Kurt moaned softly. "It's getting cold."

 

"If you keep making that noise, we'll have to stay in bed longer.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "Come on. You can't be late."

 

Blaine nodded, climbing out of bed. They ate before getting ready. Blaine smiled as they walked out. "Your cooking is getting better."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine grinned, squeezing his hand. 

 

When they got to the interview, Blaine's nerves were on edge.

 

"Kurt..I don't know if I can do this.."

 

"Baby, you can." Kurt said softly.

 

"What if I say something stupid?.."

 

"Just think before you answer."

 

Blaine sighed, shaking his head nervously.

 

"You've got this, babe."

 

"Will you come sit with me?.."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Sorry..I know I'm being ridiculous." Blaine sighed.

 

"You're not used to it yet." Kurt said, taking his hand.

 

Blaine smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

They walked back and Blaine grinned as he shook hands with the woman interviewing him. It was for a pretty popular Broadway magazine and she seemed excited to meet him. It went perfectly. Blaine only stuttered a few times, keeping his fingers laced with Kurt's.

 

"That was great! Now, time for the photos!!"

 

Blaine smiled as they were led to a room with a white backdrop set up. They got Blaine into some designer suits and took some pictures of him smiling and laughing before a few of him lounging in a living room setup. Kurt watched his boyfriend. He was truly amazing. He knew he was going to be a superstar. Blaine deserved it. Blaine got dressed in his normal clothes and shook hands with everyone before walking out with Kurt.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

 

"Really?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I am."

 

"That means a lot.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I mean it."

 

"I know." Blaine said. "It just means a lot coming from you.."

 

"Good."

 

Blaine kissed his boyfriend as they walked out onto the busy street. "You know, I always kept the magazines with you on them in a box under my bed.."

 

"Really?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine blushed. "I still have them. It’s kind of embarrassing.." 

 

"Where are they know?"

 

"In a box in the closet."

 

"You're adorable."

 

"I was obsessed." Blaine laughed.

 

"Should I be worried?" Kurt joked.

 

"Eh, I already have you so I don't have to kill you.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt smiled. "I can't say I'd mind if I wound up tied to your bed."

 

Blaine winked. "That could be arranged."

 

"Can't wait."

 

Blaine chuckled, kissing his cheek.

 

"Do you have rehearsal today?"

 

"Sadly.."

 

"That's okay. I have to get to work anyway." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine smiled sadly. "I'll see you at home.."

 

"Okay baby."

 

"I love you baby."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine walked to the theater and grinned as he saw Rachel.

 

"Rachel!" He called out.

 

Rachel spun around and grinned. "Hey!"

 

"I missed you!" Blaine smiled.

 

Rachel ran over and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

 

"Did I miss anything?"

 

"Not much but the regular stuff. How was Ohio?"

 

"Great! My family loved Kurt. It was nice to see them."

 

"That's amazing!" She smiled.

 

"I know." Blaine grinned.

 

"How's Finn?" Rachel asked.

 

"Good." Blaine said. "He misses you."

 

"I miss him too.." She sighed.

 

"You'll see him soon." Blaine said softly.

 

"I wish I could have come for Christmas. My schedule was just so crazy."

 

"He understands. Hey, maybe when things die down, you can go surprise him."

 

"I'd like that..I'm just so worried..Worried about Burt. Kurt seems like he's fine and I'm glad he's not alone because he has you..It's just a lot..And I want to be with Finn..I just don't want long distance."

 

Blaine hugged her close. "I know. Maybe you can talk to the director. Push it back a bit."

 

"I'll try..Just. Take care of Kurt okay? Last time his dad was sick, he put on this mask. Like behead completely fine, and one time I came to see him and he was just alone in his room crying his eyes out." Rachel said as they slowly walked backstage.

 

"Was Burt sick before the last time? Kurt didn't know about the first round of cancer." Blaine said.

 

She nodded. "He had a heart attack and was in a coma for a week.."

 

"Jesus." Blaine sighed. "I'll make sure Kurt's okay."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

 

Blaine finished rehearsal a bit earlier than planned and took a cab home. He came in and saw Kurt's coat was on the rack. He was home early.. He walked back to the room quietly and heard a soft crying through the door.

 

He knocked softy. "Baby?"

 

Kurt gasped. "B-Blaine..Um.." he heard him stand and walk to the bathroom in their room. "You can, um..You can come in.."

 

Blaine walked in slowly. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I'm fine.." Kurt said quickly as he washed his face. "I came home early and watched a sad movie. It’s nothing." He smiled. Blaine looked over on the bed and saw the flannel shirt Burt had accidentally left from their stay.

 

"Baby, come sit with me."

 

Kurt sighed, his shoulders stiff as he slowly walked over to the bed.

 

"It's okay to cry."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want to cry..I hate crying..Especially in front of other people..All they ever do is look at me with pity. Especially when I was younger.. I lost my mom to cancer and my Dad was sick. All I'd ever hear was, 'poor Kurt..He won't have anyone'.." Kurt whispered, staring at the floor.

 

"Baby, I don't pity you. I hate that you're good through this. But you're not alone. Your dad is strong. He could make it again."

 

"My dad is strong willed. But his body has been through so much.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I know. Just don't think it's the end. You never know." Blaine said, holding Kurt close. "But you can't keep it in. It hurts too much."

 

Kurt rested his cheek against Blaine's. "It just hurts..Whether I cry or not..And I don't want to make you sad by thinking about it, so I stay happy. Like I always do. But I'm always thinking about it..Always.."

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm here to be with you. All of you. This is a part of you and I want to be here to help. If you need to cry, I'll hold you. If you need to be distracted, I'll help. But please, don't hide from me."

 

Kurt's eyebrows knit together and a tear escaped. "I'm sorry..I-I'm just so scared.."

 

"I know, beautiful." Blaine said quietly as he rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt let Blaine hold him as he cried for a while. When he calmed down, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?"

 

"All of this..It's probably stressing you out.."

 

"No. I'm just worried about you."

 

"Exactly. When you should be worrying about your show.." Kurt said softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

 

"Doesn't matter. Rachel's distracted too."

 

"By what?.."

 

"Finn and wanting to be there for him."

 

Kurt nodded slowly. "Do you think I could convince him to fly up in a couple of days?.."

 

"Finn or your dad?"

 

"Both. Finn for Rachel and my dad so I can have some peace of mind, and Finn won't have an excuse to stay."

 

"Maybe. We can call and ask."

 

Kurt nodded, wringing his hands nervously.

 

"How about I run you a hot bubble bath. You relax a little then we call?"

 

"That sounds nice.." Kurt nodded.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt before going to the master bathroom. While he got the bath set up, Blaine lit a few candles.

 

Kurt walked over and looked at Blaine with loving eyes. "Blaine..Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. Try to relax. I'll make us something for dinner."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before heading to the kitchen. He made eggplant parmesan with steamed asparagus and a green salad with lemon zest.

 

Kurt got out of the bath and got dressed. He really felt relaxed. He walked out into the kitchen. "Oh wow, Blaine.."

 

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed.

 

"This looks amazing.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Kurt held himself close to Blaine, sighing happily. "You're perfect.."

 

"I try." Blaine giggled.

 

"I mean it..I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you right now.."

 

"You do. So you don't have to worry about that."

 

"I know..I just want you to know I appreciate you.."

 

Blaine smiled. "Let's eat."

 

Kurt nodded, sitting with his boyfriend and beginning to eat. "See..I'm never going to be able to cook this well.." he chuckled.

 

"You will if you keep helping me." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt grinned. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly.

 

"So, you like it?" Blaine asked.

 

"I love it."

 

"Good."

 

After dinner Kurt and Blaine sat in front of the fire.

 

"Are you ready to call your dad?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Blaine held Kurt from behind as he dialed. Kurt sighed as he listened to the ringer. After a few rings, Carole answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Carole. Its Kurt."

 

"Hey sweetie! How are you doing?"

 

"I'm great..Is Dad awake?"

 

"He is. Hold on, Kurt." Carole said as she handed the phone to her husband.

 

"Hey Dad.." Kurt said.

 

"Hey kid." Burt groaned as he sat up. "What's going on?"

 

"Not much..I know I was over there the other day, but how would you feel about flying over here with Finn?..'

 

"Kurt, what's going on?"

 

"Nothing..I just..I really want to be close to you.."

 

"Have you talked to Finn?"

 

"Not yet.."

 

"I don't know, Kurt."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"I'd have to redo the schedule at work. I've been down there the past few days.. I'd have to leave someone in charge." Burt sighed. "I miss you too, Kurt."

 

"Please, Dad?..It'd mean a lot to me.."

 

"I'll talk to Finn. I'll call you right back."

 

"Okay.."

 

They got off the phone and Kurt told Blaine what his father had said. About twenty minutes later, his phone rang. Kurt quickly answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey kid."

 

"So?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"Carole thinks it would be good for me. Finn wants to go."

 

Kurt smiled wide and gave a sound of relief. "Oh! But..You want to come, right?"

 

Burt chuckled. He could hear his son's smile and it filled him with joy. "Of course, Kurt. I can't get enough time with you."

 

"Oh good." Kurt chuckled. "I'll buy your tickets now. How does this weekend sound?"

 

"Great. I'll redo the schedule and talk to the guys tomorrow."

 

"Great!" Kurt smiled. "I love you, Dad.."

 

"I love you too, son."

 

Kurt hung up and smiled before hugging Blaine.

 

"He's coming?" Blaine grinned.

 

"He is."

 

"Good!" Maybe Kurt could finally relax a bit. Kurt sighed; feeling like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. This would be good for him.


	14. Chapter 14

That weekend Kurt went to pick up his brother and father from the airport. Sadly, Blaine was at dress rehearsal so he couldn't make it. When he saw his father, Kurt ran into his arms. Burt hugged Kurt tightly, grinning wide as he released him. Kurt hugged Finn and couldn't stop smiling until he saw Burt was using a cane.

 

"Dad.. Why do you need that? You didn't last week."

 

"Just a little sore, kiddo..Nothing to worry about.." Burt said softly.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"He thinks it's just a pinched nerve in his back. Makes his leg hurt." Finn said. 

 

"I'm fine." Burt assured.

 

"Okay." Kurt said as they got their bags.

 

Kurt hailed a cab and Finn raised his eyebrows. "Kurt..Those guys are taking pictures of us.."

 

"There's always at least one." Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry."

 

"Guess your ol' dad is gonna be famous too, huh?" Burt chuckled.

 

"You'll be in the magazines tomorrow. And online in a few hours." Kurt laughed.

 

Burt smiled, shaking his head as he climbed into the cab. They headed back to Kurt's apartment and got Burt settled in. Kurt treated his family to lunch before going to surprise Rachel. Finn sighed nervously. He hadn't seen Rachel since Thanksgiving.

 

"Hey, take a deep breath. She'll be so happy to see you." Burt said. 

 

Finn nodded as they walked into the theater. Blaine and Rachel were on stage rehearsing a scene so they took a seat, watching until they were finished. They watched as the two acted out a scene. They were wonderful. 

 

When the scene ended, the director started talking. Blaine looked out and saw Kurt. He grinned as he nudged Rachel. Rachel looked to Blaine in confusion before following his gaze into the seats. She gasped quietly as she saw Finn. Finn couldn't help but smile as he waved. Rachel gave a little wave as their director finished talking to them and dismissed them for the day.

 

Finn walked to the stage to meet her. "Hey.."

 

Rachel gave an excited squeal and nearly jumped off of the stage, wrapping her arms around Finn and kissing him deeply.

 

Finn chuckled. "Surprise."

 

"Oh my god!" Rachel grinned hugging him and kissing him again. She cupped his face in her hand and sighed. "I missed you so much.."

 

"I missed you too, Rach."

 

She grinned before turning to Burt and hugging him. "Mr. Hummel! Wow..What brings you guys up here? She asked as Blaine walked over, hugging them both.

 

"Kurt called. He wanted me and Finn to come out."

 

"That's great. How are you feeling?.."

 

"Tired. But I'm fine." Burt said.

 

"D-Do you need to sit down? Go back to the apartment?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"I'm okay, kid."

 

Kurt nodded as his boyfriend walked over and kissed him softly.

 

"Any plans today?" Blaine asked.

 

"Not really. Dad's back and leg hurt so we're just thinking about having a nice night in." Kurt said softly.

 

"Sounds good to me." Blaine smiled. 

 

Kurt nodded. He knew his dad wouldn't always say when he was in pain. He needed to keep a close eye on him.. Rachel and Blaine got changed before walking back to the apartment.

 

"How long are you staying?" Rachel asked Finn.

 

"As long as Burt is. And that depends on how long Kurt wants him to stay." Finn said as they walked out onto the balcony together.

 

"Thank you for coming, Finn."

 

Finn smiled. "As soon as Burt asked me..The first thing I thought of was that I'd get to see you.." He smiled.

 

Rachel leaned against Finn. "I wish you could stay.."

 

"Me too.." Finn said softly, kissing her forehead.

 

"You want to go out tonight?" Rachel asked.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Finn nodded.

 

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

 

Finn smiled back, leaning in to kiss her softly. Kurt leaned against Blaine as they watched a college game in the living room. "Can I get you anything, dad?"

 

"I'm good Kurt.." Burt nodded. "But thank you.."

 

Kurt nodded as he took Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed lightly, looking at his boyfriend and smiling. 

 

"So how is living together?" Burt asked, Seamus curled up at his feet.

 

"I love it." Blaine said. 

 

Kurt nodded. "It's helped me a lot."

 

"How?" Burt asked, smiling.

 

"It feels like a home. I have someone I can talk to. Someone who's always there." Kurt said, looking to Blaine.

 

Blaine smiled shyly. "It is nice to have someone.."

 

"It also helps since I get to look at this handsome man every day." Kurt grinned, knowing he'd make Blaine blush.

 

Blaine did just that, chuckling softly. Seamus stood, walking over to Kurt and resting his head on his lap. 

 

"I think someone's jealous." Burt said, smiling.

 

"Sorry, Seamus. I'm all for Blaine." Kurt giggled as he petted the dog.

 

"You've warmed up to him.." Blaine smiled as Seamus let out a low, happy noise.

 

"He's not so scary now." Kurt smiled.

 

"I was going to get you a dog when you were younger, but you insisted on a goldfish." Burt said.

 

"I can see that." Blaine laughed.

 

"How can you see that?" Kurt giggled.

 

"You weren't into dogs when you first met mine." Blaine chuckled.

 

"He's a horse!" Kurt giggled, scratching behind the dog's ears.

 

"He ran and hid inside of my room." Blaine told Burt.

 

Burt laughed lightly as Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

"But he loves you now." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt nodded, smiling wide. "He's growing on me.."

 

"I'm glad to see you so happy, kid." Burt smiled.

 

Kurt smiled back. "Thank you.." he said softly. "So..Has your doctor said anything else?.."

 

"I haven't gone since before you came. But he says everything is fine. I'm good." Burt assured.

 

Kurt nodded. "Good. If you feel anything, we can take you in."

 

"I'm fine Kurt.." Burt chuckled.

 

“I'm just making sure."

 

"I know." Burt said, patting his shoulder. "Just try not worry so much.."

 

"Okay." Kurt sighed softly.

 

Burt squeezed his shoulder softly. "Hey. I'm gonna be okay..Okay?.."

 

Kurt sat up. "You better be." He said with a smile.

 

Burt chuckled softly, turning back to the tv.

 

A few hours later, Blaine made dinner. They relaxed after and watched a movie. 

 

"Finn and I are going to go out tonight. Do you two want to come?" Rachel asked.

 

"Kurt, If you want to go, I'll stay here with your dad." Blaine smiled.

 

"I don't know.. I feel like I should stay." Kurt said. 

 

"Go have some fun, Kurt. You know Blaine won't let anything happen here." Burt said softly. 

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Okay.."

 

"It'll be good for you." Finn said.

Kurt nodded. "I just have to change, then we can leave."

 

"Okay."

 

Kurt got dressed and kissed Blaine and hugged his father. "I have my phone. Call me if you need me. For anything."

 

"We will." Blaine said softly. 

 

"Don't worry. Go have fun." Burt smiled.

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I love you guys."

 

"Love you too." Blaine and Burt said together. Kurt lingered a moment before Rachel grabbed his hand.

 

Blaine sighed when they left. "I hope he has fun."

 

"Me too." Burt nodded. "He needs it. I haven't seen him this high strung since high school."

 

"Is everything really okay so far?" Blaine asked slowly.

 

"It's not perfect.." Burt sighed. "A little harder than last time.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

 

"I just like bein' here with him. With both of you."

 

"We like it too."

 

They sat and watched the game for a while until Burt excused himself to the restroom. Blaine smiled to himself. This was going great. A few minutes later, he heard a loud thud. Blaine quickly jumped up and ran to the source of the noise. He knocked on the bathroom door quickly. "Mr. Hummel?! Mr. Hummel, are you okay?!"

 

Burt groaned. "I just fell.."

 

Blaine opened the door and quickly helped Burt to his feet. "Are you alright?.."

 

"I-I think so."

 

Blaine helped him to the couch. "Do you need anything? I'm gonna call Kurt.."

 

"No. Let him have his fun. I'll just..lay down.." Burt said.

 

"A-Are you sure?.." Blaine asked, grabbing Burt's hand and helping him up.

 

Burt nodded. "Yeah. I'll.. I'll be fine."

 

Blaine was really worried. “Do you need your medicine? Burt..If you're hurt, please tell me.."

 

“Yeah, I'll take one. It'll help me sleep too."

 

Blaine nodded, leading him to the bed before walking to the kitchen and returning with Burt's pain pills. Burt sighed deeply. He hated having to be taken care of. Blaine handed them to him and ran his hand through his hair. “Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the doctor..I-I can.."

 

“Blaine.." Burt breathed out. "I'm okay."

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said softly. "I'll see you in the morning..But just..Call me if you need anything."

 

"I will. Good night."

 

Blaine walked out and sighed as he closed the door. He really hoped Burt was okay. Blaine went and changed before climbing into bed. He felt terrible. He knew Kurt would be worried now.

 

Later that night he heard the door open and sat up as Kurt walked into the room. "Have fun, baby?" He smiled.

 

"Uh, yeah.. How was your night?"

 

"It was great! How was your night with my dad?"

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "He fell? Why didn't you call me?"

 

"H-He told me not to.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You should've called me, Blaine!" Kurt said before hurrying to his father's room. "Dad? Dad, are you awake?"

 

Burt grunted. "Mmph..I am now..What's wrong?"

 

Kurt rushed to the bed. "Are you okay? Blaine said you fell down. Did you hurt yourself? It's not too late to go to the ER."

 

"Kurt..I'm fine. I'm just sore..But if you're that worried, make an appointment for tomorrow so your doctor can tell you I'm fine.."

 

"Okay." Kurt said determinedly. "I'm sorry I woke you. I love you.."

 

"I love you too, kid. Get some rest."

 

"Okay.. Good night." Kurt said. He kissed his father's cheek before going to bed.

 

Blaine looked up as Kurt walked back in. "Kurt..I'm so sorry..I ran to him as soon as I heard him fall.."

 

"I'm taking him to a doctor tomorrow." Kurt said as he changed.

 

"O-Okay..Is he alright?"

 

"He said he's just sore."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Are you mad at me?.."

 

"No."

 

"Well then why won't you look at me?.."

 

Kurt sighed as he looked up. "What do you want me to say? I shouldn't have left. He's hurt. I should've been here, Blaine."

 

"Kurt..If you were here or not he could've fallen.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "He needed me and I wasn't here."

 

"It's my fault, then..I was here. I told you to go out. And now your dad is hurt because of me.."

 

"Blaine. Don't do this." Kurt sighed before walking out of the room.

 

Blaine stood and followed him. "Kurt you're doing the same thing..It's not your fault.."

 

"What am I doing? He's not your responsibility. He's my dad. I shouldn't have left him."

 

"Kurt..I'm sorry he got hurt..But you shouldn't beat yourself up over it.."

 

"It doesn't matter. He's going to the hospital tomorrow." Kurt said dismissively.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What, Blaine?"

 

"Nothing..You won't listen to me anyway.." Blaine said, sitting on the couch.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

 

"Not tired.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine sighed, tears filling his eyes. He felt his throat tightening as he spoke. "I really am sorry Kurt.." he got out, his voice breaking.

 

Kurt sighed deeply. "I'm not mad at you, Blaine."

 

"I should've called you..I..I feel awful.."

 

Kurt moved to where Blaine was sitting. "You couldn't have stopped it. This is just too hard for me."

 

"I know..That's why I wanted you to go out tonight and have fun.." Blaine said, wiping his eyes.

 

"You can't understand how I feel." Kurt whispered. "Growing up.. He was all I had. He stood up for me when this jock threatened me. He.. He fucking ran for Congress so he could make a change. He was everything to me." Kurt's hands were shaking as he spoke. "And I shut him out when he got sick. I didn't even know. All because of a fucking play. I don't deserve to be here with him. I don't deserve a father like him.. I-It should be me.. He doesn't deserve this.."

 

Blaine knew there was nothing he could say that would give Kurt any comfort. He just pulled him close, holding him in his arms. Kurt leaned against Blaine and let his tears fall. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "We're all gonna get through this..together.."

 

"W-What if..if he doesn't?" Kurt whispered.

 

"Shhh..Don't think about that.."

 

Kurt shuddered as Blaine held him. Blaine laid with Kurt on the couch, letting him cry until they both fell asleep. 

 

In the morning, Burt carefully walked out. He sighed when he saw Kurt's slightly red and puffy eyes. He grabbed his cane and made his way to the kitchen to make the boys some coffee. Blaine awoke at the smell. He sat up slowly and stretched. "Mr. Hummel?"

 

"Mornin'." Burt called from the kitchen.

 

Blaine followed Burt's voice. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Alright. A little sore, but alright." He said. "I'm more worried about Kurt.."

 

"Did you hear him last night?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"No..But I know when he's been crying.."

 

Blaine nodded. "He's just scared."

 

"Yeah, I know..Hopefully this appointment will make him feel better.."

 

"I hope so. Kurt feels so bad that he wasn't there the first time. He doesn't know how to handle it." Blaine said.

 

Burt poured Blaine a cup of coffee. "I'll try to talk to him.”

 

After Kurt woke up, they all got dressed and took a cab to the hospital.

 

"This is really pointless." Burt said.

 

"Well..It'll make me feel better.." Kurt said, flipping through a magazine as they sat in the waiting room.

 

"Alright.."

 

The doctor called Burt back and Kurt went with him. Burt explained that he had cancer and that sometimes his legs got weak, which led to the fall. The doctor nodded, taking him to do x-rays and an MRI before leaving them to wait. 

 

“Do you have rehearsals?" Burt asked Blaine.

 

"Not today." Blaine said softly.

 

Burt nodded. "I don't want to keep you from anything."

 

"Oh no, sir..But I'd be here anyway.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Thanks, kid." Burt said softly. Blaine's eyebrows rose. Burt had never called him that. It made something warm stir inside of him. 

 

About an hour later, the doctor returned and asked Kurt and Burt to return to the room. Kurt swallowed dryly as they sat down with the doctor. The doctor held a file folder in his hand and sighed. "Now..This isn't easy to say..But we've found a tumor developing near your spine.."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "W-What does that mean?"

 

"It means..If we don't operate, he could suffer nerve damage. The bones of the spine could be shifted, or, worst case scenario, lose the use of his legs.."

 

"Kurt.. I need to get home to my doctor." Burt said carefully.

 

"Mr. Hummel..You shouldn't travel like this. I assure you we have a very skilled team of surgeons.." 

 

Kurt's heart was pounding in his ears as he stared at his hands. He couldn't believe this.. Burt shook his head. "I could never afford a hospital like this."

 

"I'll pay for it.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Kurt.. I can't ask you to do that." His father sighed.

 

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you I will. I don't care..H-How much it costs.."

 

"How long will this take?" Burt asked.

 

"The typical hospital stay after surgery to remove a spinal tumor ranges from 5 to 10 days. After that physical rehabilitation is needed after surgery."

 

"How long before I can go home? I have a business to run." Burt said seriously.

 

"Then Finn can go home and run it. You're not leaving, Dad.." Kurt said.

 

"What about Carole?"

 

"I don't know.." Kurt whispered, tears already filling his eyes. 

 

The doctor cleared his throat. "If we do the surgery soon, you should be able to go home next month.."

 

"Will this affect the cancer?" Burt asked quietly.

 

The doctor sighed softly. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel..It won't..But it should ease your pain.."

 

Burt nodded slowly. "Thank you."

 

"I'll leave you two to talk about it..If you decide to have the surgery, my receptionist will schedule you in."

 

"Okay.."

 

The doctor left and Kurt wrapped his arms around himself.

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt.."

 

"You can't control it..But please..I'm begging you..please have the surgery here.."

 

"I don't really have a choice."

 

Kurt turned to hug his dad. "I-I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's okay.."

 

Kurt felt like everything was falling apart around him as he clutched to Burt. Burt held his son close. "We'll get through it."

 

"I l-love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

They stayed like that before going to schedule the surgery for that weekend. Kurt felt numb. Keeping his mask on as he went through the motions. Blaine was worried as they came out. "What happened?"

 

"He has a tumor growing near his spine. He needs surgery." Kurt said blankly.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing that could make any of this better.

 

Kurt held Blaine with weak arms."We should get home.." he said quietly.

 

Blaine nodded as they walked out. Kurt stared at the ground. This was unreal..

 

When they got home, Kurt shut himself in his room. Blaine was worried. He'd never seen Kurt like this..He didn't know whether to give him space or comfort him. He looked to Burt. "Are you okay?.." he asked as the older man sat on the couch.

 

"Not really. I need to call Carole.. And Finn."

 

Blaine nodded handing him the phone and walking to the bedroom to give him privacy. Kurt was sitting on the bed, his back to Blaine as he stared off. Blaine crawled on the bed and sat behind Kurt, rubbing his back softly. "It's gonna be okay.."

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered weakly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why is this happening?"

 

"I..I don't know.."

 

Kurt stayed quiet as he leaned against Blaine.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his temple softly. "Whatever you need..I'm here.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head against Kurt's.

 

After a while, Burt knocked on the bedroom door. Blaine quickly got up and opened it while Kurt didn't move.

 

"Hey.." Burt said quietly. "Carole wants to come out here. W-We can get a hotel if we need to."

 

"No.." Kurt said quietly. "You can both stay here."

 

"Are you okay?" Burt asked.

 

"Yeah, Dad..It's uh..Just a lot to process.." He said softly, looking over at Burt. "Tell Carole I'll pay for her ticket too."

 

Burt nodded. "You want to come out here with me?"

 

Kurt swallowed. "I'll be out in a minute. I just need to change."

 

"Okay.."

 

Burt left and Kurt stood, running his hands through his hair.

 

"These are some of the best doctors in New York. He'll get through this."

 

"They said taking out the tumor would get rid of his back and leg pain..Not his cancer.."

 

"I know." Blaine sighed. "But he'll hopefully be able to enjoy the time he has once the pain is gone."

 

Tears filled Kurt's eyes. "The time he has left.."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt didn't move, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's forehead softly. "I-I have to get dressed.." he whispered.

 

"Okay. I'll be with your dad."

 

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine leave.

 

Blaine sighed as he sat with Burt. "When is Carole wanting to come?"

 

"Day before the surgery." Burt said softly.

 

"How did Finn take it?"

 

"I don't know. He's on his way back from Rachel's now."

 

"You're going to tell him when he gets here?" Blaine asked.

 

"I told him. All he said was he was on his way." Burt sighed.

 

Blaine nodded as he sat back.

 

Burt sighed softly. "Thank you..For being here for him.."

 

"I love him."

 

Burt smiled. "He loves you too."

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "I wish I could make it better."

 

"I do too..But i've been through so much..My family is really the only thing that keeps me fighting.."

 

"I've never met anyone as strong as you." Blaine said, his voice full of admiration.

 

"Thanks..I try..I'm just so worried about Kurt.."

 

"I know. I am too."

 

"Just try to make sure he's happy for me?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "I will."

 

"Good.." Burt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded as they waited for Kurt.

 

Kurt came out and sighed. "So. Who's playing?" Kurt asked, seeing a football cameras on. 

 

"Buckeyes." Blaine smiled.

 

"The best." Burt grinned.

 

"I wouldn't know." Kurt chuckled, sitting down.

 

Burt put an arm around Kurt. "At least we're together."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning against Burt.

 

"You want to get Carole's tickets ready?"

 

"Oh! Yeah." Kurt said, grabbing his laptop and getting started.

 

"Thank you, Kurt. For everything.."

 

"It's not a problem, Dad.." Kurt smiled as there was a knock on the door. "Blaine, can you get that?.."

 

Blaine nodded as he went to answer it. He opened the door to see Finn and Rachel. "Don't go in there freaking out.." Blaine said quietly. "Kurt's finally calm..Or at least he's acting like he is.."

 

Finn nodded. "Okay."

 

Blaine nodded back, stepping aside to let them in.

 

Burt turned and smiled softly. "Hey you two."

 

"Hey.." Rachel said, giving a sad smile.

 

"Want to watch the game?" Kurt asked.

 

Finn nodded. "Buckeyes?.." he smiled, sitting on the other side of Kurt.

 

"Yup!"

 

After Kurt bought Carole's tickets, he ended up browsing vogue dot com to keep himself busy while everyone else watched the game. He felt a little better by being close to his father, but he still had this terrible feeling of dread. For now, he'd distract himself with clothes.

 

Blaine made dinner for everyone again before most of them retired to the bedrooms. Kurt stayed on the couch, switching between reading and browsing the internet. Anything to keep his mind at work.

 

Rachel came out to sit with him. "How are you handling all of this?"

 

"I'm not.." Kurt sighed, still staring at the computer. "I'm ignoring it..Or at least trying to."

 

"Kurt.."

 

"What?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

Rachel sighed. "We're all just worried about you because you're not dealing with it."

 

Kurt looked up. "I cry and I get told to calm down. I can't get angry, I can't freak out, and now I can't be calm?" He asked, getting frustrated.

 

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with crying. Do you know how much Finn and I have cried? It's ridiculous. But that's how I get it out. I just don't want you to keep it in. But shit, if you don't want our help, fine."

 

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"I know you're going through a lot. We just want to help."

 

"I just don't know what to do.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Just be with him while you can." Rachel said softly. Kurt's lip trembled at the words and he pulled himself closer to Rachel. "Hey, it's okay."

 

"I'm so sorry.." He said quietly. "I don't want to lose him..I don't.."

 

"I know, sweetie."

 

Kurt sat with Rachel and cried for a while. He missed being this close to his best friend. When Kurt started to calm down, Rachel kissed his cheek. "Want some ice cream like we used to do?"

 

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes. "Wine is good too.." he said chuckling softly.

 

"I'll grab some." Rachel laughed.

 

Kurt nodded, smiling. Rachel went to the kitchen to grab a bottle and two glasses.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt grinned.

 

"You're welcome. Now, how about we put on Wicked?"

 

Kurt nodded, "That sounds amazing."

 

Rachel put the musical in and sat down. 

 

"I love you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I love you too, Kurt."

 

Kurt leaned against her. "How are you and Finn?"

 

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Amazing. Kurt.. I'll spare you the details because he's your brother. But it's perfect."

 

"Oh god.." Kurt chuckled. "Is it bad that I want to know?.."

 

"No." Rachel giggled. "I've never felt anything like it before. When I first saw him last time he came.. Oh..My..God!"

 

Kurt laughed before he sipped his wine. "That good?"

 

"Oh yeah!" Rachel grinned. "He makes me giddy. I still get butterflies when he looks at me. He knows every part of me. I just wish he could live here."

 

"I wish he could too. I'd love to have everyone here.."

 

"Me too. Even just when he holds me.. I don't know. I feel like nothing can hurt me."

 

Kurt smiled, looking at her. "I understand that.."

 

"We got the good ones. Hot too." Rachel grinned.

 

"Oh god..you have no idea.."

 

"I think I do." Rachel smiled.

 

"Blaine..Oh..He has this..Sexy innocence..And when he wants to, he takes control and just..Oh my god.."

 

"What's the sexiest thing he's ever done?"

 

Kurt smiled. "Well..I convinced him to..Record ourselves..He got really into it and it was so amazing.."

 

Rachel's eyes went wide with excitement. "What? Was it weird?"

 

"Not at all..It was so hot, Rachel.." Kurt grinned. "I rode him and he loved recording me."

 

Rachel bit her lip. "I want to try."

 

"You should. Just make sure you keep it safe. The last thing I want to see online is Rachel Berry's leaked sex tape.."

 

"Right?! Or yours!"

 

"I wouldn't mind." Kurt giggled.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"I don't know..I mean..I kinda like the idea of people seeing Blaine make me feel so good..Knowing that only he can..But I have a feeling that if it really happened I'd freak out.." Kurt chuckled as Blaine leaned against the doorway behind them, listening in.

 

"Well, you would be the one to look amazing. Not like those trashy ones that get out there. Can I tell you something?"

 

Kurt smiled as he poured his second glass. "Of course.."

 

"You know Blaine and I have that kissing scene. We act it out but of course don't like give it our all." Rachel started. "I can't even imagine how good he is. Even when acting, that boy can kiss!"

 

"Well I can't wait to hear what you have to say on opening night when he really does go for it.." Kurt smiled, winking. "Is he a better kisser than me?"

 

"I don't know, Kurt. It's been a long time." Rachel giggled.

 

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, you'll have to get a couple more glasses of wine in me.." Kurt said, giving a flirty smile.

 

"Drink up, Hummel. I don't hear you protesting."

 

Kurt giggled loudly, taking a long swig. "Okay, seriously? Because I'm offended you don't remember my majestic kissing skills."

 

"How could I forget? I love kissing my gays." Rachel laughed.

 

"You just don't want to hurt Blaine's feelings." Kurt chuckled was Blaine decidedly reveal himself. 

 

"Who's hurting my feelings?"

 

"Blaine!" Rachel gasped before giggling wildly.

 

"What are you two giggling about?"

 

"I'm trying to get Rachel to tell me who the better kisser is between you and I.." Kurt said, his words slightly slurred.

 

"Oh my god." Rachel said between her laughter.

 

"Well?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Well, Mr. Anderson, we've only stage kissed." Rachel said in a sultry voice.

 

"I think I'm too sober for this." 

 

"Do it!" Kurt smiled, thankful for the sound-proof walls of his apartment.

 

"You need to be drunk to kiss me?" Rachel asked before laughing again.

 

"No, No.." Blaine chuckled. "Fine." He said, leaning over to give her a small peck. 

 

"Ohhh, that was weak.." Kurt snickered.

 

"Let me see you then." Blaine said to Kurt.

 

Kurt grinned, dramatically pulling Rachel close so they were chest to chest. "Are you ready for me?" He smiled. Rachel tried to stop her giggling as she nodded. Kurt giggled, cupping her face and looking to Blaine with sultry eyes before kissing her deeply. Rachel gasped. She gripped Kurt's arms as they kissed. Kurt gave a soft moan before pulling away and grinning. "Top that, Anderson.."

 

Blaine grinned as he pulled her to him. "You sure you're ready?"

 

Rachel exhaled, still flustered from Kurt's kiss. "I-I think so."

 

Blaine chuckled darkly. He took hold of her dark hair and kissed her deeply. Rachel whimpered as their mouths moved together, placing her hands on his chest. Kurt reached out and rubbed the small of Blaine's back. "Damn.."

 

Blaine pulled away, leaving Rachel breathless. Before anyone could speak, Kurt dove back in and kissed his best friend. Rachel made a noise in surprise but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

 

"Well, shit." Blaine laughed.

 

Rachel laughed lightly, turning her head. "Kurt.." she breathed out, smiling.

 

"So, I win?" Kurt asked.

 

"Sorry, Blaine.." She giggled, holding herself close to Kurt.

 

Blaine sighed. "Fine. I already knew he was better."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine moaned as he deepened the kiss. Kurt gasped before pulling away. "God, this wine really gets to me.." he smiled.

 

"I love it." Blaine whispered.

 

Rachel laughed, standing on unsteady feet. "Well. If you boys don't mind, I'm going to wake Finn up so we can..Not sleep." She chuckled, walking away.

 

"Have fun." Kurt grinned.

 

"I will!" Rachel said walking to the room. 

 

"That was hot.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What was?"

 

"Watching you kiss her..You watching me kiss her.." Kurt said, reaching down to feel between Blaine's legs.

 

Blaine gasped softly. "You liked that?"

 

"I loved it..Oh..You're already hard.." Kurt whispered, squeezing his cock through his sleep shorts.

 

"What did you like about it?"

 

"Watching how you kissed..You looked so hot..How you moved..How I heard your breathing speed up when I kissed her.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "We should go to the room.."

 

Kurt nodded before Blaine helped him up.

 

"You're so cute when you drink."

 

"Cute? I thought I was sexy.." Kurt pouted as Blaine led them to the room.

 

"You start off cute and cuddly. Then you get a little frisky. Like to tease. You skipped that tonight." Blaine laughed. "But then.. Fuck.."

 

"Hmm..Describe 'fuck'.." Kurt grinned.

 

"You're always sexy. But you get more confidence than you already have. You know how to make someone fall apart. Sometimes, you just get so..dominant. I love that.."

 

Kurt smiled, pushing Blaine back on the bed. "You like that?.."

 

Blaine gave a small whine. "Yes.."

 

"Pull that big dick out for me..Play with it.."

 

Blaine did as Kurt said. He loved seeing Kurt like this.

 

"Mmmm..Is that cock all mine, baby?.." Kurt asked, starting to strip.

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "All yours."

 

"What are you gonna do with it?" Kurt smiled.

 

"That depends." Blaine breathed out.

 

"On?"

 

"Am I fucking you? Or are you fucking me?"

 

Kurt hummed in thought. "I want you inside me..But I also want you to beg like my bitch.."

 

Blaine whined. "Yes.."

 

"What do you suggest we do?.."

 

"I think you should ride me.. Scratch and choke me a little.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt moaned, climbing on top of Blaine. "Ohh..You're so smart baby.." he smiled.

 

Blaine bit his lip as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt undressed Blaine before kissing him deeply and grabbing the lube.

 

"You're so hot, Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled as he reached behind him and slicked up Blaine's member. "Tell me more."

 

Blaine moaned softly. "I love every curve of your body.. Love watching how you move on top of me."

 

Kurt moaned softly, sitting up and positioning Blaine.

 

"Please.."

 

"Again.."

 

"Please Kurt." Blaine whined. "I need you."

 

Kurt moaned, lowering himself and sinking down around him.

 

"Fuck! Yes.."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's throat as he began to ride him. Blaine let out a strangled moan. He was so turned on. 

 

"Such a good boy.." Kurt whispered, smiling. "Watching me fuck your dick..Mmm..So hard for me..Love feeling that thick cock fill me up."

 

Blaine's mouth fell open as he tugged on the sheets.

 

"Ahh..Fuck, Blaine..Tell me something, baby.."

 

"Y-You feel so fucking good!"

 

Kurt rolled his body as he clawed down Blaine's chest with his free hand. Blaine let out a long whine. "I-I.. Oh god.."

 

Kurt loved when Blaine fell apart under him like this. "Fuck me, slut.."

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he started to thrust. Kurt moaned, his back dipping as he choked Blaine. Blaine made an obscene moan as he sped up.

 

"Oh fuck! Right there, yes!"

 

"Ungh!!"

 

Kurt trembled over Blaine as he rolled his hips. "Harder!"

 

As Blaine thrust up, he pulled Kurt's hips down, fucking him as hard as he could. Kurt threw his head back, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he came. Blaine moaned deeply as he slowed down for Kurt.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

"Damn.." Blaine smiled, giving a small thrust.

 

Kurt gasped. "Keep going.."

 

Blaine moaned as he moved his hips. Kurt whined. "I want you to come in me.."

 

"I will, baby.." Blaine breathed out heavily.

 

"Shit.." Kurt gasped, rolling his body.

 

Blaine thrust a bit faster. "You like that, Kurt?"

 

"Yes, baby.."

 

"I'm close, baby.."

 

"Fucking come in me.."

 

Blaine gave a few quick thrusts before coming hard. Kurt arched his back, rolling his body. "Blaine.."

 

"Fuck.." Blaine panted with a smile.

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "You're so amazing."

 

"So are you, babe."

 

Kurt laid down next to him and smiled.

 

"I love you." Blaine said softly.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Blaine held Kurt close from behind.

 

"So..That made me have an idea.."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

Kurt nodded. "But keep an open mind.."

 

Blaine sat up. "You said that when you brought up the camera. What are you thinking?"

 

"Nothing major.." Kurt said.

 

"Tell me."

 

"What would you think about.. A threesome?"

 

"O-Oh.. With who?" Blaine asked nervously.

 

"Whoever you're comfortable with..Someone neither of us know, or someone you know.."

 

"How would we do it?"

 

"How would you be most comfortable?.."

 

"I-I don't know." Blaine said quickly. "I've never thought if it."

 

"Think of how hot it will be.." Kurt smiled.

 

"You want someone else to fuck you?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"No..That's your job.." Kurt smiled. "Would you want them to fuck you? Or maybe you top?.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "No."

 

Kurt nodded, rubbing over his chest. "Just hands and mouth?.."

 

"I think I could do that." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Do you really want to do that?.."

 

Blaine shrugged. "We could try it. But no one is fucking you except me."

 

Kurt inhaled sharply. "You're amazing.."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Let's sleep."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine closer.

 

As they settled in, they heard a loud feminine moan from the room next to them.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt chuckled into the pillow.

 

"I can't believe what happened tonight." Blaine laughed.

 

Kurt smiled. "You made out with her sober." He giggled.

 

"I walked out and she was telling you how good of a kisser I am. What was I supposed to do when my boyfriend is telling me to show her?" Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine softly. "You are an amazing kisser.."

 

"Apparently not as good as you."

 

"You're the most amazing kisser I have ever had the pleasure of kissing.."

 

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "You're crazy."

 

"No I'm not.." Kurt hummed, hitching his leg over Blaine's hip. "You're sexy.."

 

"Clearly, you're the sexy one." Blaine said, motioning to Kurt's leg.

 

Kurt giggled, nipping at Blaine's ear. "Nope.."

 

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Kurt.."

 

"What?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"If you keep teasing me, you'll get me hard again.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Maybe that's the plan.."

 

"Can you go again, wine-o?" Blaine giggled.

 

"I think so.." Kurt said, grinning. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt hummed, cupping Blaine's cheek.

 

"What do you want?" Blaine whispered.

 

"I want to suck your cock.." Kurt said, just as quietly. Blaine moaned as he rolled his hips forward. "You want that?.."

 

"Yes."

 

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, moaning softly. Blaine put his hands behind his head as he watched Kurt. Kurt smiled up at him as he licked over his nipple. "You're so hot, Blaine.."

 

"Mmm, keep going, Kurt."

 

Kurt kissed lower, licking over his hips. As Blaine moaned, his abdominal muscles clenched under Kurt's hands.

 

"Fuck, I love that.." Kurt moaned.

 

"That's all because of you.. No one has made me feel that with just touching my hips."

 

Kurt grinned, nipping at the bone.

 

"Unghh.. Like that.."

 

Kurt smiled. "I wanna taste you.."

 

Blaine licked his lips. "God yes.."

 

Kurt smiled, moving down to Blaine's stiffening member. Blaine raised his head slightly to watch. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth slowly.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Kurt made a happy noise, swirling his tongue around. Blaine moaned as he rolled his hips a little. Kurt smiled, sinking down more.

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt pulled off with a pop. "Yes?.."

 

"Don't stop." Blaine whispered. Kurt chuckled, sinking down again. "Fuck yeah.." Blaine moaned. Kurt moaned as well, sucking Blaine slowly. Blaine let out a growl as he thrust up. Kurt sputtered lightly before looking up at him.

 

"You look so fucking good.."

 

Kurt smiled around him as he bobbed his head. Blaine sighed heavily as rolled his body. Kurt was so good at this. Kurt pulled off, swirling his tongue around the head slowly.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"I want you to come all over my face, Blaine.."

 

"I will, baby. Suck me, Kurt. Show me how much you want my come." 

 

Kurt whined. "Keep talking.." He said before sucking Blaine deep into his throat.

 

"Ungh! Such a fucking slut for me." Blaine growled. Kurt smiled, moaning softly.

 

Blaine pulled Kurt's hair roughly. "Are you hard, baby? Show me how much you love my dick."

 

Kurt reached down, stroking himself as he sucked Blaine.

 

"Don't come. I'll fucking blow my load all over your beautiful face. But then.. Fuck, Kurt.. I want you to turn for me. I want to taste that ass."

 

Kurt whined, pulling his hand away.

 

"Ah.. I'm close. Faster!"

 

Kurt did as he was told, moaning softly. The muscles in Blaine's stomach tightened as he arched his body and came. Kurt pulled off, letting Blaine's come splatter all over his face.

 

"Holy shit.."

 

Kurt moaned softly. "So much.."

 

"Turn baby."

 

Kurt nodded, turning so his ass faced Blaine. Blaine moaned as he smacked the soft flesh.

 

"Baby.."

 

Blaine leaned in and licked at Kurt eagerly. Kurt moaned, closing his eyes. "Ah!"

 

Blaine spread Kurt wide for more access.

 

"Fuck, I'm already close.." Kurt panted.

 

Blaine moaned as he started to pump Kurt. Kurt whispered as he thrust into Blaine's hand. With his free hand, Blaine smacked Kurt's ass again. With that, Kurt came hard, moaning Blaine's name. Blaine licked at Kurt as he came down.

 

"Baby.."

 

Blaine grinned as he pulled back. "Love doing that."

 

"I love when you do it.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Come here."

 

Kurt turned around, smiling at him warmly. Blaine held him close. "I love you, Kurt."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled. "I'm gonna go wash up.."

 

"Okay."

 

Kurt washed his face in the bathroom before stumbling back to bed.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Still tipsy?"

 

"And sleepy.." Kurt giggled, climbing under the blanket.

 

"Me too. It's been a long day."

 

"It has.." Kurt whispered, remembering why he was drinking to begin with.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Get some sleep."

 

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine and hummed. "Night.."

 

"Night."


	15. Chapter 15

The morning of Burt's surgery came and Kurt was a nervous wreck. He couldn't stay still as everyone got ready. He went into the kitchen to pour himself something to calm his nerves.

 

"Please tell me that isn't coffee." Blaine said.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Want some?.." He said, handing the mug full orange juice and vodka to him.

 

"I'll take a sip." Blaine said, doing just that. "You okay?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out.." He whispered before taking a long drink from the mug.

 

"That might make you pass out." Blaine said concernedly.

 

"It helps.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I'm just saying don't overdo it."

 

Kurt sighed, turning away from his boyfriend. Burt walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "I'm ready when you are.."

 

"Okay. I'm ready." 

 

Burt nodded as he grabbed his coat. Blaine drove them to the hospital and Finn drove Carole and Rachel. Kurt sat in the back seat with his father, holding his hand. "Are you okay?"

 

Burt was nervous but he had to be brave for his son. "I'm okay, kid. They'll take care of it."

 

Kurt nodded, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt. "It'll be over soon."

 

"For you.." Kurt giggled. “You get to sleep through it.."

 

"Thank god." Burt chuckled. "I haven't been sleeping much."

 

Kurt laughed lightly. "You're crazy.."

 

Burt shrugged. "Maybe."

 

"Well, after your surgery, you'll be in bed a lot too. More time to sleep." Kurt said softly.

 

"And being bored."

 

"I'll stay with you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Okay." Burt said softly.

 

"And maybe you'll be out for Blaine's opening night next week." Kurt grinned.

 

"Won't matter if I'm not. I'm going." Burt said seriously.

 

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Mr. Hummel.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "I love you guys.."

 

"We love you too." Blaine said softly. Kurt squeezed his father's hand as they pulled into the hospital. They got Burt checked in and waited for his name to be called. Kurt sighed as they did. He quickly stood and hugged his father close. "I'll be here, okay?.."

 

"Don't worry. I'm going to be okay."

 

"Okay..I'm sorry...I love you.."

 

"I love you too, son." Burt whispered. He hugged his wife close, kissing her softly before following the doctor.

 

Kurt grabbed Carole's hand and sat between her and Blaine.

 

"He'll be okay." Carole whispered to herself.

 

Kurt squeezed her hand and nodded. "He will.."

 

Carole gave a light smile. "Thank you."

 

He smiled back, kissing her hand softly. The wait for an update felt like an eternity. Hours passed and Kurt was asleep against Blaine when the doctor came out. Carole quickly walked over. "Is he okay?"

 

"Everything went perfect." The doctor smiled.

 

"Oh my god." Carole gave a relieved sigh. "When can we see him?"

 

"He should be waking up soon. I'll come get you then.."

 

"Thank you." Carole said before going back to the boys.

 

Kurt stirred against Blaine, snoring softly.

 

Carole chuckled. "He's so adorable even as a man."

 

Blaine giggled, brushing his hair out of his face gently.

 

"Burt's okay. He's resting now."

 

Kurt looked up as he woke up. "He's okay?.."

 

Carole smiled. "He's okay, sweetie. We're just waiting for him to wake up."

 

"Can I go see him?" He asked sitting up.

 

"The doctor said he'd let us know when we can go back."

 

"Okay.." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

"How are you feeling?" Carole asked.

 

"Tired..I need a drink.."

 

"I think we could all use one." Carole sighed. Kurt chuckled, sighing softly. Blaine closed his eyes. He was worried this would be a problem. The doctor came back to get them and Kurt had his arms wrapped around himself as he followed. Carole let Kurt go in first. Kurt saw his father laying on the bed and let out a shaky breath. "Dad?.."

 

Burt gave a low groan before looking over. "Hey, Kurt."

 

Kurt walked over quickly. "How are you feeling?.."

 

"Tired.."

 

Kurt sat down and carefully grabbed his hand. "Any pain?.."

 

Burt shook his head.

 

Tears filled Kurt's eyes. "That's good.."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I'm just glad you're okay.."

 

Burt gave a small smile. "I'm okay."

 

Kurt smiled back. "Good."

 

"Did they say when I can leave?" Burt asked groggily.

 

"In a few days.." Kurt said.

 

Burt sighed. "All I'm going to do is lie here. I can do that at your place without giving you more bills."

 

"Dad..You have to stay here and be monitored by doctors to make sure you're healing properly."

 

"Well, it's annoying."

 

"I know..But the more you cooperate, the faster you'll be out.." Kurt smiled. 

 

That night, Carole stayed with Burt while the rest of them went home. As soon as they walked in, Kurt went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. "Rachel, Blaine, Finn? You want something to drink?"

 

"Please." Finn nodded as the other two declined.

 

Kurt grabbed Finn a beer and walked to the living room. "Long day.."

 

"Very." Rachel sighed. "Mind if we stay here tonight?"

 

"Not at all." Kurt smiled, sitting next to Blaine and sipping his wine.

 

Blaine watched his boyfriend carefully. He knew Kurt was having a tough time but he knew how out of hand drinking could get.

 

Kurt had a few more glasses before Finn and Rachel decided to head to bed. Kurt smiled, wrapping himself around Blaine. "Thank you..For being here with me.."

 

Blaine nodded. "You're welcome."

 

"I can't wait for your opening night, baby..You're gonna be so amazing..." He smiled, playing with his curls.

 

"I hope so."

 

"You will.." Kurt grinned. "I know my baby.."

 

"I've never done anything like this before. Not this big.."

 

"And you'll do amazing.."

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "Thank you."

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

"Nothing. I think I'm just ready to sleep."

 

"Come on..I'll hold you.." Blaine stood and Kurt did as well, losing his balance before Blaine grabbed him to steady him. Blaine sighed as he helped Kurt to their room.

 

Kurt giggled, "I'm sorry baby.."

 

"It's fine. Let’s just go to bed."

 

Kurt nodded, undressing as Blaine closed the door. Blaine did the same and pulled on his pajama pants and a shirt. Kurt stayed in his boxers and climbed on top of Blaine after he laid down. "Hi.." He smiled.

 

"Hi." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You're so handsome.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine a bit deeper and ran his hand up under his shirt.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine said quietly. "I really just want to sleep."

 

Kurt sighed softly, giving Blaine a quick peck. "Okay..I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay. Good night."

 

Kurt rolled over a bit but kept his head on Blaine's chest as he quickly drifted to sleep. It took a bit longer for Blaine but he finally let sleep take him.

 

The next morning Blaine woke up before Kurt and Kurt whined. "Blaine.."

 

"What, babe?"

 

"Can you make me a little drink, please?..I have a headache.."

 

"You want some water?"

 

"No..Just some orange juice with vodka..Or we have bloody Mary mix in the fridge.." Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

 

Blaine sighed. "Kurt..."

 

"Please?.."

 

“You just woke up."

 

"I know.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Fine."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Yeah." Blaine said as he got up.

 

Rachel was up, cooking breakfast. "Morning." She smiled.

 

"Hey." Blaine said as he walked straight to the fridge.

 

"Want something to eat?" She asked as Blaine grabbed the orange juice and vodka. 

 

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Rachel giggled.

 

"Tell Kurt that."

 

"Oh god. He did this before his first musical.."

 

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

 

"Just stress..He was drinking a lot until his director told him to stop or he was out."

 

"What do I do?"

 

"Talk to him.."

 

Blaine nodded. He poured a glass of orange juice and put the vodka away.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Just worried about him." Blaine said softly.

 

"He'll be okay.." Rachel smiled.

 

"Thanks." Blaine said before heading back to their room. "Babe? Can we talk?"

 

"About?" Kurt yawned.

 

Blaine set the glass down. "It's just orange juice. I think you're starting to rely on drinking to deal with what's going on."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "What?..No..I've just been having a few drinks.."

 

"In the morning. Then the afternoon. And more before bed." Blaine said.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm just stressed.."

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I know. I know you are. But I don't want you to develop a problem with drinking."

 

Kurt looked down. "I don't think it'll be a problem.."

 

"Don't get mad. But Rachel told me about what happened before."

 

Kurt sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "What'd she say?.."

 

"That you started drinking when you got your first big role. And you almost lost it because of your drinking."

 

Kurt nodded, looking down in shame.

 

"I'm just looking out for you, okay?" Blaine said softly.

 

"Okay.. I just don't know any other way to really let go and relax.."

 

"I know, beautiful. Just try being with us. We'll start there. If you want to meditate or try yoga, I'll do it if you want someone to do it with."

 

Kurt nodded, "I'd like that.."

 

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. "I love you so much."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I love you too.." he whispered.

 

Blaine climbed back into bed. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

 

Kurt smiled shyly. "No.."

 

"You take my breath away, Kurt."

 

Kurt blushed lightly, pulling himself closer to Blaine. "Really?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "You do."

 

"You're amazing.." Kurt whispered, looking up at him from under his lashes.

 

"So are you."

 

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine hummed happily. Kurt let out a slow breath, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine couldn't help but give a low moan. Kurt tightened his fingers and pulled lightly. Blaine's breathing deepened as he hitched his leg over Kurt's hip. Kurt moaned softly, rubbing up his thigh.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"How do you do that?.."

 

"Do what?.."

 

"Make me want you so bad..Fuck.."

 

Blaine bit Kurt's ear lobe. "I want you to fuck me."

 

Kurt gasped quietly squeezing Blaine's ass lightly.

 

"O-Oh.."

 

"I want you.."

 

"Take me.."

 

Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and kissed him deeply. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt. Kurt thrust down as he kissed along Blaine's neck when there was a knock on the door.

 

"No." Blaine whined.

 

"We're busy!" Kurt called.

 

Rachel chuckled. "Breakfast is ready when you're done!"

 

"Okay!"

 

Kurt chuckled, leaning down to suck at Blaine's neck.

 

"Fuck, I love that.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Yeah?..Tell me what else you love.."

 

"When you...whisper in my ear.."

 

Kurt grinned, nipping at lobe. "You like this?.." He whispered. "You're so sexy under me.." 

 

Blaine gave a loud whine as he arched his back. There was something about feeling Kurt's breath against his ear. It almost tickled. But there was something that excited him. "Y-Yes.."

 

"Fuck, baby..What else?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Use your nails when you grab my ass.." Blaine breathed out. "I-I really love it when you lightly trace around the small of my back. It's such a tease.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants off and gripped his ass roughly before kissing him and running his hands up to tease along his lower back.

 

Blaine shivered as he wrapped himself around Kurt tighter. "Fuck.. J-Just like that.."

 

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "You're so sexy.."

 

"I'm so hard, Kurt.. I need you.."

 

Kurt pulled off Blaine's shirt and bit his nipple lightly. Blaine gasped as he leaned into the touch.

 

"You want me?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I need you."

 

"Ooh..That's such a good boy.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Please." Blaine whimpered. Kurt moaned, slicking his fingers up and pushing one into Blaine. Blaine spread his legs for Kurt as he let out a small moan.

 

"My baby's so tight.."

 

"All for y-you.."

 

Kurt smiled, pressing another finger in.

 

"Ah!"

 

"Shh..."

 

Blaine reached up to grip his pillow.

 

"You look so amazing.."

 

"Tell me.."

 

"I love watching how you move..So gorgeous.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he rolled his hips.

 

"Take me.."

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt pulled out and lined himself up with Blaine. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I love you.."

 

Kurt looked back at Blaine, running his hand along his jaw. "I love you so much.."

 

Blaine gasped softly as Kurt started to push in. Kurt gave a low moan, kissing under Blaine's jaw.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

"So good.."

 

Blaine scratched down Kurt's back. "So big.."

 

Kurt moaned softly as he started to thrust. Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's skin.

 

"Blaine..I love you.."

 

"I-I love you too."

 

Kurt rolled his hips down. "You like that, baby?.."

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

Kurt moaned against Blaine's ear. "Ungh.."

 

Blaine arched his back off of the bed as he gripped the sheets.

 

"You're so sexy, baby.."

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whined.

 

"Mmm..yes?"

 

"Keep talking.."

 

"You're so perfect..How you feel around me..ungh..amazing."

 

Blaine reached up to pull Kurt's hair. "Harder." 

 

Kurt growled, gripping Blaine's hips and thrusting harder.

 

"Ah! Ungh, baby!"

 

"Blaine..I-I'm close.."

 

"Me too.. Fuck me!" 

 

Kurt slammed into Blaine, moaning loudly. Blaine closed his eyes, crying out as he moved with Kurt. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's giving a few more rough thrusts as he came. Blaine whimpered against Kurt's mouth as he let go. Kurt gasped, rubbing up Blaine's neck.

 

"Oh my..god.." Blaine breathed out heavily. Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine softly.

 

"I could definitely go for some breakfast now." Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Me too.."

 

They cleaned up and got dressed. 

 

Rachel smiled at them as they came out. "Work up an appetite?"

 

"Sure did." Kurt grinned.

 

Finn made a face as he sipped his coffee.

 

"Don't act like you don't do that with Rachel." Kurt laughed.

 

"I do, but you're my brother." Finn chuckled.

 

"True. What's for breakfast?"

 

"Pancakes." Rachel smiled.

 

Blaine hummed as he made a plate. Kurt did the same and sat with his family.

 

"When do you go back to work?" Finn asked Rachel.

 

"Blaine and I have to go in tonight."

 

Finn nodded. "Mind dropping me off at the hospital first?"

 

"Not at all." She smiled, kissing his cheek softly. Finn leaned against her and sighed quietly.

 

"Are you okay?.."

 

"I just wish I could make him better."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as Rachel hugged Finn, kissing his forehead. "I know..I do too.."

 

Finn was quiet as he held her close.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Rach."

 

She smiled lightly, nuzzling under his jaw.

 

"I-I'm going to shower." Kurt said to Blaine.

 

Blaine looked up at him. "Okay, baby..You okay?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

 

Blaine nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. Kurt gave a sad smile as he walked away. Blaine watched him before looking to Rachel.

 

"He okay?" Rachel asked.

 

"I don't know..I'm gonna go talk to him.."

 

“Okay."

 

Blaine stood and walked to the bathroom. Kurt had just started the water.

 

"Baby?.."

 

Kurt turned the faucet off. "Yeah?"

 

"Are you sure you're okay?.."

 

Kurt opened the door. "I'm as okay as I can be."

 

"The surgery went great, baby..He's okay.."

 

"He still has cancer." Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed softly, pulling him into his arms. Kurt sagged against Blaine.

 

"It's okay.." Blaine whispered, rubbing his back. Kurt nodded against his chest. "We're going to get through this, okay?"

 

"Together?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Always.."

 

Kurt nodded a thank you.

 

"I love you, Kurt.."

 

"I-I love you too.."

 

Blaine felt awful. He wanted to be here for Kurt..It was so hard to see him this upset.. He held Kurt close before his phone rang.

 

Kurt gave a shaky breath. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Kurt. It's Theo."

 

"Hey.."

 

"How are you doing?"

 

"Alright, I guess." Kurt sighed. "How about you? How's the office?"

 

"It's great. I actually got you a tv interview for tomorrow."

 

"Me? What for?"

 

"On Lana." Theo said. It was a popular new talk show. "They want to talk about Blaine and your new line, which is doing amazingly well."

 

"Oh.. I-I don't know if I can handle it.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Kurt..I know what you're going through..But it's only eleven minutes."

 

"Would they bring any of this up?" Kurt asked. "Because I can't do that."

 

"I've already talked to them."

 

"Theo, I'm asking if they will bring up what I'm going through."

 

"I know, I already told them it's off limits Mr. Hummel."

 

"Okay. What time should I be ready?"

 

"Be there by eight in the morning."

 

"Okay." Kurt said. "Thank you, Theo."

 

"You're welcome, Mr. Hummel. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Kurt agreed before hanging up.

 

Blaine looked at him. "What'd he say?"

 

"I have an interview tomorrow."

 

"That's great.."

 

Kurt nodded. "They want to promote my clothing line and talk about you."

 

"I hope you'll say good things.." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I have nothing bad to say."

 

"Well you do complain about my snoring." Blaine giggled.

 

"True. But they don't need to know that."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly. "I think this is just what you need."

 

"What is?"

 

"The interview..It'll take your mind off of everything."

 

"I hope so." Kurt said. "I think I'm going to take a bath. Want to join me?"

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Kurt ran the bath and the two men relaxed. Blaine and Rachel took Kurt and Finn to spend the day with Burt. He was getting restless, but he felt a bit better. 

 

The next day, Rachel rode with Blaine and Kurt to the tv studio. Kurt was stretching to calm his nerves. 

 

"You're gonna do great." Rachel said, as the makeup artist dusted his cheeks lightly.

 

"It's just been a while." Kurt said.

 

"You've got this." Blaine smiled.

 

"Thanks, babe."

 

"Mr. Hummel, we're about to call you on. We're live." An assistant said.

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm ready."

 

She led him to where he'd come on as he heard his name being announced and a song from his last musical playing. He put on a smile and walked out onstage to see the cheering audience. Lana grinned as she hugged and welcomed Kurt.  
"Kurt Hummel! Wow, thank you so much for coming. I'm a huge fan." The blonde smiled as they sat.

 

"Thank you for having me! I'm so excited." Kurt said.

 

"So. You and Blaine Anderson. How is that coming along?" She smiled as a picture of Blaine appeared on the screen behind them. "He's quite the cutie.."

 

"Yes, he is." Kurt says proudly. "He's the best."

 

"I hear he's going to be in his first show ever. Has he had any experience in a production before?"

 

"He started in grade school. He did plays back home." Kurt explained. "Nothing like this."

 

"How is he handling it? Any Hell week jitters?" Lana smiled.

 

"Blaine is doing very well. It's exhausting. But he has a great support system around him."

 

"That's great." She nodded, "Very great." She said before turning to the camera. "Tickets for Asher are already on presale, so get yours today. Opening night is the twenty-third." 

 

She asked Kurt a couple of questions about his line and how his career was going before she reached over and placed her hand over his. "So..Your father is here to visit you. Is that correct?"

 

Kurt froze. "My assistant told you we weren't talking about this."

 

"We're live.." She whispered. "How is he doing? Is he watching now?"

 

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. "I-I'm sorry.. I can't.."

 

Lana's eyes darted to her producer who was frantically mouthing. 'What are you doing?'. The music began to play and she gently squeezed Kurt's hand. "Well thank you so much for coming Kurt, it was a joy. When we return, we get the scoop on Angelina Jolie's next movie.." She smiled before they cut to commercial.

 

Kurt quickly stood and rushed backstage. Theo ran over to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, I swear I talked to her about this.."

 

Kurt just shook his head. He just cried on national television. "I-I need.. Where's Blaine?!"

 

Blaine hurried over and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms. "Kurt..I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt broke down in Blaine's arms. Blaine held Kurt close as Rachel stormed onto the stage. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at Lana.

 

"People want to know. So I asked." She said simply.

 

"His assistant told you not to! He can't handle it! When word of this spreads, no one is going to want to work with you.." she huffed.

 

"It's my job, Ms. Berry. It's what we do."

 

"He is backstage crying his eyes out..I hope you got what you wanted out of him." Rachel hissed, turning on her heel and walking backstage.

 

When Rachel reached Blaine and Kurt, she sighed. "Come on. Let’s go to the hospital."

 

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop as Blaine led him out. Paparazzi were everywhere. Lights were flashing in his face as soon as they opened the door. Blaine and Theo tried to clear a path while Rachel wrapped an arm around Kurt. Questions about his father flew from all directions and his heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to push his way through. It was too much. He pulled away from Rachel and pushed one of the men away from him.  
"Leave me alone! What the hell is wrong with you people?! My father is sick! Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

 

The paparazzi responded with even more questions. Blaine knew Kurt pushing the man would be in the papers later. Kurt reached up to cover his eyes as Theo pulled him towards the cab. They got Kurt in first before scooting in as well.

 

"Oh god.." Kurt whispered, leaning against Blaine.

 

"It's okay, baby." Blaine tried to soothe. Kurt just shook his head as he cried.

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Hummel. I should've listened to you.." Theo said, his voice filled with guilt.

 

"It's not your fault, Theo.." Kurt said, sniffing.

 

Rachel took Kurt's hand. "We'll get you through this."

 

"I can't believe I did that.."

 

"It's okay. People will understand."

 

"We don't know that.." He sighed.

 

"We'll figure something out." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, hiding his face in Blaine's neck. They got to the hospital and headed to Burt's room. Kurt tried to smile as he saw his dad. "Hey.."

 

"Hey. How did it go?"

 

"I-It was okay.." Kurt said softly.

 

Burt nodded. "Good. Any new projects coming up?"

 

"I'm taking a break for a while." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?"

 

"I feel like I just need some time for me.." Kurt said, sitting next to him.

 

"Makes sense. Don't take too much time. You love what you do." Burt said softly.

 

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Dad.."

 

"You're welcome, kid." Burt said as he smiled at his son. "Hey.. You think you can sneak in some kind of food for me? I'm already tired of this hospital stuff."

 

"Dad.." Kurt giggled. "I'll see."

 

Burt grinned. "That's my boy."

 

Kurt smiled. "Nothing super unhealthy, though."

 

"Just a little?" Burt asked hopefully.

 

"Maybe." Kurt laughed lightly.

 

Burt's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'm glad I'm here, Kurt."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

 

Outside the room, the rest of the family sat and talked. A young woman confidently walked over to the. "Mr. Anderson?"

 

Blaine looked up. "Yes?.."

 

"Could I have a moment of your time?"

 

Blaine excused himself and followed the woman.

 

"My name in Allison York. I write for a local magazine. Please hear me out before you dismiss me."

 

Blaine crossed his arms. "Kurt's been through a lot today. He doesn't want to speak to anyone in the media.."

 

"Mr. Anderson, I'm here to help. I got a glimpse at an article that's printing tomorrow. If I get an interview from Kurt, I can counteract it." Allison said in her professional tone. "If Kurt will give an interview to only me, I will make sure none of his words are twisted. It will be all about him. You can even read it before I publish if you'd like."

 

Blaine thought a moment. "I'll go get him.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine went to Kurt and talked to him in the hall about Allison.

 

"You think she's being honest?" Kurt asked.

 

“She said we can read it when she's done and if we don't like it she won't submit it.."

 

"Alright.. I'll talk to her."

 

"Okay..I'll be with you the whole time.." 

 

Kurt nodded as they walked out to the garden to meet her.

 

Allison grinned as she introduced herself. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Likewise.." Kurt said softly as they sat down.

 

"As I told your boyfriend, if you only give an interview about your father to me, I'll keep this all about what you're going through. No slander. Nothing like that."

 

Kurt nodded. "It's hard to find people like you in this industry.."

 

"I know. It might help that I'm a huge fan." Allison smiled.

 

Kurt chuckled softly. "That's great."

 

"So, can you tell me what your father is diagnosed with?"

 

"Prostate Cancer..This is his second run with it.."

 

Allison nodded as she took notes. "How is he handling it?"

 

"He is handling it well.." Kurt sighed.

 

"How about yourself?"

 

"I can barely think about it without breaking down.." Kurt whispered, already tearing up.

 

Allison kept writing. "Are you doing anything to help deal with this?"

 

"Taking time off of work. Spending time with my family..It's just..So difficult.."

 

"I can't even imagine. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Allison said genuinely. "Now, I do want to ask if you'd like to comment on the incident you had this morning with a pushy paparazzo."

 

"I would..I'm..So sorry to that individual..I just left an interview where I was assured I wouldn't be asked about my father and..I was..I was upset. Hysterical. And to leave to a barrage of even more questions about it..I'd been pushed past my limit.."

 

"I'm sure he would appreciate this." Allison said. She asked a few more questions before thanking him. She wrote down Kurt's email and promised to send a copy of her article that night.

 

"Thank you so much.."

 

"Thank you. I really hope this will help get people off your back." Allison said softly.

 

"Me too.." He said, standing to hug her.

 

"I'll talk to you soon."

 

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes as she walked away.

 

"You handled that very well." Blaine said as he hugged Kurt.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. Let's go see your dad then we'll grab some dinner."

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt sighed softly as he walked with Blaine.

 

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

 

"Yeah. Last minute interview." Kurt said.

 

"Burt's getting tired. He wants to see you before we go."

 

Kurt nodded, walking with his brother.

 

Blaine sat with Carole. "When are they letting him out?"

 

"By the end of the week. His incision is healing faster than they thought it would." She smiled.

 

"That's great!"

 

"It is." Rachel grinned.

 

They took turns saying goodnight to Burt before heading to dinner. Kurt was a bit more talkative at dinner when Carole told him when Burt would be out. Towards the end, Kurt's phone buzzed with an email from Allison. Kurt excused himself to go read the email. He carefully ready through the article she had typed up. It was very understanding and explained everything he was going through. He quickly typed back a reply to thank her. He smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket. Maybe he still had some faith in people. He headed back to the table as Blaine was paying. "How is it?"

 

"Perfect.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

 

Kurt kissed him softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

A few months later, spring was in full swing and Blaine felt on top of the world. The musical was a hit and he was being recognized in the Broadway world. He took Kurt out to dinner one night. People were pointing and talking about his production and wondering what would be next.

 

"Geez, Blaine..You're getting a lot of attention." Kurt giggled.

 

"It's so weird." Blaine smiled.

 

"Do you like it?.." Kurt grinned.

 

"I do."

 

"My little star.." Kurt giggled, resting his chin in his hand.

 

"Whatever." Blaine said as he blushed.

 

"Don't whatever me." Kurt laughed lightly. "You're extremely talented, Blaine.."

 

"Thank you, Kurt."

 

"You're welcome, beautiful.." Kurt said, placing his hand over Blaine's.

 

"I can't believe my last show is this Saturday. Three more shows left.."

 

"Neither can I..You're doing so well. Especially for it being your first production."

 

"You think so?" Blaine asked.

 

"I do." Kurt smiled wide.

 

"I'm so glad I've had your support."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Kurt smiled wide. "If it's okay with you. I'm going to stop by Rachel's after dinner.

 

"No problem at all." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded as he quickly grabbed the bill before Blaine could. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked out. Kurt kissed Blaine softly before hailing a separate cab. "I'll see you at home.." He said lowly, biting his lip.

 

"I'll be in bed waiting," Blaine grinned. Kurt kissed Blaine again, letting it linger before he got in the cab. Blaine licked his lips as he headed home. Kurt climbed the stairs to Rachel's apartment and smiled wide as he knocked on the door. Rachel pulled the door open and grinned. "Hey!"

 

"Hey." Kurt smiled. "I have to talk to you."

 

"Okay. Come in."

 

He did so and turned to her. "So..I've been thinking.."

 

"Okayyy.." Rachel said, waiting.

 

"I think..I think I'm gonna propose.."

 

Rachel's eyes went wide. "What? Really?!"

 

"Really." Kurt nodded, exhaling nervously.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I just..When I asked him to move in with me he said he wasn't ready for marriage.." Kurt said.

 

"It's been a few months now. Maybe he is." Rachel said. "Drop a few hints and see."

 

"How?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"I'll figure it out. But I know how I want to do it." Kurt smiled.

 

"How?" Rachel asked.

 

Kurt sat down before explaining what he wanted to do. 

 

Rachel grinned. "That's perfect. Do you have a ring?"

 

"I do." Kurt said. "It's at home but I have pictures." He said before showing her on his phone.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"Do you think he'll like it?.."

 

"He'll love it!"

 

Kurt smiled wide. "Okay. Well, I have to go home. Blaine is waiting for me.."

 

"Okay. Don't stress."

 

Kurt nodded. "I'll try." He walked inside the apartment and made his way back to the bedroom. Blaine was lying in bed in his boxers and reading a book. Kurt walked in and smiled. "You look so good.."

 

"Thank you." Blaine said, setting his book down and stretching. Kurt climbed on the bed and laid on his side, smiling at Blaine. "What're you thinking?"

 

"Just that you're the sexiest man I've ever seen.."

 

"You're crazy."

 

"No I'm not.." Kurt chuckled, reaching over to rub down his stomach. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled as he traced down to his hip.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"Yes, baby?.."

 

"I like that.."

 

"I know.." Kurt giggled, rubbing him over his boxers. Blaine gasped lightly as he closed his eyes. "So big..And you're not even hard yet.."

 

"Oh, Kurt.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he felt Blaine swell beneath his hand. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt moaned softly as he squeezed his member through the fabric.

 

"Shit.. Touch me.."

 

"I am.." Kurt giggled.

 

"More.."

 

"Such a greedy little boy.."

 

"I just want you, sir.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt moaned softly. "You do?.."

 

"Yes."

 

"How?"

 

"My legs on your shoulders.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt grinned, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. Blaine watched Kurt with dark eyes. Kurt grinned. "You're so hot.."

"So are you."

 

Kurt kneeled between Blaine's legs and slowly pulled his boxers off. Blaine bit his lip as he lifted his hips. Kurt watched as Blaine's thick member sprang free. "Damn.."

 

"You like that?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt moaned.

 

"That's how you make me feel."

 

"Grab it for me?.."

 

Blaine reached down and slowly stroked himself. Kurt bit his lip as he sat up, pulling his pants down.

 

"I love that this turns you on so much."

 

"Yeah?..Why?" Kurt smiled.

 

"It shows how much you want me. How much you think I'm sexy."

 

"You are..So fucking sexy.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he lazily touched himself.

 

"Fuck..Your smile while you're doing that.." Kurt growled, scratching down Blaine's thighs.

 

Blaine moaned deeply. "What about it?"

 

"So hot..I already love your smile. But when I see you playing with your cock and just..fucking grinning. I love it."

 

Blaine's smile grew as he tightened his grip. "Like this?"

 

Goosebumps raised along Kurt's skin as he gasped. "Oh yes, baby."

 

"What does it make you want to do?"

 

"Fuck you..Turn that pretty smile into you screaming my name."

 

Blaine growled. "Fuck.. Come fuck me, baby."

 

Kurt grabbed the lube out of the drawer before climbing on top of Blaine and rubbing the lube on his length. Blaine licked his lips. "Can't wait to feel you inside of me."

 

Kurt smiled, lifting Blaine's legs onto his shoulders.

 

"Please.."

 

Kurt rubbed the head of his cock around Blaine's hole, gasping softly. Blaine's breathing hitched as he let out a needy whine.

 

"So sexy.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Baby.."

 

"I've got you." Kurt said softly before he pressed in. Blaine gasped. His eyes shut as Kurt entered him. "You're so..Ngh..Tight."

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt quickly picked up the pace, slamming into Blaine. Blaine arched his back as he moaned loudly.

 

"Talk to me. Now." Kurt moaned.

 

"You feel.. So fucking good!"

 

Kurt panted harshly, gripping Blaine's loose curls.

 

“Ungh! Fuck me!"

 

Kurt lifted Blaine's leg with his free hand and thrust faster. Blaine's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Kurt bit at his thigh lightly. "Such a fucking slut.."

 

"Ohh!"

 

"Take me..Ah!" Kurt moaned. Blaine reached up to pull on his curls. "So fucking perfect." Kurt growled.

 

"Oh my god! Kurt!"

 

"You like that?..Stroke that big dick for me, baby.."

 

Blaine reached between them and pumped himself. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt moaned deeply. "You look so good..Ungh..I'm close.."

"S-So am I.."

 

"Come for me..Fuck! Ah!"

 

With a few more strokes, Blaine came between them. Kurt thrust into Blaine once more before coming hard. Blaine whimpered as he clutched to Kurt. Kurt gently laid Blaine's legs back down. "Wow.."

 

"Same to you." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt laughed lightly as he pulled out and rolled over. "It gets better each time.."

 

"It does." Blaine smiled. "And we have forever to get more amazing."

 

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly. "We do.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "How's Rachel doing?"

 

"Good. Finn's coming up this weekend to stay with her and see her last show." Kurt said, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

 

"How's Burt?"

 

"He says he's better. His back isn't hurting anymore."

 

"Good." Blaine said softly.

 

"It is good. So. You remember when we were talking about having that threesome?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Oh, yeah.."

 

"If you still want to..Maybe we could try that tomorrow night?..As long as you're still completely comfortable."

 

"Sure." Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I'd try it once. But I just want you."

 

"I just want you too.." Kurt smiled. "I just think it'd be hot to see you with someone else..But knowing you're mine.."

 

"I agree. I guess what I'm saying is I'd do it once for you. But I wouldn't want to do it more."

 

Kurt nodded. "I feel the same.." He said, kissing Blaine's palm.

 

Blaine smiled. "So, you know someone?"

 

"I know him through work. I trust that he won't go blabbing to the press."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"His name is Geoff..He used to model for me." Kurt said, grabbing his phone to show Blaine pictures.

 

"Oh wow.."

 

"What do you think?" 

 

He was tall and thin, but had defined muscle along his body. He was pale with straight black hair and crystal blue eyes, cut jaw and a light five o'clock shadow along it.

 

"He's hot.." Blaine said carefully.

 

"He is..And he's a total sweetheart. You'll love him."

 

Blaine nodded. "How are we going to ask him?"

 

"We could invite him out for drinks."

 

"I like that."

 

"Me too.." Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine. 

 

The next day, Kurt walked to a photo shoot he knew Geoff would be at. He walked in and smiled as he saw the model. Geoff grinned. "Hi, Mr. Hummel!!"

 

"Hello, Geoff..How are you today? Busy I see.."

 

"Just modeling." He said softly.

 

"Please, that's a lot of work." Kurt said, his eyes scanning his shirtless torso.

 

Geoff bit his lip. "It is. But I love it."

 

"Listen. If you're not too busy, how would you like to join Blaine and I for drinks tonight?"

 

"Sure. I'm not doing anything."

 

"Sounds great. Meet us at Red at ten.." Kurt smiled. "Come dressed to kill.."

 

Geoff grinned. "Yes sir."

 

Kurt couldn't help the little stir of arousal as he strutted away. Geoff stared at Kurt's ass as he left.

 

That night, Kurt and Blaine got ready to leave before hailing a cab. 

 

"You look amazing.." Kurt said softly as they climbed in.

 

"You think he'll like me?" Blaine asked.

 

"I know he will." Kurt said softly.

 

"What if.. After he's involved.. What if he records us? Then he can get different angles instead of how we have to just set it down.."

 

Kurt inhaled softly. "Blaine..That sounds amazing.."

 

Blaine smiled. "I think so too.."

 

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned. "Careful. You're going to get me started a little too early. How do you want to do this? I kind of have an idea. But I want to hear yours first."

 

"Well..I was really just thinking of winging it.." Kurt giggled. "What's your idea?"

 

"I'll go get our drinks. You can either hit on him. Or say something about my ass to get him to look. We'll drink a little. You get hands-y when you drink. So we can dance. You can run to get more drinks or go to the bathroom and I'll make a comment about you. Then we can like dance with him between us. Tell him that we want him."

 

"I like it.." Kurt said as they pulled up.

 

"Those jeans you're wearing.. They're my favorite," Blaine said as they walked inside.

 

"That's why I wore them." Kurt smiled as he spotted Geoff at a table.

 

They walked over to him. "Geoff, this is Blaine. Blaine, Geoff."

 

Geoff grinned, flashing his perfect teeth. "Blaine Anderson..Wow..It’s amazing to meet you." He shook Blaine's hand.

 

"Same to you. I've heard you're doing well with modeling Kurt's line."

 

"I love it." Geoff smiled. "I, um. I didn't order any drinks because I didn't know what you two like.."

 

"What do you like? I'll get it." Blaine said.

 

"Surprise me." Geoff smiled.

 

"I can do that." Blaine grinned before walking to the bar.

 

Kurt leaned over. "Isn't his ass just perfect?.."

 

Geoff looked at Blaine then back at Kurt. "Umm.."

 

"It's fine." Kurt giggled. "Really, look. It’s like..Perfectly round..You should feel that muscle. Perfect for squeezing."

 

"I-It is pretty round.."

 

"Don't be so shy.." Kurt giggled as Blaine leaned over the bar, arching his back.

 

"I can't say I never looked when he was at the office.." Geoff admitted.

 

Kurtlaughed. "It's amazing bare. I bet you'd never guess how much he loves to bottom.."

 

Geoff blushed as Blaine started heading towards them. 

 

"Three Bend Over Shirley's. Its raspberry, sprite, and Rose's grenadine." Blaine grinned. "So, what're we talking about?"

 

"Work." Kurt grinned, grabbing a drink and sipping it. "Boring stuff.."

 

"How do you like modeling?" Blaine asked.

 

"I love it.." Geoff smiled wide as he drank as well. "It's hard, but worth it."

 

"I agree." Blaine said. "You've got to love the attention though."

 

"I'm actually pretty shy about that.." Geoff giggled.

 

"I was too. Until Kurt helped me."

 

"Really? How?'

 

"He showed me how good I look on film."

 

"Oh, I saw that shoot." Geoff smiled.

 

"What did you think?" Blaine asked.

 

"Amazing. The ad was on a billboard right outside my window for a while."

 

Kurt grinned. "So you saw it quite often."

 

"I did." He chuckled shyly.

 

"How long have you been modeling?" Blaine asked.

 

"Since I was fresh out of high school." Geoff smiled.

 

"Oh wow. That's awesome. You have no reason to be shy though." Blaine said smoothly.

 

Geoff couldn't help but blush. "Well..I'm still not really used to the compliments.." he chuckled.

 

"I know what you mean. When Kurt would complement me, it made me more nervous. But you get through it and rock it."

 

"Thanks." Geoff grinned.

 

They talked a bit more and had another round of drinks. "Baby.. Let’s dance." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt out on the dance floor. Kurt pressed his back against Blaine. He reached back and placed his arm at the back of Blaine's neck as they moved together.

 

"He's adorable.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt nodded. "That sweet innocence.."

 

"But so hot.." Blaine moaned.

 

"I don't think he'll need much convincing."

 

Blaine rolled his hips forward. "Neither do I.."

 

Kurt moaned as he ground his hips back. "Blaine.."

 

"You're so perfect.." Blaine growled.

 

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Fuck.. You're so sexy.."

 

Blaine smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's softly. "Is he watching?.."

 

Kurt glanced over. "Oh yeah.."

 

Blaine grinned. "Why don't you go get us some more drinks?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I can do that."

 

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass before weaving through the crowd back to Geoff. 

 

"You two look..Happy together." Geoff giggled. 

 

Blaine chuckled. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

 

"Sure." Geoff smiled.

 

"Kurt's just so hot. I can't help myself. Is my erection noticeable?" Blaine asked calmly.

 

Geoff looked down and blushed. "Um..N-Not really."

 

"Good. Thanks." Blaine smiled. "Do you dance?"

 

"I try.."

 

"When we go back out there, come with us."

 

Geoff nodded, smiling.

 

Kurt came back with their drinks. "Drink up. I want to dance!"

 

All three of them quickly downed the drinks before Kurt pulled them out on the dance floor. Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him deeply. "Dance on him."

 

Kurt moaned softly before pressing back against Geoff. Geoff gasped. His eyes went wide as he looked to Blaine. Blaine smiled wide. Kurt grabbed Geoff's hands and placed him on his hips. "It's okay."

 

Geoff squeezed lightly, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt smiled back at him as he ground his hips onto the model. "Blaine, get behind him."

 

Blaine nodded, smoothly dancing his way behind Geoff.

 

"You like that?" Kurt asked him.

 

Geoff swallowed lightly. "Yes.."

 

"Tell me what you think of Blaine?"

 

"He's..He's really hot, Mr. Hummel.."

 

"Thank you." Blaine whispered in his ear.

 

Geoff's cheeks tinted red. "Y-You're welcome.."

 

Kurt turned and pressed his ass back.

 

"Mr. Hummel.."

 

"Do you want to come to my place tonight?" Kurt whispered.

 

"What?.."

 

"Do you want to come home with us?" Blaine asked softly as he rubbed Geoff's hips. 

 

"We thought it might be fun to play a little." Kurt said. "Mostly foreplay. Then.. Well, we were hoping you'd record us.."

 

"Oh wow.." Geoff whispered. "I-I'd like that.."

 

Blaine bit Geoff's ear. "Are you ready to go back now?"

 

"No one can know." Kurt said.

 

"Yeah..I understand.."

 

"Let's go." Kurt grinned. Geoff nodded as they grabbed his hands. They grabbed a cab and practically ran upstairs. Geoff gasped as they closed the door behind them.

 

Kurt grabbed the video camera and grinned. "Ever done this before?"

 

"No.." Geoff smiled. "Never ."

 

"That's so hot." Blaine said as he kissed Geoff's neck. Geoff moaned, obviously sensitive. "Are you recording, Kurt?"

 

Kurt nodded, holding up the camera. Blaine kissed Geoff's neck again before biting down. Geoff clutched to Blaine's shoulders and let out a desperate moan.

 

"Damn." Blaine grinned, reaching to pull the model's shirt off.

 

"S-Sorry..I'm sensitive.." Geoff whispered as Blaine pulled his shirt off.

 

"I love it." Blaine said as he kissed down Geoff's stomach. Geoff whimpered softly, tightening his abs.

 

"Look at those muscles." Blaine whispered before licking the lines of his abs.

 

Geoff's eyebrows knit together. "Shit, Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned as he worked on getting Geoff's pants down. Kurt bit his lip as he walked closer. Blaine looked up at Geoff before back at Kurt. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

 

"I want you to tease him before sucking him.."

 

Blaine grinned at Geoff before kissing back up his body. He grabbed the model and pulled him close. Blaine kissed along his neck as he grabbed his ass. Geoff trembled under Blaine's skilled hands. "Blaine..O-Oh god.."

 

"You like this?" Blaine moaned, slipping his hands under the thin fabric to feel his bare ass. "Kiss me."

 

Geoff leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Blaine's.

 

"Tease." Blaine whispered, licking across Geoff's bottom lip. Geoff moaned before gripping the back of Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt moaned as he zoomed in. The model growled as Blaine pulled him closer.

 

"I want you to undress Blaine." Kurt instructed. Geoff nodded as he pulled away and began to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

 

"How long has it been since you've gotten amazing head?" Blaine asked.

 

"Too long.." Geoff whispered.

 

"We'll change that tonight." Blaine said lowly. Geoff moaned, kissing Blaine's neck softly. Blaine unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down. Kurt filmed Blaine's hands as Geoff nibbled at his ear.

 

"Geoff.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

Blaine palmed over Geoff's boxers. "Here?"

 

"A-Ah!" Geoff moaned.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Look how sensitive he is."

 

"I love it.." Kurt smiled. 

 

"I-I haven't had sex in so long.."

 

"Don't be shy about it. I think it's sexy." Blaine smiled. "Why don't we give him the camera and the both of us tease and suck him.?" 

 

"I think we should." Kurt smiled. Kurt handed Geoff the camera as they got on their knees. Geoff pointed the camera down at them. Kurt grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. "Damn, Geoff.."

 

Geoff's member was completely hard as he looked down at Kurt.. Blaine leaned in and licked over the head. Geoff gasped harshly. "Fuck!.."

 

Kurt smiled as he joined Blaine. He closed his eyes, arching his back. "Holy shit.."

 

Kurt licked up and down his shaft as Blaine sucked the head into his mouth. 

 

"Oh my fucking god.." Geoff moaned, zooming in a bit. Kurt reached up and pressed on his perineum. Geoff nearly dropped the camera as his hips jumped forward. Blaine gagged lightly. As he caught his breath, Kurt sucked Geoff to the hilt. Geoff brought a hand down and gripped Kurt's hair. Blaine moaned. "Get rough. Fuck Kurt's mouth."

 

He handed Blaine the camera before placing his hands on the sides of Kurt's head before thrusting deep. Blaine positioned the camera and grinned. "You look so fucking good, Kurt."

 

Kurt moaned softly as he looked up at Geoff, his eyebrows knit together.

 

Geoff watched Kurt intently. "Your mouth is amazing.,"

 

Kurt smiled around him before pulling off. "Thank you.."

 

"I want to see you two kiss." Blaine said. Kurt grinned, standing and pulling his shirt off. Geoff pressed himself against Kurt and kissed him deeply. Kurt gasped, moaning softly.

 

"He wants you so bad, Kurt." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt pulled back, smiling. "I know.."

 

"You two are so hot.." Geoff whispered. Kurt chuckled, kissing him again. Blaine took Geoff's hand and placed it over the front of Kurt's pants. Geoff gasped lightly, looking up at him as he squeezed. Kurt moaned quietly. "You want to see?"

 

"Yes.."

 

Kurt slowly undressed for them. Blaine reached out, rubbing over his chest. Geoff licked his lips. "Can I..?"

 

"Of course.."

 

Geoff dropped to his knees and stroked Kurt slowly. "Fuck.. I just want to.." He leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head. Kurt moaned deeply, threading his fingers through his hair. Blaine zoomed in before taking his own boxers off. Geoff looked up. "Come here..I want both of you.."

 

Blaine smiled as he stood next to Kurt. Geoff took their members in each hand and leaned in to suck Blaine into his throat.

 

"Shit." Blaine moaned deeply. "Take my cock."

 

Geoff moaned around him, bobbing his head slowly before pulling off and moving to Kurt.

 

"He's such a cock slut for us." Kurt grinned. Geoff gave a whimper and nodded as he looked up at them. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt. Kurt moaned softly as he kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine gave a devious grin as he pulled back. He kneeled behind Kurt and spread his cheeks. He slowly leaned in and licked over his hole. Kurt spread his legs a bit. "Oh fuck!"

 

Blaine moaned as he pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle. 

 

"Eat my fucking ass, baby.."

 

Geoff whimpered as he sucked harder.

 

"So fucking good.." Kurt panted, rubbing over his nipples. Blaine smacked Kurt's ass roughly. The strike made Kurt thrust into Geoff's mouth. Geoff sputtered, quickly pulling off to catch his breath.

 

"You like that?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Blaine pulled back and stood. "What do you want to see us do? What're you into, Geoff?"

 

"A-Anything.." Geoff said softly.

 

Blaine leaned over to bite at Kurt's neck. "What do you want?"

 

"I want him to watch me fuck you..Deep and slow.."

 

Blaine handed Geoff the camera. "I want you so bad, Kurt."

 

Geoff stood, filming the couple as Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine melted against Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled back and climbed on his bed. "Get on my lap..Back facing me.."

 

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, facing Geoff. Geoff bit his lip as Kurt lined himself up with Blaine's hole.

 

"Baby.. Please.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Beg for it.."

 

"Kurt, I want your cock so bad. You're so fucking big. Fill me with your thick cock.. Fucking stretch me.."

 

Kurt moaned, pushing in slowly. Blaine's mouth fell open as he gasped. "Yes.."

 

Geoff filmed up Blaine's body to his face. "So hot..."

 

"He's so big.." Blaine whimpered desperately.

 

"How does he feel?.." Geoff whispered.

 

"So fucking good!"

 

Kurt thrust up, moaning deeply.

 

"Ah!" Blaine cried as Kurt bottomed out. Kurt held Blaine's hips as he rolled his body. Geoff moved so he could see Kurt slowly thrusting into Blaine. Kurt smiled, spreading his ass and pushing in deeper.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"You like that, baby?.."

 

"Yes.. Kurt.."

 

Kurt kissed the back of his neck, moaning deeply.

 

"So perfect.." Blaine whispered. Geoff moaned softly as he filmed them. "Baby.. I want to see you."

 

"How?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I want to face you." Blaine said just as quietly. Kurt lifted Blaine and turned him around. Blaine moaned as he was lowered over his boyfriend. He set his hands on either side of Kurt's head and rolled his hips.

 

"That's right, baby..Take my dick.."

 

Blaine whimpered as he looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt.."

 

"Fuck.." Kurt panted, yanking on Blaine's curls.

 

Blaine growled. "Fuck me!"

 

Kurt threw Blaine onto the bed and climbed on top of him and continued to pound into him.

 

"Holy shit.." Geoff moaned. 

 

Blaine arched off of the bed. "I'm so close!"

 

"Come with me, Blaine. Hold on."

 

Blaine nodded, whimpering softly. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as he gave a few rough thrusts. "Come baby.."

 

Blaine moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he came. Kurt kissed along his olive toned skin as he let go and filled his boyfriend.

 

"Fuck yes..Fill me with your come.." Blaine whispered.

 

Geoff was rock hard from watching the two in front of him. "Guys.."

 

Blaine looked over and smiled with hooded eyes. "Come fuck my mouth.."

 

"Kurt, will you take the camera?" Geoff asked as he stood next to Blaine. Kurt pulled out of Blaine before taking the camera. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and grinned at Geoff. Geoff stepped forward, holding his member in his hand. Blaine leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head.

 

"Oh god.."

 

Blaine smiled as he took more of him. Geoff ran his hands through his own hair and arched his back. "Oh..Suck my cock.."

 

Blaine placed his hands on Geoff's hips as he sucked him eagerly. Geoff growled, looking down at him. "W-Wait Blaine..I want you to finger me.."

 

Blaine pulled off and looked to Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Get on your hands and knees Geoff.." The model nodded and climbed onto the bed. Blaine slicked up his hand and teased Geoff. Geoff gasped softly. "O-Oh.."

 

"You like that slut?" Blaine grinned. 

 

Geoff's cheeks flushed red as he dropped to his elbows. "I-I..Yes.."

 

"So good for us." Blaine said as he slowly pushed one finger in. Geoff's body arched beautifully as he looked back at Blaine. "Look into the camera. Tell Kurt how you feel."

 

Geoff gasped, looking into the camera. "It feels so good..So amazing, ah!"

 

Blaine smiled as he found his prostrate. Geoff cried out, pushing himself back on Blaine's fingers. Blaine added another finger.

 

"Ungh! Fuck my tight ass..Just like that..Yes.."

 

Kurt scooted over to get a better view. Geoff moaned deeply. "A-Another.."

 

Blaine smiled as he added another and rubbed over that sensitive spot. The model arched his body. "God, I'm gonna come."

 

"Talk to him, Kurt. Help him come."

 

Kurt set the camera down across from them and returned to the bed. He reached between Geoff's legs and stroked him slowly. "You gonna come for me, Geoff? Gonna come all over my bed?.." 

 

"M-Mr. Hummel..Ah! Yes!"

 

Blaine crooked his fingers just right. "I love that he calls you Mr. Hummel."

 

"Me too.." Kurt smiled before rubbing up his back. "Be a good boy and come for me.."

 

Geoff whimpered. His body shook with pleasure as he came. Kurt leaned in to kiss him deeply, stroking him through his orgasm. Blaine slowly pulled out and cleaned up. Geoff gasped softly as Kurt stood up to turn off the camera.

 

"Wow.." Geoff panted.

 

"Have fun?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Yeah.." He giggled, blushing. "So do you guys want me to go?.." he asked timidly.

 

Blaine looked to Kurt. "I don't want to sound rude but I'd like to keep our room just to us. I don't mind if you stayed. What do you think, Kurt?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I agree." 

 

Geoff nodded. "So the couch then?" He smiled.

 

"Or the spare room." Kurt chuckled. "Whatever you prefer."

 

Geoff pulled his clothes on. "That works too. Night guys." 

 

"Night," Blaine smiled.

 

The model walked out and Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly.

 

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked.

 

"I did..Did you?.."

 

"Yeah." Blaine said softly. "Want to shower with me?"

 

Kurt nodded, strutting to the bathroom.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I know what you're doing."

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked as he walked into the glass shower.

 

"The way you walk. You don't always walk that way." Blaine chuckled as he followed.

 

Kurt just giggled as he turned the water on and stood under it. He ran his hands up his body to his hair slowly. Blaine shook his head before stepping closer and pulling Kurt against his body. Kurt hummed softly, leaning against him. "It doesn't take much.."

 

"Not when it's you." Blaine whispered before kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned softly, running his hands up Blaine's arms. "I didn't know it was possible to be this attracted to someone." Blaine whispered.

 

"Well..I am pretty attractive.." Kurt whispered, smiling.

 

"You are." Blaine chuckled.

 

"So are you.." Kurt said, nipping at his ear. Blaine gasped softly. He gripped Kurt's hips as pushed him against the shower wall. Kurt inhaled sharply. "Fuck.." he smiled. "I love when you're like this.."

 

"Tell me about it." Blaine said lowly. He picked Kurt up and bit his neck.

 

Kurt moaned, letting his head fall back. "When you..Ungh..Push me..Pull me..Make me do what you want me to do.." 

 

Blaine moaned. "You like when I'm rough baby? When I want you so fucking bad I grab you and take you how I want?"

 

"Yes.." Kurt moaned softly. "Oh yes.."

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass. "I'm already hard for you."

 

"Mmm..fucking take me baby..Fuck me how you want..Please.."

 

"I want you just like this, Kurt. But first, I want you to beg for my dick."

 

"Please..I want your dick inside of me, Blaine..I want it..I want you to shove that thick cock into my tight little hole..It's all yours, Blaine."

 

Blaine growled deep in his throat as he slid into Kurt in one quick thrust. Kurt let out a cry as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Tell me when you're ready, slut."

 

"Now!..Fuck.." Kurt growled. Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs as he started to thrust quickly. Kurt moaned loudly at the pleasure-filled pain. "Blaine!"

 

"Fucking scream for me, babe."

 

Kurt did just that, tangling his fingers in Blaine's damp curls. The water poured over them as Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt whimpered, tightening his legs around Blaine. Blaine slammed into Kurt, keeping him pressed against the tile.

 

"Don't stop, baby!" Kurt cried, rolling his body. 

 

"Fuck yeah. Work your body with me," Blaine said as he thrust harder. Kurt moaned, moving with Blaine as he felt himself nearing his climax. Blaine reached between them and pumped Kurt's leaking cock.

 

"Oh god, Blaine! I-I'm close!"

 

"I know, baby." Blaine grinned.

 

"Please..Please let me come.."

 

Blaine sped up. "I'm almost there."

 

Kurt whined, pulling his own hair. 

 

Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear. "Unless I let you come then you suck me so fucking good. What do you want, Kurt?"

 

"I want to suck you.I-I, please!"

 

"Fucking come." Blaine growled. Kurt clawed down Blaine's back before he came, crying out. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck. "God damn you feel so good."

 

Kurt tightened and twitched around him as he came down.

 

"Sexy as hell.." Blaine whispered.

 

"O-Oh god.."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I want to taste you.."

 

Blaine pulled out and set Kurt down. Kurt quickly dropped to his knees and looked up at Blaine. Blaine leaned against the wall as he watched Kurt. Kurt nuzzled against the base and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his lover.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Kurt licked at his balls gently before mouthing up the shaft.

 

"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine whispered. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth before sinking down around him. Blaine let out a long breath. "Damn.."

 

Kurt hummed around him as he bobbed his head.

 

"You're so good.."

 

He smiled around Blaine as he took him deeper. Blaine tilted his hips forward and moaned. Kurt gagged slightly before relaxing.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine gasped. "I'm close."

 

Kurt sped up, whimpering softly. Blaine touched his stomach, feeling his own muscles clenching under his fingers. Kurt's hand joined his scratching lightly.

 

"Fuck!" Blaine growled as he came. Kurt swallowed around him, moaning softly. Blaine panted lightly as he came down. Kurt hummed as he pulled off slowly.

 

"Come here.."

 

Kurt stood, pressing his chest against Blaine's. Blaine took Kurt's hands. "I am so in love with you Kurt."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm so in love with you, baby.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but grin. "I love hearing that."

 

Kurt kissed him before they dried off and climbed in bed. 

 

The weekend came quickly. While Blaine was out for the day, Rachel brought Finn over to see Kurt while he was in town. Kurt brought them some drinks when Finn looked up. "You're proposing to Blaine?"

 

"Rachel!" Kurt scolded. "Yes. I am. Tonight.."

 

"I couldn't help it.." Rachel grinned.

 

"I'm already nervous." Kurt sighed.

 

"Do you think he'll say no?.." Finn asked as Kurt sat.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"He's going to say yes." Rachel said seriously.

 

"I hope so. I'm doing it in front of the audience." Kurt said. "We have to leave early so I can pick up the flowers I ordered."

 

Rachel nodded, smiling.

 

"How's dad?" Kurt asked.

 

"Great." Finn smiled.

 

Kurt gave a relieved sigh. "Good. I've been so worried."

 

"He's been going to the hospital, but they're taking good care of him." Finn smiled.

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Good."

 

"He misses you though."

 

"I miss him so much."

 

Finn nodded. "He knows." He smiled.

 

"I wish he could be here tonight.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I'll get a video." Finn assured as Rachel stood. "Well, I have to go meet Blaine at the theater."

 

"We'll meet you there." Kurt smiled. 

 

She kissed Kurt's cheek before kissing Finn.

 

"Break a leg." He smiled.

 

"Thank you." Rachel grinned.

 

They watched her leave before Finn sighed. "So. You're sure about this?.."

 

"I'm sure I want this."

 

"Why do you say it like that?"

 

"I was messing around one day and pretended I was going to propose to Blaine. It was funny. But he kept saying he isn't ready. It was months ago. But I don't know if that has changed." Kurt explained.

 

"Well. He's lived with you since then..He's twenty. I think he'll say yes."

 

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Finn."

 

"Way to snatch him up while he's young, Kurt." Finn teased.

 

"It didn't take much." Kurt chuckled.

 

Finn just shook his head and laughed lightly. "I'm glad you found him Kurt..You seem a lot more down to earth.."

 

"He's grounded me a lot. I'm happier now."

 

"We all are." Finn smiled.

 

"I'm so glad I have you guys again." Kurt said seriously.

 

Finn wrapped his arm around his brother. "We're glad to have you too.."

 

Kurt smiled as he leaned against Finn. "You're going to want to get a snack before we go. If things go well, we'll go to dinner after."

 

"And things will go well." Finn said.

 

Kurt nodded. "That's my plan."

 

Finn smiled, patting his shoulder. "Good. Now watch football with me."

 

"Okay." Kurt laughed.

 

Later that night, Kurt exhaled nervously as he picked up the flowers. When they got to the theater, Kurt hid the flowers in Rachel's dressing room. He walked back and met Finn at their seats in the front row. He was so nervous.. And he still had to sit through the whole show.

 

Blaine and Rachel put on an amazing performance, as was expected on closing night. They came out to take their vows before Blaine was given a microphone to give his closing speech. 

 

"Now's your chance." Finn said.

 

Kurt nodded. He stood and headed backstage. He grabbed the flowers and walked to the side of the stage. As Blaine and Rachel finished speaking, Rachel looked over to Kurt. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one more quick surprise. Kurt Hummel is here with us tonight. I believe he wanted to say a few words."

 

Everyone clapped as Kurt walked out and took the microphone. "Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm sure most of you know, I am dating this amazing actor, Blaine Anderson." He turned to Blaine. "Baby, I wanted to get you a little something. I saw these sunset colored roses and immediately thought of you. You are the sunshine in my life. You brighten my day even when I'm having the worst of times."

 

Blaine smiled wide as he took the bouquet. "Thank you so much, Kurt.." He said before giving him a light kiss.

 

"But I couldn't stop there. I've been thinking a lot lately. I've told you many times how much I love you. And I thought what better place to do this than your very first broadway production.." Kurt took a nervous breath as he kneeled and pulled out a little Tiffany blue box. He popped it open and revealed the beautiful ring in the shape of a snowflake. He had tears in his eyes as he looked to his boyfriend. "I saw this and fell in love. It's a snowflake. There isn't a snowflake that is identical to another. No one could ever replace you in my life. Blaine Anderson, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

 

Blaine had his hands over his mouth as he gasped. "K-Kurt.."

 

Kurt's heart dropped. Blaine was saying no.. 

 

Blaine looked into his eyes as he began to nod. "Yes..Yes!" He grinned, tears streaming down his cheek.

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. He stood and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I love you so much, Blaine."

 

The crowd applauded as Blaine kissed him. "I love you..I love you so much.."

 

Kurt couldn't stop grinning as he slid the ring onto Blaine's finger. Blaine looked down at the ring before holding Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips. He pulled back and smiled. "Thank you all for being here and supporting my friends, fiancé, and this cast. How about another round of applause?!"

 

The crowd clapped for them before they all bowed once more and the curtain went down. 

 

"Kurt..Oh god, Kurt.." Blaine whispered before pulling him close and kissing him passionately. Kurt grinned into the kiss. 

 

"Alright love birds. Can we go to dinner now? I'm starving!" Rachel said. 

 

"That's my girl." Finn smiled.

 

Rachel smiled, grabbing his arm. 

 

Blaine grinned, wiping his tears and holding Kurt's hand. They had a quick meeting and get together backstage with the cast before heading to dinner. Blaine couldn't let go of Kurt the whole time. He was so in awe of what just happened. He was engaged to Kurt Hummel. After they shared a dessert, Kurt leaned in for another kiss. Blaine held Kurt there, kissing him softly.

 

"I can't wait to get home and just be with you."

 

Blaine smiled wide, kissing him again. 

 

"You guys are so gross.." Finn chuckled.

 

"Just wait until you two do this." Blaine laughed. 

 

Rachel blushed deeply, looking over at Finn and smiling.

 

"Well, you haven't seen what's waiting for you at home." Finn smiled.

 

Blaine looked to his fiance. "More surprises?.."

 

"Maybe." Kurt grinned. "Nothing big. Just to set the mood a little." 

 

Blaine grinned. "Okay. Let's go."

 

Kurt chuckled. "Call me tomorrow, Rach!"

 

"I will." She smiled, kissing them both before they all walked out, Rachel hailing a cab. 

 

A few paparazzi came up to Kurt and Blaine as they walked to the car.   
"When's the wedding?" One of them smiled as the lights flashed.   
"How much was the ring?"

 

Kurt couldn't help but grin. "We just got engaged tonight. We still need to plan."

 

Blaine smiled wide, kissing Kurt's cheek. 

 

"Can we get a kiss for the cameras? Showing off the ring?"

 

Normally Kurt wouldn't give into the paparazzi. But he was just too happy now. He pulled Blaine close and kissed him sweetly. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands and returned the kiss smiling lightly. 

 

"Let's get home." Kurt whispered.

 

"Goodnight, guys!" Blaine grinned as they climbed into the car. Kurt giggled happily as they rode home.

 

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt's neck softly. "I cannot tell you..How unbelievably happy I am.."

 

"I was so scared you wouldn't be ready.." Kurt admitted.

 

"I am..I am..It'll be the wedding of the year..Oh god, Kurt..I-I've been day dreaming about this all month.."

 

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I..Didn't want to weird you out..I'm surprised you haven't found my stash of wedding magazines.." Blaine blushed.

 

Kurt's mouth dropped. "Oh my god! I can't wait!"

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

They parked in front of the apartment and walked inside to the elevator. Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I can't wait for you to see what's inside."

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Neither can I.."

 

They got off the elevator and Kurt opened the door for Blaine. Blaine gasped softly as he saw a trail of rose petals leading back into the apartment.

 

"Come on." Kurt smiled, leading Blaine to their bedroom. The petals didn't stop there. He led him to the master bathroom. Petals were in the tub. Champagne was in a bucket of ice with two glasses and candles were everywhere. "Start the bath. I'll light the candles." 

 

Blaine set his bouquet down and began to fill the tub, watching as the rose petals danced through the rising water. Kurt lit each candle before pulling Blaine close. "You're beautiful."

 

Blaine smiled, running his hands down Kurt's neck. "So are you, baby..God..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too. Go ahead and get in. I'm going to grab one more thing."

 

Blaine nodded, pulling away and beginning to undress. Kurt ran to the kitchen and pulled out a tray of chocolate covered fruit before returning. Blaine slipped into the warm water as he looked up at Kurt. "Oh god..That looks amazing.."

 

Kurt smiled as he undressed and climbed in, facing Blaine. Blaine smiled as he reached over and grabbed a strawberry. "Do you really believe these are aphrodisiacs?.."

 

"I don't know. I'd say let's test it out. But you're enough to turn me on."

 

Blaine blushed lightly as he leaned over, holding it to Kurt's lips. Kurt slowly wrapped his lips around the fruit and bit into it.

 

"I don't know if these are an aphrodisiac..But watching you eat them is.." Blaine giggled before grabbing the champagne. He slowly started to open it before the cork flew out with a pop and he giggled excitedly.

 

Kurt couldn't help but join in with Blaine's laughter. "This is my favorite." 

 

Blaine poured their glasses, only spilling a bit in the tub. He set the bottle on the table before handing Kurt his glass. "To us.." He said, holding his glass up slightly.

 

"To us." Kurt repeated with a smile.

 

They tapped their glasses before taking a sip. 

 

"I never thought I'd have this.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Me neither. I thought I'd be an old cat lady." Kurt giggled.

 

"Really? The Kurt Hummel a cat lady? I doubt that very seriously." Blaine giggled.

 

"Now I don't have to worry about that."

 

Blaine smiled. "I just thought I'd be your dorky assistant living in that shitty apartment..Dealing with a cheating boyfriend.."

 

"You never deserved anything like that."

 

Blaine smiled lightly. "But now..I'm marrying the literal man of my dreams.."

 

Kurt grinned. "You're perfect for me."

 

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly. They finished the desserts and dried off before heading to bed. Blaine laid back on the bed, smiling up at Kurt. Kurt climbed on top of him and kissed his chest. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much Kurt.." Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine. Blaine gave a soft sigh as he wrapped himself around Kurt. Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck and breathed in deeply. Blaine shivered lightly, letting his head fall back. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, running his hands down his sides. Blaine gave a soft moan as he ran his hands across Kurt's back. Kurt gave a sweet smile as he kissed down Blaine's body. Blaine's body moved with Kurt, his hands unable to leave his fiancé's skin.

 

"You're so perfect.. Every part of you."

 

Blaine's cheeks flushed. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Kurt said, climbing back up his body. Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's jaw. He just felt so much. 

 

“Touch me." Kurt whispered. "I just want to feel you.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, kissing his neck. Kurt sighed happily as he pressed their bodies together. Blaine rubbed over his hips before tracing over his lower back.

 

"Oh, Blaine.."

 

“You're perfect.."

 

"So are you.."

 

Blaine scratched lightly at the pale skin.

 

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck.. I need you.."

 

"I-I need you so bad.."

 

Kurt moaned against Blaine's ear. "Tell me how you want me."

 

"I want you inside..I just need to feel you inside.."

 

Kurt flipped them over and ground his hips down. Blaine moaned deeply, his back arching. Kurt settled between Blaine's thighs and positioned himself. Blaine gasped softly, looking up at Kurt.

 

"I love you." Kurt whispered as he slowly pushed in.

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whimpered. Kurt cupped Blaine's face as he bottomed out.

 

"Oh god.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

"S-So are you.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly as he slowly thrust. Blaine moaned deeply as he wrapped his legs around him.

 

"Baby.."

 

"Deeper.." Blaine moaned. Kurt buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck as he gave slow, deep movements.

 

"Kurt..Kurt..Ah.." Blaine panted, rolling his hips.

 

"Let me hear you."

 

Blaine moaned a bit louder, scratching down his back. Kurt growled as he sped up. Blaine reached up, pulling his hair lightly.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"I love you..I-I ah!"

 

Kurt kissed along Blaine's neck to his shoulder. Blaine turned his lead to look at Kurt as they moved together. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and gave a sweet smile. Blaine cupped his cheek, looking up at him. 

 

“Blaine, baby.."

 

"Y-Yeah?"

 

"Perfect.."

 

"S-so are you.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine passionately as he brushed against his prostate. Blaine cried out, arching his back. Kurt gripped the sheets as he focused on that spot.

 

"Oh god! R-Right there!" Blaine cried. Kurt moaned as Blaine started to tighten around him. "I-I'm so close..Baby!"

 

Kurt smiled as he thrust roughly. Blaine threw his head back, gripping the muscles in Kurt's back as he came. Kurt whined as he let go. Blaine pulled Kurt deeper as he felt him fill him.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I-I love you so much.."

 

Kurt pulled out and laid next to Kurt. "So.. You like the ring?"

 

"I love it.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Good."

 

"It's gorgeous.." Blaine whispered. "You're gorgeous.."

 

"I had to resist from getting myself one." Kurt giggled.

 

"I could get you one." Blaine smiled.

 

"You don't have to.."

 

"I want to." Blaine said softly.

 

"Okay." Kurt said shyly.

 

Blaine smiled. "But you have to let me surprise you."

 

"I can do that." Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss. Blaine kissed him softly. "I'm so happy."

 

"So am I..." Blaine said looking into his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt was giddy when he woke up the next day. He was engaged and couldn't be happier. Blaine rolled over, wrapping his arm around Kurt and smiled. "Morning, beautiful.."

 

"Good morning, fiancé." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled wide, "I love that.."

 

"Me too.."

 

"We should tell our family.."

 

"Yes." Kurt said happily. "I can't wait to tell dad!"

 

Blaine smiled wide before looking over as Kurt's phone rang.

 

"Speak of the devil." Kurt chuckled as he answered. "Hey dad!"

 

"You're getting married?"

 

"Yes. I literally was just telling Blaine I was going to call you. We just woke up." Kurt said. "How did you find out?"

 

"Carole watches that celebrity news show in the morning." Burt chuckled.

 

"I proposed last night on stage." Kurt smiled.

 

"I saw..Any talk of a date?" Burt asked.

 

"It hasn't even been a day yet." Kurt chuckled. "No, no date yet."

 

Burt laughed lightly. "Fair enough..I'm proud of you, kid..Carole already bought the magazines with you two on them."

 

Kurt smiled. "You'll be the first to know when we have a date. Any update from the doctor?"

 

Burt sighed softly. "You don't need to worry about that, bud.."

 

"Yes, I do. Dad, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. They have me on a new medicine.." Burt said. "I just dont want you worried."

 

"I just.." Kurt sat up and turned away from Blaine. "I just need you to be there.."

 

"I will be." Burt said seriously.

 

"Okay.."

 

"Keep me updated, alright?.."

 

"I will dad." Kurt said.

 

"I love you.." Burt smiled.

 

"I love you too."

 

They hung up and Blaine looked up. "Is everything okay?.."

 

"Yeah. He's just on a new medicine."

 

"Again?.."

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said. "I-I don't know what to think. None of the others worked. What if..these don't?"

 

"They will..He's gonna be okay.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt scooted over to Blaine. "Thank you for being optimistic."

 

"Hey..You should be too.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I am. I just get worried. He worries how I take things so then I worry that something is being kept from me." Kurt sighed.

 

"Well..If it makes you feel better..I could talk to him more often. Find out what's going on.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that. I want to make sure he's there for the wedding."

 

"He will be, beautiful.."

 

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "If you could get married in any season, which would it be?"

 

"Spring.."

 

"So, next year. We can't do this in two months." Kurt giggled. "Have a month in mind?"

 

"True.." Blaine chuckled. "It's going to be amazing..But maybe April or May?.."

 

"I think May. Don't want to risk April showers." Kurt said.

 

"I hear rain is good luck." Blaine giggled. "But that'll give us more time to plan as well.."

 

"True. Oh my god! We're getting married!"

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and let out a small moan. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"You are so beautiful.."

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "I love you."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt's blush. "I love you so much.."

 

"You want to go get breakfast?"

 

"After I have you.." Blaine hummed.

 

Kurt gasped softly. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt whined as he pulled Blaine on top of him. Blaine thrust down, reaching up to pull Kurt's hair lightly.

 

"Take me, Blaine.. I want to feel you.."

 

Blaine growled, biting Kurt's neck roughly as he gripped his waist. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine. "Fuck yes.."

 

"Do you want me?.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"Yes.. Blaine, I want you.."

 

Blaine growled, reaching down to stroke Kurt. 

 

Kurt arched his back. "What're you going to do to me?" 

 

"Fuck you..Fuck you so hard, babe."

 

Kurt gave a needy whine. "Blaine.."

 

"First..Will you..Ride my face?"

 

Kurt let out an obscene moan. "Say it again."

 

"Ride my face, Kurt.." Blaine growled.

 

"Turnover.." Kurt said, breathless.

 

Blaine smiled, rolling onto his back. "When you do it..I want you to talk to me..Talk to me with that filthy little mouth of yours.."

 

"Yes sir." Kurt said with a smile as he positioned his ass above Blaine's face. Blaine moaned, reaching up to spread Kurt's ass. Kurt lowered his body so Blaine could lick at him. "Fuck.. Please, sir.. Fuck me with your tongue.."

 

Blaine growled, licking over Kurt's hole before pushing his tongue inside.

 

"Oh my god! Yes! Fuck your dirty slut!"

 

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's thighs, moaning deeply. Kurt rolled his hips. Every thrust of Blaine's tongue was greeted with a loud moan from Kurt. Blaine loved this so much. He lifted his hand before striking Kurt's thigh harshly.

 

"AH!" Kurt cried out. He loved when Blaine got rough with him. "Blaine! Fuck!"

 

Blaine let out a deep growl as he swirled his tongue around.

 

"I-I.. Oh god.. I'm getting close, babe.."

 

Blaine smiled lightly as he pushed deeper. Kurt gave a desperate moan. "Ungh! Blaine.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, moaning deeply. Kurt's thighs trembled. "B-Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned as he pulled away. "Fuck..That's a good boy.."

 

Kurt was panting as he sat beside Blaine. "I love when you do that.."

 

Blaine smiled. "Do what?.."

 

"Use your tongue on me.."

 

"You taste so good.."

 

"How do you want me, baby?"

 

"On your stomach.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt bit back a smile as he got into position. Blaine got on his knees and rubbed over Kurt's back. "So sexy.."

 

"Baby.."

 

"Yes?.." Blaine asked, grabbing the lube.

 

"I just need you.."

 

Blaine slicked himself up. "You do?.." he smiled.

 

"Yes." Kurt whispered.

 

"How badly?" Blaine whispered, running the tip of his member up and down between the halves of Kurt's ass. 

 

Kurt squirmed in front of Blaine. "So fucking bad!"

 

"You look so good.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Take me.."

 

Blaine spread Kurt before pushing the tip in. Kurt let out a shaky breath. He needed more.

 

"Like that?.."

 

"More.. Please.."

 

"Well..You have been a good boy.." Blaine said, pushing in more.

 

"Oohh fuck.. So thick, baby.."

 

"You like taking my thick cock?"

 

"Yes. Stretches me so good." Kurt moaned.

 

"Mmm..Fuck, you're so tight.." Blaine whispered as he bottomed out.

 

Kurt hummed quietly. He felt so full with Blaine inside of him.

 

Blaine stayed like that for a minute, feeling Kurt around him.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Sorry.." He smiled. "You just feel so good.."

 

"Please." Kurt whispered. Blaine moaned as he began thrusting into Kurt. "Ungh.. Yeah, fuck me!"

 

Blaine growled low in his throat. "Baby..Ahh!"

 

Kurt arched his back and lifted his ass to take more of Blaine.

 

"Fuck..You look so fucking good, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Grab my hips harder.."

 

Blaine did as Kurt said and thrust harder.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Blaine threw his head back, pulling Kurt's hips back more.

 

Kurt whined loudly. "Blaine.. Oh god, baby.."

 

"Kurt..I'm close.."

 

"Me too! Fuck!"

 

Blaine sped up even more. "Come with me, Kurt..Ah.."

 

Kurt's moans grew louder as he came against the bed. Blaine grunted as he felt Kurt tighten around him and he came, hunching over his fiancé.

 

Kurt panted under Blaine. "Oh my god.."

 

"So perfect.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You too."

 

Blaine pulled out slowly. "God.."

 

Kurt rolled over and chuckled. "I could really go for breakfast now."

 

Blaine grinned. "Me too.."

 

They cleaned up and took a shower before heading out for breakfast. "So.. What do you think of royal purple and an ice blue for our colors?"

 

"I think that'd be gorgeous.. So, you want to do this with me? No wedding planner?" Blaine smiled, sipping his coffee.

 

"Would you prefer a wedding planner?" Kurt asked. "I think we could handle it alone. We'd have more say. And I've watched David Tutera enough. I think we can do it."

 

Blaine smiled. "I know we can do it..You're amazing.."

 

"So are you," Kurt said softly.

 

"But..I bet you know way more about this stuff than I do.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I've only been planning it my whole life." Kurt giggled.

 

"Did you think it'd be with a guy like me?.."

 

"I didn't know what kind of guy I would be with. But I'm glad it's you."

 

Blaine smiled, placing his hand over Kurt's. "So..I wanted to take you ring shopping today."

 

"Really?!" Kurt smiled.

 

"Really." Blaine said softly. Kurt couldn't stop grinning as they ate. When they finished, Blaine paid the bill and smiled. "Where to?.."

 

"You tell me." Kurt said.

 

"I know you can do for yourself..But I really want to take you shopping today.."

 

Kurt linked arms with Blaine. "Where?"

 

"Wherever you want.." They took a cab to look at all of Kurt's favorite stores. Blaine smiled as Kurt modeled for him. It felt nice to have the roles be reversed for once. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine as they left another store. "Thank you, baby."

 

"So..Tiffany's?" Blaine grinned.

 

"Yes!" Kurt almost squealed. Blaine smiled wide as he hailed them a cab. Kurt cuddled close. "You're perfect."

 

"I just like this..Doing things for you.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, beautiful.." Blaine said before kissing Kurt softly. Kurt was giddy with joy as they pulled up to the jewelry store. Blaine kissed his cheek softly as they walked in. "Pick whatever you want.."

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt grinned. "I don't know where to start."

 

Blaine smiled. "The engagement rings would be a good start.."

 

"True." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine walked over to the case with his fiancé to look, ignoring the clicking of cameras coming from the door before the paparazzo was ushered away by an employee.

 

"These are beautiful.."

 

"See anything special?"

 

"I really love this one." Kurt said in awe.

 

Blaine looked down at the diamond ring. It was gorgeous. Two white gold rings, embedded with diamonds, held the main diamond in place. The rest of the band also had the diamonds embedded all around. "May I see that one please?" He asked the woman behind the counter.

 

She handed it to him and Kurt gasped as he slipped it on. "Wow.."

 

Blaine watched how Kurt's eyes lit up. "Is this the one?.."

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he looked at Blaine. "Yes.."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly. 

 

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Blaine said before turning to the saleswoman and handing her the ring. "This is it.."

 

"Okay, Mr. Anderson. That will be six thousand eight hundred and thirty-nine dollars." She smiled. "Would you like it in our special gift box?"

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine.. You just spent a lot on me..."

 

Blaine shook his head. "It's for you. I don’t mind."

 

Kurt nodded as the woman put the ring in a box for Blaine. Blaine took the box and turned to Kurt before getting down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel.." he smiled.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he grinned. "Yes."

 

"Wait.." Blaine giggled. "Kurt Hummel..Will you marry me?.."

 

"Yes!!" Kurt said happily.

 

Blaine put the ring on his finger and stood, kissing Kurt deeply as the shop applauded. Kurt's cheeks were pink as he pulled back. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt held hands with Blaine. "Can we go to a craft store?"

 

"Of course." Blaine said, thanking everyone before they walked out. They went to the store and Kurt loaded a cart. 

 

"What are you making?.."

 

"I thought we could plan our wedding. Put pieces together to get ideas of what we want. Then we'll have this to look back on."

 

Blaine smiled at his lover. He looked so in his element here. He had changed so much since he met him. Opened so much.

 

"Would you like that?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'd love that." Blaine smiled as Kurt's phone rang.

 

"Must be Theo." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded as he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Firstly, congratulations." Theo smiled.

 

"Thank you." Kurt said with a grin.

 

"Secondly, I've gotten tons of calls from designers that want to make you two tuxes."

 

"What? Really?!"

 

"Really. And the bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen tuxes."

 

"Oh my god." Kurt sighed happily. "We'll meet with a few. Tell them to come up with a few designs and set up a meeting."

 

"Only the big names, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Sounds good. I'll email you." Theo smiled.

 

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Designers?" Blaine smiled.

 

"Yup!" Kurt said.

 

"This is really happening.." Blaine said softly.

 

"It is."

 

Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand.

 

"Let's head home."

 

Blaine nodded. They checked out and Blaine watched as Kurt spread everything out on the table.

 

"There's so much.." Kurt said

 

"Hey, we have a year." Blaine said, holding Kurt from behind.

 

Kurt hummed quietly. "True."

 

Blaine kissed the back of his neck softly. "We can do this.."

 

Kurt leaned against Blaine. "I'm so happy I'm marrying you."

 

"You sure?.." Blaine giggled. "You wouldn't have preferred Brad Pitt?.."

 

"That was never a major crush of mine." Kurt laughed.

 

"Johnny Depp?" Blaine laughed.

 

"He's attractive. But he isn't my type."

 

"What is your type?.."

 

Kurt hummed as he thought. "Short, dark hair, and handsome." He nudged Blaine teasingly. "You're my type."

 

"I'm not short..You're just tall.." Blaine chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

 

"I'm just kidding." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine giggled, "Me too.."

 

"How do you feel about the designers for our suits?"

 

"As long as we get to choose, I'm okay with it.."

 

"We will have control over everything."

 

"Good.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded as they started planning. 

 

Blaine sighed as Kurt assembled the planning board. "Do you think we'll have enough for this?.."

 

"Enough what?"

 

"Money..Neither of us are working right now.."

 

"You think we don't?" Kurt asked.

 

"No..I'm just worried about after."

 

"You'll have another one without a problem. The media loves you. I'm working on finding something."

 

"You will soon." Blaine smiled.

 

"I hope so..." Kurt said as he started putting everything away.

 

Blaine stood and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I want you to relax.."

 

"I'm trying."

 

"Let me clean up..You go run a warm bath."

 

"Alright.." Kurt went to the master bathroom and started a hot bath. When he climbed in, Kurt pulled his knees to his chest.

 

Blaine cleaned up in the den before walking to the bathroom. "What's wrong?.." He asked softly.

 

"What? Oh, nothing." Kurt said as he sat up.

 

"Kurt..I know you." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'm fine.."

 

"Are you sure?.." Blaine asked, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed softly as he nodded. "Okay..Do you want a massage?.."

 

"You've done so much already..."

 

"I want to..And I wanted to do everything I did today."

 

"Okay," Kurt said softly.

 

"When you finish up, I'll be in the room." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt nodded as Blaine walked out.

 

Blaine undressed to his boxers and lit some candles. He wanted tonight to be special for his fiancé. After putting on some soft music, he laid back on the bed. Kurt came out a few minutes later. "Hey.."

 

"Hey gorgeous.."

 

"How did I get so lucky with you?"

 

"I'd say I'm the lucky one.." Blaine smiled. Kurt shook his head as he climbed onto the bed. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and nodded, smiling. Kurt hummed quietly. Blaine reached over and poured some massage oil into his hands. "Have I told you how sexy you are?.."

 

"Not today."

 

Blaine chuckled, rubbing over his chest. "You..Are so fucking sexy Kurt Hummel.."

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Thank you."

 

Blaine rubbed down Kurt's stomach. "Babe..You're starting to get abs.."

 

"I've been trying." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I can feel it.." Blaine whispered, rubbing down more. Kurt closed his eyes and hummed. Blaine smiled, rubbing over his hips.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Just feels good.."

 

Blaine climbed down Kurt's body and slowly took his member into his mouth.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Blaine moaned softly as he bobbed his head. Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked him. Blaine pulled off and smiled. "Good?"

 

"Yes.."

 

Blaine grinned, stroking him slowly before leaning down to lick at his balls gently.

 

Kurt spread his legs as he moaned. "What happened to the massage?" He breathed out.

 

Blaine sucked them into his mouth before pulling away. "Would you rather go back to that?.." He asked.

 

"No.."

 

Blaine chuckled softly before leaning back down and licking up the seam.

 

Kurt let out a heavy breath. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply as he took them into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around teasingly slow. Kurt arched his back as he gripped the sheets. Blaine gripped Kurt's member tighter, speeding up his hand as he hummed low in his throat.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Blaine pulled away with a pop before licking up the underside of Kurt's leaking member to the tip.

 

Kurt panted as he looked down at his fiancé. Blaine's eyes had this way of looking so innocent yet so dirty all at once and it drove Kurt crazy. Especially the way he looked at him as he sank his mouth down around his throbbing cock.

 

"So good."

 

Blaine gave a slight smile around him before pulling off. "Can I ride you, Mr. Hummel?"

 

"Yes.. Yes baby.."

 

Blaine nodded, straddling his lover. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips. Blaine whimpered softly as he reached back and grabbed Kurt's member. 

 

"Come on, babe.."

 

Blaine nodded, steadying himself as he sank down on Kurt. Kurt's head fell back as he entered Blaine.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"Talk to me, Blaine."

 

"S-So big.." Blaine whispered, rolling his hips.

 

Kurt moaned deeply. "Oh my God.."

 

"Kuuurrtt.." Blaine groaned.

 

Kurt's head fell back as he started moving with Blaine. Blaine reached down, scratching Kurt's chest as he started to bounce on him.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Yes! Ah, Kurt!"

 

Kurt gave a low groan.

 

"Fuck me, Mr. Hummel..Ah.."

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he thrust into him roughly.

 

"Ahh!" Blaine cried, reaching up to pull on his loosening curls.

 

"You like that, babe?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Kurt bit his lip as he sped up. Blaine's legs trembled as he got closer.

 

"Blaine, baby.."

 

"I'm so close.."

 

"Me too." Kurt moaned.

 

"Fuck..Come in me..Fill me up, Kurt.."

 

Kurt growled as he fucked into Blaine. Blaine threw his head back, crying out as he tightened around Kurt and came. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine and filled him.

 

"Ohh..God." Blaine whispered.

 

"Fuck babe..."

 

Blaine moaned softly as he slowly pulled off and laid on his side.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt grinned as he held Blaine.

 

"I never want you to let me go.." Blaine whispered before Kurt's phone rang with a call from Rachel.

 

Kurt sighed as he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey..I hope I'm not interrupting anything..But can you come over?.. I'm just feeling kind of weird since Finn left.."

 

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

 

Blaine sat up a bit as Kurt got up. "Where are you going?.." he asked, his eyebrows knit together.

 

"Rachel needs me."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"She's lonely." Kurt said as he got dressed.

 

"Oh..Okay. Are you gonna stay the night?" Blaine asked softly as Seamus walked into the room.

 

"I don't know. She didn't ask me to."

 

"Okay." Blaine sighed softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before heading out. 

 

Kurt drove to Rachel's apartment before taking the elevator up to her hall. He hoped she was okay. She usually got this way after a show was over. He knocked on her door and waited. Rachel opened the door, her eyes and nose red and her hair a mess.

 

"Hey sweetie.." Kurt said softly. She pulled him into a hug. "What's going on?"

 

"I just miss him.."

 

"I know. He misses you too.“

 

Rachel nodded, walking inside. "I'm sorry..I know I'm being a drama queen..It's just hard not knowing when I'll see him next.."

 

Kurt held her close. "No. I understand."

 

She sat on the couch with him and sighed, wiping her tears. "I hate being away from him..But I can't move there and he can't move here.."

 

"He's only there because of my dad.."

 

Rachel looked up at Kurt. "That's not the only reason, Kurt."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He wants to stay with the shop. His mom too."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "It doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with you."

 

"I know.." She sighed.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I..I have to tell you something..But please keep it between us."

 

"Okay.."

 

"I'm pregnant.."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Have you told him?"

 

Rachel bit her lip as she shook her head.

 

"Oh my God.."

 

"I-I don't know what to do.."

 

"Tell him." Kurt said seriously.

 

"But I don't want him to feel like he has to leave Ohio."

 

"Tell him that."

 

Rachel sighed. "Now?.."

 

"I think you should. Then I will be here for you."

 

Rachel nodded, grabbing her phone. Kurt gave an encouraging smile She called Finn and took a nervous breath.

 

"Hello?" Finn answered happily.

 

"Hey Finn.." Rachel smiled.

 

"Hey beautiful."

 

"I-I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too. So much.."

 

"Finn.." She sighed, her voice breaking slightly.

 

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

 

"I..I'm pregnant.."

 

Finn went quiet for a moment. "W-What do you want to do?"

 

"I'm having it..There's no question." She said seriously.

 

"I would never ask you not to. Okay.. I'll pack what I need. I can be there tomorrow. Mom and Burt will understand." Finn said in a rush.

 

"Finn..Finn.." She tried to interrupt as he rambled on. "Finn! Stop..Just..Please.."

 

"What..?"

 

"You don't have to drop everything and come here..You already told me you need to be there, and I'm having this baby months from now.."

 

"Our baby." Finn said. "I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to miss anything.."

 

Rachel sighed softly before giving a little smile. "Yes..Our baby..But you won't..If you want, you can come up for a week each month..Come with me to doctor's appointments and..To buy clothes for them.."

 

"And when you get close to having her or him?"

 

"Then I'll fly everyone here."

 

"How about we start with the visiting and figure it out from there?"

 

"Okay.." She nodded, placing her hand over her stomach. 

 

"We're having a baby.." Finn whispered.

 

"We are.." She smiled.

 

"I love you, Rachel."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I'm going to tell mom. I'll call you later, okay?"

 

"Okay.." She smiled. "Bye, Finn.."

 

"Bye beautiful.."

 

Rachel hung up and sighed softly. "That went better than I expected.."

 

"Good. Is he coming?"

 

"Next month." She nodded. "Thank you, Kurt..I mean it.."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

 

She pulled him into a hug. "So..How goes the wedding planning?.."

 

"It’s okay.“

 

"Just okay? You've always dreamed about this."

 

"I'm just.. I don't know.."

 

"Talk to me.." She said softly. "Are you having second thoughts?.."

 

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "Im just not what I used to be. I haven't had a big job in a long time. Blaine is worried about money.“

 

"Kurt..You're still young. You'll find something. You always do."

 

"Everyone wants him. I'm old news.."

 

"That's not true.."

 

"That's how I feel.“

 

"Well, I bet you'll get something by the end of the month. Theo is a great PA."

 

"True. I just don't want to stress Blaine with money."

 

"You two will pull this off."

 

"Thank you." Kurt nodded. Rachel smiled, holding him close. "How far along are you?"

 

"A month and a half." She smiled.

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"I am..I just know I'm not going to be able to work like this."

 

"Not what you normally do. But people will want you for advertising. Like diapers and stuff."

 

She giggled lightly. "True.."

 

"You're going to be so cute while you're pregnant." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'm going to be so huge.." She sighed, smiling. "Have you and Blaine talked about kids?"

 

"No.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"I don’t know. I want to be married a while first."

 

"That's good." Rachel nodded. "You're both young."

 

"True."

 

"If it helps, I think you'd be a great dad.."

 

Kurt smiled. "You really think that?"

 

"I do." Rachel smiled.

 

"I really appreciate that."

 

"I'm glad." She grinned, "Now you should probably get back to your man."

 

Kurt nodded. "It was kind of weird when I left.."

 

"Why?"

 

"We had just had sex. I was over thinking then you called and I kind of ran out.. I need to just talk to him."

 

"Well go do that." She smiled, hugging him.

 

"Thanks Rachel. And congratulations!"

 

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. Kurt hugged her again before heading home. 

 

Blaine sighed, reaching over the edge of the bed to pet Seamus. "Do you think Daddy's coming home tonight?.."

 

Seamus jumped up and licked Blaine's face. Blaine giggled, pushing him away. "Okay!"

 

A few minutes later, Kurt walked in. "Blaine?"

 

"Hey, baby.." Blaine said, sitting up. "Everything okay with Rachel?"

 

Kurt smiled as he walked in. "If I tell you, you can't repeat it."

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "I promise."

 

"She's pregnant!"

 

"Oh my god! That's amazing!"

 

"I know!" Kurt grinned as he sat down.

 

"I'm happy for her." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Me too. Can we talk..?"

 

"About?.." Blaine asked. 

 

"I know you're not stupid. I just.. Sometimes I don't know how to express how I'm feeling.."

 

"I know that.." Blaine said, his voice understanding.

 

"What you said about money earlier.. It scared me." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Oh,Kurt..That's just me worrying.."

 

"I know. But.. You're a star now, Blaine. I'm..not so much anymore.."

 

"That's not true..You were going through so much..You took a break for a few months.."

 

"I used to get offers all of the time. Now when people ask me questions that aren't about my dad.. It's usually about you." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "I don't want you to think it upsets me. I just know how much you've said you looked up to me and stuff. I don't want to let you down if I'm not.. If I'm not the greatest star anymore.."

 

Blaine's eyebrows knit together as he cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand. "Kurt..You're my star..I still look up to you.."

 

Kurt looked down. He didn't want to get emotional. "I don't want you to think you're the only one that provides. I want to take care of you.."

 

"And you do Kurt..You take amazing care of me.."

 

Kurt sighed. "But I'll need to find another job as soon as I can."

 

"I know you will.."

 

"You're not worried about money?" Kurt asked.

 

"I know whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

 

Kurt turned around and leaned against Blaine's chest. "Can I ask you something else?"

 

"Of course.." Blaine said, rubbing over Kurt's hair.

 

"Do you think you'll want kids?"

 

Blaine chewed on his lip in thought. "I think it'd be nice when we're ready."

 

Kurt nodded as he leaned against Blaine.

 

"Is that something you want?"

 

"I think so."

 

"Me too.."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'd just like to wait a bit."

 

"So would I.."

 

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine smiled against his mouth.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt smiled. "I’m sorry for being weird."

 

"Don't be..I understand that it's hard for you to share sometimes..But I'm glad you did.."

 

"Me too."

 

Blaine just smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "Let's get to bed.."

 

Kurt nodded and got up to change. Blaine watched Kurt with admiring eyes. "I'm so in love with you."

 

Kurt couldn't help but grin. "I love you, Blaine."

 

"I mean it though..I think in this moment I just realized that I'll never be able to live without you.."

 

"You won't have to."

 

Blaine couldn't help but tear up at that. "Good.."

 

Kurt sat in Blaine's lap. "I mean it."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and smiled. "I know.."

 

"Maybe we'll be in a play together." Kurt smiled.

 

"Maybe.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine before lying down. "Good night."

 

"Goodnight, beautiful.."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
